Crossover legands, Season 1
by South Down
Summary: It takes place after the end of Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel find their hometown in ruins, With Dipper Being taken in By his Uncle and his crew, Now they travel the world Making new friends and fighting off evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

 **The first Attack.**

 **It takes place after the end of Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel are now separated from each other, With Dipper now on a journey of a lifetime with new friends on a mission to escape from new enemies.**

(Scene starts off with the Ending to Gravity Falls).

Dipper: _If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called gravity Falls, It's not on any maps and most people have never heard of it, Some People think it's a myth, but If you're curious, don't wait, take a trip, find it, it's out there somewhere in the woods, waiting._

(Dipper looks at his note he got from Wendy, opens it to find a card with everyone's names on it, and in the middle a big "See you next Summer." In the middle.)

Dipper: (Smiles).

 **Present Day.**

Incoherent Voice: … Dipper … Dipper!...

(Blaster noises can be heard in the background).

Dib: Is he all right?

Vana: He's in shock.

Mark: Damn it Dipper Wake Up!

Intro.

(Transformers animated intro plays).

Intro ends.

Dipper: (Voice). **A few days after** **Me and Mabel returned to Piedmont California, There was an explosion outside our House, We didn't know what it was so we went outside to see, And All around us…**

 **(Scene shows the entire town on fire and Being attacked By Creatures).**

Dipper: ( **Villains Had Come.)**

Dipper: (Voice). **Our Parents got us inside and Hide us in the basement.**

 **Dad: Don't come out unless you here someone you know!.** (Closes the Door **).**

Dipper: (Voice). **We waited hours for them to come Back,**

 **(Mabel Opens the Door to find Their town in ruins).**

 **Dipper:** (Voice) **WHen the Chaos had stopped, Our parents… Were Nowhere to be found.**

 **Mabel: MOM!?, DAD!?**

 **Dipper:** (Voice). **They Were gone.**

 **(Scene Changes to Dipper and Mabel going separate ways.)**

 **Dipper:** (Voice). **After that, We had to be split up, By our Moms side of the Family, Mabel went to Stay with Our Cousins Family, While I was recruited by My Uncle for the force that arrived at our town when it was attacked,**

 **Dipper:** (Narrates). **A force of Heroes known as… The Freedom Watch.**

 **Earlier Today.**

(Dipper and His Uncle Mark, A man with Orange hair, Yellow Clothing two Silver Robotic Gauntlets and a Brown Cloak, are watching old war videos involving the Freedom Watch).

Narrator: In the days of the merge Evil plotted against Good and Each other For either control of the world or survival of the fittest, The Disney Vs Non Disney Villain Wars soon became to much for the world to bear, And Before long herism returned to set everything right and Created an army dedicated to fighting villainy everywhere. The Freedom watch, Led by the Prime Commander, They fight to bring peace and order to a world suffering at the hands of Evil.

(A silver Fox in a Grey Cloak and a scar on his eye walks in and Sneers at the video).

Dipper: Uncle Mark, Why do you insist we keep watching these old war videos?

Mark: These old war videos are apart of the history of the Freedom Watch, All members should learn from the past.

Fox: Bah, Honestly Mark I don't know why you keep trying to brainwash that Nephew of yours into a mindless drone, Yes the Heroes vs Disney vs Non Disney villains war is still happening, But at least give him a mind of his own?

Mark: C'mon Jack, You're just saying all that because you don't like the stereotypes, Rats Weasels, Stoats, Ferrets, Foxes…

Jack: Yes Thank you, Sir, Much obliged of you to bring that Up.

Dipper: Hey don't take it the other Not all foxed are bad, Look at you you fought for the Good guys during the Shadow war of old, I never asked, What was the Dark Nation like?

Jack: Trust me boy, You wouldn't want to know, Speaking of which, Seems the others could use a hand.

Dib: Uhh, Hello? A little help?

(Dipper looks at his uncle who only shrugs.)

 **Outside the Ship.**

Dib: Seriously Vana?! Are you trying to kill me?

Vana: Hey You wanna get your foot out of their or Not?

Dib: Yeah I wanna…

Vana: Good, Now shut up and let me aim!

(Vana Aims the canan at the hole dib leg is caught in and fires, getting blown back into a tree trunk in the process).

Dib: (Shoots out of the hole with his leg free, Howling in terror).

(Dipper, Mark and Jack arrive).

Mark: Alright, what's the problem Now.

Vana: (Flips to her feet and salutes). Sir, Membrane's leg got stuck, I freed him.

Dib: Yeah, sure, Why did Prime Commander Gwydion send us here to this god forsaken wasteland anyway?

Mark: That's not the point Dib, Whatever Gwydion sent us for we have to do, As is our duty, (Activates his Gauntlet to reveal a red energy blade and begins slashing away at the ruble).

Mark: Everyone lend a hand here, Jack.

Jack: (Pulls out a sword and sticks the blade between the ruble).

Mark: Vana.

Vana: (Kicks at a section of rock).

Jack: C'mon Boys.

(Dipper and Dib get out pickaxes and start chipping away at the rubble).

Mark: You too Mac, Where's Mac?

?: Heads Up?

(The team looks up to see a rocket heading towards them and immediately they scatter as the rocket hits it's corse).

(A black man appears armed with various guns.)

Mac: Had to know weak spot.

Mark: Yes Next time give us a warning while you're at it, Next time?

Mac: Oh yeah, Heh, Sorry bout that.

Jack: (sighs) I'm surrounded by fools.

Dipper: Why's he such a dick all the time?

Dib: You'd be a dick to if you reached the age where everything sound like shit.

Jack: You got something, Big Head?

Dib: My heads not big!

Vana: Yeah, sure live in denial of that why don't you, It's the only thing you…

Dipper: Oh shut up Vana, Just because you're currently the token female of this group doesn't mean you deserve a higher rank, What have you ever contributed?

Vana: Well I'll have you know Pines, Is that I've trained in Martial Arts, Espionage, and have a well versed rogues gallery right here in my head.

Dipper: Heh, The only useful thing you've ever done is get yourself stuck inside the vents, We slept ever so peacefully that night.

Vana: Why you Little!-

Mark: Okay, I know were all stuck out here in the middle of nowhere for nothing more than plot convenience and that the guy writing this had no original ideas so he decided to steal from other media, But remember we're all cobs in the great big man.

Vana: This speech again?

Dipper: Yep.

Mark: A man that's stronger as a whole, Than anyone man or woman, Together we can move mountains!

(While he was giving his speech a huge amount of unknown energy suddenly erupted behind them causing another explosion).

(Marks team blown to the other side of the ravine).

Mac: What was that?

(The team goes over to what caused the explosion to find something glowing on the other side.)

Dipper: (Goes to get a closer look).

Dib: Uhh Dipper I don't think…

Mark: Dipper! No!

Dipper: (Clears away some rocks to find a glowing Green Emerald).

Mac: What is it?

Vana: I don't know, Is this what we've been looking for?

Mark: Maybe, but we can't be too sure.

Dipper: Are you Okay Uncle Mark?

Computer: Warning!, Warning!, Unidentified Aircraft inbound, Possible Villain origin.

Mark: Villains? In this sector? Why?

Jack: No idea, But we'd better not stand around waiting for them to find us, Bring the Emerald and Lets go.

Dipper: Jack Wait! Why so urgent all of a sudden, What is this thing?

Jack: There's No time, let's Move!

 **(Once on board the ship.)**

Jack: So any of heer of the seven chaos emeralds?

Vana: I do, The chaos emeralds are the most powerful magical artifact in the known universe, each one containing a fragment of great power, Collect all seven and a miracle happens,

Mark: And once they come together they scatter all over the planet.

Dipper: Everyone knows the story.

Jack: Yep, but did you know this little fun fact? The only way heroes can beat villains is by getting as many of the emeralds as they can before a villain does, Last time they were used by heroes, they scattered across the world as usual, and have not been seen for a long time.

Dib: So you're saying, We found a chaos emerald?

Jack: Uh-Huh.

Computer: Warning, Warning, Villains Inbound, Villains inbound.

Mac: It's not the only thing that found us.

 **(Scene changes to the ship speeding through the sky.**

Dib: It's following us.

Dipper: I'm starting to not wanna see action all of a sudden.

Vana: Forgive me for saying so sir but, We are but simple scouts, Are you really thinking of taking on an entire villain Horde?!

Mark: No, We just need to get away from them.

Mac: Not sure we can do the sir, They seem to be on our tail.

Dib: Than where are they?

 **(Rumbling is heard below them.)**

Jack: There right on top of us!

Mark: Evasive maneuvers!

 **(Ship moves out of the way as the other ship surfaces revealing to be an egg carrier.)**

Jack: Dear god… I know that ship… Just as much as I know the man who built and owns it.

Dipper: Who?

Mark: Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, one of the chief lieutenants to the dark lord himself.

Jack: Jargafar…

Dib: Jargafar?! As in the cruel and unusual Sorcerer of Darkness?, Who eats Broken dreams and traumatized children for Breakfast?!

 **(Aboard the Egg Carrier.)**

(Scene show's Tak, Redtooth and Darkclaw looking at the monitors.)

Darkclaw: Are you sure it's on that rustbucket of a vessel?

Tak: What do you think, Fool?, If the scans are correct it should be on that ship.

Redtooth: That's what the scans told you the last time, and the time before that too, It's been seven months, Lord Jargafar…

Tak: Spare me your pessimism Redtooth… It has to be here or else lord Jargafar wouldn't have ordered us to…

(Cluny the Scourge comes in).

Cluny: What's the status?

Redtooth: We just came across a Freedom watch scoutcraft chief, Tak thinks it has something on board.

Cluny: A chaos Emerald?

Tak: Affirmative, It seems to have fallen into the hands of some heroes.

(Dr Eggman Comes in).

Eggman: What's this I hear of a chaos Emerald?, Tak, Anything to say?

Tak: Energy readings off the scale, Doctor, Should we fire on these heroes?

Eggman: Cripple their ship but do not destroy it… Yet.

Tak: Of course sir. (Pulls out a microphone). All fighters deploy and attack!

 **(Outside the Egg Carrier).**

(Fighter Aircrafts A, B and Jet fighters from Skydeck all launch and attack the heroes).

Mark: Battle Stations!

(Ship flies out of the way of the pursuing jets.)

Mac: Activating turrets!

(Turrets manage to Shoot down two jets and Scatter a few others, One jet Fires missiles at them and they hit their mark.)

Jack: We've been hit!

Dib: We're gonna die!

 **(Aboard the Egg carrier).**

Tak: Their defenses are damaged.

Eggman: Recall all remaining fighters and activate the tractor beam.

(Tractor beam is fired at the ship).

Vana: They've got us in a tractor beam!

Mark: Fire the turrets!

Mac: Nothin, Powers used up.

 **(Aboard the Egg carrier).**

Eggman: Cluny, Assemble your troops.

Cluny: Yes doctor.

Eggman: Release the boarding shoot!, I'll go get my egg walker.

(A Boarding shoot is released and attached to the ship.)

Dipper: Their coming aboard!

Mark: Hide the Emerald!

(As dipper goes to get the emerald, But just as he grabs it and run towards a room close to the place the boarding shoot is cutting through an explosion knocks him the other way where hits his head and goes oncoincience).

Dib and Vana: Dipper! (Both run to his side to help).

Jack: We have been Breached! (Draws out his sword).

Mark: Prepare for battle! (Activates his gauntlets),

(Dr Eggman's theme plays as he storms in driving an egg walker from sonic adventure 2 and starts firing).

Eggman: Attack ATTACK!

(Tak, Cluny and a bunch of Rats Weasels Stoats and Ferrets charge in).

Mark: Hold your Ground!

(Dip and Vana try to carry the unconscious dipper away from the battle but are stopped Tak's SIR unit Mimi in her cat form).

Mimi: (Transformers into a robot).

Dib: Uh-Oh.

Mimi: (Runs straight towards them but gets shot in the back).

Mac: Kids! Over here!

Dib and Vana: (Run over to hear Mac is taking cover from Eggman's Canons).

Mac: (Fires Shot Guns at Eggman), Eat Led Fatso!

Eggman: Hah you call that fire power!? (Pushes a button, And out comes a large Cannon). Get a load of this! (Fires the cannon).

Mac: Get Down!

(All take cover beneath the control panel.)

(Jack and Mark fight off Cluny's troops.)

Mark: (Slashes at a Stoat and two ferrets.) Hold your ground!

Jack: (Parries a spear thrust from a rat.) What does it look like I'm doing?!

Mark: (Blocks a tail attack with his shield.)

Cluny: Hello there, How are the in laws.

Mark: (Charges and clashes swords with him).

Cluny: Where is the chaos emerald?

Dipper: (Wakes up).

Vana: Are you all right?

Dipper: Yeah, I've been through worse, What Happened?

Dib: We're under Attack! (Nearly gets stabbed by a spider leg but avoids it just in time).

Tak: Well, I never thought our paths would cross again, Dib.

Dib: Uh oh.

Tak: Mini, Get them.

(Mini appears in front of our heroes and her claw grabs hold of Dipper).

Dib: Let him Go! ( Picks up a conveniently place wrench and hits Mimi with it, But to no avail.)

Jack: (Finds himself Cornered By Redtooth, Darkclaw, Fangburn and Cheesethief with their swords drawn.)

Redtooth: Might as well put you out of your misery, you old crone.

Jack: Evan in my old i can cut though you worms one at a time, Try it unless you four are craven, Eh?

Cheesethief: C'mon lads, Lets gut him up good!

(Jack fights off the four Rat captains as they charge at him and clash swords with him.)

Vana: Hy-Yah! (Punches Mimi till Dipper is released).

Dipper: Vana!

Vana: Go, I'll hold her off. (Gets into a fighting stance.)

Dipper: (Runs off with Dib).

Eggman: Everyone! Get that Boy! He has the Emerald!

(Dipper and Dib are cornered By Shadow and Killconey.)

Dib: Split up! (Runs the other way Chased By Killconey.)

Dipper: Wait Dib! (Tries to go after him but is stopped By Shadow.)

Shadow: The emerald, Boy. (Draws two Daggers)

Dipper: You're Not Getting it Rat! (Runs in the opposite direction).

Dib: (Is Chased by an axe wielding Killcony.) AAHHHHHH!

Killconey: Hold still so I can carve you up!

Mark: (Still fighting Cluny.) Need any Help Dib?

Dib: Yes! (Dodges Killconeys Axe as it hits a panel).

Killconey: (Forgets the axe and Charges at Dib).

Mark: (Parrys a thrust from Cluny's sword, Grabs Dib, and Gets out of killconeys way as he charges headlong into Cluny, Knocking him over.)

Killconey: (Smiles Nervously)

Cluny: Get off me! Moron! (Pushes him off.)

Dipper: (Corned by shadow.)

Shadow: The Chaos Emerald! (Tries to Attack but Gets grabbed By Mark and Thrown across the Room.)

Mark: Everyone! We need to regroup!

Vana: (Still Fighting Tak.) Kinda busy Here (Dodges a punch.)

Eggman: Give us the Emerald or Die! (Aims this canon at the group.)

Mac: Hell Naw! (Fires a blaster at the turret and blows it off.)

Eggman: My Gun!

Jack: ( fighting Fangburn and CheeseThief at the same time after knocking out Redtooth and sending Darkclaw on a collision course with shadow.) Had enough, Wretches.

Fangburn: I'll gut you! ( Charges straight at him, but misses and accidently breaks the auto pilot.

Jack, Cheesetheif and Fangburn: Uh-oh.

Vanaand Tak: The autopilot!

Eggman: Retreat Abandon Ship!

(Villains flee back to the Egg carrier, Leaving the Heroes on the ship.)

Dipper: When was the autopilot turned on?

Jack: Plot convenience!

Vana: (Tries to take steady the ship.) The Battles damage the controls!

Mark: We're out of control!

 **(The ship crash lands in the ice below.)**

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 **Hey Guys, This was something that's bean in my head for a long time and I intend to make more so stay tuned. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

 **The Last Airbender.**

 **Previously on crossover legends.**

Dipper: When was the autopilot turned on?

Jack: Plot convenience!

Vana: (Tries to take steady the ship.) The Battles damage the controls!

Mark: We're out of control!

 **(The ship crash lands in the ice below.)**

Intro

(Transformers animated intro plays.)

Intro Ends

(Scene starts off with the villains back on the Egg Carrier.)

Cluny: What just happened?

Tak: That ship just crashed with the emerald.

Eggman: I can see that, Fool, Now there gone, With the Emerald, How can this… ?!

(Tak and Cluny Motion him to shut up.)

Eggman: Get any Good? (Laughs Nervously.)

Skullface: Sirs, Ma'am, We're receiving a transmission from "You know who."

(Eggman, Tak and Cluny freeze in terror.)

Tak: Oh God!

Cluny: The Boss!

Eggman: Fuck our Lives!

 **(Meanwhile, Down on the surface.)**

(A two person canoe is out among the large icebergs, On board are two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, in blue overcoats.)

Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time, Watch and Learn katara, this is how you catch fish.

Katara: (Indifferent at sokka's claim, than sees a fish in the water, removes her glove She takes a deep breath and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her hand and a glob of water containing the fish surfaces.) Sokka Look!

Sokka: Shh Katara, your gonna scare it away. Mm-mm… I can already smell it cooking!

Katara: But Sokka! I caught one! (Tries to maintain control over it and floats it over to Sokka.)

Sokka: (Raises his spear to strike a fish and bursts the bubble with the end of his spear.)

Katara: Hey!

(This causes the fish to fall back in the sea and getting Sokka wet.)

Sokka: Ugh! Why s it that everytime you play with magic water, I get soaked?

Katara: It's not magic, It's waterbending and it's-

Sokka: Yeah, Yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah, Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.

Katara: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time i see my reflection in the water.

Sokka; (makes a muscle at himself in the water.)

(Unbeknownst to the two siblings, they a near a certain crash ship in the ice.)

 **(Inside the ship.)**

Computer: Cryo stasis over, Cryo Stasis over.

(Scene changes to six capsules opening to reveal Dipper and Co Awakening from stacis.)

Dib: What just Happened?

 **FlashBack.**

 _(The ship about to crashland.)_

 _Jack: We're about to crash into the Water!_

 _Mark: Quickly divert our current coarse!_

 _Computer: Emergency hover boosters online._

 _Mark: We're going to have to go into temporary Staci's, Ready the capsules!_

 _Dipper: (Readies the Capsules.) Doen._

 _Mark: Get In, Quick!_

 **Flashback ends.**

Mac: Well, A better excuse than plot convenience.

Dib: Where Are we?

Vana: And why is it so cold?

Jack: (Looks outside) Hmm, Seam like we're on an iceberg.

Mark: Computer, What is our current location?

Computer: Current Location confirmed: The south pole.

All: The South Pole?!

Vana: Well, that explains the frostbite.

(Later, Outside the ship.)

Mac: There's nothing out here Ice and Water.

Dipper: We should make a signal flare.

Mark: Too risky, Lord Jargafar's lieutenants could still be out their.

Dib: You still have the Emerald?

Dipper: Yeah, It's in Here. (Pulls out the Chaos Emerald from his Jacket.)

Mark: Hold on to it, we can't let anyone see it, Or what else can go wrong.

(The Ship Explodes.)

Mark: Well happened.

(Ice breaks away from the explosion with the team on it.)

Mark: And that.

(The Iceberg they are on gets caught in a current.)

Mark: You know at this point-

Dipper: Don't say it.

 **(Meanwhile).**

Sokka and Katara: AAHHH!

(Katara and Sokka are also caught in the current, With icebergs crashing all around them.)

Katara: Watch out!, Go Left! Go Left!

(Scene Changes to both groups head for a collision course.)

Mark: Watch out!

(The Canoe crashes into the iceberg which sends the team falling onto a more distant iceberg, Meanwhile Sokka and Katara jump out just in time and onto another iceberg.)

Katara: You call that left?

Sokka: You don't like my steering, Well, Maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.

Katara: So It's my fault?

Sokka: I knew I should have left you home, Leave it to a girl to screw things up.

Katara: (Anger boiling over.) You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained…

(Iceberg behind her begins to crack.)

Katara: Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!

Sokka: (Notices the ice breaking) Uh… Katara…

Katara: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

Sokka: Katara, Settle Down.

Katara: No that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!

(Upon the Final scream the iceberg behind them Breaks in half and Pushes the iceberg away.)

Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.

Katara: You mean? I did that?

Sokka: Yup, Congratulations.

(In the distance, the iceberg with Mark's crew on it is drifting towards them.)

Mac: Hey look, They seem friendly.

Jack: I recognize their attire, but I can't think of where.

Dipper: Think they could help?

Mark: I don't know, They're clearly in the same predicament as us.

Dib: Well, Maybe we could help each other.

Vana: And just how are we supposed to do that?

Dib: Uhh… I dunno.

Vana: (Facepalms.)

Dipper: Can't we at least try?

Mark: But what if they steal the emerald?

Katara: Steel What?

Mark: Its not your…

(The team realize their iceberg has floated right next to Sokka and Katara's Iceberg.)

Mark: Oh… Hey…

(Suddenly the water beneath both parties glows blue.)

Jack: What the heck is… ?

(Another lighter colored iceberg surfaces.)

Katara: (Walks to the edge and sees the figure of a boy in a meditation pose.)

Dipper: Are those… Arrows?

Boy: (Eyes and Arrow markings glow white.)

All: (Gasp!)

Dipper: He's Alive!

Katara: (Grabs Sokka's Hockey stick.) We have to help. (Goes to the Boy, Dipper follows.)

Sokka: Katara!

Mark: Dipper! (Goes after them.)

Sokka: Get Back Here! We don't know what the thing is! (Goes after them also.)

Mac: He doesn't even know what we are, Right?

Vana: Just c'mon! (Follows the others with the rest behind her.)

(All Cross a little trail of icebergs to the where the boy is trapped.)

Katara: (Whacks at the ice with the Hockeystick.)

(A huge gust of air bursts out, causing the iceberg to crack and a shaft of white light shoots straight into the heavens.)

 **Meanwhile.**

(A fire nation battleship is shown, and on the Deck is a young man with a giant scar around his left eye.)

Zuko: Finally (Turns around.) Uncle, do you realize what this means?

Iroh: I won't get to finish my game?

Zuko: It means my search - It's about to come to an end.

Iroh: (groans.)

Zuko: That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him.

Iroh: Or it's just the celestial lights, We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get to excited over nothing, Please, sit, Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?

Zuko: I don't Need any Calming Tea! I have to capture the Avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for the light!

Helmsman: What light?

Zuko: That li-!, … (Looks to where the light was.) Uh, N-North?

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene Changes to the exploded iceberg, Sokka Shielding Katara from the blast, Mark doing the same with the kids, and Mac and Jack in complete shock over what just happened, Suddenly the Glowing boy Appears.)

Sokka: (Raises his spear.) Stop!

Boy: (Energy around him fades, He seems to pass out and slide down the slope.)

Katara: (Catches him.)

Dipper: (Runs to his side.)

Sokka: (Pokes him with the end of his weapon.)

Katara: Stop it!

Dib: Who is this?

Mac: What is this?

Jack: (Wide eyed. Thats…

Boy: (Starts to regain consciousness, and sees Dipper and Katara, and speaks in a weak voice.) I need to ask you guys something.

Katara: What?

Boy: Please… Come closer…

Dipper: What is it?

Boy: (In a normal, excited voice.) Will you penguin sledding with me?

Dipper and Katara: (Look at each other.)

Dipper: What?

Katara: Uh… sure?

Dib: Pretty weird question coming from a stranger who just came out of a block of ice.

Boy: ( Airbends to his feet.)

Boy: What's going on here?

Sokka: You tell us? How did you get in the ice?

Vana: And why aren't you frozen?

Boy: I'm not sure.

(A animal like sound is heard.)

Boy: (Scrambles up the ruined Iceberg which is now as ruin, and Jumps on something big and fury.)

Boy: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, Buddy. (Opens one of its eyes and closes it, than hopes down and tries to lift its head.)

(The others come around the corner and are shocked at what they see.)

Mac: What is that?

Appa: (Opens his mouth and licks the boy.)

Boy; HaHa, You're okay! (Hugs him.)

Vana: Okay what the hell is that?

Jack: A flying biason, I haven't seen one in ages.

Boy: His name is Appa.

Sokka: Right and This is Katara, My flying sister.

Appa: (Starts to sneeze, than sneezes on Sokka and Dib.)

Dib: Ew.

Sokka Ewww! (Rolls around in the snow and tries to wash it off.)

Boy: Don't worry, It'll wash out.

Sokka and Dib: Ugh.

Aang: So do any of you live around here?

Dipper: Uhh… No.

Mac: Nope.

Dib: Not really.

Mark: Negative.

Jack: The other two do.

Vana: And we literally just met them.

Boy: Really?

Sokka: Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy or some other villain faction.

Katara: Oh yeah sure, I'm sure he's a spy for a villain faction, You can tell by the evil look in his eye.

Boy: (Makes a weirdly cute face).

Katara: The Paranoid on is my brother Sokka, and uh… You Guys?

Mark: I am lieutenant Mark, These are my squad, My Nephew Dipper, My Wards Dib and Vana, My weapons expert, Mac and my… Comedy buddy, Jack the Fox.

Jack: I'm not his Comedy body.

Dipper: And your name?

Boy: I'm A… aaaahhhh… ahhhh… aaah, aaah, aaah, **ACHOOOOO!** (Zooms off the Ground.) ****

Dipper: Holy… (BEEP.)

Boy: (Slides back to the ground.) I'm Aang.

Sokka: You just sneezed…

Mac: And flew Ten feet in the air.

Aang: Really? It felt higher than that.

Dib: How could he…

Jack: Really? Have none of you fools figured…?!

Katara: (Gasps.) You're an Airbender!

Aang: Sure am.

Jack: Thank you!

Sokka; Giant light beams, Freedom watch, Flying Bisons, Airbender, I think I've got midnight sun madness, I'm going home to where stuff makes sense. *Realizes their stuck.) I don't suppose…

Mark: Sorry, Our ship blew up.

Aang: Well, If any of you are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift. (Airbends on top of Appa.)

Katara: We'd love a ride thanks.

Sokka; Oh No, I'm not getting on that Fluffy Snot monster.

Vana: Me neither.

Dipper: Alright, Than you can both stay here and either wait for another monster to give you guys a lift or freeze to death.

Vana: ... Uh… (Gets on.)

Sokka: (About to say something but gives up.)

 **(Later.)**

Aang: Okay! First time fliers hold on tight, Appa, Yip Yip.

Appa: (Launches into the air, Only to come down into the water with a huge splash.)

Aang: Come on Appa, Yip Yip!

Sokka: Wow… that was truly amazing.

Mac: Aren't we supposed to fly?

Aang: Appa' Just tired, A little rest and He'll be soaring through the sky, You'll see.

Mark: Can you at least get him speed up?

Aang: Not really, Why?

Katara; Come to think of it… How did a freedom watch scout crew end up here in the south pole.

Dib: We were attacked by a villain horde, they shot down our ship and might come looking for us.

Dipper: We have to get back to your village before they find us.

Jack: Or something worse…

 **(Meanwhile at prince Zuko's Ship.)**

(Zuko Standing on top of the deck, Iroh comes up behind him.)

Iroh: I'm going to bed now, (Yawns.) Yep, A man needs his rest, Prince Zuko, You need some sleep, even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him, Your father, Your Grandfather, And You'r Great Grandfather all tried and failed.

Zuko: Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatars Capture, mine does, this cowards hundred years of hiding are over.

 **(Meanwhile back with Appa.)**

Dipper: (keeping a lookout for enemies, Jargafar's Men or otherwise, Notices Katara is still awake.)

Dipper: What are you doing up?

Katara: I was just think… Aang Being an Airbender and all… You think maybe he'd know what happened to the Avatar.

Dipper; The what?

Katara: Never mind… I should get some sleep… Goodnight…

Dipper: Yeah… Goodnight. (Goes to sleep, unaware that Anang Heard their conversation.)

 **(Next morning.)**

Mark: … Dipper… Dipper…

Dipper: (Slowly wakes up.)

Mark: We're now in the village, C'mon Get dressed, Katara has them all waiting to meet us.

Dipper: But… the Emer…

Mark: Will be fine, now C'mon.

(Outside, Katar Leads Aang and the Squad into the village.)

Katara: Everyone, This is the Entire Village, Entire village, Aang, and the Freedom watch.

Dipper: Uh… Hello…

Villages: (Back away a bit.)

Aang: Why they looking at us like that?

Old Woman: Well we've had no contact with the freedom watch for the last ten years, and as for the airbender, No ones sean one for hundred more, We all assumed they were extinct, until my Granddaughter, Grandson and you and you'r men found him.

Aang: Extinct?

Katara: Lieutenant Mark, This is my grandmother.

Gran Gran: Call me Gran Gran.

Mark: Pleased to meet you.

Sokka: (Grabs Aang's Staff.) What is this, Some sort of weapon? You can't stab anything with this.

Aang: (Sucks back the Staff.) It's not for stabbing, It's for airbending. (Opens it to reveal a glider with red wings.)

Dipper and Dib: Whoa!

Little girl: Magic trick! Do it again!

Aang: Not magic, Airbending, It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.

Vana: that… sounds way to far fetched.

Aang: Check again! (Launches himself into the air, Doing loops as the villagers stare in amazement.)

Villagers: Whoa… Check it out… it's amazing…

Aang: (Crashes into a Guard tower.)

Sokka: (Gasp) My watchtower!

Aang: (Pulls his head out and slides down.)

Katara: That was Amazing!

Dipper: Totally Awesome!

Dib: Cool!

Mac: Radical!

Vana: Okay that was kinda rad.

(A bank of Snow from the watchtower covers Sokka.)

Sokka: Great… You're an Airbender, Katara's a Waterbender, Together you can just waste time all day long.

Dipper: You're a waterbender?

Katara: Well, Sort of… Not yet.

Jack: A waterbender? In the south? I didn't think there were any left.

Gran Gran: Alright, that's enough playing around, Come Katara, You have chores. (leads Katara away.)

Katara: I told you, He's the real thing! I've finally found a bender to teach me.

Gran Gran: Katara, Try not to put all your hopes into these people.

Katara: But there the Freedom watch, We've been waiting for their aid for the past ten years.

Gran Gran: A mere scout crew, the true freedom watch have been occupied with other villains like Lord Jargafar, and others.

 **(Meanwhile.)**

Zuko: (Facing two of his soldiers.)

Iroh: Again.

Zuko: Ha! (Blasts fire from his hand to the guards, but misses.)

Guards: (shoot fire at Zuko.)

Zuko: Heyaa. (Dodges and back flips over them.)

Iroh: (Sigh.) No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, Not the breath becomes energy in the body, The energy extends past you'r limbs and becomes fire! ( Releases a cloud of flame in front of zuko.) Get it right this time.

Zuko: Enough! I've bean drilling the sequence all day, teach me the next set, I'm more than ready.

Iroh: No you are impatient, you have yet to master your basics, Drill it again.

Zuko: Grrrr… huh! (Blasts one of the guards.) the sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender, He must be over a hundred years old now, He's had a century to master the four elements, I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him, you will teach me the advanced set!

Iroh: Very well, But first, I must finish my roast duck. (Begins eating.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Sokka: Now men, It's important that you show no fear when you face a villain, It the water tribe we fight to the last man standing, For without courage, how can we call ourselves men.

(Said "Men" are revealed to be little boys.)

Little Boy: I gotta pee.

Sokka: Listen! Until your father's return from the war Their counting on you to be the men of this tribe, And that means no potty breaks!

Little boy: But I really gotta go!

Sokka: (Sigh.) Okay… who else has to go?

All boys: (Raise their hands.)

Sokka; (Facepalms.)

Jack: Hmp, The boy has his work cut out for him.

Mark: (Trying to get a radio working.)

Mac: You get a signal yet?

Mark: No, nothing.

Dipper: Couldn't we try sending a message via a raven or a pigeon?

Mark: Theirs not a bird for miles around.

Vana: Theirs nothing at all for miles around, what happened to this place?

Jack: This was once a thriving nation, however after several raid from the fire nation, corsairs, searats and pirates, it was left devastated, its culture shattered and it's capital abandoned and turned into a breeding place for seascum, and all it's men off to war.

Dib: That's terrible.

Mark: Well, the more we stay here, the more danger these people could be in, He have to get out of here and get back Caer Dathyl, and bring the emerald with us.

Katara: Bring what with you?

Dipper; Nothing.

Little boy: Wee!

(Scene changes to Aang on Appa's back, having propped up Appa's tail into a makeshift slide with children sliding down.)

Vana: What is that?

Dib: A slide?

Katara: (Laughs.)

Sokka: Stop! Stop it right now! (To Aang.) What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with thee war going on.

Aang: What war? (Hops off of Appa.) What are you talking about?

Sokka: You're kidding right?

Aang: PENGUIN!

(Scene changes to a penguin in the distance between Sokka and Katara.) Oh crap I'm out!

Aang: (Speed after it.)

Sokka: He's kidding right?

Dipper: We better go after him…

 **Later.**

(Enter a beach full of penguins.)

Dipper: Aang?

Katara: Aang?

Aang: (Seen chasing Penguins.) Haha!, Hey, Come on little guy! Wanna go sledding? (Lunges at penguin but misses.)

Katara: Sledding?

Dipper: With Penguins?

Aang: Heh, I have a way with animals. (Mimics a penguin.)

Katara: (Chuckles at this.)

Dipper: Um, Should I even call this animal abuse?

Aang: Abuse!? Wha… What are you talking about?

Dipper: You're trying to ride a living creature down a hill against its will, How is that not Abuse?

Aang: It's not, It's just fun and Games.

Dipper: Using Penguins as Sledds is fun!?

Aang: Well… Yeah.

Dipper: Dude, That is just… (Gets muhpled by Katara.)

Katara: Ignore him, We'll help you find a penguin to sled on, If you teach me waterbending.

Aang: But I'm an Airbender, Not a waterbender, Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?

Dipper: (Frees his mouth from Katara's hand.) Yeah, Anyone?

Katara: No, You're both looking at the only waterbender in the whole south pole.

Dipper: What happened to the others?

Katara: Villains…

Dipper: Oh.

Aang: That's not right, A waterbender needs a needs to master water.

Dipper: What about the north Pole? Jack and Vana once told me of another water tribe up their, They definitely have waterbenders who could teach you.

Katara: We haven't had contact with our sister tribe for a long time, It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier it's on the other side of the world.

Aang: But you forget, I have a flying Biason, Appa and I can personally fly you to the north pole.

Katara: That's… I mean… I don't know… I've never left home before.

Dipper: Do you think your biason could get us to caer dathyl?

Aang: I guess, But in the meantime could guys help me catch one of these penguins?

Dipper: No.

Aang: Please?

Dipper: No.

Aang: C'mon It'll be fun.

Dipper: No!

Aang: Okay fine… But I think one of them called you gay.

Dipper: What?

Aang: Yeah, In fact I speak penguin and I heard them say you're a parentless loser with genitals the size of a walnut and to chicken to evan sled on them to make them pay for such hurtful words.

Dipper: … Katara, How do you catch a penguin?

 **Later.**

(Scene opens with an ice bank.)

Aang, Katara, and dipper: (Sitting on penguins, rocket off of it and continue to ride down hill at top speed.) WHoooaaaaa!

Katara: I haven't done this since I was a kid!

Aang: You still are a kid!

Group: (Continue to rocket down the frozen land and enter a large tunnel of ice, they emerge from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which are now writhing in pain.)

Penguin: Why would you do this?

Dipper: You deserve it. (Notices something big.) Uhh Guys?

Aang: (Looks behind him) whoa… what is it?

(Cut to a huge ship trapped in the ice.)

Katara: A fire Navy ship, And a very bad memory for my people.

Aang: (Starts to go near it.)

Katara: Aang, Stop! We're not allowed to go near it.

Dipper: The ship could be booby trapped.

Aang: If you wanna be a bender Katara, You have to let go of fear.

Dipper: there's a big difference between… Katara?

Katara: (Follows Aang in.)

Dipper: Guys wait! (Goes after them.)

(Scene changes to the three kids wandering through the wrecked ship.)

Katara; This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl, It was part of the fire nation's first attacks.

Aang: Okay, Back up, I have friends all over the world, evan in the fire nation, I've never seen any war.

Dipper: How long were you in that iceberg?

Aang: I don't know, a few days?

Dipper: Try a hundred years…

Aang; What?

Dipper: Think about it, the disney vs non disney villain wars have been happening for 2 centuries straight, One of those centuries included the fire nation going bad and betraying the rest of the elemental islands, You were in there the whole time, That's probably why you don't know about it.

Aang: (Stunned) A… Hundred years?

Katara: C'mon, let's get out of here.

 **Later.**

Dipper: Guys, Can we just go back? This place is creepy?

Aang: (Notices something on dipper)

Aang: What's that?

Dipper: What? (Drags a wire on his foot, and the door behind them is sealed with a gate, trapping them.)

Dipper: Katara, What's that you said about booby traps?

Machinery starts to operate, Suddenly a flare shoots up into the air and begins to descend.)

Aang, Dipper and Katara: Uh-Oh.

Aang: (Grabs them both.) Hold on tight, (Jumps out a hole on the roof.)

(Scene changes to the falling flare scene through a telescope, which quickly changes to where our heroes are.)

Zuko: The last airbender, Quit agile for his old age. Wake my uncle, Tell him I've found the Avatar. (Looks back into the telascope.) As well as his hiding place. (Smirks in determination.)

 **To Be continued.**

 **Boy this was long, Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

 **The Avatar Returns.**

 **Last time on Crossover Legends.**

Zuko: The last airbender, Quit agile for his old age. Wake my uncle, Tell him I've found the Avatar. (Looks back into the telescope.) As well as his hiding place. (Smirks in determination.)

Intro.

(Transformers Animated Plays.)

Intro Ends.

(Scene starts off with Dipper, Aang and Katara heading towards the village after setting off the flare, which is still falling from the sky, As they come towards the village the children run to greet them.)

Children: Yay, Aang's Back! (Run to him and Gather around.)

Mark: Dipper, Where were you?

Dipper: Long story…

Dib: Anything to do with that?! (Pointing at the flare.)

Dipper: Kinda…?

Sokka: I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us? Aren't you?

Katara: Aang and Dipper didn't do anything, It was an accident.

Jack: Accident?

Aang: Well you see, We kinda went on this ship and got caught in a booby trap and well… We Boobied right into it.

Vana: Boobied right into it?

Dipper: It's a lot more peralicies than it sounds…

Gran Gran: Katara, You shouldn't have gone on that ship, Now we could All be in danger!

Mark: What you thinking!

Aang: Don't blame them, I'm the one who pressured them into it… It's my fault.

Sokka: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors Away from the Enemy, The airbender is banished from our village.

Children: (Walk away from Aang, dipper and Katara.)

Katara: Sokka, You're making a mistake.

Sokka: No, I'm keeping my promise to dad, I'm protecting you from threats like him.

Dipper: Aang is not our enemy! All he's done is bring you guys something you haven't had in a long time.

Vana: On, And What's that?

Katara: Fun.

Sokka: Fun?! We can't Villains with Fun!

Aang: You should try it sometime.

Sokka: Get out of our village, Now!

Katara: Grandmother please, Don't let sokka do this…

Gran Gran: Katara, you knew going on that ship was dangerous, Sokka is right, I think it's best if the airbender leaves.

Katara: Fine! Than I'm banished Too!

Dipper: What!?

Katara: C'mon Aang, Lets go! (Grabs him and walks off.)

Jack: Wait!

Sokka: Where do you think you're going!

Katara: To find a water bender! Aang is taking me to the North pole!

Aang: I am?

Jack: No! you can't take him now!

Mac: What about us? How do we get out of here?

Sokka: Katara, Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?

Katara: (hesitant.)

Aang: Katara, I don't wanna come between you and your family. (goes to Appa.)

Katara: So you're leaving the south pole? This is goodbye?

Aang: I guess so.

Katara: Where will you go?

Aang: Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders.

Katara: Uh… about that.

(Before she could finish, Aang airbends on top of Appa's head.)

Aang: It was nice meeting you everyone.

Sokka: Lets see your biason fly now, air boy!

Aang: C'mon Appa, You can do it, Yip, Yip!

Appa: (Gets to his feet.)

Dipper: Wait! (Runs up to Aang followed by Dib.)

Dib: You can't leave us, we have to get to castle dathyl.

Aang: I'm sorry guys, But I have to go, C'mon boy. (Shakes the reins.)

Dipper: You don't understand, We…

Appa: (Walks off.)

Dib: damn it… (Heads back to the village with dipper just as Gran Gran walks up.)

Gran Gran: Katara, You'll feel better after you…

Katara: You happy Now!? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender! (Stalks off Angrily, Leaving Gran Gran alone.)

Dipper: Now what do we do?

Jack: We endanger this village just as much as Aang did.

Dib: We should went with him while we had the chance.

Mark: Perhaps, But we can't worry about that now, The village could be under attack and we don't have a ride, so…

(Team looks at each other.)

Sokka: Alright, Ready our defenses, Villains could be on our shores at any moment.

Little boy: But-

Sokka; And No Potty Breaks!

(Scene changes to outside the village, Aang and Appa are resting on ice formations.)

Appa: (Rumbles.)

Aang: Yeah, I liked her too. (Notice's Zuko's Ship.) The village!

 **Meanwhile.**

Dib: You sure it'll be safe here?

Dipper; I don't know. (Hides the Emerald under his pillow.) Until than.

(Dipper and Dib run off to help Vana defend the Women and Children.)

(Scene Changes to Zuko's ship, The former being Dressed in war armor.)

(Scene changes again to Mark, Jack and Sokka standing on top of the ice wall, while Mac is on the watchtower with a sniper rifle.)

Mark: Anything?

Mac: Negative, Wait I think…

(A large rumble is felt by everyone, the ground begins to shake and the wall begins to crack.)

Mac: Uh Guys. (Feeling the watch town begin to fall apart, and than it does with him on it.) I'm okay.

Villagers: (begin to panic.)

Dipper: Everyone calm… (Looks behind him.) Down.

(A massive shadow emerges from the mist in the form of Zuko's Ship.)

Sokka: Oh man…

(Zuko's Vessel cuts through the ice all the way to the wall.)

Katara and Vana: (Get everyone inside the tents.)

Dib: (Saves a little Girl.)

Mark: Retreat! (He, Sokka and Jack get off the wall as the shit breeches it and comes to a stop.)

Village: (Emerge from hiding and stare in awe of the ship.)

Everyone: (Draws breath.)

(Bowstrip of the ship falls and becomes a gangplank, Sokka and Jack avoid it.)

Village: (Stares nervously.)

Mark: Hold your ground.

(Scene changes to reveal Zuko and a host of fire nation soldiers disembarking the ship.)

Sokka: (Charges at Zuko.)

Zuko: (Kicks his weapon out of his hands and than kicks his face.)

Villagers: (Draw back in fright.)

Mark: (Activates his weapons.)

Jack: (Draws his sword.)

Zuko: (Walks forward to address the villagers.) Where are you hiding him?

Mark: Hiding who?

Zuko: (Grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the crowd.) He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?

Jack: You won't find him here, Boy.

Zuko: (Throws Gran Gran back to Katara, than launches a gout of flame over everyone's heads.) I know you're hiding him?

Dipper: Who are talking about?

Mac: (Readies a sniper rifle at Zuko's head.)

Sokka: (Charges at Zuko from behind.)

Zuko: (Dodges his Attack, and fires a blast of flame at sokka.)

Sokka: (dodges and throws his boomerang at Zuko.)

Mac: (Fries at Zuko.)

Zuko: (dodges both projectiles.)

Little Boy: Show No Fear! (Throw a spear at Sokka.)

Sokka: (Catches it and Charges at Zuko.)

Zuko: (Breaks the spear with his wrist guards and then grabs the spear pokes Sokka's head with it twice and throw it at Mac.)

Mac: (Gets hit in the head with the spear, and Knocked out.)

(Sokka's Boomerang flies back and knocks Zuko on the head, Pissing him off.)

Zuko: (Begins to spit fire over hands.)

Dipper: We're screwed.

Mark: (Readies his Shield) Get behind me.

(Suddenly Aang rockets in on a penguin and Sweeps under Zuko, Who lands with his butt up.)

Little Kids: Yay! (Get covered in snow.) Yay!

Aang: Hey Everybody.

Dipper: Aang!

Sokka: Hi… Aang… Thanks for coming.

Zuko's men: (Surround Aang.)

Aang: (Blows them Away with Air, As well as Zuko, Who holds his ground.) Looking for me?

Zuko: You're the last airbender? You're the Avatar?

Dipper: Avatar?

Katara: Aang?

Dib: Him?

Vana: seriously?

Sokka: No way.

JacK: Hah! I knew it!

Zuko: (Circling Aang.) I've spent years preparing for this encounter, Training, Meditating, You're just a child.

Aang: Well You're just a teenager.

Zuko: And You're not even the main Hero!

Dipper: And You're not evan the main villain!

Zuko and Aang: (Stare at Dipper.)

Dipper: What?

Aang: If I go with you, Will you leave everyone alone?

Zuko: (nods.)

Aang: (Grabbed by two guards, and marched off to the ship.)

Dipper: No Aang Don't do this!

Aang: It'll be okay, I find a way out, I hope.

Zuko: Head a course for the fire nation, I'm going home.

(The ship is boarded and the Gangplank is raised.)

 **Later.**

(Scene starts with the villagers recovering from Zuko's Attack, Meanwhile Dipper, Jack, Mark Mac, Vana, Dib and Katara stand at the water's edge.)

Jack: We just lost a great hope…

Dipper: Now what do we do?

Jack: Well at least we still have the Emerald.

Katara: What Emerald.

Jack: (Realizes what he just said.) Doh!

Dipper: You just had to say it didn't you?

Katara: What are you guys talking about?

(The team look at each other.)

Dib: Should we?

Mark: There's no point hiding it now.

Katara: Hiding What now?

Dipper: Hiding this. (Reveals the Chaos Emerald from his Jacket.)

Katara: (Gasp.) Where… Did you find this?

Dib: In a plateau near the shores of south island, We were on our way back to caer dathyl with it but we were attacked by Lord Jargafar's lieutenants.

Dipper: That's why they attacked us, they were after this.

Mark: We didn't show it to you from the start because we didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

Katara: ... Wow. Just-Just Wow.

Jack: And Now I fear we just let someone just as important fall into the wrong hands…

Dipper: Than we have to get that someone back.

Everyone: What?

Katara: Dipper's right, Aang saved my tribe, Now we have to save him.

Sokka: Katara I-

Katara: Why can't you realize he's on our side Sokka!?, If we don't help him, No one will, I know you don't like Aang but we-

Sokka: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me? (Points to a ready canoe.)

Vana: You expect us all to fit in that tiny thing?

Sokka: Well, excuse me for trying to make up for being a douchebag.

Gran Gran: What do you all think you're doing?

(Team tries to look innocent.)

Gran Gran: You'll need these. (Holds up bundles.) You all have a long journey ahead of you.

Dipper: Really?

Mark: Ma'am How can we ever…

Gran Gran: No, Thank you, It's been so long since I've had hope, But you all brought it back to life, You and your team may seem like mere scouts but there's more to you six than meets the eye.

(Team is flattered by these words.)

Gran Gran: Be safe my little waterbender. (Hugs Katara.) and you my brave warrior, Be nice to your sister. (Hugs Sokka.)

Sokka: Yeah, Okay Gran.

Gran Gran: Aang is the Avatar, He and this chaos emerald are the world's best chance at defeating the villain factions, You all found these things for a reason, Now all your destinies are intertwined with Aangs.

Vana: As I said we can't just catch a warship with a canoe.

Appa: (Appears over the horizon.)

Dipper: Appa!

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to Zuko's ship.)

Zuko: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father, I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, Being raised by monks, Take the Avatar to the prison hold, Uncle Take this to my chambers for me, I have to send a message to the fire nation. (Hands him the staff and leaves.)

Iroh: (Turn to the Guard.) Hey, You mind taking this to his chambers for me? (Hands him the staff.)

Aang: (Led below the deck of the ship by two guards.) So, Have either of the sean the empire strikes back? I think george lucas really out did himself.

Guard 1: Silence.

(Guards stop in front of a door.)

Aang: (Takes a deep breath and blows propelling him and the guard behind him backwards and onto the stairs while knocking out the guard in front, than airbends back onto the deck and runs towards inside.)

Guard 2: The Avatars escaped!

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to the team on Appa as he swims across the water.)

Sokka: Go… Fly… FLY!

Vana: What was it he kept saying? Yip Yip?

Appa: (Suddenly starts to fly.)

Dib: Holy shit!

Dipper: Vana you did it!

Jack: I knew he could do it!

Sokka: He's flying… He's Actually flying! Hes…

(Others look at him.)

Sokka: I mean "big deal." He's flying.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to aang running down the hallway to be met by three guards.)

Aang: You haven't seen my staff around have you? (runs right past them on the walls in corkscrew circles.) Thanks anyway. (jumps over a firebender and cuts himself free with the spikes on his helmet, begins looking in rooms for his staff, comes across Iroh's room and looks inside, to find a sleeping Iroh.) Sorry. (Closes the door.)

(Scene changes to Aang finding his staff in Zuko's room.)

Aang: My staff!

Zuko: (Closes The door behind Aang.) Looks like I underestimated you, (Begins blasting fire at Aang, Who quickly dodges the attacks, eventually raps him up in a tapestry, and grabs his staff, He breaks free.)

Aang: (Airbends his bed at him, which smashes him against the wall, than into the ceiling.)

Zuko: Ow… (Looks to find Aang is gone.)

 **Meanwhile… And in the same area.**

Aang: (Airbends himself onto the bridge, and rushes onto the observation deck and throws his glider and jumps onto it.)

Zuko: (Jumps after him in desperation and grabs Aang's foot.)

(Both fall onto the deck.)

Appa: (Flies overhead.)

Zuko: What is that?

Aang: Appa! (Blocks a fire blast from Zuko.)

Zuko: (Repeatedly fires balls of fire at Aang nearly pushing him off the edge of the ship.)

Aang: (Get knocked into the water.)

Dipper and Katara: Aang!

Mark: Attack!

Appa: (Gets in closer to the ship.)

(Suddenly Aang Comes out of the water in a whirlpool of water, His eyes and tattoos glowing.)

Zuko: Holy… (BEEP!)

Aang: (Lands on the deck and bends the water in a circle and uses it to blast Zuko and his minions overboard.)

Vana: Did you see what he just did?

Dipper: Now that was some waterbending.

Aang: (Falls down after a huge expenditure of energy.)

Appa: (Lands so our heroes can retrieve him.)

Jack: Quickly, we must move!

Aang: Hey guys, thanks for coming, I dropped my staff.

Sokka: I'll get it. (Runs to grab the staff only to find that Zuko holds the other end.)

Zuko: Give me the Avatar!

Sokka: (Butts his head with the end of Aang's staff, causing Zuko to fall and grab the anchor chain with one hand.) Yeah! Back back! (Beep.)

Mark: C'mon get it! (Blocks a fireball.)

Guards: get em!

Katara: (Picks up a stream of water from the deck and tries to whip the guards with it, only to freeze the water on the deck and freezes Sokka.)

Sokka: Katara!

Soldiers: (Move forward again.)

Vana: Keep them busy! (goes to free Sokka.)

Katara: (Throws water at the soldiers without even looking turns around to see them frozen.)

Vana: (Frees Sokka with a simple kick.)

Dipper: Hurry! Whoa. (Slips and drop the Chaos Emerald.)

Vana: (Grabs it.) Got it!

Mark: Everybody Get on!

Appa: (Takes off.)

Iroh: (Emerges from the ship after his nap and looks up.) Huh?

Dib: I think we're home free.

(Scene changes to Iroh helping Zuko up.)

Zuko: Take them down!

Vana: Or not.

Zuko and Iroh: (Fire a fireball at them.)

Mac: Get Back! (Pulls out a bazooka and fires it.)

(Resulting explosion causes an avalanche that buries the front of Zuko's ship.)

Heroes: (cheer as they fly away.)

Iroh: Good news for all villains, One of the few things that can bring their end, Is just a little kid.

Zuko: That Kid, Uncle, Knew airbending like the back of his hand, I won't underestimate him again, Or those Freedom watch warriors, Dig the ship out and follow them!

Soldier: (Being thawed out.)

Zuko: As soon as you're done with that.

 **MeanWhile.**

Dipper: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?

Aang: Because… I never wanted to be.

Mark: Well… We all end up being things we don't want to be… Now we have to get to Caer Dathyl and Fast.

Jack: Yes, Prime Commander Gwydion will know what to do.

Dipper: But how do we get there.

Aang: Well, me and Appa are already taking you so…

Katara: Yes, Maybe we'll evan go to the north pole, and find a waterbender.

Sokka: And I wouldn't mind knocking up a few rats and weasels along the way.

Vana: Yeah, I would like that.

Mark: Than it's agreed, We're all in this together.

Dipper: Here, Here.

 **Meanwhile… Yes I'm gonna be saying this a lot, just deal with it.**

?: So you had the Emerald and you LOST IT?!

Eggman: Forgive us lord Jargafar, We did not mean for this to happen?

Lord Jargafar: Did you at least investigate the craft?

Tak: No sir, It exploded before we could reach it, However the crew may yet be alive, We can track them and seize the emerald from them.

Lord Jargafar: You'd better, I am not one to tolerate failure, as you three idiots know all too well… ( Revealed to be on screen, All in shadows with glowing red eyes.) I suggest you set to work on it, In-fact, I command it.

 **End.**

 **Stay tuned for more. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 1**

 **The southern Air temple.**

(Scene Starts with the team getting ready for their next destination.)

Aang: Wait till you see it guys, The Air temple is one the most beautiful places in the world.

Katara: Aang, We know you're excited.

Dipper: But it's bean a hundred years since you've bean home.

Aang: And that's why I'm excited.

Dipper: It's just that... A Lot can change in a hundred years.

Aang: I know, But I need to see it for myself.

Mark: All right folks, On to the air temple.

Sokka: (Yawns.) Sleep now… temple later.

Jack: Come on you, (Kicks awake.) We've got travelling to do!

Vana: Ugh, I just got up…

Mac: (Groggy.) Can't we just rest up a little while?

Mark: Nope We've got a long way to go to castle dathyl, Maybe this air temple can provide shelter, You can all get some rest their.

Vana: Good, I'd rather a nice cozy bed for a change.

Aang: Yeah! Your gonna love it at the air temple, Especially all the airbenders.

Mark: Now Aang…

Aang: Yeah! Lets go! (Airbends onto Appa.)

Dib: Somebody's gotta tell him.

Intro.

(Transformers Animated intro plays.)

Intro Ends.

 **Fire Nation Naval Yard.**

Zuko: Uncle, Tell Lieutenant Jee I want repairs made as soon as possible, I don't want to stay to long and risk losing his trail.

Iroh: You mean the Avatar?

Zuko: (Covers Iroh's mouth.) Don't mention his name on these docks, Once word gets out that he's alive every villain faction will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way.

?: Getting in the way of what? Prince Zuko?

(Voice reveals to to be A fire nation officer named Zhao and his sidekick, A younger man named Irak.)

Zuko: Captain Zhao.

Zhao: It's commander Now, And General Iroh, Great hero of our nation.

Iroh: Retired General and Uh your friend?

Irak: Lieutenant Irak, Sir. (Shakes his Hand.) Heard much about you.

Zhao: The fire lord's brother and son are welcomed guests any time, What brings you to my harbor?

Iroh: Our Ship Needs repairs. (Points to the damaged ship.)

Zhao: That's quite a lot of damage.

Zuko: Indeed, You wouldn't believe what happened.

Irak: Oh? Tell us.

Zuko: Uncle, Tell Commander Zhao and Lieutenant Irak what happened.

Iroh: Yes, I will do that, It was incredible! Why did we crash or something?

Zuko: Yes, In to… An earth kingdom ship.

Zhao and Irak: (Look at each other suspiciously.)

Zhao: I see…

Irak: You ought to regale us with all the fascinating tales, Shall we invite them for tee, Commander?

Zhao: Why yes we should lieutenant, If it pleases the prince.

Zuko: Sorry but we have to go. (Turns away from Zhao.)

Iroh: Prince Zuko, Show Commander Zhao you'r respect. (Turning to Zhao and Irak.) We would be honored to join you both.

Irak: Right this way than, My friends.

Iroh: Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.

Zuko: (To himself.) god, Damn it. (Follows them.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to the team riding Appa to the southern air temple.

Sokka: (Stomach Growls) Hey be quite alright? I'm trying find us some food. (Grabs a food bag, But finds only crumbs.) Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?

Vana: I had to eat something! It was the closest thing to food!

Sokka: Oh Come On!

Dib: I have a Pretzel if anyone wants one.

Sokka and Vana: … (Cat fight Dib over it.)

Jack: Knock it off! We're almost there.

(Mountains appear.)

Aang: The batola mountain range! We're almost there!

Katara: Aang, Before we get to the temple there's something you should know about the airbenders.

Aang: What about them?

Mark: We just want you to be prepared for whatever you find out, The fire nation is ruthless, They kill anything in their way, Including your people.

Aang: Just because nobody's sean an airbender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all.

Dipper: (Mumbles.) That's exactly why nobodies sean a airbender.

Aang: They probably all escaped.

Katara: We know it's hard to accept.

Aang: You guys don't understand the only way to get to the air temples is by flying biason, and I doubt the fire nation or any other villains have any flying biason, Right Appa?

Appa: (grunts.)

Aang: Yip Yip!

(A while later.)

Aang: Their it is, The Southern Air temple.

Katara: Aang, It's Amazing!

Dipper: I never thought I'd ever come here.

 **Meanwhile.**

Zhao: And By years end, THe earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule, The fire lord will finally claim dominion over the Earth kingdom.

Zuko: If My father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, Than He is a fool, Not even Lord Jargafar is that delusional.

Zhao: Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue I see, So, Did you find the Avatar yet?

Iroh: (Knocks over some weapons.) Er, My fault entirely.

Zuko: We haven't found him yet.

Irak: What did you expect, He's been gone for a hundred years, Along with the rest of the airbenders.

Zhao: Unless you've found some evidence that the avatar is alive.

Zuko: Not really, No.

Irak: Have you any loyalty to your nation? If so than you ought to tell us what you found.

Zuko: I haven't found anything. (Gets up and tries to leave, only to be blocked by two guards.)

Guard: Commander Zhao, We interrogated the crew as you and the lieutenant instructed, They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but was set free by a small team of Freedom watch members.

Zhao: Now, remind me How exactly was your ship damaged?

 **Meanwhile.**

Sokka: So where do I get somewhere to eat?

Jack: You're probably one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple and you're worried about food?

Sokka: I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.

Aang: (pointing down a cliff.) So that's where me and my friends would play air ball,

(Scene changes to show a thicket of densely packed sticks of different sizes, with goals on either end.)

Aang: And… Over there is where the biason would sleep and… (Sighs.)

Dipper: What's wrong?

Aang: This place used to be full of Monks, Bison and lemurs… now there's just weeds and… rocks, I can't believe how much has changed.

Dib: So this airball game how do you play?

 **Later.**

(Scene changes to Sokka, Dib and Vana looking ready with a goal at their backs, Aang at the opposite end air bending a ball.)

Aang: (Sends the ball air bending towards Sokka.)

Sokka: (Gets hit in the stomach and falls.)

Aang: Aang 1 Others 0!

Sokka: … Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt…

Dipper: … Baby… (Sees something and goes over to it to find out that it's a fire nation helmet.) Oh my… Uncle, could you come and see this?

Mark: What? (Sees the helmat.) Fire nation.

Dipper: But how?

Mark: It doesn't matter… It's Aang we have to tell, Aang!

Aang: Yeah Mark?

Dipper: (Knocks snow onto the helmet.)

Mark: What are you… ?

Dipper: What is it?

Mark: We-

Dipper: Get the feeling that we're being… Watched?

Aang: What do you mean?

Dipper: well, Uh Nothing Maybe we should see the rest of the temple?

Aang: Okay! Come on everybody! (Goes to the others.)

Mark: You can't protect him forever.

Dipper: I know… Actually Now that I think about I do get the feeling that we're being watched.

(Unbeknownst to the team, Two Greens Eyes are staring down at them from a bush.)

 **Later.**

Dib: Are you serious?

Vana: Firebenders were here! Stop pretending they weren't.

Dipper: Well what are we supposed to do?

Katara: I think you know what your doing, If finds out what the fire nation did, He'll be devastated.

Aang: Hey Guys! I want you to meet someone. (Shows them the statue of an airbender monk.)

Mac: Who's that?

Aang: Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world, He taught me everything I know.

 **FlashBack.**

Gyatso: But the true secret… Is in the gooey center!

Aang: Hmmm…

Gyatso: My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it Aang?

Aang: This whole avatar thing… Maybe the monks made a mistake.

Gyatso: The only mistake they made was telling you, before you turned 16, But we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is.

(Scene changes to show the air temple in what it was before the fire nation attacked.)

Aang: But Gyatso, How do I know If I'm ready for this?

Gyatso: You'r questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary, Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey.

Aang: Who?

Gyatso: When you are ready He will reveal himself to you.

 **Flashback ends.**

Jack: He must have been a very kind man.

Aang: He was…

Dipper: (Walks ahead of the group.)

Aang: Where are you going?

Dipper: The air temple sanctuary, you were gonna meet someone, Weren't you?

Aang: Yeah… Yeah I was! Follow me!

 **Soon.**

Jack: Impossible no one could have survived in their for a hundred years.

Aang: I was in an Iceberg.

Mark: That's different.

Mac: But why are we here.

Aang: Because whoever is in their might help me figure out this Avatar thing.

Sokka: And Have Food?

Dipper: Unlikely.

Dib: so how do we open it?

Aang: Airbending. (Shoots a gust of wind at the door and the symbols on it flip over, Causing the door to open to reveal a dark room.)

Vana: Hello?

Mac: Anyone home?

Mark: I think we may have to go in.

(The team goes inside the room.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Zhao: So a 12 year old boy and measly freedom watch scout crew bested and evaded you and you'r firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought.

Zuko: I underestimated them once but it will not happen again.

Zhao: No it will not, because you won't have a second chance.

Zuko: Commander, with all due respect, My father entrusted me with capturing the Avatar,

Zhao: And you failed! (Flames erupt from his hands.) Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands, He's mine now.

Zuko: But…

Zhao: Shut up! Lieutenant, Keep them here. (Leaves.)

Irak: Yes Commander.

 **Meanwhile.**

(The team walks into the sanctuary and behold what's inside.)

Sokka: Statues? That's it? Where's the meet?

Mac: Who… are these people?

Aang: I don't know… But they feel… Familiar…

Dipper: Check it out, That ones a airbender.

Dib: And this ones a waterbender.

Jack: Yes, Their all lined up in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth and Fire.

Vana: The Avatar cycle.

Mark: Of course, their Avatars, All these people are Aang's past lives.

Aang: Whoa…

Sokka: Really? You actually believe in reincarnation?

Jack: Of course, when the Avatar Dies He or she are resurrected into the next nation in the cycle.

Katara: Like him? (Points to the statue of a firebender.)

Dipper: Who's he?

Aang: Avatar Roku, The Avatar before me?

Dipper: How do you know?

Aang: I just… Do.

(A noise is heard.)

Mark: Hide!

(Shadow comes into the room.)

Dipper: What is it?

(Animal noises are heard.)

Aang: (Looks from his hiding place.) LEMUR!

(Scene changes to show that it is indeed a… What the Hell is that?)

Dipper: Lemur?

Sokka: Dinner!

Lemur: (Runs away, With Aang and Sokka in pursuit.)

Aang: Wait come Back!

Sokka: I wanna eat you!

(The Green eyes from before are watching, and snigger.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Zhao: (Enters the tent.) My search party is ready, Once my ship is ready, My guards will escort you back to your ship, And You'll be free to go.

Zuko: Why? Are you worried I might try and stop you?

Zhao: (Laughs.) You? Stop Me? Impossible.

Zuko: Don't underestimate me Zhao, I will capture the Avatar before you.

Iroh: Prince Zuko, That's enough.

Zhao: You can't compete with me, I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you… You're just a banished Prince, No home, No allies, Your own father doesn't even want you.

Zuko: You're wrong! Once I bring the Avatar to my father, He will welcome me Back with Honor and restore my place as heir to the throne.

Irak: If your father really wanted you home, You would be home by now, Avatar of No Avatar.

Zhao: In his eyes you are a failure, you have the scar to prove it.

Zuko: (Angrily.) Maybe either of you would like one to match!

Irak: Eep.

Zhao: Is that a challenge?

Zuko: An Agni Kai, At sunset.

Irak: But it is sunset.

Zhao: Very well. (Leaves with Irak.)

Iroh: Prince Zuko, Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?

Zuko: I will never forget.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene continues with Aang chasing the lemur.)

Aang: Hey come Back! (Follows him into a curtain.) Come on out little lemur, That hungry guy won't hurt you.

(Goes through another trape and gasps.)

Aang: FireBenders? They were here? (Sees the skeleton of monk, he recognizes.) Gyatso…?

Dipper: Aang? You in here. (Sees him on his knees crying, than sees the bodies.) Oh no, C'mon Aang. It's gonna be okay.

Aang: (Starts glowing again and looks pissed.)

(Scene changes to the team back at the sanctuary, Where the Statues are starting to glow blue.)

Mac: Uhh… Is that normal?

Katara: Aang!

(Scene changes to all the temples of earth water and fire beginning to glow at the same time.)

Fire sage: Send word to the fire lord tell him the Avatar's returned.

 **Back at the air temple.**

Aang: (Begins summoning a whirlwind of air.)

Dipper: Aang c'mon, Snap out of it! (Gets pushed away.)

Aang: (Creates an energy sphere!

Katara: What Happened?

Dipper: He found out fire benders killed his mentor.

Mark: Shit!

Jack: It's the avatar spirit, He must have triggered it, We have to…

Aang: (Suddenly gets electrocuted out of nowhere.)

All: Aang!

Aang: (Falls to the ground twitching.)

?: Oh I wouldn't worry yet if I were you, It's just psychological phase, Common among airbenders, Plus it's helps them calm down don't you think?

(Figure Comes out of the shadows and turns out to be Evil Martin Brisby from the secret of NIMP 2)

?: Now don't go thinking I killed him, That's not happened yet.

Mark: (Grabs the stranger.) Who are you?

?: Call me Mouse, Damien Mouse.

Katara: What did you do to Aang?!

Damien: Me? Nothing much… Just thought I'd help him calm down with some… Shocking therapy.

Group: (Think that joke sucked, Just like this stupid fic I'm making.)

Damien: Oh, Tough Crowd, How about this? (Headbutts Mark and pulls out a shock gun.) Anyone want a taste?!

Vana: (Throws a flying kick that knocks away the gun.)

Damien: Oh phooey, Power outage… NOT (Throws out Spring and Jumps on it.) Catch me if you can!

Mark: After him! (Team chases after him, Leaving Katara behind with Aang.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Iroh: Remember you're firebending basics Prince Zuko.

Zuko: I refuse to let him win. (Rises and faces Zhao.)

Zhao: This will be over Quickly.

Irak: Indeed… (Steps back.)

(Gong Rings.)

Both: (Face Each Other and assume firebending stances.)

Zuko: (Fires the first fireball.)

Zhao: (Dodges to the left.)

Zuko: (Fires more fireballs.)

Zhao: (Evades the fireballs and blocks the last one.)

Zuko: (Unleashes more fire from his feet and hands.)

Zhao: (Dodges and Blocks, Than crouches and shoots fire towards the ground.)

Iroh: Basics Zuko! Break his root!

Zhao: (Fires fireballs at Zuko, Knocking him down.)

Zuko: (Tries to get up.)

Zhao: (Fires at him.)

Zuko: (Rolls out of the way and sweeps him, lands on his feet and slightly smiles, Than uses his feet to produce small flames.)

Zhao: (Is driven back by this.)

Irak: Kill him, Sir! End him now!

Iroh: (Smiles.)

Zhao: (Falls down with Zuko standing over him.) Do it!

Zuko: (Fires a fireball past his head.)

Zhao: That's it? Your father raised a coward!

Zuko: Next time you try to get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back. (Turns away from him.)

Zhao: (Gets up and Fires at Zuko's back.)

Iroh: (Catches the foot and throws Zhao back.)

Zuko: (Tries to attack Zhao.)

Iroh: No Prince Zuko, Do not taint your victory, So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful, Evan in exile my nephew shows more honor than you are you're lackey, Thanks for the tea, It was delicious. (Leaves with Zuko.)

Zuko: Did you really mean that uncle?

Iroh: Of course, I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.

Zuko: Of course…

 **Meanwhile.**

(The team is still chasing Damien, Who leaves booby traps behind in his wake, Eventually corner him against a wall.)

Jack: Give up Mouse!

Mac: (Cocks his blaster.) Nowhere left to run.

Damien: For me Maybe for you… (pulls out a jack in the box and throws it at them.)

Jack in the box: (Plays it's tunes than opens up and spout killer feral Weasels that Get all over the Heroes except Dipper and Vana!)

Sokka: AHHHHHHH! NO WAIT!

Dib: GET THEM OFF ME!

Jack: I'M TO OLD FOR THIS!

Dipper: Enough! Why are you doing this?

Damien: Me? I'm just a tourist looking back at ancient history and marveling at the nostalgic, Like your friend, The Avatar is he? Well He certainly looked pissed, I could use that, TO destroy things I Don't LIKE! (Laughs Insanely.)

Vana: You're not getting him!

Damien: Aren't I?

 **Back With Katara.**

Katara: Aang… If you can hear me… I know you're upset… And I know how are it is to lose the people you love… I went through the same thing when I lost me mom, Monk Gyatso… (Notices something behind her and sees that it's a doll.) How did that … ?

Doll: (Comes to life.)

Katara: Uhhh…

(More dolls appear and Attack Katara.)

Katara: AAAHHHHHHH!

 **Back with the team.**

Dipper: What was that?

Dolls: (Come in with Katara and Aang.)

Damien: Ah! Good work my beauties, Now with the power of the Avatar, I can use his power to create- ( Gets hit with boomerang from Sokka.)

Mac: Bye Bye Dollies. (Shoots them all up.)

Mark: You're finished Damien.

Damien: Am I? (Pulls out a pogo stick with a drill on the end.) Ta-Ta! (laughs crazily as the drill tunnels down to earth with him.)

Mark: I fear we haven't seen the last of him.

 **Later.**

Aang: (Slowly starts to wake.) … Guys?... W-w-What happened… ?

Dipper: You don't wanna know.

Aang: You Guys were right… If the fire nation got this temple, than they must have attacked the other temples as well… I really am the last airbender…

(Scene Changes to the sanctuary, With Dipper and Aang standing in front of Avatar Roku.)

Aang: How is Roku gonna help us if we can't talk to him?

Dipper: Maybe we'll find a way.

(The two look behind the to see the lemur.)

Dib: Hey look the Lemur.

Lemur: (Gives food to Sokka and Vana.)

Both: FOOD! (Begin eating.)

Mac: Aww… They made a new friend, Can we keep him?

Katara: What would we name him?

Aang: Momo.

(All look at him.)

Aang: What? It right off the tongue.

 **End.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, And as for Damien, Yes He's just Evil Martin Brisby with a different name, I actually liked the secret of NIMP 2 Don't judge me.**

 **See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

 **Enter Kyoshi.**

(Scene begins with Zuko's ship at night, Zuko himself is in his room, When his uncle comes in.)

Zuko: The only reason you should be interrupting me uncle, is if you have news about the Avatar.

Iroh: Well, Their is news Prince Zuko, But you either might not like it and some news may intrigue you. I'll give you bad news first but don't get to upset.

Zuko: Uncle, You taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader, Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.

Iroh: Okay, than… We have no idea where he is.

Zuko: WHAT!? And the good news?!

Iroh: Well, It's not exactly good, But you might find it interesting.

Zuko: What is it?

Iroh: Lord Jargafar's Top Lieutenants are hunting a freedom watch scout team, Said to be holding something that the Dark lord himself is after.

Zuko: What Scout team… Wait, you mean the same one that was with the Avatar and helped him escape?

Iroh: I suppose…

Zuko: Hmm. Interesting… Do they know about the Avatar?

Iroh: I don't know…

Zuko: Either way they probably won't have much luck tracking him than we do, There with the Avatar, And He's clearly a master of evasion.

 **Intro Starts.**

(Transformers Animated intro Plays.)

 **Intro Ends.**

Jack: We have absolutely no Idea where we're going.

Vana: All I see is water…

Dib: Don't mind her she's just seasick.

Vana: I am not… (Throws up.)

Dipper: Have you ever Been to Castle Dathyl?

Aang: Not really, You?

Jack: We come from castle Dathyl.

Aang: We'll than shouldn't you guys know the way?

Dib: Don't patronize us.

Mark: We might need to make a pit-stop soon we don't want to be caught in the open if the Egg Carrier or Zuko or Possibly that Psycho Mouse come looking for us.

Mac: (Looks at the map and sees something.) this Island looks promising.

 **Later.**

Sokka: I don't see the need to be here.

Katara: Yeah at this rate, We won't make it to castle Dathyl by spring time.

Jack: Are you sure we're being hunted Mark?

Mark: We have a powerful rellac that in the wrong hands could bring total destruction and a ten year old Savior, How could we not be hunted?

Aang: (Gasp) Look! (A giant koi fish jumps out of the water.) Thank God we stopped here! (Removes his clothes.)

Jack: Elephant koi.

Aang: and I'm gonna ride it.

 **Due to the fact that we did not want to waste time, We decided to skip ahead, If you don't like it, Well life just ain't fair now is it?**

Aang: Did we just do a time skip?

(An enormous serrated fin pops up from behind Aang.)

Aang: (Looks Behind him.) AAAHHHH! (Leaps in the surface and runs towards the shore with the fin behind him, eventually reaches the shore.)

Dipper: What was that thing?

Jack: I don't know, But it seemed familiar.

Mark: Well, We can't stick around to find out, Let's go before something else happens.

(Green clad Warriors appear from the trees and bind up the team.)

Mark: Or we could stay for awhile.

 **Later.**

Voice 1: You all have some explaining to do.

Voice 2: And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.

Dipper: Who are you people?! (Get his blindfold removed.)

(Reveals five green clad girls with painted faces.)

Sokka: Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?

Lead girl: There were no men just us, Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?

Sokka: Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls ambushed us.

Lead girl: A bunch of girls huh? (Grabs Sokka.) The unagis gonna eat well tonight.

Katara: No wait, He didn't mean, He's an idiot.

Mark: We were just stopping by for rest, we would have bean on our way shortly if you're troops hadn't ambushed us.

Oyagi: How do we know you're not spies for a villain faction? Kyoshi has had no incursions with the forces of evil for years, and we intend to keep it that way.

Aang: This island is named for Kyoshi?

Oyagi: Ha! How could you possibly know that?

Dipper: Well How could you know Kyoshi?

Oyagi: Avatar Kyoshi, was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries.

Vana: He knows her because he's the Avatar.

Lead girl: That's impossible, the Avatar was an air-bender who disappeared years ago.

Aang: Yep that's me!

Oyagi: Throw the impostors to the unagi!

Warriors: (Move menacingly towards the team.)

Katara: Aang, Now would be a good time to do some air-bending!

Aang: (Breaks his bonds and shoots over the statue of Kyoshi and floats down.)

Oyagi: It's true… You are the Avatar…

Aang: Now… Check this out. (Does the same trick from earlier.)

(The village cheers and jump for joy, One of them Evan screams like a girl until he foams in the mouth and falls.)

Dib: (Disturbed by this.) Is that one okay?

Lead girl: He's fine.

Oyagi: And if he's the Avatar… Are you?

Mark: Yes… We are of the Freedom watch.

(The Village gasps, Than cheers Evan louder, While a girl goes up to fisherman.)

Little girl: Did you hear the news? A freedom unit and the Avatar are on Kyoshi.

Fisherman: Huh? (Tells a merchant, Who tells a customer, Who tells Prince Zuko.)

Zuko: The freedom watch are on Kyoshi? (Gets up.) Uncle! Prepare the Rhinos, Their not getting away from me again!

Iroh: (Looking at the fish.) Are you going to finish that?

Zuko: (Comes back and grabs the fish.) I was gonna save it for later. (Walks off again.)

Iroh: Damn it.

 **Meanwhile.**

Aang: Alright! Dessert for breakfast!

Dib: I haven't eaten anything good for days! (Begins to munch.)

Mac: These people sure know food when they make it. (Eating.)

Dipper: What's Sokka's Problem?

Sokka: (Sulking in a corner.) I'm not hungry.

Jack: We'll that's a first.

Katara: He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his ass yesterday.

Sokka: They Snuck up on me!

Katara: Right. And then they kicked your ass.

Sokka: Sneak Attacks Don't count!

Dipper: They Don't?

Sokka: (Sulks away.) Tie me up with ropes, I'll show them a thing or two. (Comes back.) I'm not scared of any girls! (Grabs some food.) Who do they think they are anyway? (Walks off again.) Mmm… this is tasty.

Dib: You wanna go watch him get his ass kicked again?

Vana: Do I? (Both she and Dib follow him.)

Katara: What do you guys think?

Aang: I love it here! I feel like we're getting the royal treatment here.

Mark: Now don't get to comfortable, We won't stay here for long.

Mac: We'll be fine, as long as we don't lose the chaos emerald.

Dipper: The Chaos Emerald?

Mac: Yeah you… You have it right?

Dipper: Uhh… Yeah?

Mac: Can I… (Leads Dipper to a corner.) Please tell me you have the Emerald.

Dipper: (Checks his jacket.) I… Don't have it…

Mac: You lost it?

Dipper: I LOST THE EMERALD!

Both: (Start Screaming and Hyperventilating.)

Jack: What are you two going nuts over?

Dipper: Uh, Er nothing.

Mac: We're fine, Totally fine.

Jack: Well… Alright, the Lieutenant and I are gonna go talk with the village leader to see if we can make contact with castle dathyl, You two keep the Emerald safe and keep out of trouble.

Both: Okay…

Jack: (Leaves.)

Dipper: We gotta find the Emerald!

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to Sokka going up to a small hut and muttering about girls, DIb and Vana behind him watching.)

Dib: I bet you five bucks that He gets his ass kicked the moment he says something stupid something retarded.

Vana: You're on!

Sokka: (Looks inside the hut to see the Warriors training with fans.) Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson, I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout.

Suki: Well, your in the right place, Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar or affiliated with the freedom watch.

Sokka: It's all right, I mean normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls I'll make an exception.

Suki: I should hope so, A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance.

Sokka: True, But don't feel bad, After all, I'm the best warrior in my tribe.

Dib: (He's the only warrior in his tribe.)

Suki: Wow, Best Warrior huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.

Sokka: Oh… Well… I mean… I…

Suki: C'mon girls, Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?

Girls: (Giggle.)

Sokka: Well if that's what you want, I'd be happy to, All right, You stand over there (Pushes her back a little.) Now this may be a little tough, But try to block me. (Throws a punch.)

Suki: (Blocks it with her fan against his shoulder.)

Sokka: (Rubbing his shoulder.) Hehe… Good… Of course I was going easy on you.

DIb and Vana: (Chuckle from outside the hut.)

Suki: Of course.

Sokka: Let's see If you can handle this! (Throws a kick.)

Suki: (Catches it and throws him off causing him to land on his butt.)

Dib and Vana: (Burst out laughing!)

Sokka: That Does It! (Lunges at suki.)

Suki: (Grabs him by the arm, throws him around in circles, ties his belt to his arm and foot and throws him to the floor.)

Dib and Vanna: Whoa…

Suki: Anything else you wanna teach us?

 **Meanwhile.**

Dipper: Okay, If we're gonna find the Emerald, We need to retrace our steps, I have prepared a map of the island to help us. (Sets a map of Kyoshi Island on the table.) Now, Where did we land?

Mac: Hmm… (Points to the shore.) That's where we landed, Just before the Warriors attacked us.

Dipper: And Blindfolded us.

Mac: What if they have it?

Dipper: What? What do you mean? They can't have stolen it from us, All they did was tie us up, Besides if they did have it they would have said something.

Mac: Well just because they haven't said something, Doesn't meant there not hiding it.

Dipper: Even if they did, What would they do with it?

Mac: How would you know?

Dipper: I was the one carrying it.

Mac: So?

Dipper: So, If they took it from me, I would've known.

Mac: So what are we supposed to do, Search the place we landed?

 **Later.**

Dipper: Okay, Just keep your eyes peeled for something Green and shiny.

 **Meanwhile… As usual.**

(Scene shows us Sokka dib and Vana standing outside the Warrior Girls hut before walking in.)

Sokka: Uhh… Hey Suki.

Suki: Back for another dance lesson?

Sokka: No… I… Let me explain.

Suki: Spit it out, What do you want?

Sokka: (Looks at Dib and Vana, than gets to one knee.) I would be honored if you would teach me.

Suki: Even if I'm a girl?

Sokka: I'm sorry If I insulted you earlier, I was Wrong.

Vana: No shit.

Suki: We normally don't teach outsiders, Let alone boys.

Dib: Than why is their a boy behind you?

Suki: (Looks behind her.)

Girl: I'm also a girl!

Dib: Oh.

Suki: But I think we can make an exception, On one condition, He has to follow all of our traditions.

Sokka: Okay.

Suki: And I mean, ALL of them.

 **Later.**

Sokka: (In the same warriors dress and face paint as Suki.) Do I really have to wear this? It feels… Girly.

Suki: It's a warriors uniform, You should be proud, The silk threads symbolizes the blood that flows through our veins, The gold insignia represents the honor of a warriors heart.

Sokka: (Stands proudly.) Bravery and Honor.

Aang: Hey Sokka, Nice dress.

Sokka: Damn it.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dipper: Found anything?

Mac: No…

Dipper: It has to be somewhere keep looking. (Looks at the ground.)

Mac: Maybe We left it on Appa.

Dipper: Hmm… Maybe… But where's Appa?

Mac: I don't know.

Dipper: (Hears his phone ring.) Hello?

Dib: (On the Phone.) Dipper, You gotta help me, I made a bet with Vana and I don't have the money owed her!

Dipper: How about later, I'm in the middle of something.

Dib: In the middle of-(Gets hung up.) Damn it!

 **Meanwhile.**

Suki: You're not going to master it in one day, evan I'm not that good.

Sokka: I think I' starting to get it. (Continues the moves until he throws his fan out the window, and hits Dib.)

Dib: OW!

Suki: It's not about strength, Our technique is about using your opponent's force against them, loosen up, think of the fan as an extension of your arm (Assumes a battle stance.) Wait for an opening than… (Lunges at Sokka.)

Sokka: (Parries Suki and knocks her off her feet.)

Dib and Vana: Whoa.

Suki: (Flustered.) I fell on purpose to make you feel better!

Sokka: I got you! Admit I got you!

Suki: (Grabs Sokka's arm and bends it back painfully, Making Dib and Vana wince.) Okay, It was a lucky shot, (Lets his hand go.) Let's see if you can do it again.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene changes to Dipper and Mac trudging along the beach looking very exhausted.)

Dipper: Let's face it Mac, We don't know where it is.

Mac: Yeah, We're screwed.

Dipper: … I can't believe we just lost the most powerful relic in the world, I'm such an Idiot.

Mac: Hey, don't beat yourself over it, Everybody screws up every now and then, take me for example, I nearly blow things up 24/7, Heck I even ended up expelled from grade school.

Dipper: Really?

Mac: Yeah, you see… everybody…

Dipper: No, No, I meant you getting expelled from grade school, If you were expelled, How did you end up in the freedom watch?

Mac: I was… Homeschooled for the last three years after my explosion, Than I was allowed in public school, Threw in with your uncle, He and I graduated and joined the freedom watch.

Dipper: Wow.

Mac: Yeah.

Both: (Hear Aang and Katara scream.)

Dipper: What was that?

Mac: Aang! Katara! (He and Dipper run off to find them.)

(Scene changes to Dipper and Mac arriving at where Aang and Katara are currently cornered by the unagi, That sinks back into the water.)

Dipper: What was that?!

Mac: (Runs over to Aang and Katara.) Are you two okay?

Aang: Yeah, We're fine.

Katara: (Looks over a rock and gasps.) Zuko!

(Scene shows Zuko's ship, it's lands on the shore and Prince Zuko comes out with his troops on rhinos.)

Zuko: I want the Avatar alive, Kill the freedom watch.

Mac: Hide!

(The four hide behind some rocks as Zuko and His troops pass by.)

Katara: We have to warn the village!

Dipper: What were guys doing out here to begin with?

Aang: Riding Unagi, You?

Dipper: Uhhh…

Mac: We lost the Emerald.

Aang and Katara: What!?

 **Meanwhile.**

Sokka: (Parries a thrust from Suki.)

Suki: Not bad.

(Jack and Oyagi run in.)

Oyagi: Firebenders have landed on our shores!

Jack: Where are the others!

Dib: We've been here all day!

Jack: Well don't just sit there, Find Them, Quick!

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene shows Zuko and his minions in town.)

Zuko: Come out, Avatar! You can't hide forever! (To his men.) Find him.

Troops: (Begin searching the town for Aang.)

Female warriors: (Attack Zuko's troops.)

Mark, Jack and Suki: (Go to engage Zuko.)

Mark: (Clashes with a fire nation swordsman.)

Jack: (Fights another.)

Suki: (Heads straight for Zuko, Dodges his attack, and Jumps in the air to Attack him.)

Zuko: (Turns his rhino around and swats her with its tail.)

Suki: (Hits the ground.)

Zuko: (Aims a fireball at her)

Sokka: (Comes in and deflects the fireball, Knocking Zuko off his rhino.) I guess training time is over.

Sokka, Suki, Mark and and a another girl: (Corner Zuko.)

Zuko: (Spins around shooting fire and knocks them away.) Nice Try Avatar! But these little girls can't save you.

Aang: Over here!

Zuko: Now I've got you. (Fires fire balls at Aang.)

Aang: (Evades the fireballs.)

Zuko: (Knocks Aang's staff out of his hand.)

Aang: (Picks up two discarded Fans and uses them to shoot a big gust of wind at Zuko, Which knocks him into a building.)

Fire nation troops: (continue their attack.)

Mark: Katara! Get everyone inside! Jack, rally the others!

Mac: (Blasting fire benders.) Push em back Kids! (Throws Dipper and and Dib blasters.)

Vana: (Roundhouse kicks a soldier.)

Fire benders: (Draw back a little.)

Katara: Get inside. (Ushers a little girl indoors.)

Aang: Look what we brought to this place, These people got their homes destroyed protecting us.

Katara: Than let's get out of here, Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us.

Aang: But where are we supposed to go?

Katara: Mark has that figured out, We just need to go.

Aang: Right, I'll get Appa.

Dipper: But what about the Emerald?

Mac: Forget the Emerald!

(Scene changes to Warriors and Fire-benders clashing as Sokka and Suki hide behind a house.)

Suki: You have get out of here, It's you and your friends they want.

Sokka: But I wanna say I'm sorry first.

Suki: For what?

Sokka: I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior.

Suki: I am a warrior. (Kisses Sokka's Check.) But I'm a girl too.

Sokka: (Surprised.)

Suki: Now go, Get out of here, We'll hold them off.

(Scene changes to the team boarding Appa.)

Aang: Yip Yip!

Appa: (Flies into the air and is Sean by Zuko.)

Zuko: Back to the Ship! Don't lose sight of them!

Appa: (Continues to fly away.)

Dipper: I can't believe we left them…

Mark: They'll be fine.

Aang: I know what to do. (Dives into the water.)

Katara: (Takes hold of Appa's reins.) Aang! What are you doing!?

(Scene changes to show Aang Pulling on the whiskers of an Unagi and using it to put the fires on the town out, Also Soaking Zuko and his minions.)

Jack: What the Hell was that?!

Aang: (Jumps onto Appa.)

(Scene changes to show Oyagi looking on.)

Oyagi: Thank you Freedom Watch.

Aang: (Climbs back onto Appa.) Well good days work right.

Mac: Did you and Jack make contact with Castle Dathyl?

Mark: No, But Oyagi still managed to be of some help. (Pulls out a map.) This is where we can get inland, The villains won't think to look for us. Or find the Chaos Emerald.

Dipper and Mac: (Start looking Pale.)

Dib: What's wrong?

Dipper: Oh… Well you see… The Emerald.

Jack: Oh yeah, I was holding onto it for ya. (Pulls out the Emerald.) Sorry about that.

Dipper and Mac: (Stare at it, than faint.)

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, Next time, The team end up in a certain city of love and meet a certain hunchback. Till then keep a lookout for the next Chapter of south Park the Dark time comes, and For now, That's all folks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

 **The Hunchback and the sorcerer.**

(Scene starts off in the black of night, The city of Paris in medieval times is quiet except for a figure in a black cloak, who turns out to be rothbart, From the swan princess.)

Rothbart: A feast of Fools… Hahahaha, Time for fun.

 **Intro starts.**

 **(Transformers animated intro plays.)**

 **Intro Ends.**

(Scene starts off with the team getting off Appa and making their way on foot to the city of Paris during the day time and with Dipper ranting at Jack.)

Dipper: I can't believe you were holding onto the Chaos Emerald all along!

Jack: You're welcome.

Dipper: You're welcome? Is that all you have to say? I went nuts trying to find the Damn thing! Do you have any-

Vana: Pines, would it kill you to stop winging?

Dipper: I'm not winging!

Jack: Your lips are moving and you're ranting, That's winging, Sokka dressed as a girl and you don't hear him bitch about it.

Mark: Alright that's enough, We're here now, We can all take it easy right now, I suppose…

(The team continue walking until Mark stops abruptly.)

Mark: And Here we are.

(Scene reveals Paris in medieval times.)

Mac: This is Paris?

Vana: … I thought this place would be more interesting! Where's the eiffel tower?

Mark: Not built yet.

Sokka: Not built yet? What do you mean not built yet?

Jack: The Whole place is set during the year 1482,

Dipper: Uhh… What does that mean?

Mark: Well have you ever been told of the exact details of the Merge?

Dib: The accident where fiction and nonfiction became one?

Mark: Yep, That's the one.

 **Flashback.**

 _Mark's Voice: You see… During that period in time, not only did cartoon characters (Good and Evil alike.) come to life, But certain places where thrown back to the dark ages per background of a character's story, And ever since the climate has shifted between today's times and a different past era._

 **Flashback end.**

Vana: Ah yes, I read about that once.

Katara: So why exactly are we in Paris?

Mark: It was the nearest inland location to Kyoshi, It's good to stop in a hide before we make our way to Castle Dathyl.

Jack: And besides, Zuko, Eggman, Tak and Cluny wouldn't dare come after us here.

Dipper: Why?

Mark: Well… I'll explain later, For now we should find a spot to rest, We can make the journey tomorrow. (To Himself.) Unless he's not in charge of this city anymore, that I both hope and dread.

Dipper: What?

Mark: Wha…? Oh nothing, Mark take the kids go look for a place to sleep, We'll find a place for Appa.

Mac: Yes sir, Come on kids.

(Mac goes off with Dipper Dib and Vana.)

Jack: You sure letting them go their own is safe?

Mark: I don't know, Hopefully they don't get into any trouble.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Captain Phoebus Arrives with his horse and looks at a map.)

Phoebus: (Shakes his head, crumbles up the map and throws it away.) You leave town for a couple of years and they change everything, (Sees two men walking pass.) Excuse me, Gentleman, I am looking for the palace of justice would you…? Hmm… I guess not. (Continues walking down the street.)

(Scene pans away from phoebus to show Mac and the kids traipsing along the street.)

Mac: Geez, Do these people even know what a gun is?

Vana: You'd think they'd at least have a sense of style in these times. (Steps in something.) EWWWWWW.

Dib: So What do we do now?

Mac: I don't know take a tour.

Dipper: I don't think they do tours in this time period.

Mac: Check out the eiffel tower? Oh wait that's still not built yet.

Vana: Is there nothing cool here?

Dib: Well, I heard there's gonna be some feast here, Maybe that could be worth watching.

Mac: You mean a feast of fools?

Vana: What's that?

Dipper: I think It's some medieval celebration they did in this time period or something? I don't know.

(As the group walks pass some gypsies, A girl and her mother walk by in the opposite direction as them, with Phoebus in another direction.)

Girl: (Excited by the Gypsies.)

Mother: Stay away child, Their gypsies they'll steel us blind.

Phoebus: (Intrigued, Tosses some coins into the gypsies hat.)

Boy Gypsy: (Whistles and flees.)

(Scene changes to the goat trying to get the money but spills it, Esmeralda tries to help but is met by two guards.)

Brutish guard: Alright Gypsy we'd you get the money?

Esmeralda: For your information I earned it.

Brutish: Guard: Gypsies don' earn money.

Oafish guard: They steal it.

Esmeralda: You'd know alot about stealing.

Brutish guard: (Grabs the hat.) Trouble maker, huh?

Oafish Guard: (Grabs Her.) A few days in the stocks will cool you down.

Dipper: Hey!

Guards: Huh?

Mac: (Cocks a gun.) Let the lady go.

Brutish: Stay out of this peasants, this is a matter of the…

Dijali: (Headbutts Oafish and kicks Brutish.)

Mac: Holy- (Accidentally Fires his gun and it barely misses the Brutish guard.)

Oafish: Hey! That was Assault!

Mac: Hey that was an Accident!

Brutish: (Pulls out a radio.) Code red! Code red! Armed hostiles in our sector!

Vana: Shit!

Dipper: Run! (He and Dib go one way while Mac and Vana Go another, ANd Esmeralda and djali run by Phoebus.)

Brutish: Back Here Gypsy!

Phoebus: (Pulls his horse in front of the two men causing Brutish to fall in a mud puddle.) Achilles, sit.

Achilles: (Sits on Brutish, causing people to laugh in the background.)

Phoebus: Oh, Deer I'm sorry! Naughty Horse, Naughty, He's just impossible really I can't bring him anywhere.

Brutish: Get this thing off me!

Oafish: I'll teach you a lesson. (Draws out a dagger.) Peasant!

Phoebus: (Draws out his sword.) You were saying? Lieutenant?

Oafish: Oh, Uh, C-C-C-Captain! (Bonks himself.) At your service sir!

Brutish: (Feels his mustache gets shaven.)

Phoebus: I know you have a lot on your mind right now but… The palace of justice?

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene shows Dipper and Dib still running away.)

Dib: Where did that guy get a radio?

Dipper: I don't know plot convenience!

Both: (Bump into something or someone.)

Someone: (Reveals to be a man in the same attire as the two guard from earlier but without a helmet and where's a black cloak on him. He is Lieutenant Roshere, a guard in service to Frollo.)

Roshere: Lost your way?

Dipper: Uhh No…

Other guards: (Start appearing.)

Dib: Just passing through.

Roshere: Are you? I just got would that two of my rank equals were attacked by peasants, You wouldn't happen to anything about that would you boys?

Dipper: No…

Roshere: Hmm… Well I know someone we could ask.

Guards: (Surround the two boys.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark: You lost Them?! How?

Mac: We were trying help this Gypsy see, She getting manhandled by some guys.

Vana: Than they called in backup so we ran.

Mark: Oh god, I knew this would happen.

Jack: Told you it was bad idea.

Mark: Where are they now?

Vana: We don't know, You don't think they…

Mark: We better hurry quick and find them.

Sokka: Where do we start looking?

Mark: I think I know.

 **Meanwhile at the Palace of Justice.**

Phoebus: (Enters a room.)

Frollo: Stop.

Torturer: Sir?

Frollo: Ease up, wait between lashes, otherwise the old skin will down into the new.

Torturer: Yes sir.

Frollo: Ah So this is the gallant captain phoebus home from the frontlines.

Phoebus: You'r service record precedes you captain, I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber.

Phoebus: And you shall have it sir, I guarantee it.

Frollo: Yes, You know my last captain of the guard proved to be um… a bit of a disappointment to me?

(A loud Scream is heard.)

Frollo: Well no matter I'm sure well… Whip my men into shape.

Phoebus: Of course sir.

 **Outside.**

Frollo: You've come to paris in her darkest hour captain, It will take a firm hand weak minded from being easily misled.

Phoebus: Misled sir?

Frollo: Take a look captain.

Phoebus: Rob Reiner going to BotCon?

Frollo: What? No!

Phoebus: George Lucas and Steven screwing up star wars?

Frollo: No!

Phoebus: Some other poor excuse for a political joke because the guy writing this is south park fan?

Frollo: … (Looks down to see everything Phoebus said.) Uh… Wow, But that's not what I'm showing you look down there!

Phoebus: (Looks down to see Random Gypsies.) Gypsies?

Frollo: Gypsies, The Gypsies live outside the normal order, their heathen ways inflame the peoples lowest instincts and they must be stopped.

Phoebus: I was summoned from the frontlines to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?

Frollo: Yes well Villains may be fighting each but the villains around here Captain, Are what you see before you, For the last twenty years of my term as lord Protector of Paris I've been taking care of the Gypsies, (Crushing three Ants.) One by One, and yet for all my success they have thrived, Clues and rumors have led me to believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city, a nest if you will, they call it the heh, court of miracles.

Phoebus: What are we going to do about sir?

Frollo: Well Captain. (Picks up a Stone tablet to reveal several Bugs underneath.) Pretend their Gypsies. (Slams the Tablet Back down on the insects Crushing them.)

Phoebus: You make a vivid point sir.

(Ruber From Quest for Camelot appears.)

Ruber: Judge Frollo, Lieutenant Roshere has returned, with Prisoners.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene shows DIpper and Dib Being held by guards, When judge Frollo comes in followed by Phoebus and Ruber.)

Frollo: Lieutenant Roshere, What is this?

Roshere: (Looking proud.) Judge frollo my lord, I picked up these troublemakers in the east side of the village.

Frollo: (Examining them closely.) such disgusting attire, Where did you find them?

Roshere: They bumped into when I was answering a code red from Lieutenant's John and Howard.

John: (Turns out to be the Brutish guard.) There were two others with them, The bigger one had a gun.

Phoebus: Hmm, Sir I've seen those two before, They didn't seem like trouble.

Roshere: And you would how, sir?

Frollo: A little respect would be advised when addressing our new captain of the guard, lieutenant.

Roshere: (shocked.)

Frollo: As for you two. (Draws his attention to Dipper and Dib.) Where did you come from.

Dipper: We uh… Uh…

Dib: We just came to town.

Frollo: Where from?

Dipper: (Whispers to dib) what are we supposed to say?

Dib: (Whispers.) I don't know

Frollo: I'll repeat myself again, Where Are You From!

Dipper: … Uh.

(A knock on the door is heard.)

Guard: Uh Sir, there's someone here to see you?

Frollo: Not now I'm interrogating these gypsies.

Dipper and Dib: What?

Guard: But sir it's rather important.

Frollo: How Important?

 **Later**

(Scene changes to show the rest of the team waiting outside the Room.)

Guard: Judge Frollo will see you now.

Mark: I'll go.

Aang: By yourself?

Mark: It'll be alright, I just have a few words with the judge, Get the boys, and we can be on our way.

Jack: That won't happen, You know the kind of man he is.

Mark: He wouldn't try anything with us, Unless he…

Sokka: Hey, Just a Question, Who even is this guy.

Mark: Well...

Guard: Sir.

Mark: I'll explain later. (Goes into the room.)

Mark entered the Room and found himself face to face with Judge Frollo Himself, With him were Phoebus, Ruber and Roshere.

Frollo: Ah, So this is Lieutenant Mark, I've heard you were in town.

Mark: Word travels fast around here I take it.

Frollo: Yes… Now you wanted to see me I take it?

Mark: As a matter of fact, Yes I believe there has been an incident of some sort?

Frollo: Incident? Ah, yes the trouble between my Lieutenants and your boys, They are yours aren't they?

Mark: They are, Where are they?

Frollo: One moment. (Picks up a phone.) Bring them in. (Mutes it.)

(A door on the right opens, Dipper and Dib are marched through it by Lieutenants John and Howard.)

Dipper: Uncle Mark!

Dib: Sir, I know what your thinking…

Mark: Alright, Alright Dib, Same no more, either of you, I'll Handle this.

Frollo: Now you see, These boys were arrested for, from what I've been told, "Getting in the way of Justice." and attacking two of my lieutenants.

Dipper: They were terrorizing people, We were just trying to stop them.

John: Cock your lungs Boy.

Dib: You gonna make us?

Frollo: Now, Now, Let's not resort to any more violence, I was told there were two other with you, A girl and a black man, Do you happen to know them.

Mark: (Casts an uneasy look back at the door.) Well Uhh…

Vana, Jack, Mac, Aang, Katara, and Sokka: (Listening the conversation on the other side of the door.) Mark's Voice: I… I may or may not.

Mac: Oh, Crap…

Vana: (Silently prays to god.)

Jack: He's gonna Crack, I just know it.

 **Moments Later.**

(Scene changes with the rest of the team in the room, With guards behind them.)

Jack: Told ya.

Frollo: So, Lieutenant, Do you know this rabble?

Mark: Ahem, Yes, They are my team.

Frollo: And what a unit this is, I didn't think Foxes were counted among the ranks of such a brave and valiant order.

Jack: (Scowls.)

Frollo: And I can overlook that, I myself have employed the occasional stoat from time to time,

(As if on cue a stoat secretary appears in the room.)

Stoat: Judge Frollo, I have the Paperwork you wanted.

Frollo: Take it to my chambers.

Stoat: Yes sir. (Leaves the Room.)

Frollo: And look at this, A black man and a girl, Isn't it.

Mac: What the hell is that supposed to mean!?

John: Yep, that's him.

Howard: And that's the girl too (Tries to grab at Vana's Arm.)

Vana: Hey, Let go! (Struggles to get free and kicks him in the shin.)

Phoebus: That's enough Lieutenant!

Howard: (Lets go of Vana.)

Vana: Yeah, You better… (Rubs her wrist.)

Mark: So uh, Yes, Um I take there the ones you're looking for.

Frollo: (Giving a stern look.)

Mac: Sirs please, it was a simple altercation, I swear. I meant no Harm.

Mark: Yes, Yes, A terrible mistake. I assure you, It was not intentional.

Frollo: Not intentional you say? I find that… Understandable.

Mark: Really?

Frollo: Of course, I do not blame your men, It's not easy for one to tell a true citizen apart from gypsies.

Mac: Oh thank… Wait What?

(Before Frollo can say anything else, Cheering can be heard.)

Frollo: Oh, Duty Calls, Why don't we settle this matter after the feast? You're all welcome to come.

Team: (Looks at each other in astonishment.) Really?

Frollo: Of course, Unless you…

(Before frollo can finish they are already gone.)

Frollo: Hmm, Aren't they a eager bunch, Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?

Phoebus: Not recently sir.

Frollo: Than this should be quit an education for you, come along men.

 **Meanwhile, At Notre dame itself.**

(Scene shows a hooded hunchback climbing down a statue to see a group of people.)

 _ **COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **Leave your looms and milking stools, Coop the hens and pen the mules.**_

 _ **COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **Close the churches and the schools, It's the day for breaking rules.**_

 _ **Come and join the feast… of…**_

Clopin: (Slides out from under a robed person.) Foooools!

 _ **Once a year we throw a party here in town,**_

 _ **Once a year we turn all paris upside down!**_

 _ **Every man's a king and every kings a clown!**_

 _ **Once again it's topsy turvy day!**_

 _ **It's a day the devil in us gets released!**_

 _ **It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest!**_

 _ **Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools!**_

 _ **TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: Everything is Upsy daisy!

 _ **TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: Everyone is acting Crazy!

 _ **Dross is gold and Weed are a bouquet.**_

 _ **All because it's topsy turvy day!**_

(Scene Transitions to show the team arriving at the festival, The moment they set eyes on it all of them except Mark and Dipper scatter.)

Sokka: (Hurries to a food Stand.) FOOD! (Begins eating immediately.)

Katara: Really? (Turns to Aang, Who shrugs.)

Jack: (Sees a guy in a fox costume.) Excuse me Sir, Can I kick your ass?

Mac, Dib and Vana: (Watch a puppet show about a Mouse and A Rabbit Getting into a pretend fight over cheese and Carrots.)

Dib: Ha! I have no Idea what's going on! Bu this is hilarious! (Laughs along with Mac, Vana and other spectators.)

Mark: Well, They're enjoying themselves.

Dipper: Yeah, For now.

Mark: (Neals down to Dippers height.) Chin up, Well find a way out of this.

Dipper: I just don't get it though, What's his Problem With Gypsies?

Mark: Well-

Clopin: **COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 _ **Hurry! Hurry! Here's your chance**_

 _ **See the mystery and Romance!**_

 **COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 _ **SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE**_

 _ **MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE**_

 _ **DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!**_

(On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Esmeralda

appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance.)

Frollo: Look at that disgusting display.

Phoebus: Yes, Sir.

(She continues to dance, She pulls out a handkerchief Makes her way to Frollo and wraps it

around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer, She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment, Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head.)

Audience: (Laughing.)

Mac: Ha, Ha, Ha! Hey… Ain't that…?

Mark: (Goes up to Phoebus.) Quite a site.

Phoebus: Huh? Oh Her? Well, I suppose She's nice.

Mark: You know whats she is Right? You know **He** wouldn't like it if one of his own…

Phoebus: Well, I don't know If I like her Like her enough for… We've met before you know.

Mark: You and…

Phoebus: Us I mean.

Mark: Really?

Phoebus: The Sacking of Sherwood?

Mark: You mean that battle Between Verdauga Greeneyes Forces and the combined Strength of England France and the Freedom Watch? Yeah I remember.

Phoebus: You mean Medieval France and England, Right?

Mark: Yeah, Right What I said, You were Slashing your way through Weasel and Stoats and facing the Captain of the Guards, While I just sat around shooting things.

Phoebus: Remember Robin Hood? Shooting Arrows from the trees Trying to hit Green Eyes?

Mark: Hell yeah.

Clopin: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!

 _ **HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

 _ **HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!**_

 _ **NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!**_

 _ **NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!**_

Db: The What Now?

Clopin: You all remember last years king?

(Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches

loudly)

 _ **SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING**_

 _ **MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING**_

 _ **FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!**_

 _ **WHY?**_

Crowd: **TOPSY TURVY!**

Clopin: Ugly Folks forget your shyness!

Crowd: **TOPSY TURVY!**

Clopin: You could soon be called your highness!

Crowd: _**Put Your fowlest features on display, Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!**_

(Clopin has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Esmeralda pulls

Quasimodo to the stage. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping

off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath, Only for each face to turn out normal, Thus the Crowd Boes and the contestants get booted off stage by Djali, The festivities

continue until Esmeralda reaches Quasi. She tries to pull Quasi's mask

off, but soon realises that it's not a mask.)

Dipper: What the?

Dib: What is…?

Man: That's No mask!

Woman: It's his Face!

Woman 2: It's Actually Hideous?

Aang: Who is He?

Man 2: The Bellringer From Notre dame!

Katara: BellRinger?

Clopin: (Trying to keep things festive.) Ladies and Gentlemen, Don't Panic, We asked for the Ugliest face in Paris, And here He is, Quasimodo! The HunchBack of Notre Dame! (Crowns Quasi.)

Sokka: Ah, He said it! He said the Title!

Katara: No he didn't.

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**_

Clopin: **HAIL TO THE KING!**

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**_

Clopin: **OH WHAT A KING!**

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN**_

Clopin: **GIRLS, GIVE A KISS**

(Two Girls Kiss Quasi.)

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY**_

Clopin: **WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS**

All: _**AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE**_

 _ **ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR**_

 _ **ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN**_

 _ **WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'**_

 _ **FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY**_

 _ **AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP**_

 _ **IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)**_

 _ **(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)**_

(the crowd chants "Quas-i-mod-o!")

As they Did, Dib thought he saw something, He turned his head and saw a large man in a black cloak sneak into a building.

Dib: Hey, Whos that?

Vana: Who's what?

Dib: (Points to where he saw the Man.) There, I thought I saw someone.

Dipper: Probably just another Partygoer, Nothing to.

(Before Dipper could Finish though, A great flash of Orange light is sean and out of it comes a large roaring beast with Wings!)

Dipper: Worry About.

(Crowd Begins Panicking.)

Katara: What the Heck Is that thing!?

Man: It's the Great Animal! (Gets Mauled by the same creature he spoke of.)

Dipper: Oh My God!

Quasimodo: Oh Screw this! (Jumps off stage and flees into the church.)

Esmeralda: Everyone just stay calm!

Frollo: (Watches Her From his Booth.) Gypsy witch.

Roshere: Sir Look out!

Great Animal: (Throws a animal at Frollo, Who ducks just in time.)

Frollo: Phoebus! Ruber! Roshere! Destroy that creature!

Phoebus: (Motions His men to Attack.)

Great Animal: (Takes to the Sky.)

Roshere: Archors!

Guards: (FIre Arrows at the Animal, But it does little effect.)

Great Animal: (Swoops Down and Attacks the Guards, Scattering Maiming or Killing any that got Near it.)

Soldier: Retreat! Everyone, AAAAGGGGHHHH! (Gets Murdered By the Animal.)

(The Team take cover behind some debris and watch in horror at the beast in action, At one point it accidentally frees an old prisoner.)

Old Prisoner: I'm free! I'm Free! (Trips into a stockade and gets locked in it.) Dang it.

Dipper: C'mon we gotta help.

Sokka: Are you Crazy?! That thing could tear us to bits!

Mark: He's right, We have to take shelter, The Cathedral will do.

Mac: But How do we get there?

Mark: (Looks at the Great animal fighting Frollo's Forces, Than shifts his gaze to an open path for them.) We'll Have to sneak our way in,We go around the back, Follow me.

(The team make their way around the chaos surrounding the battle Between the Great Animal and Frollo's Forces, As they make it to the Doors of the Cathedral, Dib sees Ruber, Standing off to the side, Not Doing anything.)

Dib: What's He doing?

Vana: C'mon! (Grabs him and takes him inside as the Doors close.)

(Once inside the Team try to catch their breath.)

Mark: Alright, Everyone Here?

Dipper: All Accounted for, What was that thing?

Vana: I don't know, But I heard a peasant call it a… Great Animal…?

Mark and jack: (Share a look.)

Aang: So now what? We just… Wait here or something?

Katara: What about Frollo?

Mark: Well, I think we could be safe here, This is a place sanctuary after all.

(Sounds of the Battle Starting to die down.)

Mark: What's going on out their?

Jack: (Opens the door a little.) The Great Animal is leaving, Look!

Great Animal: (Flies away.)

Phoebus: Sir, Should we pursue?

Frollo: No, Find that Gypsy woman we Saw, And those Freedom Watch Warriors too.

Jack: (Quickly closes the Door.) Well good news is The Animals Gone, Bad news, Frollo's now looking for us.

Dib: You think he'll look here?

Mark: Hopefully not, Wait here I'll go talk to the archdeacon.

(As he is about to go looking the door is heard opened again.)

Mac: Too late Hide!

(The Team splits up into various Hiding Places, Esmeralda and Djali sneak into the church, Disguised as a beggar, Unknown to her Phoebus secretly comes in behind her, She turns around throws him down and takes his Sword.)

Esmeralda: You!

Phoebus: Easy! Easy, I just shaved this morning.

Esmeralda: Oh really? you missed a spot.

Phoebus: Alright, Alright, Just calm down, Just let me have a chance to apologize.

Esmeralda: For what?

Phoebus: (Trips her.) That for example.

Esmeralda: You sneaky son of a-

Phoebus: Ah, Ah, Ah, Watch it- We're in a church.

Esmeralda: (Grabs a staff with Candles on top.) Are you always this charming or am I just lucky. (Swings it at him.)

Dipper: Holy!

Mark: Shhh.

(Esmeralda continues to fight Phoebus with the Staff.)

Phoebus: Candallight, Privacy, music, Can't think of a better place for Hand to Hand Combat. (Blocks an Attack.) You fight Just as well as a man.

Katara: What?

Esmeralda: Funny, I was thinking the Same thing about you.

Phoebus: That's hitting a little below the belt, Don't you think?

Esmeralda: No, This is. (She Swings one end of the Staff at Phoebus's Crotch, He blocks it with his sword, She hit him in the face with the other end of the Staff.)

Phoebus: Touche.

Djali: (Head butts him.)

Phoebus: Didn't know you had a kid.

Esmeralda: Well, He doesn't take kindly to soldiers.

Phoebus: Er, I noticed, Permit me, Have you seen any uh, Freedom Watch members in here?

Esmeralda: Freedom Watch? You mean the weirdo that have been watching us.

Team: (Clumsily fall out of their Hiding places.)

Mark: Oh c'mon, How did you know we were hiding here!?

Esmeralda: I could hear loud breathing Coming from your gun happy friend over there.

(Everyone looks in Mac'd Direction.) Oh C'mon! I get nervous in tight spaces!

Phoebus: Well, You lot left in a hurry, Didn't think that creature could frighten you.

Aang: What was that thing Anyway?

Esmeralda: The Great animal, No one knows where it came from or what it wants, It's been terrorizing Paris for months, Killing and Destroying anywhere it can.

Phoebus: Christ, That's big.

Mark: Has anyone tried to catch it?

Esmeralda: The people have been told to leave it to the Authorities, And all they've achieved is scaring it away, For a time.

Vana: Well, It just crossed the Wrong people this time.

Dib: Yeah, What she said.

Phoebus: Huh, Well if I were any of you, I'd more worried about Frollo, He's looking for you all right now.

Jack: We know, I overheard him.

Phoebus: Take my advice, Stay in here if you all wanna avoid his wrath, Especially you… Uh.

Esmeralda: Esmeralda.

Phoebus: _Esmeralda,_ That's… Nice, I'm Phoebus, It means, "Sun God."

Mark: (Looks on in amusement, While the rest of the team draw blanks.)

Vana: Was… There something we don't know?

Frollo: (Comes in with three guards and Roshere.) Good Work Captain, Now Arrest them all.

Phoebus: (Whispers.) Claim Sanctuary.

Dipper: What?

Phoebus: Say it!

Mark: Alright, Alright, We claim-

Frollo: I'm waiting Captain.

Phoebus: I'm sorry Sir, They Claim sanctuary, There's nothing I can do.

Frollo: Than drag them all outside and-

Archdeacon: (Comes in.) Frollo! You will not touch any of them, (To the Team.) Don't worry yourselves, Minister Frollo Learned long ago to respect the sanctity of this church.

Frollo: (Gives a dark glower.) You all may think you've outwitted me for now, But I'm a patient man, And Neither Gypsies, Freedom watchers or Air-Benders don't do well inside stone walls, Step one foot outside without escort, and I'll have your heads! (Leaves with his men, Shutting the door behind him.)

Sokka: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Dipper: (Goes over to a door and Opens it.)

Soldier: Frollo's Orders, Post a guard at every door.

Dipper: (Closes it.) Guess not.

Mark: Damn it.

Katara: Just forget it, If Frollo thinks he can keep any of us in here he's wrong.

Archdeacon: Don't act Rashly child, From what I hear, Your friends run in with Lieutenants John and Howard, It would be unwise to incur Frollo's Wrath further.

Mark: He's right, Claude Frollo is a dangerous man to cross.

Archdeacon: Yes, uh, Well put…

Mark: Sir, If It's no trouble, Do you happen to have any form of long range communication?

Archdeacon: What for?

Mark: We have to contact Caer Dathyl as soon as possible, Can you provide anything to help?

Archdeacon: Hmm, I'll see what I can do. (Leads Mark with him Somewhere.)

Aang: (Notices something.) No way… (Goes over to it, Katara and Sokka both Shrug and follow him, Leaving the others alone.)

Esmeralda: Hey uh, Have I… (Looks at Dipper Mac, Dib and Vana.) I've seen you guys before right?

Mac: Yeah, During our little run-in With Lieutenants John and Howard?

Esmeralda: Yes, I remember now! I never got to thank you.

Dib: Yeah Well, We just did what Freedom Watchers do, Don't even know what those guys Problem with Gypsies is though.

Esmeralda: Judge Frollo hase bean hunting us for years, Ever since he took power here in france, We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, And Frollo despise what he cannot Control, Or… Something like that.

Vana: And let me guess, He also blames Gypsies for the Great Animal?

Esmeralda: Unfortunately, Yes, He has come to that belief…

Jack: That You summoned the thing to get Back at him for his bullshit?

Esmeralda: Uhh… I guess?

Dipper: How do you know that for sure?

Jack: don't you have the Measure of Minister Frollo by Now? He's a Religious Zealot, He's obsessed with purging the world of evil, See's Corruption everywhere except himself.

 **Flashback.**

Jack: _Years ago, The king of this country gave aid to an a people the catholic church considered heathens and an enemy, Frollo took advantage of this and led them into a coup against the King, and turned this whole country in a theocracy, With Frollo naming himself, Lord Protector of France and with the aid of others, Made his bid in the H.V.D.V.N.D Wars._

 **Flashback ends.**

Vana: Jesus…

Dipper: Why haven't the Freedom Watch done anything about it.

Jack: Well excuse me if we can't be everywhere at once, If we could, The Great Animal wouldn't be around and Gypsies wouldn't be blamed.

Esmeralda: Now just…

Dib: Maybe there not, What if it's someone else?

Vana: Like who?

Dib: I'm not sure, But I think I have a suspicion, Did anyone Notice Ruber?

Mac: He was among Frollo's Troops Right.

Dib: Yeah, But When I looked he was staying well out of the way, And He looked like… He knew something.

Jack: You think it's that lieutenant Ruber?

Dib: I don't know…

(The team's attention is drawn away by Shouting.)

Parishioner: You! Bellringer! What are you doing down here?

(Quasimodo is sean knocking over a candle staff and flees.)

Parishioner: Haven't you caused enough Trouble Already?

Esmeralda: Wait! (Goes After him, Dipper Dab and Vana Follow after a few moments of shock.)

Jack: Where are you kids going?!

(Quasi Runs up the Steps With Esmeralda behind him.)

Esmeralda: I want to talk to you.

(Quasimodo keeps running, While Esmeralda chases after him, Dipper Dib and Vana follow at a slow distance, Eventually they make their way up to the Bell tower, Where the Three look around.)

Dib: Quite a place.

Vana: (Whistles.) Not bad for a… What? Old-timey church that has been here longer than anyone can remember?

Dipper: Where's Esmeralda, And that…

(The three hears voices above them they move to see where they come from.)

Esmeralda: And who's this?

Quasimodo: Big Marie.

Esmeralda: (Under the bell.) **Hello!** (Echos from inside.)

Quasimodo: She like you, Would you like to see more?

(Dipper, Dib and Vana watch from the side.)

Vana: Well, Guess their doing fine.

Voice 1: Indisputably.

Voice 2: He's tough.

Voice 3: We may be made of Stone, But Quasi's made of Stronger stuff.

Vana: Actually I was referring to… (She Dib and Dipper look behind them to see…) What the?!

Dib: Whoah!

Dipper: Talking Statues?!

Laverne: Excuse us for having personality.

Dib: But… H-How…?

Hugo: Kid, Don't Question Disney.

Dipper: Uh, Hi there… I'm Dipper and This is… Dib and Vana…

Vana:... Hello…?

Victor: Pleasure to make your acquaintances Children, I'm Victor and these are Hugo and Laverne, What brings you to our humble abode?

Dib: We… came here with… Esmeralda… Or well…

Dipper: It's a long story.

Quasimodo: I've saved the best for last, Common.

(Quasimodo and Esmeralda go outside.)

Vana: Does he…?

Leverne: Yep.

Dipper: How long?

Victor: Since before He could Walk.

Hugo: Breakfast lunch and Dinner.

DIb: He never leaves?

Leverne: Oh he's not allowed to, Minister Frollo forbids it.

Dib: How come?

Hugo: Long story short, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his.

Leverne: After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seat, Quasi just wanted to go to the feast of fools, And we're so Proud of him for working up the courage.

Victor: Tis a shame the Great animal dashed his hopes.

Vana: Jesus… Antisocial much?

Dipper: maybe I should go talk to him Myself. (Goes to the rooftop.)

(He finds Esmeralda reading Quasi's Palm.)

Esmeralda: I don't see any…

Quasimodo: Any what?

Esmeralda: Monster lines, Not a single one, Now you look at me, Do you think I'm evil?

Quasimodo: NO! No No, You are kind, and good, and-

Dipper: And a Gypsy?

Quasimodo: (Started.) Who are-?

Esmeralda: Easy, He's a friend of mine.

Dipper: Hi, I'm Dipper.

Quasimodo: (Composes himself.) Uh, Yes, Hello, I'm-

Dipper: Quasimodo, Yeah I know. (To Esmeralda.) You kinda left us behind.

Esmeralda: Sorry, I was sorta…

Dipper: It's alright, Dib and Vana are up here to, I don't know about the others.

(Dib and Vana come up to the roof.)

Dipper: Dib, Go get the Others, Tell them where we are.

Dib: Right.

 **Later.**

Quasimodo: Going to caer Dathyl?

Mark: Yes, You see We kinda picked up a chaos emerald and Now we need to get back to there, I tried contacting them here but unfortunately, Communication seems to be blocked off.

Mac; That, And We're Being chased by some bad guys.

Esmeralda: That doesn't sound good.

Vana: There's something else, Dib thinks the Great Animal is someone else's doing.

Dib: It's Probably Ruber.

Quasimodo: Lieutenant Ruber? Are you Sure?

Dib: I don't know, I may have to get some proof, But I can't do it from here.

Quasimodo: I could get you out.

All: What?

Katara: But there is no way out, There's Soldiers at every door!

Quasimodo: We won't use a door.

 **Moments later.**

(Quasimodo, Mac and Dib stop on a slanted roof.)

Mac: Can I bellowed to Scream?

Dib: Why are you being such a-?

(The Tile there on Breaks and they slide down on it like a sled, They jump off the sled before it sails into the air and crashes.)

Guards: Check the Ally! This Way! (Guards run off.)

(The three escapers than jump down and Hide in a statue.)

Quasimodo: You go now, We'll Wait for you.

Dib: Right. (Disappears into the Night with Mac to find Ruber.)

 **Later.**

(Dib and Mac wonder stealthily through the Streets of Paris under the Cover of Darkness.)

Dib: Anything?

Mac: Nothing ye- Hide! (Pulls dib to one side as a soldier with a torch passes by.)

Dib: That was close.

Mac: Alright, All we need to do now is find Ruber, Follow him and if he-

Dib: There he is.

(Scene pans over to Ruber walking down the street, He's hid himself in a cloak.)

Dib: We have to follow him.

Mac: (Nods.)

(The two follow Ruber to an Inn, They creep inside and hide as they see Ruber talking to someone.)

Ruber: I told you to go for him! It was the perfect moment to Strike! He Was in the Open!

Rothbart: Well, Excuse me If I had to avoid getting hit by Arrows in that form, DO you know how hard it is to get within a 25 mile radius and not get injured?!

Ruber; Bah, I could give less of a damn, Even if it cost 50 bucks! My point is that we have been trying tolong to turn popular opinion against Frollo, He just keeps blaming your little, " _Great animal"_ Trick on the Gypsies, And He himself believes it!

Rothbart: So what do you suggest we do now?

Ruber: Well, For now We'll have to wait for another opportunity to Strike, I'll make sure personally the location isn't too close knit this time, Once We have Frollo in the open, THat's when you can make your move, And then, It will all be mine!

Dib: (Whispers) What will be his?

Ruber: France will bow to me!

Mac: Oh, That makes sense.

Ruber: The England, The United States, South Island, West side Island! The Great Tree of Ga'hoole! And then… **THE WORLD!**

Dib and Mac: (Gasp in Horror.)

Rothbart: Oh I love it, We'll have the whole city in the palm of our hands, Hahahaha!

Mac and Dib: (Attempt to sneak out while Rothbart and Ruber are laughing, Only for dib to trip.)

Ruber: What the?!

Mac: RUN!

(THe Two than make a break for it.)

Ruber: Get after them!

(As Dib and Mac Run out of the in and down the streets of Paris, Rothbart Transforms into the Great Animal and gives chase.)

 **Meanwhile**

Katara: You think they should have been back by now?

Mark: (Looking Through a telescope.) There they are!

(Scene looks down below to see Dib and Mac running up to the cathedral and try to climb it.)

Aang: Looks like they need help. (Airbends them up.)

Esmeralda: What did you find?

Dib: (Panting.) I was right… Ruber… He is behind this… Him and a Guy Named Rothbart.

Jack: Rothbart? Where have I…?

(Suddenly The Great Animal Appears in the sky.)

Mac: Did I mention It kinda followed us here?

Mark: Everyone Run!

(Team flees from the Bell tower.)

Quasimodo: GO! GO! GO! (Closes the Door Behind them.)

Rothbart/Great Animal: (Lands stalks over to the closed door.)

(Inside the bell tower.)

Dipper: What do we do Now?

Vana: Get out and Tell Frollo?

Esmeralda: No! He wouldn't believe us, We should just get out of here, While we still can.

Dib: How!?

Quasimodo: I'll help, I'll Distract the Beast while you all get down to the Cathedral, GO!

(The Team and Esmeralda Flee the Belltower, While Quasi gets a torch, and Goes out to face Rothbart.)

Quasimodo: Hey! You!

Great Animal: (Snarls.)

 **Meanwhile.**

(The Team and Esmeralda Hurry down to the Cathedral and go to the nearest doors.)

Mark: Check the doors!

Sokka: (Goes to open a door, Only to be knocked aside by soldiers.)

Soldier 1: It's Attacking.

Soldier 2 : Hurry to the Belltower!

(The Guards make their way up the Belltower, Leaving the Doors unguarded.)

Mark: Now's our Chance! Go!

(The Team flee to the outside of the Cathedral and hide in an Alley, While overhead they see the Great Animal Flee.)

Dipper: I wonder if Quasi's Okay.

Vana: He'll be fine, I hope.

Mark: Well Esmeralda, This is where we part ways.

Esmeralda: Until we meet again my friends. (Disappears into an Alleyway with Djali.)

Mac: So, Where to now?

Dipper: Frollo should know about Ruber and Rothbart, We should to him and clear the Gypsies.

Mark: No DIpper, He wouldn't believe us, After everything that's happened, Besides, Rubers scheming is not really any problem of ours, Lets just leave Frollo to his own Tangled Web.

Vana: Right, But Where do we go from here?

Aang: I think I know somewhere else we could go, C'mon, Let's get out of this city.

Roshere: (Appears out of nowhere.) Not So Fast!

Jack: Soldiers!

Mark: Everyone run!

(The Team Make a Break for it and Try to reach the Entrance to the City, Narrowly Avoiding Roshere and his men.)

Dipper: This Way!

Katara: We're almost there.

(An Arrow nearly gets her, Scene Changes to Show Frollo, Along with Phoebus, Ruber and Roshere, And Several Men, Armed with Spears, Swords, Bows and Arrows.)

Frollo: I told you what would happen if you stepped outside, Now you will face justice of the highest order!

Mark: You wouldn't know Justice if it bit you in the rear end Frollo, You've no Right to be called a Human being!

Frollo: Enough! You and you'r Subordinates will answer for your transgressions No!

Mark: And Gwydion?

Frollo: What of him?

Mark: What do you think he'll say when he find out you've murdered members of the Freedom watch, Over a Petty skirmish that was technically an Accident? Hmm? Would you be willing to risk any repercussions from that?

(Frollo and Mark glower at each other as both their groups get ready for a fight, After a few intense moments, Frollo raises his hand and his troops withdraw their weapons.)

Mark: Well… Guess were on our way… (Points to the east side.) The Great Animals went there by the way, Happy Hunting!

(The Team walk out of town to Appa as Frollo Glares after them, The rains of Castamere play in the BackGround.)

 **End.**

 **Hey Guys, Sorry for taking this long, This was a pretty big chapter to write, Especially since it's loosely adapted off a disney movie, Might have to change the categories, Probably, Also about the ending, I based it off the ending of the game of Thrones episode the Bear and the Maiden fair, If you haven't seen it or Game of Thrones I suggest you watch it, Next Time on Crossover Legends, Our Heroes head to the city of Omashu, Where Aang Meets an Old Friend.**

 **Till next time. ;)**

 **P.S.**

 **I was making this Chapter Before the Fire at Notre Dame happened when I found out I was shocked so consider this chapter, My condolences to the people of France, Amen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

 **Dipper and the king of Omashu.**

(Episode Starts off on the crest of a partially snow covered hill where the Freedom watch team have mounted.)

Dib: Hey, Katara, What was that thing Sokka was looking at back at the Cathedral?

Katara: You don't wanna know.

Mark: So Aang, This place you spoke of, Are we nearly there?

Aang: Almost, Just a few more steps and… we're here.

Vana: Where?

Aang: The Earth kingdom city of Omashu!

(Scene cuts to show a large city in the valley in front of them.)

Aang: I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi.

Katara: Wow, We don't have cities like this back in the south pole, At least not ones Abandoned and overrun with Corsairs.

Sokka: They have buildings that don't melt.

Jack: So did Paris… Why didn't you stare in amazement then?

Sokka: I don't know maybe I was too busy hiding from Fanatical Judges and Flying Monsters!

Mark: Well, there's None of those here, I hope.

Aang: There isn't, Common everyone! The real funs inside (Launches into the air and lands further down the hill.)

Dib: Does that forbid trouble?

 **Intro Starts.**

 **(Transformers Animated intro plays.)**

 **Intro Ends.**

Dipper: Aang wait! It might be Dangerous If people there find out you're the Avatar, Or if they find the Chaos Emerald we have, We're lucky those factors didn't worsen our situation in Paris.

Mark: Dipper's right, We need a disguise for you.

Mac: What happened to that cloak He wore?

 **Flashback.**

 _Aang: AAAAAHHHGGGG! FIRE! (Runs around with his cloak alight.)_

 _Jack: Never leave the cooking to Mac…_

 _Mac: (Nervously grims.)_

 **Flashback.**

Mac: How was I supposed to know Handgrenades aren't ingredients to a campfire?

Jack: (Face palms.)

Aang: So what should I do Now? Grow a mustache?

 **Later.**

(Scene cuts to Aang wearing Appa fur as hair and a mustache.)

Aang: Ugh, This fur is so Itchy, (To Appa.) How do you live in this stuff?

Appa: (Blows his Nostrils at him in response.)

Vana: Couldn't we have just gotten him another cloak?

Dib: Yeah, He looks just like…

Jack: Grrr…

Dib: … MY Grandma…

Aang: (Imitating an old man.) Screw you, Whippersnapper, Get a move on Now, The big city Awaits!

 **Sometime later.**

Aang: You guys are gonna love Omashu, The People here are the friendliest in the world.

Dipper: Really?

Mark: In his time maybe, But I remember being to this city before, With my father, The place seemed alright than, But… Times do change…

Voice: Rotten cabbages! (Turns out to be a guard.) What kinda slum do you think this is? (Uses Earthbending to knock the Cabbages over the side of the road.)

Merchant: No! My Cabbages!

Jack: Hopefully not to badly…

(The team approach the gate.)

Guard: State your business.

Mark: We are Members of the Freedom watch, We'd like to seek refuge in your city for a while.

Guard: Freedom watch?! Of… of Course Common in, Enjoy Omashu.

(The gates open as the Team walks into the city and Stare in Awe at what they see.)

Dipper: Whoa…

Mac; Quite a place.

Vana: Imagine settling down here.

Dib: What are all those Stone slides?

Aang: It's the Omashu delivery system.

Mark: Yes, A large Network of Tubes and Chuts, Earthbending brings up the packages and Gravity brings them down.

Sokka: Great so they get their mail on time.

Jack: I would have used a raven myself.

Aang: Yeah But this works to, And My friend Bumi found a better use for these Chuts.

 **Flashback.**

Bumi: Look around you, What do you see?

Aang: Umm, The Mail system?

Bumi: Instead of seeing what they want you to see, You gotta open your brain to the possibilities.

Aang: Like what?

Bumi: The world's Greatest super slide!

Aang: Bumi, Your a mad genius.

Bumi: (Laughs and Snorts.)

(Scene shows the two boys riding down a chute at top speed.)

 **Flashback Ends.**

(In the Present Day, Dipper, Vana, Aang, Sokka and Katara are in the same spot as in the flashback, With Mark, Jack, Mac and Dib behind them.)

Mark: One Ride, Than we find somewhere to stay for the night, Got it?

Aang: Sure thing.

Dipper: I'm starting to think this was a bad Idea-AAAHHHH

(The Kids slide down the chute in the stone bin.)

Jack: How did you get talked into this…?

Mark: I don't know…

(Back with the kids.)

Vana: I think I'm gonna Hurl- (Attempts to hold back her breakfast.)

Sokka: I want my Mommy!

(A neighboring Chute becomes visible and appears to be carrying a rack of Spears)

Katara: That's… Not gonna merge with us is it?

(It does.)

Dipper: Oh Crap!

Sokka: (Ducks to avoid the Spears.)

Vana: Aang!

Aang: I'm on it! (Derails them out of the chute.)

(The kids are now free falling off a rooftop.)

Earth Kingdom Officer: Men, You'll be going off to combat soon, It's important that you be prepared for anything.

(The Bin Appears and the Frame Stops.)

Dipper: Hey, You ever have those moments where you wonder-

Vana: We're Not doing that!

Dipper: Aw.

(Frame Resumes motion.)

Aang: (Airbends to Propel the bin into another Chute.)

Katara: Aang Do something! Use your Airbending!

Dipper: No! Don't use your airbending!

Aang: Hey yeah, That'll make us go faster. (Blasts air behind them, making them go faster.)

Dipper: NOOO!

(The kids Approach an off-load point and Scream as they are about to crash into another bin, Luckily it's push out of the way, Only for another Bin to Appear, They Crash into it and fly off the Track.)

Dipper: I don't wanna die!

Aang: (Airbends them back into the Bin.)

(The kids skid down roof tops.)

Man: (Whistles as he works on his pottery)

(Kids crash into his house and destroy his pottery.)

Aang: Sorry!

(Kids crash through more homes, One of them has a cat which MoMo gets in a fight with.)

Vana: Look out!

(Crash through the wall of a Balcony, Down below that Cabbage Guy from earlier his with his Cabbages when the kids crash onto his Cart.)

Cabbage Merchant: My Cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!

Aang: (His disguise is gone) This was a bad Idea.

Dipper: This was your Idea!

 **Later.**

(Later the Five culprits are brought before the king of Omashu himself, He looks at Aang with a sense of Familiarity.)

Guard: Your majesty, These juveniles have been arrested for Vandalism, Traveling under false pretenses, and Malicious destruction of Cabbages.

Merchant: Off with their Heads! One for each pound of Cabbage.

Guard: Silence, Only the King can pass judgement, What is your Judgment sire?

King: Hmm.

Sokka and Vana: (Looks Nervous.)

Katara: (Looks Hopeful.)

Aang: (Trying to be invisible.)

Dipper: (Is out right Terrified.)

King: Throw them…

Dipper: Oh god…

King: A feast!

Guard: Huh?

Merchant: Aww!

Dipper: What?

Aang: Huh?

 **Later.**

(The five kids are now seated at a table loaded with Food.)

King: (Chuckles.) The people in my city have gotten fat from to many feasts, So I hope you like your chicken with no meat.

Aang: Thanks but I don't eat meat.

King: (Turns to Vana.) How about you? I bet you like meat. (Shoves the chicken leg in her mouth.)

Vana: Mmm.

Dipper: I… Have no idea what to make of this.

Katara: I think this guys crowns a little crooked.

King: So my Friends, Where are you all from.

Dipper: Well… You can probably tell where Katara and Sokka are from, I'm from… Piedmont.

Vana: And I'm from Crossover Town and this guy. (Motions Aang.) Is from.. Kangaroo Island.

King: Oh, Kangaroo Island Eh? I hear that place is really hoping.

Sokka: (Laughs.) What? I thought that was pretty funny.

King: (Yawns.) Well, All these good jokes are making me tired, Guess it's time to hit the hay. (Throws a chicken wing at Aang.)

Aang: (Catches it with Airbending.)

Guards: (Gasp.)

King: There's an Airbender in our midst and Not just any Airbender, The Avatar.

Sokka: Oh.

Vana: Crap.

King: Now, What do you have to say for yourself, My little Friends?

Aang: (Gets up.) Okay, You caught me, I'm the Avatar, Doing my Avatar thing, Keeping the world safe, (Looks under the Table.) No Villains here, Good Work everybody! (Backs away to the doors.) Love Each Other, Respect all life and Don't run with your spears, We'll see you next time!

Guards: (Block the door.)

Katara: You can't keep us here, Let us Leave!

King: Lettuce leaf? (Chews on it.)

Sokka: This guy is nuts.

Vana: Does he even know who he's dealing with?

King: Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges, But for now, The guards will show you to your chamber.

Guard: My liege do you mean the good chamber or the Bad Chamber?

King: The newly refurbished chamber.

Guard: Wait, Which one are we talking about?

King: The one that used to be the bad chamber, Until the recent refurbishing that is, Of course, We've been calling it the new chamber but, We really should number them, Uh, Take them to the refurbished Chamber that was once bad!

(The five are taken away by the guards, And put in a surprisingly comfortable room.)

Katara: This is a prison cell? It's so nice.

Aang: He did say it was Refurbished.

Sokka: Nice or Not were prisoners here.

Dipper; oh, I wish Uncle Mark was here.

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark: Where are they?! (Runs around like Crazy.) They can't be dead… They Can't be Dead…

Jack: Relax Mark, They're not dead.

Dib: What about the Chaos Emerald?

Jack: Oh Crap, I forgot!

Mac: (Comes running up.) You guys! I found out where they are!

 **Back at the Palace.**

King: First Avatar, What do you think of my new outfit, I want your honest opinion.

Aang:...

King; I'm waiting.

Aang: It looks… Fine… I guess.

King: Excellent! You passed the first test!

Aang: Really?

King: Well, Not one of the Deadly tests, The real Challenges are much more… Challenging.

Aang: (Gets pissed and Airbends up to the King.) I don't have Time for you're Crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving! Now!

King: Oh, I thought you might Refuse…

(A door on the right of them is opened to reveal Katara and Sokka being held by Guards.)

King: I will give two of your friends some delightful souvenirs, Those delightful little rings are made of Pure Genimite, Also known as Creeping Crystal, It's a crystal that grows incredibly fast, By nightfall those two will be completely covered in it, Terrible Fate really, I can stop it, But only if you cooperate.

Sokka: (Ring on his finger starts to grow.) Ah! It's already creeping!

Aang: I'll do as you want, Wait? What about Dipper and Vana?

 **Meanwhile.**

(Dipper and Vana are in another room, This time it's not a cell but actually a guest room.)

Vana: Hey! (Bangs on the door.) Let us out!

Dipper: No one's gonna answer you know.

Vana: They'd Better! Cause IF they don't I'll break their backs so hard they won't be able to sit in a chair for…!

Dipper: How does breaking their backs prevent them from Sitting?

Vana: I… How am I supposed to… Just Shut up! I wonder the others are.

 **With Aang.**

Aang: (Charges into a waterfall to grab a lunch box, He Starts climbing a ladder, But is held back by the force of the water.)

King: Ohh, Climbing the ladder, No one's thought of that before.

Aang: (Loses his grip and falls out of the waterfall.)

 **Back with Dipper and Vana.**

Dipper: He's probably fine.

Vana: Yeah.

(The two sit in silence for a few moments.)

Vana: So… We just… Sit around.

Dipper: Can we do anything else?

(Before Vana can reply, A Door opens and a guard comes in.)

Guard: The King has requested your presence, The Avatar has completed two of the three challenges, He is to begin the final Challenge soon.

Dipper And Vana: (Gasp.)

 **Later.**

(Scene fades into an earthbending Arena.)

King: The final test Is a dual and As a special treat you may choose your opponent.

(Two enormous gladiators show up on either side of the king, One is a large man with an Axe the other is a green clad hunter with what looks like a scythe kind of weapon.)

King: Choose Wisely.

Aang: You're saying whoever I point to, I have to fight?

King: Again, Choose Wisely.

Aang: (Thinks it over.) Than I choose… (Points at king.) You!

King: Wrong Choice. (Corrects his posture and removes his Robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular Physique.)

Dipper: Whoa.

Vana: There's something you don't see everyday.

King: (Stamps on the Ground and knocks Aang into the Arena.)

Aang: Ah! (Lands in the dust.)

King: (Launches himself into the arena after him and Stands over him Laughing Evilly.)

 **Oh Boy, Aang's in trouble now, Well folks nows a…**

 **Dipper: Hey!**

 **What?**

 **Dipper: You can't end the Episode here! What the Heck!**

 **Common it's my story I should be able to do what I want with it.**

 **Dipper: But Aang's Endanger you can't end it here!**

 **Well, That's the point of cliffhanger, I'm Trying to leave the Audience in suspense here.**

 **Dipper: (Gives a stern look.)**

 **Oh Alright I'll keep it going.**

King: You thought I was a frail old man, But I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see.

Aang: Can I fight the guy with the Axe instead?

King: There are no take backsies in My kingdom, And you might need this.

Guard: (Throws Aang his Staff.)

King: (Fires Rocks at Aang who dodges them.) Typical Air-bender Tactic, Avoid and Evade, I hoped the Avatar would be less difficult. (Fires another boulder at Aang.)

Aang: (Evades it and Launches into the air.)

King: Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or Later you'll have to strike back: (Kicks a boulder at the ceiling.)

Aang: (Knocked to the ground by Debris, Then comes straight at the King while dodging rocks spawned by the king's earth-bending.)

King: You'll have to be a bit more creative than that.

Aang: (Fires a beam of wind which the king blocks with a wall of Stone.)

King: Are you hoping I catch a cold? (Fires a tidal wave of Rocks at Aang, Who is hit by them and sent sprawling back, but he regains his footing, King then sends a shock wave of rocks which Aang Jumps over.)

Dipper: Common Aang…

King: How are you going to get me from way over there?

Aang: (Runs right at the king.)

 **One long fight scene later.**

King: Well done Avatar, You fight with much fire in your heart.

Vana: Fire killed his people you know.

King: You've passed all my tests, Now you must answer one Question, Answer it and I will set you'r friends free.

Dipper: And let us live?

King: Of course, What… Is my name?

Aang:... The Hell!?

King: What is my name?

Vana:... Are you kidding me?!

Dipper; How are we supposed to know that?! He hasn't evan told us his name!

Katara: Think back to the Challenges.

Aang: I got a key from the Waterfall, Fought a giant goat rabbit thing, and had a dual with him.

Katara: What did you learn?

Aang: I had to think differently than I usually would… I know his name!

Vana: Really?

 **Later.**

Aang: I solved the Question the same way I solved the challenges, Like you said I had to open my Brain to the Possibilities.

King: (Begins to Snort and laugh at the same time.)

Aang: Bumi, You're a mad Genius. (Runs up and Hugs him.)

Dipper and Vana: Bumi?!

Bumi: Oh, Aang, It's so good to see you, You haven't Changed a bit, Literally.

Dipper:... You've got to be kidding.

Katara: Uh, Hello over Here…

Sokka: Little help?

King Bumi: (Breaks them Free.) Geminite is made of rock candy. (Takes a bite.) Delicious.

Vana: Are you telling me, This batshit insane king… Is Aang's Old Friend?

King Bumi: Watch your language, And who are you calling old? Okay I'm old.

Katara: Why did you do all this instead of Tell Aang Who you were?

King Bumi: It's very fun Screwing with people.

Dipper: No it's not.

King Bumi: And Aang, You have difficult task ahead, The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone, The forces of Evil are spreading their influence everywhere, The likes of Lord Jargafar and Fire lord Ozai have become more power mad than ever, Your team Must take the Chaos Emerald to Caer Dathyl and You must master the four elements to confront the fire lord, By the time you do, I hope think like a mad genius.

Aang: Sure thing.

(Mark, Dib, Jack and Mac burst through the Doors.)

Mark: Guys! Are you okay, So sorry, King Bumi, Your majesty they did not mean any trouble whatsoever, Right?

Dipper: We kinda sorted things out already.

Mark: Oh.

 **Three days later.**

(Scene shows the team leaving Omashu on Appa, A mysterious figure watches down below.)

Fleabyte: Well… Looks like I found my bounty…

 **To Be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

 **Fleabyte.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Fleabyte: Well… Looks Like I found my find…

 **And Now.**

 **Intro.**

 **(transformers animated Intro Plays.)**

 **Intro Ends.**

Jack: Appalling, Just Appalling Not even that, Its… It's… Obsean! THere ought to be a law against it!

Katara: Oh' common Jack, Were in this village for five minutes and you worry over something like this?

(Scene shows what Jack was enraged by, A window shop containing voodoo Trinkets.)

Jack: They willingly sell dark magic!? What kind of vile minded simpleton would…

Dipper: it's not Dark Magic, It's just a bunch of fake mumbo jumbo someone came up with for fun.

Jack: Dark Magic Fun?! Who said any of that was fun!?

Katara: What's up with you? Why can't you just… Lighten up for once?

Mark: (Comes in.) Katara's right Jack, You should get out more.

Jack: Just got a… Funny feeling is all. (Rubbing his Scar.) Old war wounds acting up, Usually means trouble.

Dipper: You must have seen some pretty messed up things in the shadow wars.

Jack: Yes I did and No I still don't wanna talk about it!

Dipper: Right…

Katara: So, How's the restock on our supplies?

Mark: Going fine so far, We're just lucky we came across this village before we ran low on food, It's hardly been seven days since we left Omashu and we still have food problems.

Katara: You can thank Sokka for that.

Dipper: i'm just glad there's no more trouble right now.

(Gun shots can be heard.)

Dipper: I spoke to soon, Didn't I?

(Mark, Jack, Dipper and Katara rush to see what it is and find a house on fire and people panicking and running.)

Mark: What's happening here?

Villager: He came from nowhere! He's up in the trees!

Dipper: Who?

Villager: Some Talking Cowboy animal! Look out!

Mark: (Sees gun shot fired at him and turns on his shield to block it and notices Jack frozen.) Jack!

 **Flashback**

 _Prime Commander: Sergeant Jack, Report! What's your status?_

 _(Jack is in a warzone during the Shadow wars, His Scar is not present on his right eye and has the red fur of a younger fox.)_

 _Jack: Dark Nation fire Everywhere, Commander, We're pinned down!_

 _(A large explosion knocks Him towards a hole.)_

 _Voice: Help Me!_

 _Voice 2: Silence._

 _Jack: (looks down the hole to see a young girl with brown hair and dressed in brown clothing, Cornered by two men in Black Armor and firebender.)_

 _Prime Commander: Sergeant, Have you found the scout?_

 _Jack: Affirmative Sir, Unfortunately So have the Dark and Fire Nation._

 _Prime Commander: I need her alive, She has vital intel that could help us find the Avatar, It must not fall in the Dark forces hands!_

 _Jack: (Jumps into the pit and Draws his sword.) Hey, Scum! Pick on someone who's not Injured._

 _Firebender: Kill the Fox._

 _(The Two dark nation troopers charge at him, Their Swords drawn one clashes with Jack, while the other waits to get a good nick at him, Jack dodges and stabs the Dark Nation trooper through the chest, The second Trooper Charges in.)_

 _Jack: (Easily overpowers him and chops his head off.)_

 _Firebender: RIght. (Ignites his fists with fire.) I'll do it myself!_

 _Jack: Common and try, You Flame loving- Whoa! (Dodges a fireball.)_

 _Firebender: (Charges at Jack with flame knives and tries to stab at him with them.)_

 _Jack: (Weaves around his attacks and run his sword through him, Than goes over the girl.)_

 _Girl: Thanks for that, (Grunts.) Those guys weren't your everyday cartoon goons._

 _Jack: Easy now.(Sits her down against the wall.) What's your name?_

 _Girl: Adria… Sir._

 _Jack: Hmm. (Looks left and right for anymore villains.) We'd better get a move on, Can you move?_

 _Adria: I think so. (Gets up and tests her left foot.) I think I only sprained my ankle._

 _Jack: That's nice. Now let's get a move on. (An Explosion is heard.)_

 **Flashback ends.**

Jack: (Remains frozen in his spot as a bullet zips towards him.)

Katara: (Knocks him out of the way, as the bullet hits the ground.)

(The Gun shots stop.)

Mark: Katara, Jack, Are you too alright?

Katara: Yeah, We're okay.

Jack: (Pushes her off of him.) Yes, Yes, We good.

Dipper: Good? Jack you froze like a statue back there, What happened?

Jack: I did not Freeze! Really I didn't.

Dipper: Who was shooting anyway?

Mark: (Looks up.) It was coming from the trees.

 **While the Team is occupied.**

Shooter: (Sneaking through the bushes and watching the four figures looking at where he he had shot at them.)

 **Later, Back at the house the team are staying in.**

Jack: (Drinking October Ale.)

Mark: I thought you had enough of that drink?

Jack: Can never have enough.

Mark: Trying to repress war memories again?

Jack: Still don't wanna talk about.

Mark: You know you can talk about it… To me, about it, Just us, Only us.

Jack: Are you finished?

Mark: Pretty Much. (Walks over to where Vana is monitoring the Cameras for the Attacker.)

Vana: What's up with him?

Mark: Nothing, Anything?

Vana: I've bean monitoring the Cameras for any further traces for the Shooter.

Mark: And?

Vana: Hm, He just disappears like the wind, As if he was never their.

Dib: (Barges into the room in a panic.) He's back!

Mark: What?

Dib: Mac and I were heading back here, When we suddenly got attacked by the Shooter!

Jack: (Overhears the conversation.)

 **Flashback.**

 _Jack: Common Hurry!_

 _Adria: It's too hot above ground, We'll go through here._

 _(Jack and Adria make their way down a dark passage way, Unaware that their being followed.)_

 _Jack: There! The end of the tunnel, We're nearly-_

 _(Before Jack could finish A gunshot is fired at him and nearly grazes him and Adria.)_

 _Figure: (Comes out of the shadows, It turns out to be a cat, With every cowboy cliche one can think.) Well now, Lookie what we go here, What do you know, Freedom watch? (Draws out his blaster and twirls it like the cowboy he is.)_

 _Jack: (Pulls out his sword.) Adria Run!_

 _Adria: (Tries to make a break for it but is knocked out by a stun shot.)_

 _Cat: Ah, Ah, Ah, Good ladies shouldn't be running._

 _Jack: I'll send you running Snot whiskers! (Charges at Fleabyte, Who knocks him out with one punch.)_

 **Flashback.**

Dipper's voice: Hey! Fox Guy!

Jack: Huh?

Dipper: Didn't you hear Mark? We're going after the shooter.

Jack: Okay, Okay, I'm coming. (Gets his sword and scabbard.)

 **Meanwhile.**

Mac: (Shooting at the trees, WHen the rest of the team arrives.)

Mark: What's the Status?

Mac: This guys quick I can't see him.

Mark: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Get the villagers to safety, The rest of you With me! (Goes after the Shooter, With Dipper, Vana, Dib, Mac and Jack following.)

(They chase it into the woods where, They each split up to head it off.)

Mark: Dipper, Follow me!(The two chase the figure as it jumps down from the tree.)

Figure: (Pulls out a gun and fires a couple rounds at Mark, Who uses his shield to block them.)

Dipper: (Fires a few blasts of his own, Causing the Shooter to flee to the left, Where Dib and Vana continue the pursuit from their.)

Vana: Mac! Jack! He's heading your way!

Mac and Jack: (Round a corner and confront the Shooter, Who jumps into a tree and fires a knockout shot at Mac.)

Mac: Gah (Falls down Unconscious.)

Shooter: Ye-Hah! (Disappears into the trees.

Jack: Knockout shots… Catlike reflexes… And that phrase…

No it can't be…

 **Flashback.**

 _Jack: (Wakes up in a dark room, And is tied up, He looks around For Adria.) Adria…? Where are you…?_

 _Fleabyte: Don't you worry yourself None, Foxxy. She's alright, For now…_

 _Jack: If you plan to end me, Get it done, Dark nation scum, That is if that's an insult I can call you._

 _Fleabyte: Cause I ain't from them, Fox. Names Fleabyte, I'm what you call, A bounty Hunter, The Triaxis Powers pay me a lot of good money to capture goody two shoes like you, And that's surprising considering your… Type._

 _Mark's voice: This way!_

 **Flashback end.**

Jack: (Gasp.)

Mark: (Chops down the tree the shooter is hiding in with his Sabere.)

Dipper: (Aims his gun on the Shooter as he Emerges from the fallen tree.)

Mark: Place your hands behind your head, Villain.

Fleabyte: (Gets up off the Ground and turns around.) Oh, Scary a little boy with gun and… What his, Obi-wan kenobi? Without charm?

Mark: Hey!

Dipper: Who are you?

Fleabyte: Call me Fleabyte! (Pulls out two guns and fire stun shots at the both of them, Knocking them out.)

Jack: (Runs up trying to stop Fleabyte, But Fleabyte, Throws a smoke bomb and disappears.) Mark! Dipper! NOOO!

 **Later.**

Vana: I couldn't get a reading on Dipper, Mark The Chaos Emerald or the cowboy cat.

Aang: This guy must have some serious tech on him if he can mask Chaos energy.

Katara: I'll say.

Mac: What do we do now?

Sokka: Who is that guy anyway?

Jack: What are you asking me for? Not like I met that guy in a bar!

Dib: Something you're not telling us about that cowboy cat?

Jack: That Cowboy cat… Is a villain, Pretty obvious I know, His name's Fleabyte, And he was the one who captured me in the shadow wars, The one who did this to me. (Points to his scar.) He's a bounty Hunter.

 **Meanwhile.**

Jack's voice: He was in the employ of the Triaxis when they were making their big push against the Royal senate, He hasn't bean sean since their defeat.

Dipper and Mark: (Tied up and struggling.)

Dipper: Where's the Emerald?!

Fleabyte: Aw, What's the Matter Dipper Pines, Did I take your wittle toy away from you and your uncle?

Dipper: How do you know who we are?

Fleabyte: It's my business to know, What with the bounty for the Freedom watch scout team, Who've bean harboring a Chaos Emerald.

Dipper: What Bounty?

Fleabyte: The one issued By Lord Jargafars Lieutenants, They want that Emerald y'all have been harboring, and I'm just the cat to give it to them.

Mark: You can't! If they get that Emerald, They'll give it to Jargafar and…

Fleabyte: Not my Problem, All I know is when I give them what they want, I get the greatest payment of my Career.

Dipper: Our team will find you before you can evan get to Jargafras flunkys.

Fleabyte: Oh I'm counting on it.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dib: We've been searching for hours, We're never gonna find them.

Jack:Fleabyte was hiding in plain sight, Casing us the whole time! And we bought it, Hook line and-

Katara: Wait! Hiding in plain sight? That's the answer!

Vana: What do you-? Of Course! (Pulls out a map.) This is layout of the forest, where Dipper and Mark were taken, Three days ago. (Pull out another map.)

Sokka: Hey! Where did that tree go?

Vana: It was never there.

Jack: A holographic cloak.

Mac: Probably masking Fleabytes vehicle or ship.

Aang: Common, Lets go kick that Pussycats tail!

Jack: I… Can't go back there.

Dib: Are you crazy!? This is Dipper and Our lieutenant were talking about!

Mac: No time to argue, Common.

 **Meanwhile.**

(Scene shows Eggman Cluny and Tak on a computer screen, talking to Fleabyte.)

Cluny: You have Dipper pines and his Uncle? Give them to us! And the Chaos Emerald too.

Fleabyte: Not before I get my Payment.

Tak: Patience, My friend, You'r services will be satisfied, Provided We are satisfied with your results.

Fleabyte: I got the Emerald, What more do you want?

Eggman: Conformation, Concerning the Avatar.

Fleabyte: That one? He's long gone.

Tak: The various Elemental Island temple say otherwise, As do reports from France and Omashu.

Cluny: If you can, We would like him captured as well.

Fleabyte: Fine, Than will I get my pay?

Eggman: That depends solely on your Performance.

(The Screen turns off.)

 **Meanwhile.**

(Mac, Dib, Vana, Aang, Katara and Sokka arrive at Fleabytes lair.)

Vana: This bounty Hunters smart, We must be smarter.

Katara: Vana's right, We need to proceed with caution.

Sokka: No time, Lets get him! (Charges in.)

Mac: Wait!

 **With Fleabyte.**

Fleabyte: (Looks at the screen showing the Freedom watch.) Rotten Freedom watch, Predictable as ever…. Oh well, At least there could be some fun, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh….

 **Outside.**

(Giant buzzsaws appear from the trees and shoot at the Heroes.)

Aang and Katara: (Dodging them as best they can.)

Dib: (Hides behind a stump.)

Vana: (Tackles Sokka to the ground to save him from a saw blade.)

Mac: (Spots something in the tree.) There! (Fires a rifle at whatever he sees. And after a few moments, The saw blades stopped attacking.)

Katara: What was that?!

Vana: (Picks up one of the saw blades.) Motion Blades, A pretty Advanced and Deadly trap.

Fleabyte: Well, I'm flattered you think so little missy. (Emerges from the Tree.)

Vana: Give us back our Commanding officer!... And Dipper.

Fleabyte: No can do, Little Girl. (Reaches for what it can assumed to be his Gun.)

Dib: Get Him! (He, Vana and Mac charge at him.)

Fleabtye: (throws a grenade at them, which traps them all in Carbon Foam that traps them.)

Mac: Hey! No fair!

Fleabyte: Didn't say I was fair. (Runs off in the opposite direction.)

Sokka and Katara: (Go after him next.)

(They corner him at the edge of a lake.)

Katara: Nowhere left to run, Bounty Hunter! (Uses Waterbending on the lake to try and capture Fleabtye, But she ends up freezing Sokka, By Accident, Again.)

Soka: Really?

Katara: God- (Gets punched in the face.)

Fleabyte: Language… (A blast of wind knocks him into a tree.)

Aang: Leave her alone!

Fleabyte: Heh, Don't think I forgot about you, I'll admit, I wasn't expectin any airbender types, would Cross my path.

Aang: Not even the Avatar?

Fleabyte: Oh, So the rumors were true. (Draws out his Guns.) This'll be fun. (Fires at Aang.)

Aang: (Redirects the bullets back at him.)

Fleabyte: (Ducks out of the way and pounces on Aang, Knocks him out and throws him into a rock.) I would have thought you'd put up more of a challenge, Oh well, Don't matter now, Lord Jargafars lot are gonna pay me double for the addition of you.

Jack: Step Away from the Airbender!

Fleabyte: (Looks behind him.) Y'all look familiar… Wait? Shadow war right? You took my arm! (Flexes His Right arm which is robotic.) You just got away with a scar, And time hadn't done you no justice Ain't it?

Jack: (Growls.) You'll never snatch another hero again!

Fleabyte: No? Who in tarnations gonna stop me?

Jack: I am.

Fleabyte: Are you? Good, I was hoping to get back at you for the Arm.

Jack: About that, Look there's a chaos Emerald!

Fleabyte: Where?!

Jack: (Knocks him out cold.) Works every time. (Goes over to where the door should be and opens it to reveal a hole leading down to where Fleabyte hideout is.) Down we go. (Jumps down.)

(Jack lands on the ground and walks down a tunnel, While distant memories playing the background of his mind.)

 _Fleabytes voice: The Triaxis Powers pay me a lot of good money to capture goody two shoes like you._

 _Adria: For the Avatar…_

 _Jack: Adria… NO!_

(Jack walks into a room where he finds Dipper and Mark tied up.)

Jack: Mark! Dipper!

Mark and Dipper: Jack!

Mark: Oh it's good to see you old friend.

Jack: (Frees them from the Ropes with his sword.) Where's the Chaos Emerald?

Dipper: Fleabyte left it here. (Grabs it off the Table.)

Jack: Good, No come on!

Fleabyte: (Stand in the way with his guns drawn.) Not so fast.

 **Outside.**

Katara and Aang: (Wake up from being knocked out.)

Sokka: About time, Hurry jack went after Mark and Dipper.

Katara: Right (Frees Sokka.) We gotta get the other first.

 **Back inside.**

Jack: (Draws his Sword as Fleabyte advances.)

Fleabyte: You know, I was hoping we'd meet again someday… (Slowly pulls out a gun.) So's I can get back at you for what you Did to me! (Fires at Jack.)

Jack: (Deflects the Bullet with his Sword.) Miss your arm? (Dodges Fleabyte as he tries to punch him, and Punches him in the groin.) How sad. (Grabs him by his coat and throws him against a shelf that falls on him.)

Fleabyte: (Trapped under the shelf.) Hey…! Get me out!

Jack: Why? So you pump me full of led?

Fleabyte: (Grunts.) Aw C'mon Man, Lend a hand? At least… Don't leave me…?

 **Flashback.**

 _(Jack and Adria are tied up to the table.)_

 _Fleabtye: (Crouches down to Adria's eye level.) You must have some interesting things to say Spy, Cause you're getting interrogated by one of the big guys. Terr Ar Cur of the dark nation._

 _(Screen reveals a man in Black armour with a dark cape. His hair is black with gotye on his chin.)_

 _Terr Ar Cur: Bring me the Prisoners, Bounty Hunter._

 _Fleabyte: Not before I've had my pay…_

 _(As the two start bickering, Adria slips out a small knife she was hiding and starts cutting the ropes restraining her.)_

 _Jack: What are you doing?_

 _Adria: Getting us out of here. (Starts to break free, But is slow about it so Fleabyte doesn't notice.) Now hold still. (Begins cutting at Jacks bonds.)_

 _Jack: (Nervously looks over at where Fleabyte and Terr Ar Cur are still bickering.) Make it quick…_

 _Fleabyte: Fine, I'll come soon. (Turns off the screen.) Now than (Sees Adria untied and trying to free Jack.) WHAT IN TARNATION!?_

 _Jack: (Breaks free and goes for his sword.)_

 _Fleabyte: Oh no you don't! (Pulls out his gun.)_

 _Jack: NO! (Draws his sword.)_

 _(Everything turns to black as the sound of a gunshot, Steel cutting flesh, Fleabyte Screaming in pain and Adrias gasping can be heard.)_

 _(The Scene Slowly fades into light to show outside an Abandoned warehouse that has been set of fire, Jack is covered in blood and is Carrying an injured Adria, Who he lays against a wall.)_

 _Jack: Adria, Are you alright?_

 _Adria: Jack… The Avatar…_

 _Jack: Yes? Yes?_

 _Adria: … The Avatar… Lives…_

 **Flashback ends.**

Jack: (Glares down Angrily at Fleabyte.) lend a hand you say? What do know of Lending a hand? Who have you ever helped?

Fleabyte: (Gets his arm free.) Myself! (Fires the gun in his hand.)

(The bullet misses Jack and goes bouncing off the walls, Before it gets embedded in Fleabytes face and kills him.)

Jack, Dipper and Mark: (Stare in Shock.)

Mark: Well… That's a… Nice reference to Star wars…

Jack: I think that gun was double barreled.

Dipper: Than what happened to the…?

Computer: _**Alert! Alert! Self destruction of hideout in… 10… 9… 8…**_

Mark: We have to go! (Grabs dipper and Runs out.)

Jack: (Takes a quick look back at Fleabyte corpse.) This one's for Adria… (Follows after Mark and Dipper.)

(The three make it outside just in time when.)

 _ **Computer: 3… 2… 1…**_

(The tree exposedes.)

(Scene changes to show the team have made camp and are nursing their wounds, Mark notices Jack a little away from the site, All by himself and goes over to him.)

Mark: Hey…

Jack: You all right?

Mark: Well my Carniums gonna be sore for a while but other than that…

Jack: That's not what I meant.

Mark: lets just say what happened to me and Dipper, Kinda gave me a little more appreciation for what you throung back in the day and… Why you don't want to remember.

Jack: It's not that I don't want to remember it. (Looks over at Aang.) I have to remember, For those who… lost… things for others.

Mark: Still It probably doesn't hurt to talk about it sometimes, With a trusted friend?

Jack: So what do you want to know?

(Scene slowly pans away from the two as Jack tells Mark everything about him, Adria and Fleabyte.)

 **End.**

 **For those who don't know, the Character Fleabyte is a character from the Fleetway comic Series sonic the comic, If you haven't heard about it Look up Sonic the Comic Retrospect to learn about it, Till next time folks. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Imprisoned Earthbenders.**

(Episode starts with the team in the same campsite from last episode, Mac has just returned with Momo and Vana.)

Aang: Great your back.

Sokka: Whats for breakfast?

Mac: We got a few options, First Round nuts, And some kind or Square nuts and various oval shaped nuts.

Vana: We only got rocks…

Jack: What else you got?

Mark: I got a dear. (Scene show mark carrying a dead deer.) Dig in. (Lays it on the ground.)

Vana: Eww… I'm not eating that!

Dipper: We're cooking that right?

Momo: (Wonders if the rocks they brought back are actually nuts, Tries to crack one open, When a gigantic noise shakes them up.)

Katara: What was that?

(The noise is heard again.)

Jack: Its coming from over their!

Vana: If it's another Bounty hunter or some evil monster, I will-

Dipper: Quiet.

(The team goes over to investigate where the noise is.)

Dipper: Look!

(Scene shows a young earthbender practicing his art.)

Aang: An Earthbender!

 **Intro Starts.**

 **(Transformers animated intro plays.)**

 **Intro ends.**

Dipper: Should we go talk to him?

Jack: He looks dangerous so we'd better approach with caution.

(A bumblebee flies past Mac.)

Mac: Ah! Bee! I'll blow it to pieces! (Starts blasting at where ever the bee is.)

Earthbender: (Runs off, Bending a load of rocks into the river.)

Mac: I hate bees…

Vana: Gee, Could have told us that before you scared that kid off!

Dib: I think I've seen that kid before, Isn't he from the village?

Mark: Oh yeah, Don't they have market? Why don't we get some food from their?

Dipper: They probably blame us for the whole "FleaByte" Incident.

 **Later.**

(The team Arrive in the town.)

Jack: Hmm, No one's talking to us or Glaring at us, That's… A good sign.

Katara: (Sees they young man from before enter his house.) Hey, Mark (Points to where he saw him.)

Mark: Hmm. (Goes over to the house.

 **Inside the house.**

Young man: Hi Mom.

Mother: Haru, Where have you bean? Your late? Get started on your-

(A knock is heard at the door, Harus mother answers it.)

Harus mother: Yes?

Mark: Hello Ma'am. Do you mind if I come in?

(Harus mother leads him inside.)

Mark: (Notices Haru.) Hello, Have I seen you before?

Haru: Um, You must have me confused sir.

Dipper: (Comes in with the others.) No he doesn't, We saw you earth bending down by the river.

(Doors and Windows are shut.)

Harus mother: These people saw you doing what?

Haru: There crazy mom! Look at them!

Vana: We happen to from the Freedom watch you know.

Haru: Crap.

Harus mother: You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if _they_ caught you earthbending!

Dib: Who's they?

Voice: Open up!

Dipper: (Looks through the blinds to see who it is.) (Gasp.) Fire nation!

Mark: Hide!

(The team hides in various locations, Jack pretends to be stuffed and mounted, Mac Dib and Vana Hide behind the desk and Mark, Dipper, Aang, Katara and Sokka just act like normal customers, Harus mother opens the door to let the soldiers in.)

Harus mother: What do you want? I already paid you.

Soldier: The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident would we? (Makes a fireball.) Fire, Sometimes so hard to control.

Haru's Mother: (Hands him a box of coins.)

Soldier: You can keep the copper ones. (Leaves.)

Jack: (Stops pretending.) Scum.

Vana: How long have they been here?

Haru's mother: Five years, Fire lord Ozai uses our towns coal mines to fuel his ships.

Haru: They're thugs, And everyone here steels from us. And everyone is too much of a coward to do anything about it.

Haru's Mother: Quiet Haru, Don't talk like that.

Dipper: Isn't Haru an earthbender? Can he help?

Haru's Mother: Probably but Earthbending is forbidden, It's caused nothing but misery for this village, He cannot use his abilities.

Katara; How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend.

Haru's mother: You don't understand.

Mac: What can they do that they haven't done already?

Haru's mother: They could take Haru away! Like they took

Mac: Oh.

 **Sometime later.**

(The team has logged Appa in a barn like structure.)

Haru: My mom said you can sleep here tonight, But you leave in the morning.

Mark: Good enough, How much provisions do we have Jack?

Jack: Enough to last us a week or two.

Mark: Good.

Dipper: Has anyone sean Katara?

 **With Katara.**

Katara: I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't know about your father.

Haru: That's okay, You kinda reminded me of him, Back there, The way you were talking.

Katara: Really?

Haru: My father was very courageous, When the fire nation invaded, He and the other earthbenders took up arms against them, Even though they were outnumbered ten to one, But they fought back anyway.

Katra: He sounds like a great man.

Haru: After the Attack, They rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away, We haven't seen them since.

Katara: So that's why you hide your earthbending.

Haru: Yeah, The problem is the only way I can feel close to my father is when I practice my bending. (Twirls some small stones and turns them into sand.) He taught me everything I know.

(Dib, Mac and Vana are hiding in the bushes.)

Vana: What they say?

Mac: His dad taught him ballet.

Dib: What?

Mac: Why are we doing this?

Vana: For the hell of it.

(Back with Katara and Haru.)

Katara: See this necklace? My mother gave it to me.

Haru: It's beautiful.

Katara: I lost my mother in a fire nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her.

Haru: It's not enough is it?

Katara: No…

Dib: Would you guys kiss already?

 **Down in the valley.**

(Two anthropomorphic dogs come out of two of the holes they made.)

Spot: Any luck finding some gems Rover?

Rover: No, All I could find are boring old rocks!

Diamond dog 3: Hey! Rover! Spot! I found something!

(The two diamond dogs rush over to their companion Fido.)

Spot: What is it? Gems? Jewels?

Fido: Evan better, (Shows a Squirrel.) Lunch!

Squirrel: (Cries like a baby.)

Spot: You knucklehead! (Knocks the Squirrel out of his paw and punches him twice.)

Fido: Hey! That wasn't very nice.

Rover: Well neither is this! (Tries to bonk him on the head.)

Fido: (Sees something.) Hey look over there!

(The three diamond dogs look over to see Katara and Haru walking not to far away from where they are.)

Rover: What? Those are just some human kids.

Spot: Wait a minute… (Begins to sniff something than Sees Katara Necklace.) Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, I smell something good coming from the girl, And By good, I mean gems… Or at least something close to gems.

Rover and Fido: Ohhh.

Spot: Just do what I do. (Sniggers evilly.)

 **With Katara and Haru.**

Haru: Do get the feeling that we're being watch?

Katara: Don't worry that's probably just…

(The Diamond Dogs pop out of a hole.)

Spot: Stop right there!

Katara: Whoa! What are you people?!

Spot: We are Diamond Dogs, And we seek on taking that Necklace from you!

Katara: (Looks at her Necklace.) No! I'm not letting you have it! It's from my Mother It's the only thing I have left of her!

Rover: You better hand it over now! (Pulls out a spear.) Or they'll be consequences.

Spot: That's right, Were not leaving this spot unless you do!

Haru: And what if she doesn't?

Fido: Well than. (Cracks his knuckles.) We might have to make her.

(As the three dogs attempt to attack, Mac Dib and Vana step out of the bushes.)

Mac: You know, Its funny. (Cocks a gun.) For once creeping around for the hell of it actually served a purpose. (Tosses two more guns into DIb and Vanas hand.)

Spot: So you guys wanna play rough, Well go play with the boys. (Snaps his fingers.)

(Four Big Diamond Dogs in Armor Pop out of the ground and overpower Mac Dib and Vana.)

Katara: Guys!

Spot: There, Now they wont stop us from getting that Necklace.

(Before Katara Can React Rover pounces on her and tries to grab the Necklace, But she holds her hands back.)

Katara: Haru! Help!

Haru: (Stares helplessly for a moment, Than takes a deep breath and Earthbends a rock at Rover, Knocking him back into Spot and Fido.)

Spot: What the?

Haru: (Fires rocks at the Armored Diamond Dogs Knocking them of Mac, Dib and Vana, Than stomps his foot on the ground and the Diamond Dogs are launched into the Air by a pillar.)

Diamond Dogs: AAAAAAHHHH! Blasting off again! (Fly into the air.)

Haru: Are you guys alright?

Katara: Yeah, After that.

Mac: Are you kidding? That was Awesome!

Dib: Yeah, You Showed those Dogs what for!

 **Later.**

(The team are all back in the barn.)

Dipper: He really did that?

Dib: Yeah than he launched those Diamond dogs into the sky with just one stomp!

Jack: HaHa! Now thats some earthbending right there.

Vana: Guess what happened really Encouraged him.

Katara: I guess so.

Mark: Alright, Everyone get some sleep, We have a long way to go in the morning, We leave at dawn.

Dipper: Goodnight.

(The team go to sleep.)

 **Meanwhile.**

(Fire nation troops make their way to Haru's house, They knock on the front door and Haru comes out.)

Spot: That's him! That's the Earthbender!

Rover: We were launched into the sky by him!

 **The next morning.**

Dipper: (Wakes up and stretches.)

Dib: Morning all. (Puts on his Jacket.)

Mac: Anyone scene Katara?

Katara: (Bursts in.) They took away Haru!

Everyone: What?!

Katara: The Diamond Dogs from yesterday, They turned him into the fire nation.

Sokka: When did this happen?

Katara: Last Night, That's what Harus mother said.

Mark: Than I fear it's too late to track him.

Katara: We don't need to track him, The fire nation is going to take me right to Haru.

Aang: And why would they do that?

Katara: Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending.

Everyone: What!?

 **Later.**

(Scene changes to show Dib, Dipper and Vana pushing a boulder onto a vent.)

Mark: Listen up, Here's the plan, There are ventilation shafts all throughout the mines all Aang has to do is shoot some air into that vent to the one we've placed the boulder and than we have ourselves Fake Earthbending.

Sokka; Here they come Everyone in your places!

Mark: Right, C'mon kids. (Takes Dipper Dib and Vana and hide.)

(The fire nation troops round a corner and are faced with Katara in a pretend fight with Jack, Mac and Sokka.)

Jack: Well, Well, Well, Nowhere to run girly.

Katara: You punks think your tough?

Sokka: You gonna get it Woman!

Mac: Yeah.

Jack: C'mon Boys, Sick her?

Katara: Alright you asked for it losers, "Earthbending Style!"

Aang: (Hiding behind a rock, Airbends into the vent and levitates the boulder on top of the other vent, Revealing Momo behind it.)

Fire soldier: (Gasp.) That lemur… He's earthbending…

Jack: No you idiots! It's the girl!

Fire soldier: Oh.

Mac and Sokka: (Grap Katara.)

Jack: Hold her boys!

Mac: Sure Boss! (Whispers to Katara.) You have 12 hours to find Haru, We'll follow behind.

 **Later.**

(Scene Shows the team riding on Appa as they follow the ship Katara has been boarded on, Cut to a shot at the Prison she is being taken to.)

Dib: That is the scariest fort I have ever seen.

 **Meanwhile with Katara.**

Warden: Earthbenders, It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard, I am your warden, I prefer not to think of you not as prisoners, But as Honest guests, And i hope you come to think of me, As your humble and caring host, You will succeed here if you quickly abide-

Prisoner: (Coughs.)

Warden: (Blasts some fire at said Prisoner.) What kind of Guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners, Simply treat me with the cortasy I give you and we'll all get along famously.

(As the warden continues speaking we see more of the Prison.)

Wardon: You will notice Earthbenders, That his facility is made entirely of Metal, You are miles away from any rock or earth or stone, So if you have any Allusions of employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, Forget them, It is impossible, Goodday.

(As the warden walks off, Katara and the other prisoners are taken to a large yard full of other Earthbenders.)

Haru: Katara?

Katara: Haru! (Runs up and Hugs him.)

Haru: What are you doing here?

Katara: It's my fault you were captured, I came to rescue you.

Haru: So you got yourself arrested? Odd way of going about it.

Katara: I felt it was the only way to find you.

Haru: C'mon there's someone I want you to meet. (Leads her over to where an old man is sitting.) Katara, This is my father Tyro, Dad, This is Katara.

Tyro: (Hands Katara a bowl.) Have some dinner Katara.

Katara: (Takes the bowl and squirms at the contents.)

Tyro: It's not as bad as it looks.

Katara: (Takes a spoonful.) Erahh!

Tyro: It's still pretty bad.

Prisoner: Tyro, The Prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around.

Tyro: I'll talk to the guards, In the meantime make sure the elderly are taken care of, The rest of us will simply have hope for warmer weather.

Katara: If you don't mind me asking, What's your escape plan?

Tyro: What?

Katara: You know, The plan to get everyone off the rig?

Tyro: The Plan is to survive, Wait out this war, Hope that one day some of us go home and forget this ever happened.

Katara: How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up.

Tyro: Katara, I admire your courage, And I envy your youth, But people's lives are at stake hear, The warden is a ruthless and Cruel man, who won't stand for any Rebellion, I'm sorry, But we're powerless.

 **Later that Night.**

(Katara is sleeping when a hand lightly touches her shoulder, She wakes up to see Dipper and Aang.)

Aang: Shh.

(The three sneak outside where the others are waiting.)

Mac: Your twelve hours are up, Where's Haru?

Sokka: We have to get out of here!

Katara: I can't

Sokka: What?

Jack: Are you crazy? There are guards everywhere!

Vana: Whats wrong with you?

Katara: I'm not giving up on theses people.

Dib: What people?

Katara: The Earthbenders, There has to be a way to help them.

Aang: Maybe She's right, What do you guys think.

Dipper: I don't even know what she's saying!

Mark: C'mon we'd better hide.

(As the team head for cover, Aang whispers something into Appa's head and he flies off, As he does two guards see him.)

Guard: look!

 **With the Warden.**

Warden: Tell me exactly what you saw.

Captain: It looked like a flying biason.

Warden: What?

Guard: It was a giant flying buffalo sir, with an empty saddle.

Warden: Which was it? Biason of Buffalo?

Captain: I don't really think it's the point sir.

Warden: I'll decide what the point is! Fool! (Throws him over the side.) You! Wake up the Captain! Search the entire rigg!

Guard: Uh Sir, That was the Captain you just threw overboard.

Warden: Than wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rigg! There's something going on here and I don't like it!

 **Meanwhile.**

(The team are hiding in a row of crates.)

Dipper: Alright we don't have much time, What's the plan?

Aang: I wish I could make a hurricane.

(The team stares blankly at him.)

Aang: The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys.

Vana: He'd still have them on him you idiot.

Aang: Oh.

Mark: C'mon people we've got to think!

Katara: I tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back but it didn't work.

Jack: Why? Because your speech was cut?

Katara: Shut up.

Dib: If they were to help themselves, They'd need some Earth or Rock or Something Made of Stone.

Mac: This entire place is made of Metal, There's not a patch of Earth or Stone within a hundred mile radius.

Dipper: What about coal?

Mark: What?

Dipper: Look at the smoke, They must be burning Coal, In other words, Earth!

 **Later.**

Vana: It's almost dawn, Are you sure this is gonna work?

Dib: It should, These vents are like Our trick at the Village, We're gonna do the same thing but on a much bigger scale.

Jack: Dib managed to sneak the blueprints from the Warden's office, There's a huge deposit of coal at the silo, It's all ventilated, Dipper and Aang have closed all the vents except one, When Aang does his Airbending the coal only has one place to go.

Katara: Right here.

Jack: Exactly.

Vana: Wait where are Mark Mac and Sokka?

Voice: There they are! The intruders!

(Fire nation soldiers surround the four with spears.)

Jack: (Draws his sword.

Vana: (Gets into a fighting stance.)

Dib: (Pulls out a gun.)

Tyro: Katara Stop! You can't win this fight!

Warden: (Steps in.) Listen to him well child, Your one mistake away from dying where you stand.

(The Fire soldiers close in, As they do a rumbling is heard in the vents and a mountain of coal shoots out of the vent and sprays everywhere, A moment later Aang, Carrying Dipper and cover in coal dust jumps out of the Vents with Momo.)

Katara: Here's your chance Earthbenders, Take it! (Holds up a piece coal.) Your fate is in your own hands!

Haru: (Steps forward but is stopped by his father.)

Warden: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Foolish girl, You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank hopeless faces, Their spirits were broken along time ago, But you still believe in them, How sweet, Their a waste of your energy girl, You failed. (Turns to leave.)

Mark: (From above.) She may have failed, But you failed to account for us!

(Scene pans up to show Mark, Mac and Sokka up above.)

Warden: Freedom watch! Kill them! (A piece of coal hits the back of his head.)

Haru: (Twirling some coal in his hands.)

Warden: (Shoots a cloud of fire at him.)

Tyro: (Raises a shield of coal in front of Haru.)

Warden: Show no mercy! (He and his Firebenders attacks with a wall of flame.)

Earthbenders: (Block it with a huge wall of coal.)

(On the wall, Mac is shooting a several attacking Fire nation troops, While Sokka is fighting off some Spearman.)

Mark: (Jumps over the head of a firebender and slices his head off.)

(Down below the Earthbenders are battling the Guard with coal, Jack is cutting down fire nation troops, While Vana breaks their spears and tosses them up to Momo.)

Tyro and Haru: (Create a large boulder made of coal and knock a large hole into the wall.)

Tyro: Get to the ship, We'll hold them off!

Warden: Do not let them escape! (Blasts fire at them.)

Aang: (Creates a small tornado.) Guys give me some coal!

(Katara and Dipper drops some coal into the Tornado, Which fires the Coal at the Warden And his men, Knocking them over.)

Earthbenders: (Create a makeshift platform with Earthbending with the Warden and his men on it.)

Warden: No Please I can't swim!

Tyro: Don't worry, I hear cowards float. (Dissolves the platform and Drops them into the ocean.)

 **Later.**

(Everyone's on three fire nation ships, Leaving the rig.)

Haru: I want to thank you Katara, For saving my life and us.

Katara: All it took was a little coal.

Haru: It wasn't the coal Katara, It was you.

Tyro: Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water tribe, My family and everyone here, owes you and your allies much, Lieutenant, I wish you and your band good fortune in your journey.

Mark: And I in yours.

Tyro: Now to take back my village. (To the former Prisoners.) To take back all our villages! The fire nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!

Everyone: (Cheers)

Haru: That's him isn't it? (Looks at Aang.) The Avatar.

Dipper: And this. (Shows the Chaos Emerald.)

Haru: (Gasp.) A Chaos Emerald!

Dipper: Yeah, We found it on south Island, Lord Jargafars lieutenants have bean hunting us for it, That's why we need to get to Caer Dathyl

Haru: Wow, I wish you luck in your journey then.

Katara: Thank you. (Reaches for her Necklace until she realizes.) My Mother Necklace! It's gone!

 **Meanwhile.**

(The Necklace lies on the deck of the rig, Until it's picked up.)

Zuko: (looks to the Horizon.) So… The hunt continues…

 **End.**

 **Well, that was a fun Episode Wasn't it? Stay tuned for more. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

 **Enter the Spirit word, Part 1: The solstice.**

It was a beautiful day in the Sky, And a weak since the team had liberated the Prisoners of the Rig, They were now traveling on Appa east, To where Caer Dathyl would be, And were all board.

Dipper: Gosh, I'm board.

Told you, Bloody Physic I-OW!

Katara: Shut up Narrator!

Oh, C'mon Katara Are you still mad about me cutting your speech in the last episode?

Katara: Yes!

Look, I had better things to do, Okay. I'm working of like three other stories, This one included and School. I can't do Everything in the Span of a minute.

Katara; Well, Maybe if you weren't so lazy we'd-

What was that?

Katara: N-Nothing…

That's what I thought, Any who.

Dib: What was that?

Vana: (Sees something else.) What's that?

The Scene looked over to where Vana was looking.

Sokka: It's like a scar.

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eyes**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom Watch wage their Battle to destroy!**

 **The evil forces of… all their Enemies.**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

The team landed at where the black trees were and found the whole valley burnt to a crisp.

Mac: Look at this place…

Dib: What happened here?

Dipper: Guys… Take a look at this.

Dipper Pointed down to some footprints that Sokka recognized.

Sokka: Fire Nation! Those evil Savages make me Sick! They have no Respect for-!

Katara shushed her Brother, Than pointed to where Aang was, He was staring at the destruction in dismay.

Aang: Why would anyone do this?

Jack the Fox Noticed a bit of blood off to the side, Along with some half destroyed weapons.

Jack: Must have been a battle hear.

Mark: Maybe.

Katara: See Aang? This has nothing to do with you.

Aang wasn't convinced.

Aang: Yes it does, It's the Avatars job to Protect Nature, But I don't know how to do my job.

Dipper: That's why were going to Caer Dathyl, To find you a teacher.

Aang: We're going to Caer Dathyl to hide, Not find a teacher.

Dipper: Oh yeah…

Mark: Don't lose faith Aang, Prime Commander Gwydion is a smart man, A wise Man, He'll know where to find you a waterbending teacher.

Aang: But not a teacher who can tell me how to do my job, Monk GYatso said the Avatar would help me.

Dib: The Avatar Before you?

Jack: No, He meant Rob reiner, Of course the Avatar before him fool!

Dib: Alright, Alright, I was just asking.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

Vana: Aang, He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him.

Aang: I don't know…

The team was silent for a moment, Until Jack broke the silence.

Jack: (Thinking.) There could be another way…

 **Meanwhile.**

At the base of a destroyed Tree, Were Three individuals, Dr Ivo, Eggman Robotnik, The Irken Tak, And the Warlord Cluny the Scourge, They were waiting at the base of what used to be Fleabytes hideout, A bounty hunter they had hired to capture the Chaos Emerald, Soon two More Rats, Cheesethief and Redtooth climbed out of the whole.

Cluny: Well?

Redtooth: He's dead Chief.

Cheesethief: Aye, Found em ourselves, Blown to bits he was…

Tak scowled.

Tak: I knew we shouldn't have relied on that felined fool!

Eggman: He was the best one I could get! Besides He was useful to us before.

Cluny: What? You mean when he failed to get that Two Tailed brat?

Eggman: Well, He served in the…

Just than, Darkclaw came up.

Darkclaw: Sirs, Ma'am, We may have found some trace of where that scout team is heading now.

Tak: Where?

Darkclaw: The scouts say East.

Cluny: That's where Caer dathyl is.

Eggman: Are you both think what I'm thinking.

Tak turned to Redtooth.

Tak: Make Contact with the master.

 **Meanwhile.**

In another Area, Zuko was emerging from some reeds and walked into a clearing.

Zuko: Uncle! We're back on the trail! We have to Leave, Where are you? Uncle Iroh!

Iroh: Over here!

Zuko looked over to where his uncle had called, Noticing his clothes hanging on a low branch, While Iroh himself was languishing in a hot tub.

Zuko: We're closing in on the Freedom watch's trail, I don't want to lose the Avatar, We have to move.

Iroh: Very well.

Zuko averted his gaze as his uncle rose from the makeshift hot tub.

Zuko: On second thought, Take another few minutes, Be back in the ship in half an hour.

And with that, Zuko walked off.

 **Meanwhile.**

While Katara was trying to cheer up Aang, Jack had pulled Mark and Dipper to the side.

Mark: What is it?

Jack: I think I know some way we can help Aang.

Mark: How?

Jack: Well, Do you know about the Spirit realm?

Mark: What? Oh yes, The Spirit Realm.

Dipper: What's that?

Mark: The Spirit Realm is a sort of Parallel Zone that…

Before Mark could Explain further Vana came up to them.

Vana: Sir, We've got someone here looking for Aang.

Mark: What? Fire Nation?!

Vana: No, Just some old man, Said his villages needed his help.

 **Later.**

By mid afternoon, The Old man had led the team back to his village, It was an Everyday earth kingdom village, Though some of the houses were either Damaged or Destroyed, They could see it clearly from either side, They Continued to Follow the old man to a large building.

Old Man: These are the Avatar and the Freedom watch Team that are accompanying him.

A Man turned around and walked over to the Team, He was presumably the Chief.

Chief: So the Tales of your travels are true, Welcome you all.

Mark: Thank you sir, This man here said your village was in trouble, Is there anything we can do to help?

Chief: I'm not sure.

Old Man: Our Village is in a crisis, The Avatars Our only hope.

Dipper: Last hope?

Old Man: For the last few days, A spirit monster has been attacking our village at night.

Dib: Spirit Monster?

Old Man: Hei-Bai, The black and white spirit.

Vana: Why is it attacking you?

Chief: We don't know, For the last three knights he has abducted one of our own and destroyed their homes, We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.

Sokka: Winter solstice? But it's the middle of Spring.

Chief: I meant the White Solstice.

Dib: The What?

Vana: The White Solstice, It's like a winter solstice except, In Spring.

Old Man: That's right and when it appears, The Natural word and the Spirit world will grow closer and closer, Until the line between them is blurred.

Chief: Hei-Bai has already caused so much Destruction and Devastation, Once the Solstice is hear, There's no telling what will happen.

Old Man: And who better to solve a crisis between the Spirit world and Ours than the Avatar himself.

Aang looked unsure.

Aang: So what do you want me to do?

Old Man: You are the Bridge between our two worlds.

Aang: Right, That's me.

Katara took Aang to one side, While Dipper Nudged Jack and whispered.

Dipper: What exactly is the Spirit world.

Jack: The Spirit world is well, Something of a parallel plane of existence to our world, It is the Home of Spirits, A vast range of Supernatural Species, No one knows where it comes from, It was mostly likely created with the Big Bang, Only the Avatar has ever been able to Cross into it.

 **Meanwhile.**

Iroh had forgotten his Nephews deadline, The warm Hot Tub was far from relaxing, And he dozed off in it, He was still relaxing, When he awoke suddenly to a strange noise.

Iroh: Who's there?

He looked back and forth at the forest in front of him until he saw a small field mouse.

Iroh: Oh, I should have known.

Iroh allowed the Mouse to hop on to his palm.

Iroh: You startled me little one, Heh, Seems I dozed off and missed my Nephews deadline, But it was a very sweet nap.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, Causing the Field Mouse to run away, The Next thing Iroh knew, He was trapped by three triangular stones, Conjured up by Earthbenders, One of them picked up his clothes.

Soldier: Captain, He's a fire nation trooper.

Captain: That ain't no common trooper, He's Fire Lord Ozai's brother, The Dragon of the west, The once Great General Iroh, And Now He's our prisoner.

 **Meanwhile.**

The sun was setting, and the village was quit, And the doors closed behind Aang as he stood outside alone, He slowly walked towards the town entrance, His glider at the ready.

Aang: Hello, Spirit, This is the Avatar speaking, I'm here to… try to help stuff, I guess.

Meanwhile, The others watched from the building.

Jack: He has no Idea what he's doing.

Old man: If anyone can help us, The Avatar can.

Jack: He's been frozen for a hundred years, How can you expect him to do this?!

Mark: Jack!

Outside the sun set lowered more and more.

Aang: The Sun is Set, Where are you Hei-Bai?

There was no response.

Aang: Okay… I guess that's settled.

He turned back to the main building, He didn't see a large shape lurking behind him, Aang turned around and saw a large creature, with six legs, Black and white orca markings, razor sharp teeth and was as tall as a house.

Aang: Are you the Hei-Bai spirit? My name is…

The creature roared a shriek like roar at Aang before he could finish, And walked right past him.

Aang: I'm Aang! I'm the Avatar and I'd like to help!

But the Creature didn't hear him and began destroying buildings in rapid succession, Aang followed it trying to stop it.

Chief: The Avatars methods are…

They ducked as debris hit the window.

Chief: Unusual.

Vana: We have to help him.

Old Man: No! Only the Avatar can stop the Hei-Bai.

While the others were talking, The Hei-Bai continued it's rampage, Aang quickly followed.

Aang: Would you please listen? I'm trying to do my job as spirit bridge.

But Hei-Bai wouldn't listen.

Aang: Please turn around! I command you to turn around!

Hei-bai did, And Swatted Aang.

Dipper: That's it he needs help!

He grabbed a blaster and ran outside.

Mark: Dipper! Come back!

Mark tried running after him, But the Old man grabbed his wrist.

Old man: It's not safe.

Dipper ran over to Aang and Hei-bai's current location and cocked the blaster.

Dipper: Hei-bai! Over here!

But Hei-Bai didn't hear dipper as he began firing at the spirit, Dipper was still shooting as he ran over to Aang.

Aang: Dipper! Get back! I can handle this!

Dipper: We'll fight him together Aang.

Aang: I don't want to fight him unless I-

Hei-Bai than appeared out of nowhere and Grabbed Dipper and fled into the forest with Aang in pursuit on his glider.

Mark: DIpper!

Mark ran to the gate, But it was too late, The Hei-Bai had disappeared, With Dipper and Aang.

Mark: No…

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko: Uncle! Uncle where are you?

Zuko marched over to where the hot tub was, Followed by two firebenders.

Soldier 1: Sir, Maybe he thought you left without him.

Zuko: No, Something's not right here.

He then noticed a pile of rocks, they were Embedded in it.

Soldier 1: If you don't mind me saying so sir, Those rocks don't look as if they moved naturally.

Zuko: You're right, Stone doesn't slide uphill, My uncle has bean captured by Earthbenders!

 **Meanwhile.**

Aang soared after the Hei-Bai through the trees and woods, Dipper was hanging on with all his terrified might.

Dipper: Aang! Over here!

The chase continued as they headed towards the wasteland, Aang reached out to Grab Dipper Hand, But suddenly the Hei-Bai spirit disappeared, Aang plummeted to the ground and landed unconscious near a statue that looked like a bear.

 **Meanwhile.**

The ride was a long one, Iroh had been put on the back of a war orchrich as the Earth Troopers trekked forth.

Iroh: Where are you taking me?

Captain; To face Justice.

Iroh: Right, But where specifically?

Captain: A place you're quite familiar with actually, You once laid siege to it for 600 days, Until your sun was killed.

Iroh Winced, He knew what they were referring to.

Iroh: Ba-Sing-Se.

Captain: The great city of the Earth kingdom.

Iroh: True, My son death was sort of the reason I… Bailed, But what did you expect? I was away from home for 600 days, The men were tired, I was tired.

Iroh yawned.

Iroh: And I'm still tired.

And with that, Iroh fell off the war ostrich, The flustered guards had to pick him up, Unaware of the slipper Iroh had left behind.

 **Meanwhile.**

Vana was leaning against the wall, Gazing up into the night sky, When Did came up to her.

Vana: How is he?

Dib: Mark?

Vana Nodded.

Dib Sighed.

Dib: He's… out of whack?

Vana: That bad huh?

Dib: Yeah…

As the two were talking Aang came up, Seemingly illuminated by the Moon.

Aang: Guys, I lost him.

Dib and Vana didn't seem to hear him, As the sun rose, Aang was actually revealed to look Light Blue.

Vana: Well, Sun's coming up, Maybe Aang will come back soon.

Aang was Shocked.

Aang: What? I'm right here!

Aang waved his hand in front of Vanas, But it did no effect, Aang soon realized his Predicament.

Aang: I'm in the Spirit World!

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko had been on the Earthbenders trail for a while,Accompanied by a Fire nation Sergeant named Nu Ra, It didn't take them long to come across the Slipper, Zuko hopped off his mount, Picked up the slipper and sniffed it, Wrenching his face away in disgust.

Zuko: Yep, Definitely Uncles.

Sergeant Nu Ra: They couldn't be far.

He boarded his Rhino and continued the hunt.

 **Back at the village.**

Aang: I'll figure this out, Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do.

But it was easier said than done as Aang would soon find out, Appa came up to where Dib and Vana were.

Aang: Appa, Hey buddy I'm right here.

But Appa couldn't notice, He just lowered his head to Dibs level, And Dib stroked his fur comfortingly.

Aang: I guess you can't see me either.

Dib: I'm sure they'll be fine.

Vana: They'd better, Cause Mark's starting to lose it.

Dib: I bet they might even bring you back some Moon peaches Appa.

The three went back to the Village.

Aang: What am I supposed to do? Avatar Roku! I need to talk to you!

No Answer came,Suddenly Aang noticed a small light.

Aang: Dipper?

Aang Squinted his eyes to get a better look, As the light came closer it turned out to be a large Dragon.

Aang: That's definitely not Dipper.

Aang opened his glider and tried to fly away, Only to sore a few feet before hitting the Ground, He got up and tried to airbend, But nothing happened.

Aang: What? I can't Airbend in the spirit world.

Horrified, Aang turned around and saw the Dragon heading straight for him, It stood and towered over Aang.

Aang; You don't know where Dipper is, Do you?

The Dragon lowered his head and one of its whiskers touched Aang's head, In an Instant Aang had a vision, He saw Avatar Roku himself on the same dragon in front of him, It was than Aang realized.

Aang: Your Avatar Roku's Animal guide, Like Appa is to me, I need to save my friend and I don't know how, Is there anyway I can talk to Roku?

The Dragon lowered his head Allowing Aang to jump on.

Aang: Take me to Roku than.

The Dragon took off in an instant.

 **Meanwhile.**

The War ostriches plodded along a mountain pass, As they Did Iroh saw something that nearly made his eyes pop out of his Head, A blue Spirit Dragon with the Avatar on it, It zoomed past him so fast he couldn't believe it, The Guards didn't see it, however.

Captain: What's the Problem?

Iroh: Nothing, Actually there is a bit of a problem, My old joints are feeling sore and aching, And these shackles are too loose.

Captain: Too loose? What do you mean?

Iroh: Well, the cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists, Could you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much?

The Captain sighed.

Captain: Fine, Corporal tighten the prisoners handcuffs.

The cavalcade came to a stop as Iroh's guard dismounted, Iroh took a deep breath and breathed on his cuffs as the Guard touched them, Burning his hands in the Process, As he writhed in pain Iroh hopped off the ostrich and shot a fireball with his tied up feet at two other Guards, In the Chaos he rolled over the edge.

 **Meanwhile.**

The Dragon sped towards what looked like to Aang, To be a volcanic Island, On the island was a large temple, The Dragon swiftly went inside and began ascending towards the ceiling.

Aang: Hey what are you doing?!

The Dragon didn't respond as they zoomed right through it and landed in a large chamber at the top of the temple, Aang dismounted and saw a statue made of Gold resembling Avatar Roku.

Aang: I don't understand, It's just a statue.

Aang turned back to the Dragon who touches him on the temple again showing him another Vision, This time Aang saw A giant Shadow of a hooded man with Blazing Red eyes and Cackling evilly, Abruptly the Vision ended.

Aang: Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? Lord Jargafar? When Can I talk to him?

The Dragon touched Aang Again and time seemed to speed up, It suddenly made sense to Aang.

Aang: It's a calendar, So when the Solstice comes that's when I'll talk to Roku, Right?

The Dragon Nodded.

Aang: But I can't wait that long, I need to save Dipper Now!

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark: SCREWED! … I screwed him…

Mark had been… Drowning his Sorrows in ice cream and October Ale ever since Dipper went missing, With only Jack keeping him Company.

Jack: Yes I know, Your very sad right now-

Mark: Yeah, Cause he's dead! He's dead…

Jack: We don't know that.

Mark: We don't? Oh yeah, Maybe he's not, Just like Mr jug! You hear that Mr jug, Your Not dead! HaHaHaHaHa…

Jack: Damn it Mark Snap out of it!

And Jack slapped him Across the face.

Mark: Your right Your right, I'm sorry I'm just a little… Disoriented…

Jack sighed.

Jack: I know you fear for him right now, But you can't lose hope.

Mark: How do we Evan know he's alive?

Jack: We don't know if he's dead either.

Mark just let a deep sigh and slumped deeper in his sea.

Mark: I just can't bear another loss…

 **Flashback.**

 _Mark's mind went back to that dreadful day, As the Ashes of Piedmont cleared upon his assigned units arrival._

 _Mark: Oh god… Search For survivors!_

 _The Squad spread out, Finding charred buildings and Ash in every nook and Cranny the found._

 _Soldier: The Fire nation will pay for this!_

 _Mark: It wasn't the Fire nation._

 _Mark stood over the body of E-1000._

 _Mark: It was someone else._

 _Soldier: Sir._

 _Mark turned around and saw another trooper._

 _Soldier: We found your Niece and Nephew._

 _Mark: (Gasp.)_

 **Flashback ends. (This was too sad to continue.**

Mark: I lost my Sister that day… And I swore to myself, That I wouldn't lose her son.

Jack: And Her Daughter?

Mark: She's Probably fine, I would have had her join with us but she… Has a tendency to be a bit… Easily distracted.

Jack: Doesn't their Father have Great uncles?

Mark: Yeah, But ones a global felon and the other looks just like him and Is also called Stanford?

Jack blinked.

Mark: I have no idea about that too.

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko and Nu Ra were still on the trail for Iroh's captors, As they followed the trail, Zuko suddenly spotted A certain flying biason flying overhead.

Zuko: The Avatar.

Zuko than looked at the trail and back to the biason.

Zuko: Sergeant Nu Ra, Follow him, Bring me the Avatar.

Nu Ra rode off to obey.

 **With Appa.**

Vana, Dib and Mac had been looking for Aang and Dipper, With little success.

Dib: It's no use, I don't see them anywhere.

Vana: We'd better head back to the village and wait.

As Appa turned around A fireball shot up into the air and caused Appa to lose altitude.

Mac: What was that?

Vana looked down and Saw a firebender shooting fire at them as they fell.

Vana: Fire Bender! Get Appa to safety.

Dib: Yip! Yip!

As Appa Tried to rise He crashed into a tree,Vana was knocked off and she landed on the ground Right at the Feet of Sergeant Nu Ra.

Nu Ra: Lost girly?

Nu Ra tried to Slam his foot on Vana, But She Rolled out of the way just in time and swept him off is feet, But Nu Ra Balanced himself on his right hand and shot his left hand into a fireball which Vana Back flipped to avoid, Nu Ra Charged at Vana, His Hands admitting flaming knives, Vana Ducked and Weaved her way around them Avoiding them as best she could, However, One nicked her and she winced in pain.

Nu Ra Pinned her to the ground, A Flame knife at her throat.

Nu Ra: Where is the Avatar?

Vana: I don't know and Even If I did, I would never tell you!

Nu Ra than felt something hit him in the back of his head, He turned and Saw Dib throwing Rocks at him.

Nu Ra threw Vana aside and before he could Evan move, Something popped into his mouth.

Mac: Bang.

 **Later.**

Jack: What the Hell happened to you guys?

Mac, Dib and Vana were singed and Mac's hand was bloody.

Mac: Little trouble with a firebender.

Katara: Did you find Dipper and Aang?

Dib Sighed.

Dib: No.

Than Sokka Came in.

Sokka: Aang's back!

 **Meanwhile.**

Iroh's hands were stretched over a large table as his Captors prepared to carry out their "Work"

Captain: These Dangerous hands must be crushed.

He earthbended a large boulder out of the Ground and prepared to Crush Iroh's hands with it, As the Boulder fell, Zuko Appeared out of nowhere and kicked it away, Than axe kicked Iroh's chains Breaking them and Freeing his Uncle.

Iroh: Excellent form Prince Zuko.

Zuko: You taught me well.

Captain: Surrender yourselves, It's five against two You're clearly outmatched.

Iroh: That's true, But you are clearly outmatched.

The Earthbenders launched Stones at them, But Iroh used his Chains to destroy them, While Zuko Shot Firebending At two of the Eathbenders, Iroh rapped his chains around a boulder and threw it at two Soldiers, The Captain and Zuko Engaged in battle as they shoot Stone and Fire at each other, As the Captain summoned a tidal wave of Rocks, Iroh wrapped his chains around his Ankles and tripped him Causing his Rocks to fall down on him, Burying him.

Zuko: Thank you Uncle, Now would you please put on some clothes?

 **Meanwhile.**

Aang stood outside the Village again this time he was ready, The wind blew as a wind chime sounded off.

Jack: He better know what he's doing.

Suddenly the Hei-Bai Spirit appeared, Sending Debris at Aang, Who blocked them with a shield of wind.

Katara: Aang! What are you doing? Run!

The Hei-Bai spirit turned his attention to the main hall, Aang went after him, Jumping of the spirit and putting his hand on his forehead, He than came to a realization.

Aang: You're the Spirit of this forest.

Dib: What?

Vana: Say what?

Aang: Don't you see? He's upset and Angry because his home was burned down.

Vana: It'll back right?

Dib: Yeah, With this.

Dib held up an Acorn he had found in the forest, Hei-Bai picked it up and examined it closely, Than his monster form faded away into the form of a giant Panda, He turned and walked away, The Village looked outside to see it go, It left behind a groove of Bamboo, A moment later Dipper and three others emerged from it.

Mark: Dipper!

Mark ran up to his nephew and Hugged him tightly, Weeping all the while.

Dipper: What Happened?

Sokka; You were trapped in the spirit world all day.

Katara: Are you Okay?

Dipper: I'm fine.

 **Later.**

Chief: Thank you Freedom watch, If only there was a way to repay you for what you have done.

Aang: Can you tell us what Happened to the forest?

Old Man: A Platoon of Fire nation troops were fighting and Band of Robber Stoats, The forest was caught in the crossfire.

Mac: That explains a lot.

Katara: I'm so proud of you Aang, You Figured out what to do all on your own.

Aang: We'll I did have a little help, And there's something else.

Aang's mind went back to Lord Jargafars Cackle.

Aang: I think I found a way to talk to Roku.

Mark: You did?

Dipper: That's Great!

Aang: There's a temple on an Island If we go there on the White Solstice, I be able to speak with him.

Jack: Good, But uh… Two Problems One the Solstice is tomorrow.

Vana: And Two this island is in the Fire nation!

Aang: I know.

The team was silent.

Dipper: Well, Off to the fire itself.

 **Meanwhile, On the Egg Carrier.**

Eggman Tak and Cluny had told Jargafar Everything.

Lord Jargafar: You sure their going there?

Cluny: Positive My lord.

The Dark Lord thought for moment.

Lord Jargafar: You three did well to bring this to my attention, This may change my plans a little but… It matters not, The Assault will go one nonetheless.

Eggman: But what about that Scout team?

Lord Jargafar: I leave them to you Doctor, Cluny, Tak, Take the Vermin and return to base, Leave Redtooth And Darkclaw with a small Battalion to stay with the Doctor.

The Three Villains were surprised.

Tak: Whatever for?

Lord Jargafar: I have a special need for your troops right now, Cluny and you as well Tak.

The Screen shifted from the Egg Carrier to Lord Jargafars base as his conversation with his lieutenants continued.

Lord Jargafar: The Attack will require the pair of you for this and perhaps good some of Badniks from you, Robotnik old friend, I leave leading this task to my… Best.

Behind the Dark Lord, A figure stood in the shadows, Admitting a lighted blade that illuminated his Stoat like features.

 **To Be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11**

 **Enter the Spirit world, Part 2: The temple.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Lord Jargafar: The Attack will require the pair of you for this and perhaps good some of Badniks from you, Robotnik old friend, I leave leading this task to my… Best.

Behind the Dark Lord, A figure stood in the shadows, Admitting a lighted blade that illuminated his Stoat like features.

 **And Now.**

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eyes**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom Watch wage their Battle to destroy!**

 **The evil forces of… all their Enemies.**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

Dib: Go to the Fire Nation!? Is your head on straight?

Aang: I have to talk to Roku So I can find out what my Vision about Lord Jargafar means.

Mark: I agree, This is something that may bear some significance, If this is About Jargafar, We have to see what Roku knows.

Jack: But the Solstice is Today.

Mark: I know, Which is why we have to hurry.

Everyone hopped on board Appa, As they Did the Village chief came up and helped to load up the Provisions.

Chief: It's a long journey to the Crescent Island, You'll have to fly fast if you want to have any chance of making it before sundown, Good luck.

Mark: Your service will-

Chief: GO!

And with that Appa took off as fast as he could.

 **Meanwhile.**

Lord Jargafar: So your saying, One of your own Lieutenants is rebelling?

The Dark Lord was on a monitor, Talking with His Navy's Admiral, A Sea Raiding Pirate Weasel by Name of Windflin WildBrush.

Windflin: Yes Sir, Unfortunately So.

Jargafar Groaned.

Lord Jargafar: Let me guess, Daskar?

Windflin: You wish, It's Bol.

Lord Jargafar: Raga Bol?

Windflin: Aye.

Lord Jargafar: Ha! I never liked that Cur anyway, Have you dealt with him?

Windflin: Well, As I said sir, He's already sunkin Five of our ships and-

Lord Jargafar: Fool! You can't even Keep your own troops in line! Perhaps I should Have Vilu take over.

Windflin: Oh No sir! Anything but that! I'll deal with it I swear.

Lord Jargafar: No you won't.

Windflin: My Lord?

Lord Jargafar: How many does Bol have under his command currently.

Windflin: His entire crew of 100 sir, And at least two other Ships.

Lord Jargafar: Oh? Does he Now?, Sounds like a good chore for him.

Windflin: Him sir?

Lord Jargafar: Thank you for your time Admiral Wildbrush, You may sign off now.

Before Windflin could respond, Jargafar turned the monitor off on him, And turned at a figure Standing behind him.

Lord Jargafar: You probably have a busy schedule already my friend, But I'm sure you wouldn't mind crushing an attempted Rebellion would you My General?

The Stoat in the shadows removed his hood.

?: Of course, My lord.

And with that, The Stoat turned to leave.

Lord Jargafar: Have fun, Scratch IronClaw.

 **Meanwhile.**

The village was quiet that night, The Chief was still tired from the previous events, He came out of his home rubbing his forehead.

Zuko: Having trouble sleeping?

The Chief was shocked! Before he could react, Zuko shoved him back into his own house.

Zuko: Seen the Freedom watch lately?

 **In the Morning.**

Dawn was Breaking as Appa flew as fast as he could Fly, The Team were Anxious.

Vana: Can we not get there fast enough?

Jack: It's a long way to the Crescent Island, So yeah.

Mark: Just be glad we're not being followed.

But the team were being followed.

Iroh: Sailing into Fire Nation territory, Of all the foolish things you've done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, This is beyond Foolish! It's Madness!

Zuko: It's the Only way.

Iroh: Have you completely forgotten that your Father Banished you!? WHat if your caught?

Zuko: I'm trying to Capture the Avatar! My Father must surely Understand my need to return home.

Iroh shook his head.

Iroh: You give your father far to much credit, Ozai is not the understanding type.

Zuko just went back to looking through the Telescope, As he did He spotted the Avatar's Flying Biason Flying above them.

Zuko: I see them! Helmsman! Full speed Ahead!

Helmsman: Yes My Prince!

The Ship started to speed up and chase the Team, Much to the Notice of Dib and Dipper.

Dipper: Guys! We got trouble.

Dib: Ah! And It's gaining fast!

Vana: Guess we knew where that firebender came from.

On Zuko's Ship a Catapult was raised from the Bowels of the ship, It was loaded with a large Rock covered in tar.

Iroh blew his face with a fan.

Iroh: Really Prince Zuko, Couldn't you shoot them down with something more Fragrant.

Zuko: What else am I supposed to shoot them with?

Zuko than set the tar cover rock on fire.

Zuko: On my Mark… Fire!

The rope of the Catapult was cut and It fired the Projectile at Appa, HWo barely Managed to Evade it.

Mark: We need to get out of Zuko's Range.

Jack: We may have another Problem.

Vana: Jargafar's Lieutenants?

Jack: Worse.

Up Ahead of both Parties was a Double line of Fire Nation Ships each one loaded with a series of Trebuchets.

Mark: Is there any way around it?

Mac: not that I can see.

Mark: Then we're gonna have to run it.

Dipper: Run it!? Are you mad?

Mark: It's the Only way!

Aang: Appa! Yip Yip!

At Aang's Command Appa surged forward.

Zuko: Their Not turning Around!

Iroh: Please Prince Zuko, If the Fire Nation Captures you there's nothing I can do! Don't follow the Freedom watch.

Zuko: I'm sorry Uncle, But I have no Choice, Run the Blockade!

On the Ships blockade a telescope watched the two Parties Approaching.

Zhao: The Avatar, And the Banished Prince, This must be my lucky day Lieutenant Irak.

The Scope belonged to Commander Zhao, Standing on his left was Lieutenant Irak and on his Right were A fire Nation General named Skanto and A captain.

Irak: Oh I agree, Commander Zhao.

Skanto: Can we Have your orders sir?

Zhao: Shoot the Biason down.

Captain: But there's a fire navy ship out there, what if it's hit.

Zhao: So be it, It belongs to an Exile, Who dares not acknowledge this, Ignite!

At Zhao's Command, Several Firebender Set the Projectile of their Trebuchets alight.

Irak: Launch!

Fire balls flew into the sky and right at Appa, Who Dodged and Weaved through several projectiles as best he could then retreated into the clouds, While the Flaming Rocks began to fall all around Zuko's Ship, One created a tidal wave that hit the deck of the ship, Another land right on the ship, Causing a small Explosion, A small man hurried to Zuko.

Engineer: Prince Zuko! The Engines are damaged! We need to stop and Make repairs!

Zuko: No! Don't stop this ship!

Zhao: Launch!

Another Volley of projectiles flew into the Air evan higher this time, Causing Appa to Dodge them Again and Again, Two even crashed into each other and exploded Appa was caught off Balance and Dib suddenly was blown off somehow!

Aang: Dib!

Aang than steered Appa back to the surface and Vana caught Dibs Arm as he fell, Another round was fired and once Again Appa swerved to Avoid them all as they got closer to the Blockade.

Zhao: Ready…

There was one Trebuchet left loaded and Zhao planned to use it against the Freedom watch As they drew closer He gave the Command.

Zhao: Fire!

The Fireball soared right towards the team, Mac got out His Bazooka and fired at the Rock, Blowing it to pieces and making a safe path through the Blockade and out of Danger.

Aang: We made it!

Sokka: We got into the fire nation, Great.

Vana: Yeah, Never mind the fact that we nearly died on the process.

Skanto: Where do you think their Headed Sir?

Zhao: I'm not sure.

He turned his head to Zuko's ship.

Zhao: But I bet a certain Banished Prince would know.

As Zuko's Ship got closer, The Blockade began to close.

Jee: We're On a Collision Course!

Zuko: We can make it!

Irak: The boarding Party is prepared to Apprehend Prince Zuko, Commander Zhao.

Zhao: Cut the engines and let them pass.

Irak: What?

The two Ships stopped as Zuko's Ship passed, Zhao and Zuko stared at each other, Their Faces etched with Contempt, Zuko's ship eventually passes without further incident Much to Iroh's suspicion.

 **Meanwhile.**

A large shadow made his way over the sea in search for a certain Ship to Destroy, It;s passenger being a few creatures, A couple Rat Weasels and Ferrets, The E-1000 model Machines and a kiki Pilot who was flying the Drop ship, All led by a certain stoat, Scratch IronClaw, He was the Most feared of All Lord Jargafars Minions, He was a big Grey Stoat, With Black marks like a Tiger, Wore a Brown Tunic, A large Dark Red Cloak and looked as Savage as Any Vermin Warlord, But this was all Nothing Compared to His Arm, He had a large Robotic Arm, That could Transform From a Hand into either A Gatling Gun, A Laser Blaster A SwordBlade, And a claw, He had lost his Original Arm During A Forest Fire,When A large Tree Fell on top of his Arm and his Brother Who was killed, After the Fire He was Found by Lord Jargafar, Who had Dr Robotnik Create him a new Arm, With this upgrade He Rose Very fast through the Ranks of the Dark Lord, Beating Cluny the Scourge himself to the Position of Supreme General Of All the Armies of Lord Jargafars Alliance, He was feared by many in The Dark lords forces, Evan his most Devoted of Followers Trembled a little when he was Around, Breaking from his Train of thought, Scratch Turned his Attention to the Pilot.

Scratch: How Much Farther?

Kiki: Not much Farther Sir, The FIghters Report their near the southwest Coast.

Scratch: Good, This shouldn't take long.

 **Meanwhile.**

The remainder of the trip felt like hours for the team, As day slowly turned to Afternoon Aang suddenly noticed Something.

Aang: There it Is!

The Others perked up interest, And there before them was the Island Roku's Dragon took Aang, They Landed on a small patch of land near the Temple, Which was directly below the Volcano itself.

Aang: You did it buddy, You got us here Safe.

Appa Rolled over on his side.

Mark: Rest easy Appa, You've earned it.

The Team than went ahead to the Temple, As they Got closer they hid behind a small stone wall, In case they were met with resistance.

Mac: I don't see any Guards.

Dipper: Maybe they Abandoned the place after Avatar Roku Died.

Mark: It's almost sundown, We'd better Hurry.

The Team quickly made their way towards the Entrance, Unaware that they were being watched.

 **Meanwhile.**

Eggman Watched from the Camera Spinner as he spied the Team.

Eggman: DarkClaw, Get some Rats together.

 **Back with the Team.**

The Scout team quietly tip towed into the Temple.

Dib: Wait, I think I hear something.

The Gang turned around to see 5 elderly Men in Red robes.

Leader: We are the Fire Sages, Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar.

Aang: Great, I'm the Avatar.

Leader: We know.

And with that He launched a Ball of Fire at them, This was Quickly Blocked By Mark's Shield, Aang than Swept a Burst of Air under the Sages feet, And the Whole Team fled down the Hall.

Leader: If the Avatar Contact Roku, There's no telling how Powerful the boy will become, Split up and Find him.

The other Four Obeyed his Command.

The Team raced down the Hall as fast as they could.

Sokka: Do we even know where we're going?

Mark: I don't know.

Suddenly A Fire Sage named Shyu Appeared in front of them.

Mark: Turn Around!

The Others fled back the way they came.

Shyu: Come Back!

The Team didn't Stop they Rounded a bend and Ran into a dead end, Allowing Shyu to catch up with them.

Shyu: I don't want to fight you! I am a friend.

Jack: Friend? Pah! Every Fire Bender I've ever met hs tried to Incinerate me!

Shyu did not respond he just simply bowed in front of Aang.

Shyu: I know why your here Avatar.

Aang: You do?

Shyu: Yes,You wish to speak with Avatar Roku, I can take you to him.

Mark: How?

Shyu proceeded to turn a light fixture to reveal a small hole in the wall, He Shot fire into it and A door opened up.

Shyu: This way.

The Team looked at each other unsure.

Leader: Find him!

Shyu: Time is running out, Quickly!

The team all moved into the door, Followed By Shyu, Who closed it behind them.

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko's Hands clutched the Railing.

Zuko: Why Uncle? Why Didn't Zhao Capture Me?

Iroh: Because He wants to follow you, He knows you'll lead him to the Avatar.

Zuko: If Zhao or Anyone else wants to follow our Trail of Smoke, Than that's exactly what I'll let him do.

As Zuko Brooded, A large Shape was Also Following.

 **At the Temple.**

Shyu: Avatar Roku, Once called this place his Home, He formed these Secret Passages out of the Magma.

The Team were traveling down an Underground tunnel With Shyu at the lead.

Aang: Did you know Avatar Roku?

Shyu: No, But my Grandfather Knew him, Many Generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple Long before me, We all have a strong Spiritual connection to this place.

Dipper: Is that how you knew we were coming?

Shyu: A month Ago, Something Awesome Happened, The Eyes on Avatar Roku's Statue, Began to Glow.

Vana: That's when we were at the Air Temple when Damien Mouse Attacked us, Avatar Roku's Eyes glowed as well.

Shyu: That's when we knew you returned to the world.

Mac: So why did they tried to Roost us?

Shyu: Things have changed, Before the Shadow wars the Sages were Loyal only to the Avatar, When Roku died, The Sages awaited the Next Avatars Coming, But he never came.

Aang suddenly felt a great shame.

Shyu: They lost hope of the Avatars return, When Fire Lord Sozin, King Terr Ar Cur and A powerful God Formed the Triaxis Powers, My Grandfather and the other Sages were forced to serve them, Even Long after The Dark Nation was destroyed and the Dark God Banished, They served the Fore lord still, I have never wanted to do so, When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to Betray the Other sages.

Aang: Thank you for helping us.

Shyu smiled.

 **Meanwhile.**

Scratch IronClaw looked down below and Snarled quietly to himself, The Traitors ships were down below, He just needed to wait for the all clear to Drop down from Above and Attack, Suddenly there was the sound of A fire Starting, Scratch and his Minions looked over the side of the Drop ship and Saw one of Bol's Ships on fire and the Other one Starting to sink, There chance had come.

Scratch: Attack!

The Drop ship lowered down to the Deck of the Ship, Where a Hundred SeaRats were Scurrying around Panicking until the looked up.

The Door of the Drop ship opened and Scratch came out of the ship in all his Savage Glory, He and his Minions Dropped to the Deck and the Carnage began.

 **Back at the Temple.**

Shyu: Once your inside the Sanctuary, Wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's Statue, Only then will you be able to speak with him.

They had been traveling up a long spiraling staircase for a while Now, With Shyu telling them what Exactly to do when they went to Speak with Roku.

Aang: Got it.

They reached the End of the Staircase and SHyu Lifted a big part of a floor of from under them and the Team all entered into a large Room, The went to the end where a giant Door was, Shyu suddenly let out a gasp.

Shyu: No!

Mark: Shyu whats wrong?

Shyu: The Sanctuary Doors! There Closed!

Vana: Can't you just open them with Firebending, Like you did with that other door?

Shyu: No, Only a fully realized Avatar Can open this door alone.

Jack: If that doesn't work?

Shyu: Than the Sages must Open the doors with Five Simultaneous Fire Blasts.

Sokka thought for a moment than got an Idea.

Sokka: I think I can help you out.

Mark: What did you have in mind?

 **Meanwhile.**

The Back hatch of Zuko's ship was lowered as his smaller vessel was lowered into the water.

Zuko: Uncle keep heading North, Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.

Iroh shook his head, But reluctantly Agreed to the Plan.

From a distance Zhao was watching.

 **With Scratch.**

The Battle raged on as IronTail's Creature began to overpower and Route Raga's Rats, Either Killing them or Driving them into the lower deck of the Ship, Scratch Slashed his way through Sea rat after Sea rat, Looking for the Traitor's Leader.

Soon He caught his eye, Raga Bol was Standing on the Top Deck, His Sword Drawn, He was an Impressive Rat by Any Measure, Tall and Sinewy With a Restless Energy that could be glimpsed in his Fierce Green Eyes.

Scratch: Your treason's End Here Bol!

Raga: So Old JackelFace sent his Pet Dog to scuttle me eh? Well, Guess I might as well send him back a Message!

Raga Drew His Sword and Jumped Toward Scratch.

 **Meanwhile.**

Sokka: Okay, This is a little trick I learned from my Dad, I seal the lamp oil inside these pouches, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and Tadaa! Fake Firebending!

Shyu thought for a moment.

Shyu: This might actually work.

Mark: Than let's get to it.

The Five pouches of Oil were placed in the mouths of the Stone lion heads guarding the Door.

Shyu: The Sages will hear the Explosion, So when the doors open You all must Rush in.

Dipper: Understood, Ready Aang?

Aang: Definitely.

Shyu set the Twine alight, And Hurried Back behind the Pillars with the others, The Pouches explode all at once as the Smoke cleared Aang hurried to the Doors and Tried to Open them.

Aang: There Still Locked!

Shyu sighed.

Shyu: It didn't work.

Sokka walked to the Door and Brushed his hand against it.

Sokka: I don't get it, That blast looked as strong as any Firebending I ever saw.

Mark: Bending… Yes… Sokka's Plan may not have worked, But it Looks like it did.

 **Later.**

The Fire Sages rushed into the Room to find Shyu there.

Shyu: We must Hurry, The Avatar has entered the Sanctuary.

Fire Sage: How did he get in?

Shyu: I don't know, But look at the Scorch marks and Down there!

A small shadow crept through the Doorway.

Fire Sage: He's inside! Open the Doors Immediately! Or He'll contact Roku.

What the Sages didn't realize was that the Team were actually behind the Pillars, The Sages Blasted fire into the Lion Mouths, The Flames worked through the Lock and Opened to reveal…

Fire Sage: It's the Avatars Lemur… Thing. The Freedom watch must have crawled through the Pipes, We've been tricked!

Mark: To Right!

And in a flash The Fire Sages found themselves trounces and Pinned down by the Team as they rushed in on them.

Shyu: Now Aang!

But No response Came from where Aang was.

Katara: Aang C'mon!

Aang came out of the Column he was hiding behind, With Zuko binding his Arms!

Zuko: The Avatars coming with me.

The Team were so Distracted by this, That it allowed the Sages to Break free and over Power their Captors, Mac Tried to blast them with a Shotgun, But a Sage Knocked it out of his hand and Punched him.

Zuko: Close the Doors! Quickly!

Aang Quickly Got Behind Zuko and Kicked him Down the Stairs, Than Ran to the Door, Where Dipper Vana and Jack had retreated to during the Scuffle.

As the Door Nearly Closed Aang jumped over A sage that tried to stop him and Got in Just as the Door closed.

Katara: He made it!

She Sokka, Dib and Mac had been tied to A Column by a chain, While Mark had been Knocked out, A bright Blue Light Shined Through the door.

Inside Dipper, Aang, Vana and Jack stood in front of Rokus Statue, As the Light Shined down on it.

Dipper: Will the Others be Okay?

Jack: Hopefully, We can't worry about that now.

Aang: Why isn't Anything Happening?

Outside, Zuko and The Sages fired at the doors, Bu they wouldn't open.

Zuko: Why isn't it working?

Fire Sage: It must have been the light, Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside.

Back inside the eyes of Roku's Statue glowed as the sunlight touched it, Aang found himself surrounded by mist and when it cleared he saw he was on a mountain range with Roku Himself.

Roku: It's good to see you Aang, What took you so long?

Aang: Roku…

 **Outside.**

Shyu was kneeling in front of Zuko, His former allies surrounding him.

Zuko: Why did you help the Freedom watch?

Shyu: Because it was once the Sages duty, It is still our duty.

Before Zuko could speak, A clapping Noise was heard, He turned around and to his own Chargin saw Commander Zhao himself with Six Firebenders and Eight Spearmen at his back.

Zhao: What a heartfelt and Moving Performance, _Even though it was just two sentences_ , Either way I'm sure the Firelord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.

The Lead Sage bowed his head.

Fire Sage: Commander Zhao.

Zhao: And Prince Zuko, It was a noble effort but your little smokescreen didn't work, Two Traitors in one day, Fire Lord Ozai will be pleased.

A guard grabbed Zuko from behind.

Zuko: Your too late Zhao, The Avatar and three of his Cohorts are in there and the Doors are sealed.

Zhao: No matter, Sooner or Later they have to come out.

The Capture Teammates heard this Exchange and Paled with fear.

 **With Aang and Roku.**

Roku: I have something very important to tell you Aang, That is why when you were in the Spirit realm I sent my Dragon to find you.

Aang; Is it about my vision? The one with Lord Jargafar?

Roku: yes.

Aang: What does it mean?

Roku: You have a Chaos Emerald Don't you?

Aang: Dipper's hanging onto it.

Roku: He must not let it fall into Jargafars Hands.

Aang: I know that, But why?

Roku: Because Lord Jargafar Is planning to use them all to deadly effect, He is searching for them now, His very mind is bent on finding them, If he gets all seven, Not even the Avatar Can fix the world, You must make sure Dipper and His Uncle Keep the Emerald safe.

Aang: But I haven't even learned Water, Earth and Fire.

Roku: Mastering the Elements takes years of discipline and Practice, But If the world is to get out of this Alive, You have keep that Emerald Safe.

 **Outside.**

Zhao's Benders Positioned themselves per Their Commanders instructions, The Non Benders Stood off to the side.

Zhao: When these Doors Open, Unleash all your fire power!

Dib: How are we going to make it out of this?

Katara: How is Aang going to make it out of this!

Before an Answer could Come And Large explosion came through the wall in the Far back of the Room, All heads turned to see what had caused it.

Zhao: What in blazes?!

The Smoke cleared to reveal Dr Eggman himself in an Egg Hornet.

Eggman: Is something the Matter?

Mark: Dr Eggman!

Eggman: In the flesh, And I thank you my good Commander Zhao, For Dealing with these pests, But I'm afraid I'll have to take it from here.

Zhao: Oh? You and What Army?

At these words, Darkclaw Suddenly Appeared at the Door.

Darkclaw: Charge!

A gang of Armed Rats stormed in, And Began Cutting Down the Shocked Fire Troopers, And were subsequently pushed Back by the Fire Benders, Who were in turn Felled by Weasel Archers, Zhao Himself took an Arrow to the Shoulder.

 **Back inside.**

Roku: The Solstice is ending, We must go our Separate ways, For now.

Aang: How will I talk to you if I have can't come back to the temple.

Roku: There are other ways Aang, You will discover them, In the Next Season or so, Who knows?

Aang: What does that mean?

Roku: Don't ask.

Aang: But what if…?

Roku: **DONT, ASK.** Also, there's a jerk at the door go Beat em up.

Aang: Okay.

While Aang was talking to Roku, He was actually infact Asleep for some reason.

Vana: What's going on in that head of his?

Dipper: More importantly What's going on out there?

 **Outside.**

Eggman fired volley after Volley of missiles at the door, When that didn't work He switched to something else.

Eggman: All systems, FULL POWER!

He pressed a button and A pair of Drill came out he surged forward and began hacking away at the Doors, Just as they started to glow light Blue.

Eggman: What?

Everyone looked on as The doors slowly opened and a pair of white eyes glowed through them.

Sokka: Aang?

Eggman quickly pressed another button and A third Volley of Missiles fired right at the eyes and exploded, Which was suddenly manipulated into a ball of fire, It slowly opened to reveal none other than…

Shyu: Avatar Roku.

Mac: No… Way…

Eggman: Egad!

Roku shot the Fire out into the Room, It hit both Fire Nation troops and Vermin alike, Along with Dr Eggman's Egg Hornet which, was blown away with him, The Chains hold The Team and Zuko melted into Nothing, Allowing Zuko to Escape, Roku turned his Gaze the Treacherous Sages, Who ran like the cowards they were, Along with any Other Villain as the Temple began to Shake.

Dib: What's Happening?!

Shyu: Roku is Destroying the Temple, We have to get out of here now!

Katara: Not without the Others!

Just than, Dipper Vana and Jack ran up to them.

Vana: What the heck is going on!

Mark: I don't know we have go Now!

Roku opened a crack in the floor, Molten Lava rose from is at his Command, As the Villains all fled in different Directions, Eventually the light from Roku's Statue left his Face and he reverted back into Aang, Who fell to the Floor.

Mark: Dib, Vana, Help him up.

Dib and Vana Hurried over to Aang and lifted him to his feet, They hurried to the Large hole left By Eggman and Saw Appa flying towards them, The All quickly jumped into him just as the Temple collapsed.

Dipper: Has anyone Sean Shyu?

 **On Zhao's Ship.**

Zhao: No Prince, No Freedom watch, No Chaos Emerald! Curse that Infernal Doctor!

Apparently the Only thing I have left to Show for it, Is the Capture of these Pitiful Traitors.

Fire Sage: But Commander, Only Shyu was with the Freedom Watch.

Zhao: Save your Stories for the Fire Lord, As Far as I'm concerned Your all guilty! Irak! Put them In the Prison hold!

Irak: Yes, Commander.

 **Meanwhile.**

Scratch Stood over the Wretch Before him, As Bol nursed his Stump.

Scratch: You rose Your hand in rebellion against the Dark Lord, THis is a fair Punishment so far.

A rat lieutenant came up.

Rat: Commander, We have pushed them back into the Brig, 50 of the 100 Rats he had are dead.

Scratch: What were our Losses?

Rat: Seven, Four Weasels, Two ferrets and One of the E-1000 units.

Scratch: No matter, Plenty more of them.

Rat: What now sir?

Scratch: Decimate the ship.

Scratch and his men boarded the Drop ship and Fire on Raga's ship.

 **Meanwhile.**

Snively Robotnik: Scratch IronClaw's Mission has been a success, Sir.

Lord Jargafar: Excellent, That's one less Annoyance to get in my way.

Snively: Oh Very good sir, We are almost ready for the Next Phase of our Operations, After 10 years no less.

Lord Jargafar: It matters not how long it has bean, The Next part of Gathering the Emeralds, Now lies with that of the Alpha Key.

Snively: Hm, That may be a problem sir, The Key itself is locked away in the Vaults of Caer Dathyl itself.

Lord Jargafar: I've no qualms with that either, Didn't Eggman say that was where the Avatar and his Escort were going?

Snively: I believe so.

Lord Jargafar: All the Better, Contact MetalBeak, I will have Scratch lead an Assault Force on Caer Dathyl and Wipe Prime Commander Gwydion and his Precious watch off the Face of this Planet!

 **The End?**

 **Uh Oh, This ain't good,** **Just so you Know this was Alot of Hard-work** **so I hope you enjoy it.** **Join us next time as Caer Dathyl gets sacked and Be sure to read my other stories, See ya. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12**

 **The assault on Caer Dathyl**

 **Previously.**

Lord Jargafar: Contact MetalBeak, I will have Scratch lead an Assault Force on Caer Dathyl and Wipe Prime Commander Gwydion and his Precious watch off the Face of this Planet!

 **And Now.**

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eyes**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom Watch wage their Battle to destroy!**

 **The evil forces of… all their Enemies.**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

The Warm sun Shone down on the Soon to be battlefield as Dropships came flying out of the Air, Followed by Scores of Tyto Owls, They Landed in the Ground outside of Caer Dathyl, Beginning the Assault, As Scratch IronClaw. Lord Jargafars Second In Command, Hopped out of the Dropship, Followed By Tak, Killconey, Cheesethief and Fangburn.

Scratch: Metal Beak, Take your pure ones and Meet Gwydion's forces on the Front lines.

A large Greater Sooty Owl with A large metal Mask covering his face hovered over them.

Metal Beak: As you say Commander, The Freedom watch will fall as you lead us.

And He flew off, Accompanied by his wife Nyra and His three Lieutenants, Stryker Wortmore and Uglamore.

Cheesethief: Why aren't we joining the Main action with everyone else?

Scratch: While Metal Beak and the others distract the Freedom watch, We will move behind enemy lines and Obtain the Aloha key.

Killconey: The Alpha what?

Tak: The Alpha Key, It's a device created for the sole purpose of Locating the Chaos Emeralds.

Scratch: We must Capture it for our Master, He will than use it to Find the Chaos Emeralds.

Fangburn: And then what?

Scratch: That is not for you to know, Captain.

The Five Villains began their Mission as The Alarm bells from the Watchtowers sounded and the Battle was Joined as Freedom watch Soldiers Scrambled to their BattleStations to repeal the Invading Horde of Badniks, Weasels, Rats, Stoats, Ferrets and Tyto Owls.

The Team of Five crept thought the Battle undetected, eventually reaching a door leading to the Archives.

Tak: This is the Main entrance to the Freedom watch Archives, They call it the Hall of Lore.

Scratch: This should be where the Alpha key is hidden.

Killconey: You notice how easy this has bean?

Fangburn: Wonder why.

Scratch ignored their mindless talk, But evan he had to wonder about the low resistance they had encountered, He turned out his blaster and blew the Door open to find the Hall of Lore and several bodies with Tak's Robot Mimi standing over them.

Tak stepped forward and knelt down to her servant.

Tak: Excellent work Mimi.

Cheesethief: Guess that Explains it.

Scratch: Search this Library!

The Villains separated, They turned over Bookshelves, Searched under desks, Felt the Walls for anything.

Fangburn: Found something.

The Others went over to where Fangburn was and found a large Safe door.

Cheesethief: What is it?

Scratch: The vault to the Alpha Key, At last!

IronClaw transformed his Claw into a Canon, and Fired at the Safe door, Only to find nothing there, Except a Projector.

Killconey: Wow, That's… Nothing.

Scratch: I don't Understand, Where is it!?

The Projector suddenly turned on to show a Tall Man with what seemed to many to look like the "Shaggy Grey-Haired hair of a wolf." His Eyes were Golden and He looked every inch a Warrior.

Gwydion: Scratch IronClaw, You and your comrades Profane this place with your foul Presence.

Scratch: Prime Commander, My Master has long imagined ways of sealing your fate.

Gwydion: Ha, And I see he continues to let his Dragon make his Threats, Instead of saying them himself in person, If you seek the Alpha Key than tell your master He has failed.

The Image faded away as the Projector turned off.

Voice: Freeze!

The Five villains turned around to face several Heavily armed Troops.

Scratch: Well, More scum for me.

After a long and Vicious battle, THe team emerged from the room and Continued their Search for the Alpha Key.

Scratch: Tak, Trace Gwydion's Broadcast signal.

Tak's Pack released Goggles from them and scanned for the Signal.

Tak: It's just through the Courtyard.

Scratch: Good, The Alpha Key is in reach.

When they Arrived at the Courtyard, They found their Forces had already secured it, Scratch went to talk with Cluny.

Scratch: Make your report.

Cluny: We've secured the Courtyard General, Those that stayed and fought were either captured, Killed or are still fighting, the Rest were Shepherd out of here by the Prime Commander.

Scratch: And where is he?

Cluny: Just beyond this Door.

Scratch turned his attention to the Large door in front of him and Prepared to Fire.

And when He did, He was shocked, The Door wasn't evan dented.

Scratch: WHAT!?

Tak examined it.

Tak: As I thought, Mu Metal, The Strongest Iron on Earth, Your Cannon has no Effect on it, We'll have to use a bigger Gun.

Killconey: Like a cannon?

Tak: Precisely.

Fangburn: But where do we get that kind of Firepower?

Scratch: We have a battle ship you fool, Cluny, Tell Metal beak to send in some bombers.

Cluny: But there's too much fire power.

Scratch: Than It appears we need to Correct that, We must disable the Turrets to Allow our Bombers a clear path.

Just than, Nyra came down from the Sky with Stryker behind her.

Nyra: My Husband already has that taken care of sir.

Scratch was pleased.

Scratch: Excellent, Clear the Courtyard.

As they made way for the Bombers, Several red Aircrafts soon came in and Dropped their bombs right at the door as it exploded.

Stryker: The Doors should gone now.

Scratch: Perfect, Cluny, Nyra, Stryker, Remain here and hold this position, There rest of us will move ahead and secure the Alpha Key.

ANd with that, IronClaw and his cohorts continued their mission as they enter the castle, Their journey eventually found them in a great hall, to the left was a window leading to an empty room, A Rat was there Looking desperate.

Fangburn: Hey! That's one of our guys!

The floor beneath the soldier was glowing blue.

Killconey: look! What's Gwydion up to?

The imprisoned Rat Jumped out of the way, Just was a large pillar dropped down from above.

Rat: Hey… I'm still alive! I'm still…

But he didn't notice the other floor he was standing over was glowing blue as well, And a pillar came down and crushed him Mid sentence.

Scratch: idiot…

And with that, The group made their way to another large door, This one lead to the Alpha key for sure.

Scratch: Time for a little retrieval, Advance!

Scratch Blasted the Door open and the five Villains walked into a large room at the end closest to them was a small black rectangle.

Scratch: Yes! Finally.

But before he could grab it, It suddenly pulled away from it, and There it found itself in the Hands Of Prime Commander Gwydion himself, Standing on a platform.

Gwydion: You didn't think it would be this easy? Servant of The Dark one?

Scratch: Come down Here! Prime Commander and I will serve you to my Master in one piece.

Gwydion: I think I'll remain where I am, THis vantage point will provide an excellent vantage point to see to your doom.

As Gwydion spoke a large dome surrounded him and a Projection of himself on top.

Gwydion: My will controls this very room, Ironclaw, I need only to crush you with my slightest hand to end you once and for all.

The Floor below began to glow blue as pillars came crashing down on the Villains.

Cheesethief: He's trying to smash us!

Scratch: Your theatricks don't frighten me, Gwydion.

Gwydion: I'm not trying to frighten you, I just intend to lesson Jargafars list of Thugs.

As Gwydion continued dropping pillars, His Machine suddenly needed to recharge, the core of the Machine was revealed, Allowing Scratch Enough time to blast it.

Gwydion: NO!

Gwydion could do Nothing as Scratch blasted through his machine and it crashed around the Prime Commander, He tried to unsheathe his sword, But to late, IronClaw was upon him, The Stoat Grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, Standing over him, He held the cube in his Organic Claw.

Scratch: Victory…

 **Later.**

The Villains were scrapping the spoils from their Conquest, Rats Weasels, Ferrets, Stoats, Tytos and Badniks were sorting their trophies when Scratch and his team emerged with the Cube.

Tak: This is not the Key, It just leads us to it.

Scratch: Than where is the real one?

Tak: We'll have to find out.

Cluny and Metalbeak sidled up to the Pair.

Scratch: Make your report.

Metal Beak: We are clearly the victors of this Battle Commander, Sadly the Rest of the Freedom watch escaped, However we did acquire some Prisoners.

Four Mobian Creatures were lined up against the cliffside, A pig named Hamilton, A green armadillo and Arlo, A purple Platypus named Penelope and a Brown porcupine named Dylan.

Scratch: Is that all?

Cluny: Yes sir.

Scratch: Hmp, Pity.

Arlo: We'll never reveal where they are you vermin, You won't make us talk!

Scratch: Than don't talk than, DIE!

Scratch ran Arlo threw with his Saber.

Penelope: NO!

Penelope cried over Arlos body as Dylan Comforted her.

Hamilton: You have no Honor.

Scratch: We are the Servants of Darkness, Where we lie, Honor is a sin, And those who believe in it must die OPEN FIRE!

A line of E-100s aimed at the three Prisoners and Fired.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Join us Next time for the Storm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 13**

 **The Storm of Development.**

 **Previously on Crossover Legends.**

Tak: This is not the Key, It just leads us to it.

Scratch: Than where is the real one?

Hamilton: You have no Honor.

Scratch: We are the Servants of Darkness, Where we lie, Honor is a sin, And those who believe in it must die OPEN FIRE!

A line of E-100s aimed at the three Prisoners and Fired.

 **And Now.**

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the Eyes,**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy.**

 **The Evil forces of… All their Enemies.**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

The calm cool sky was above them, And the nearest market was not far, The team made their way on Appa as he soared through the Air.

Mark: Shouldn't be long, a few more days and we'll be at Caer Dathyl soon.

Dipper: The closer to home base the better.

Jack: I'll say, Fire benders, Bounty Hunters, Great Animals, I've had enough of that, Whats next? Some emotional development?

 **Meanwhile.**

Iroh sniffed the air as he looked to the sky, He knew what the scent was.

Iroh: There is a storm coming, A big one.

Zuko stopped looking through his telescope at this.

Zuko: Your out of your mind uncle, The weathers perfect there's not a cloud in sight,

Iroh: A storm seems to be coming from the East, We should change course and turn south.

Zuko: Caer Dathyl is to the East, The Freedom watch are heading there, So will we.

Iroh: Prince Zuko, Consider the Safety of the Crew.

Zuko: The safety of the Crew doesn't matter!

To Zuko's left, Lieutenant Jee heard this last comment and Frowned at him.

Zuko: Finding the Avatar is more Important than any individuals safety.

And with that, He marched back inside the ship leaving Jee disgruntled.

Iroh: He doesn't mean that, He's just worked up.

 **Meanwhile.**

The team had arrived in a small harbor, But had unfortunately run into some difficulty.

Mark: This isn't good, No money, No Food, Just four days from Caer dathyl and we're Broke.

Mac: Now what do we do?

Vana: Just go on regardless.

Jack: We wouldn't last a mile at this rate.

Dipper: We could find a living.

The team stared at him at these words.

Dipper: You know… Work.

Dib: But… This is work.

Dipper facepalmed.

Dipper: I mean work that involves getting paid.

Dib: Oh.

Behind them an old couple were bickering about something that caught their Attention.

Old Woman: We shouldn't go out their! The fish can wait, There's going to be a terrible storm.

Old Man: Ahh, Your crazy, It's a perfect day no clouds, No wind, No nothing, So stop your belly aching Woman.

Sokka: Should we evan be eavesdropping on this?

Old Woman: My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one!

Old Man: Well it's your joints against my brain.

Old Woman: Well, I hope your brain can find someone to haul all that fish cause I ain't coming.

Old Man: Than I'll find a new fish hauler or two and claim double what you get! How do you like that!?

Mark than got an Idea.

Mark: Excuse me sir, If I could have a moment of your time.

Old Man: What do you want?

 **Meanwhile.**

Dark clouds were coming over head the Ship, As the crew looked on at it with weary eyes.

Jee: Huh, Guess your uncle was right after all.

Iroh: Lucky Guess.

Zuko: It doesn't matter, Our course remains the same.

Jee: Huh, Like your mood.

Zuko: You'd better learn some respect, Lieutenant, Or I will teach it to you.

A young Female soldier Named Kita lost patience.

Kita: What do you know About respect? The way you talk to everyone Around here, From your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect!

Iroh put a hand over his Face.

Kita: You don't care about anyone but Yourself! Then again, What would I expect from a Spoiled Prince!

Zuko's eyebrow twitch from this Statement, He whirled around to face Kita in a firebending Stance, Kita Followed suite.

Iroh: Easy now.

Jee: this Should be fun.

Zuko and Kita clashed their Wrists together to begin Combat when Iroh stepped between them.

Iroh: Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long, I'm sure after a few refreshments of October Ale, Everyone will feel better.

The two shared one last glare at each other before Kita turned back to the Crew.

Zuko: I don't need your help to maintain order on my ship uncle.

 **Meanwhile.**

The storm began to hover towards the Harbour as the Watch were loading up.

Jack: Hmm, Sky's looking dark today.

Mark: We can't back out because of Bad weather old Friend.

Old Woman: The Fox Has some sense, You should Listen to him!

And with that she stalked off, Vana Picked up a heavy box and Nearly fell over board until Dib caught her.

Vana: You know, This would go alot faster If a certain Airbender would pull his weight.

The Fisherman perked up.

Old man: Airbender?

He looked back and Noticed Aang.

Old man: Well I'll be a ferrets uncle, You're the Avatar Aint ya?

Dipper: Yep, That's him.

Old man: Well don't be so Smiley about it.

Dipper, Katara and Aang were taken aback by his sudden harshness.

Old man: The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!

Katara: Don't yell at him like that! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!

Old man: Oh, He wouldn't huh? Than I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering and Villains parading Game of thrones.

Katara: Aang is the Bravest person We know, He has done nothing but Help People and Save lives since we met him, It's not his fault he disappeared, Right Aang?

By the Time Katara and Dipper Turned around Aang had already bolted off on his glider.

Old man: That's right! Keep flying deserter!

Dipper: He's not a deserter! Right?

Dipper and katara hurrie dover to Appa, Dib and Vana followed.

Katara: Appa, Yip Yip!

Appa rose to the sky to follow Aang.

Mark: Where are they going?

Old man: WHo cares, Why do you Freedom watch bring 13 year olds on you Missions anyway?

Mark: That… Is a very good question.

 **Meanwhile.**

The rain fell down hard as Appa skirted through the mountain range, Katara noticed a small figure in a cave, She landed Appa in front of it and she, Dipper, Dib and Vana found Aang Kneeling with his back turned to them.

Aang: I'm sorry for running away.

Katara: It's okay, That fisherman was way out of line.

Aang: Actually, He wasn't?

Dipper: What do you mean?

Aang: it's kind of a long story.

Katara: Tell us

Aang agreed, And Dib got fire going.

Aang: I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar.

 **Flashback.**

 _Aang: I was playing with some kids outside the south wall, I was teaching them how to do the air scooter, Than my Mentor Gyatso and the other four elders came and said they wanted to speak with me, They took me to the Council Chamber and told Me I was the Avatar. "How do you know It's me?" I asked._

 _Tashi: We have known you were the Avatar for some time, Do you remember these?_

 _Monk Tashi presented me with a package with childrens toys I used to own as a child._

 _Tashi: you choose them from among thousands of toys Aang, These were Avatar Relics, they belonged to Avatars past lives, Your past lives._

 _Aang: Are you sure? I think I chose them because they seemed fun._

 _Tashi: True, But you also choose them because they were familiar._

 _Gyatso: Normally under normal circumstances, We would have told you of your Identity when you turned sixteen, But there are troubling signs of late, Such as have not been felt since the time of Marshank and the Greeneyes Dynasty._

 _Abbot Pasang: We fear that war may be approaching Avatar and Not even the Freedom watch can prevent it._

 _Gyatso: We need you Aang._

 **Flashback changes to Zuko's ship.**

Kita: Bah, I'm sick of taking his Orders, I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!

Kita was below deck with Jee and three other Crew Members around a lit fire barrel.

Jee: Yeah, Who does Zuko think he is?

Iroh: Do you really want to know?

At the sight of Iroh the Five Crew members stood up.

Jee: General Iroh! We were just-

Iroh: It's okay, May I join you?

Jee: Of course sir.

Iroh Sat down around the five troops.

Iroh: Try to understand, My nephew is a complicated you man, He has bean through much.

 **Flashback.**

 _Zuko walk down the hall to his father's throne room, A few old Genral shad just made their way inside, He tried to enter as well but was blocked off by a guard._

 _Zuko: Let me in!_

 _Iroh came to his side._

 _Iroh: Prince Zuko, What's wrong?_

 _Zuko: I want to go into the war room but the guard won't let me pass._

 _Iroh: You're not missing anything trust me, These meetings are dreadfully boring._

 _Zuko: If I'm going to rule this Nation one day don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?_

 _Iroh gave his Nephew a knowing look._

 _Iroh: Very well, But you must promise not to speak, These old folks can be rather… sensitive._

 _Zuko: Thank you uncle._

 _And Iroh led Zuko into the war chamber which was his Brothers Throne room, It was a giant room, With pillars everywhere, Where the Firelord sat a large wall of Fire, In front was a large map, With Fire nation generals all around, Planning their Conquest._

 _Bujing: The G.U.N. defenses are concentrated here, A dangerous battalion of their strongest mechs, So I am recommending the 41st division._

 _General: But the 41st is entirely new recruits, How do you expect them to take on all those G.U.N. Badniks themselves?_

 _Bujing: I don't, They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear, What better to use as bait than fresh meat?, Towers Arrogance will feast on it._

 _Zuko: You can't sacrifice an Entire Division! Those soldiers love and defend our nation, How can you betray them?_

 **Flashback end.**

Iroh: Zuko was right you see, But it was not his place to speak, And there were dire consequences.

 **Meanwhile.**

Vana: Wait? You were upset about being the Avatar?

Aang: Well, I didn't know how to feel about it, All I knew was that after I found out, Things started to change.

 **Flashback.**

 _The other kids were playing and Zooming around on their Air scooters as Aang walked up to them._

 _Aang: You guys have been Practicing._

 _Younger boy: Not only that, We made up a game you can play with the Air Scooters._

 _Aang: Great!_

 _Aang summoned an Air Scooter and Hoped on, But as soon as he did the other kids stopped._

 _Aang: What's going on?_

 _Older boy: Now that you the Avatar, It's kind of an unfair advantage for witch ever team your on._

 _Aang: But I'm still the same, Nothings changed, Does this mean… I can't play?_

 _Older Boy: it's the only fair way._

 _Aang was distraught, He hopped off his Scooter and walked away._

 _Younger Boy: Sorry Aang._

 _Later Aang was playing a game of Pai sho with Monk Gyatso, It made him feel a lot better, Than Monk Tashi came in to the room._

 _Tashi: You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be Training._

 _Gyatso: Aang has already trained enough for today._

 _TashI: Aang, Come, We must test you on some high level techniques._

 _Gyatso: No Tashi, As long as I am his Guardian I will decide when he trains._

 _Tashi gave a contemptuous sneer and left._

 **Flashback end.**

Iroh: After Zuko's outburst in the Meeting.

 **Flashback.**

 _Iroh: The Fire lord Became very Angry with him, He said that Zuko's Objection to General Buijings plan was an act of Complete Disrespect._

 **Flashback fades.**

Iroh: And there was only one way to resolve it.

Jee: Agni Kai, The fire dual.

Iroh: That's right, Zuko looked upon Buijing and declared he was not afraid, He had heard tales of Beijing's prowess as a firebender, and he was determined to triumph.

 **Flashback.**

 _Iroh: But Zuko misunderstood, A few weeks later when he turned to face his opponent, He was surprised and Shocked to find it was not General Buijing, Zuko had spoken out against his plan, But By doing so in the fire lords war room, It was my Brother he had insulted… Zuko would have to dual his own Father!_

 **Flashback ends.**

Aang: Than, Just as I was starting to feel better, Something worse happened.

Dipper: What?

 **Flashback.**

 _Gyatso: Aang needs time for freedom and Fun and to grow up as a normal boy._

 _Tashi: His Destiny Cannot be impede, are you even aware of what's been happening lately?_

 _Abbot Pasang: Tashi is right Gyatso, I know you mean well, But you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgement, Things are starting to happen, The Ice Nation was reported to be calling it's generals for something and so have the Dark Council, THe Fire and Dark nation have formed an alliance and I fear, this could be disastrous for us._

 _Gyatso: All I want is what's best for Aang._

 _Abbot Pasang: What we need is What's Best for the World!_

 _The Abbot sighed._

 _Abbot Pasang: I'm sorry Gyatso, But you and Aang must be separated, He will go the eastern Air temple to complete his Training._

 _The Three men were unaware that Aang had been listening in._

 _Aang: Curse you political Crud!_

 **Flashback.**

Katara: That's… awful.

Dib: Seriously, Taking you away from everyone and everything you love? What the heck!

Vana: What did you expect? They were desperate, They knew what was happening back then, Future Predictions proved them right!

Dib: that still doesn't.

Dipper: Knock It off both of you!

Dipper: Grabbed the two and pushed them apart.

Aang: That's… not really how it went.

 **Flashback.**

 _Aang: I was afraid and Confused, I didn't know what to do._

 _That night Gyatso came into my room._

 _Gyatso: Aang, I'm going to let them take you away from me… Aang?_

 _He picked up a Note I left and Gasped._

 _Aang: I never saw Gyatso again and after that, I ran into a storm, Lost control of Appa and crashed into the sea, nearly drowned, At the last moment I used my airbending to give me and Appa enough Air to survive, And the next thing I knew I was waking up to see that you guys had dug me out of the Iceberg._

 **Flashback**

The others were silent, Stil; trying to take in what Aang had said.

Dipper: You ran away.

Aang: And then the Triaxis powers attacked our temple, My people needed me and I wasn't there.

Katara: Aang-

Aang: The world needed me and I wasn't there to help!

Dipper: Yeah but-

Aang: And now Jerks and Psychos are running around trying to off each for the sake of world Domination!

Dib: Isn't that what-?

Aang: The fisherman was right, I did turn my back on the world!

Dipper: Well, you kinda did yeah, But in hindsight, If you had stayed the Triaxis powers would have killed you along with the other Airbenders.

Aang: you don't know that.

Vana: Um, do you even read history books? You're the Avatar, Of course they would have killed you!

Aang: I guess.

Katara: Besides, I think it was meant to be, You give people hope.

Aang smiled.

Dib: Oh God, Get a room you guys!

 **Meanwhile.**

Iroh: When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to dual him, he begged for mercy.

 **Flashback.**

 _Zuko: Please Father, I only had the Fire nation's best interest at heart, I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!_

 _Ozai: You will fight for your honor!_

 _Zuko got on his knees._

 _Zuko: I meant you know disrespect, I am your loyal son!_

 _Ozai: Rise and Fight Prince Zuko._

 _Zuko: Father-_

 _Ozai: Rise and Fight._

 _Zuko: I beg of-_

 _Ozai: Rise and Fight!_

 _Zuko: Please…_

 _Ozai:_ _ **I SAID RISE AND FIGHT DANG YOU!**_

 _Zuko: I won't fight you._

 _Ozai: You will learn respect, And suffering will be your teacher! And… Stuff…_

 _Iroh: I looked away._

 _Zuko's Screams of Anguish still rang in his mind as it did that day and his Dreams ever since._

 **Flashback end.**

Jee: I always thought, He got it in a training accident, Or was just designed that way for Dramatic effect.

Iroh: I assure you, Neither of those are the case, After the dual, The fire lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown in his words "shameful weakness"As Punishment he was banished, And sent to capture the Avatar, Only then could he be aloud back with his Honor.

Kita: So that's why he's obsessed, Capturing the Avatar is the one chance he has of things returning to normal.

Iroh: Things will never return to normal, But the Important thing is, The Avatar and the Freedom watch gave Zuko hope.

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko sat in his chamber, His only light being a small lit candle, His mind kept going back to old memories, Things he hoped never to forget, His home, His life and most importantly… His mind suddenly came back to reality at the sound of a large bang!

 **Meanwhile.**

As Aang was feeling better, The Old Woman from earlier suddenly appeared in the cave.

Old Woman: Help! Freedom Watch Help!

Dib: What? What is it?

Old Woman: My Husband, Your Commander and Comrades, they haven't returned, And the Storms getting worse! They're caught out at sea!

Aang got up.

Aang: I'll go Find them.

Katara: I'm coming too.

Dipper: So am I.

Old Woman: i'm staying here.

Dipper: Dub, You Momo and Vana stay with her, We won't be long.

The three boarded Appa and headed out.

 **Meanwhile.**

Zuko and the Crew made their way to the deck as the thundering Rain hailed down on them.

Zuko: Where were we hit?!

Jee: I don't know!

Iroh: Look!

Iroh pointed up at the bridge tower.

Kita: The helmsman!

Said Helmsman was hanging on for dear life off the broken railing.

Zuko: Uncle, Kita, Get everyone under control! Jee come with me!

Zuko and Jee climbed the ladder to the distressed helmsman, Down below Kita got the rest of the crew below deck, A bolt of lightning suddenly came down on the ship, Iroh Bended it though his body and Shot it up to the sky whence it came… It left him cartoonishly singed.

As a Small wave hit the ship, The Helmsman lost his Grip on the Railing and fell, Only to be Grabbed by a hand, Zuko's hand, The latter Handed him over to Jee, Who took him in his Shoulder.

 **Meanwhile.**

Appa flew through the storm on his Search.

Katara: Where are they!?

Aang: I don't see them!

Dipper: look out!

A large wave towered over Appa, Aang could not pull up in time, So he used his staff and Appas strength to Ram right through the water.

Aang: The Boat! There!

And indeed to was, As the team made their way towards it they flew over Zuko's Ship.

Zuko: The Freedom Watch!

Kita: Should we Pursue them?

Zuko was silent for a moment.

Zuko: No, Let them go, We need to get this ship to safety.

Iroh: Than we must go into the Eye of the storm…

Jee: Is that a metaphor or Answer?

Iroh: Both.

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark, Mac, Jack, Sokka and the Old man struggled to stay onboard the ship

Sokka: I'm too Young to Die!

Fisherman: I'm not but I still don't Wanna!

Mac: **Somebody save us!**

Appa came overhead at those very words, Aang and Dipper Hopped down from Appa to help, As they Did, A lightning bolt struck the mast and Aang had to split Sooka and the Fisherman Apart to save them.

Mark: You got here just in time kids!

Aang handed each of them some Rope.

Aang: Hang on to them!

He than Airbender back to Appa, Pulling the others along with him they Landed in Appas Saddle, But their Troubles didn't end their as A Large Tidal wave suddenly appeared behind them, Dipper suddenly felt the Emerald In his Jacket and yelled…

Dipper: Chaos Control!

 **Meanwhile.**

THe ship had reached the eye of the storm, The wind had died down and the rain merely drizzled.

Zuko: Uncle, I am Sorry.

Iroh smiled.

Iroh: Your apology is accepted.

At that Moment Appa suddenly Appeared out of the Sky in a flash, The Crew stared up in shock!

Jee: Where did they come from?!

Kita: I have no Idea!

Zuko: _Was that… Chaos Control?_

 **Meanwhile.**

Appa had arrived safely to the Cave.

The old woman ran up to her Husband.

Old Woman: Oh You're Alive! You owe this young man An Apology!

Aang: He have to…

Fisherman: How about I give him a fish and we call it evan?

Aang: I don't eat meat.

Mark: And uh… Our Payment.

The Fisherman: Slapped a dead fish into Mark's hand.

Mark: Oh Come on!

Katara: What happened back there Dipper?

Dipper: I don't know… I just touched the Emerald and than… Those words just came out, I honestly don't know why.

Jack: yes… That is a mystery…

Fisherman: Well if you or the Avatar weren't here now, I guess I wouldn't be here either, Thank you for saving my life Freedom watch.

Dib: All in a day's work.

Mac: Hey guys! The storms lifted.

And Indeed it did.

Mark: Well, That's a good thing, Now on to Caer dathyl.

Dipper: Yeah… On to Caer Dathyl.

Dib: Don't know what could cause trouble for us now.

 **Meanwhile.**

In a large Castle A Hooded figure with Horns surveyed his Army, His Future Army.

Horned King: Yes… Yes, My Soldiers, Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine, It's evil Power will course through my veins, And I shall make you… Cauldron Born, Yes… Yes, Oh Yes, Than you will worship me! Me… Oh My soldiers, How long I have thirsted to be a god… Among mortal men.

 **To be Continued.**

 **So I was hoping to complete this Chapter by the Time Enter the Florpus came out, But I guess I was to late, This Chapter was a lot of fun to write, All OC's belong to me, Except Kita.**

 **See you next time. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14:** _ **Of Pig Keepers and Horned Kings:**_ The team meet an Assistant pig keeper named Tarnen and end up helping him get his Pig back from an Evil Tyrant, And are Joined by Friends that Bring Dark news.

 **Episode 15:** _ **Enter Jet:**_ As they now make their way to Crossover Town, The team encounter a Boy who claims to be on their side, But with Morally Questionable methods.

 **Episode 16:** _ **Toxic Wrath:**_ The Team find themselves face to face with an Evil that could Potentially do them harm.

 **Episode 17:** _ **War gods:**_ Separated from his team, Dipper reluctantly Falls in with the Greek Gods of Evil.

 **Episode 18:** _ **Arctic war:**_ Separated from his teammates, Dib is Found by Governor Ratcliff who has him and Hunter Gaston deal with a troublesome Penguin.

 **Episode 19:** _ **Fairest of them all:**_ Seperated from her Teammates, Vana must help a Princess escape her evil Stepmother.

 **Episode 20:** _ **Super best friends:**_ Dipper, Dib and Vana gather together to save their team, And Are joined by some surprising Heroes.

 **Episode 21:** _ **The Final Stretch:**_ The Team make one last leg to their Destination, Unaware that they are being followed.

 **Season finale:** **Episode 22:** _ **IronClaw:**_ The team have almost reached their Destination, Only to be confronted by the Vicious, Scratch IronClaw and his fellow servants of Lord Jargafar.

These are the Next Episodes of Crossover Legends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 14**

 **Of Pig keepers and Horned Kings, Part 1**

 **Previously on Crossover Legends.**

Scratch: Victory...

Tak: This is not the Key, It just leads us to it.

Dipper: Yeah… On to Caer Dathyl.

Dib: Don't know what could cause trouble for us now.

Horned King: Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine.

 **And Now.**

 **Crossovers, More than Meets the eye.**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise.**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy!**

 **The Evil forces of… All their Enemies!**

 **Crossover!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

The high sun beat down on Raga Bol's remaining forces, They sat around a large bonfire, Nursing their wounds, They sat watching their maimed Captain, Who's left paw stump was hidden from view, The Fifty rats that survived Scratch IronClaw's Attack could hear their Captains, Shrieks and Wails, Rinj a sly faced Female Rat gnawed at a dry bone she was eating.

Rinj: So old Ironclaw chopped his Paw off? I would have thought Wirga would fix it up.

A large Lanky Rat named Ferron disagreed.

Ferron: I wasn't there when he and Scratch Fought, He must have cut it Clean off from what I hear, We should Never have turned against Jargafar in the First place.

He winced as Bol's Screams and Courses redoubled, Glimbo, the Captains first mate, Whose right eye was milky white adjusted the Eye-patch that hid it, As he warmed his paws.

Glimbo: True, But it was either that, Or suffer more of that Madman's... tendencies...

Rinj: I don't like to think about those.

Just than Raga Bol rose and Snarled Bad Temperately at his remaining forces.

Raga Bol: We march west at dawn, Blowfly! Get me two runners.

An enormously fat rat with a whip around him motioned for two more rats to step forward.

Raga Bol: Go make sure any more of the Crew survived.

Two Rats: Yes, Cap'n.

And they went off, As Bol turned his attention to an old Female sea-rat.

Raga Bol: Is the Hook ready yet Wirga?

Wirga: It will be ready at dawn sir, Do you think Jargafar knows we survived?

Raga Bol: Doubtfully, If he did, Scratch would be on us again by now.

Wirga: He's preoccupied with those Emeralds anyway, With the Freedom watch on the Run, Only the other factions stand in his way.

 **Meanwhile.**

A young boy was Traveling up the road with his Pig Hen Wen, The sound of Birds was all a flutter as they trekked along the Path, The Boy, A young man in his teens was named Taran, Who wore a Yellow Shirt and a Green vest, With Green Pants, Brown Boots and Red hair.

Taran: Gosh Hen Wen, I never knew you could create visions and things like that, I thought you were just a normal Pig.

Hen Wen went sniffing at some flowers as he spoke.

Taran: Now don't go wondering about, And don't worry, I'll look after you, Until we've reached the Cottage.

Before Beginning this Journey Taran Had been An Assistant Pig Keeper to Dalbun, An old Wizard and Farmer, Who lived with him and a retired soldier named Coll in a farm-like Home named Caer Dalbun, One day Hen wen had a vision, About the Horned King and the Black cauldron, Taren could not understand it all, But who was he to Question Dalbun? After the Vision Dalben and Ordered Taren to take Hen Wen to the Hidden Cottage in the Forest, And stay there until Either Coll or Dalbun Arrived.

Presently they stopped by a lake in the woods and stopped.

Taran: This looks like a good place to rest.

He tried to drink the water, Only to spit it out in bad taste.

Vana: Hey kid, You lost?

Taran looked up and saw two Kids he'd never seen before, One was a girl with Red Hair and a Pinkish maroon dress, The other was a Boy in a large black coat and Glasses, Along with a big head.

Taran: Where'd you two spring from?

Dib: Us, Oh don't mind us we were just getting wood for our camp.

Taran: Camp? Are there more of you?

Vana: Yeah, About Nine of us, We're heading to Caer Dathyl, You?

Taren: Me? I'm just taking my Pig-

Taran looked Suddenly and Found that Hen Wen had Gone.

Taran: Hen Wen? Hen Wen? Oh dang it.

Vana: She went that way.

Taran hurried down the Direction Vana pointed him in, It seemed a little darker the further he got, Dib and Vana followed close behind.

Taran: Oh lovely, Just Lovely, Thanks a lot weirdos.

Vana: Hey! Don't Blame- Well yeah actually blame us, sorry about that.

Dib: We'll help you find her.

The three heard noises coming from a nearby Bush.

Taran: hen Wen?

Unsure, Taran pulled out an Apple.

Taran: Look Hen, I've got this lovely little Apple for you.

Suddenly a flash of white and Cream fur landed on Taran and Went after the Rolling apple, Which he Grabbed with Joy.

Gurgi: Oh Great Lords and Lady! Give poor Starving Gurgi Munchings and Crunching's! Nice Apple.

Vana and Dib stared in shock as Taren was getting his thoughts together.

Gurgi: Oh yes, Good Lords and Lady! Good Apple!

Dib: Okay, What the Heck is that?

The Creature called Gurgi nearly skipped away but was Grabbed By Taren.

Taren: Hey no you don't! We didn't give you that apple you took it!

Gurgi bit Taran's hand, Forcing him to let go.

Taran: Ow! What the Heck?! What are you anyway?

Gurgi: Gurgi is Gurgi.

Vana: Yeah that's your name, He meant your Species.

Gurgi: Uh…

Dib: Never mind have you at least sean a pig about?

Gurgi: Piggy? Pink snout? Round? Fat?

Taran: Yes.

Gurgi: Curly tail.

Taran: Uh Huh.

Gurgi: Went that way I think.

Taran: C'mon than, We have to hurry!

Suddenly a monstrous shriek filled the air.

Taran: Oh, Now really have to hurry!

The three kids rushed to where the Shriek came from, With Gurgi following close behind, They stopped at a large clearing to find Hen Wen, Running in fear as two large shadows loomed overhead.

Taran: Hen Wen!

Vana: Gwythaints!

Swooping down at Hen Wen were Large Black Dragon like Creatures with green eyes and Spiky tails.

One of them swooped down at Hen Wen and Tried to Grab her, But She dodged it and Was Grabbed By Another and Dropped, Sending her tumbling into the Ground, She regained her footing and Ran faster, With the Gwythaints in pursuit.

Dib pulled out a small blaster Mac had given him and Took a shot at one of the Gwythaints, He hit one on the Tail and it struggled to Regain Altitude, The other one continued It's Pursuit of Hen Wen, Taran, Dib and Vana hurried to Hen Wen's Direction, But before Taren could Scoop her up, The Gwythaint Crashed Down on her and began to rise with her in its Talons, Taran Frantically Chased after it, And Got knocked over by its wing, He grabbed its tail for as long as he could, But the Other Gwythaint that had been shot knock him of And Ascended into the sky.

Taran: No Come Back!

Dib: This isn't good.

Vana: You think!?

The Gwythaints flew over a large Ridge with Thorns, Taran climbed and made his way through the thorns, Once he was through the climbed up a rocky slope, When he reached the top he found he was too late, The Gwythaints had gotten away with Hen Wen, In the Distance He could see a large Dark ominous looking castle with Lighting all around it.

Taran: Hen Wen… I must get her out of there…

Dib, Vana and Gurgi caught up with him.

Dib: You can't do that, Not on your own.

 **Later.**

Jack: Almost a day or two from Caer Dathyl and we're already roped into another Random adventure.

Mark: If what this Taran boy says is true than, We can't let that Pig be left in that castle, Especially if He's looking for that… thing.

Mark Jack and Mac were hiding behind some large rocks, The Castle Gate was just right in front of them.

Mark: Now while the kids find one way into the Castle we'll find another, Aang, Sokka and Katara will wait for us outside with Appa and that… Gurgi thing.

Mac: But how?

Mark noticed a wagon pulling up to the Castle.

Mark: Bingo.

 **Meanwhile.**

Taran, Dipper, Vana and Dib climbed the wall up to the castle.

Taran: I still can't believe it, You really do have the Avatar! I-I thought those were rumors, But you-

Vana: Yeah Yeah Yeah, Shut up and Climb, You can fanboy later.

Dipper: Not sure I should Bring this Up, But My sister has a pig.

Dib felt some loose stones the the wall and Found a hole.

Dib: Hey Guys! There's a way in, Follow me!

The Four Kids Entered through the Castle and found themselves in a corridor, They crept quietly through it and found a sleeping guard in his Quarters.

Dipper: Okay, We may have been very quiet here.

The four snuck past the Guard and hid in another hallway.

Dib dared to poke his head out and was immediately faced with an Angry Barking Dog! Vana and Taran had to Cover Dipper and Dib's mouths to prevent them from shouting out in Terror, The Barking Roused the sleeping guard, Who drunkenly pulled on his leash.

Guard: Shut up you dolt! Always barking at nothing.

He pulled on the Dogs leash and stalked off with it.

Guard: Alright, Might as well make our Rounds.

The Guard walked off with the Dog glaring back at the four intruders.

Dib: That was close.

Vana turned around and found a partially opened door.

Vana: Hey guys look.

The four went through the door and found it led to a balcony, Down below were Ragged Barbarians drinking, Eating and Laughing in a great dinning hall

A tiny Goblin was being trounced and tossed about by the Guards.

Guard 1: We need more women!

Guard 2: Quiet! I'm trying to sleep.

Guard 3: How about a kiss eh? Princess?

Guard 4: Damn your a lovely one.

One guard threw a piece of Steak at the Two Gwythaints.

The Goblin climbed on to a table and tried to snatch a steak himself, Till a guard cut it,

Guard 5: Keep your Hands Off! You little Creeper.

Creeper sneered and hopped off.

Guard 6: Going somewhere Creeper?

The Foot Tripped Creeper and He tumbled on the Floor, With the other goons laughing.

Guard 7: Kiss me love, All Prydains got a smile on my face!

A blue Orc-Like Creature was drinking to himself when a chilly air was felt, The Merrymaking ceased and the Guards looked up as candles went out and Flags of Conquered Nations swayed.

Hunter: It's the Boss.

A Bluer of Wind, Lightning and Fire filled the Room and Burst into an explosion, And Out of the Smoke, Came the Most Terrifying Creature the castle was home to.

Vana:... The Horned King…

The Goblin Creeper instantly began Sweeping the Floor as his master approached his throne.

Creeper: welcome back your majesty, We were just celebrating our Success, Oh I mean you'r Success.

He hoped up to the throne with a cup of Wine.

Creeper: We've made no Mistakes, This time.

Horned King: I'll believe that when I see it.

Creeper: Of Course, Bring in the Prisoner!

One of the Guard brought out a small chained up Pig that Taren recognized.

Creeper: There sire, This is the Pig that creates Visions.

The Bowl of Water was put in front of Hen Wen.

Creeper: Alright Pig, Show his Majesty where the Black Cauldron can be found! Go On Show it!

Hen Wen Turned her Snout up.

Horned King: Hmm, Stubborn little thing isn't she?

Creeper: Why yes sire, I'll take care of it at once.

Creeper Hopped over to Hen Wen.

Creeper: The Black Cauldron, Where is it?

He shoved her Head in the Bowl.

Creeper: Show us Swine!

He released Hen Wen and went over to Coal pile and Pulled out a burning Coal.

Creeper: I warn you, The Kings patience is Short.

Taran: No! Don't

Creeper Held the Coal to Hen Wen's Face, As he Did, Taran lost his Balance and Nearly toppled over only to Be Grabbed By Dipper the Larger Boy pulled him over with him and they Fell to the floor below, With only a flag to Break their Fall.

Dipper: Uh, Hi.

Two Guards Immediately seized them.

Horned King: Release them.

The Guards Tossed the Two Boys to where Hen Wen was, Taran Hugged and Petted Hen Wen the Moment He laid eyes on him.

Taran: Hen Wen! Oh Hen Wen, There there.

Horned King: Who are you two?

Taran: I am… Taran of Caer Dallben…

Dipper: And Uh… I'm Dipper… And Uh…

Horned King: Is One of you the Keeper of this Oracular Pig?

Taran: Yes… I am at least…

Horned King: Than Instruct her to show me the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron.

Taran: I… I can't, I won't!

Horned King: Very well, In that case the Pig is no use to me.

The King Emphasized by Crushing his Goblet, Creeper Rushed up suddenly and Grabbed Hen Wen, Dipper Tried to intervene, But the Hunter barred his way with a spear.

Taran: What are you going to do?

Creeper placed Hen Wen on a chopping block and an Executioner Raised his Axe.

Taran: No! Stop! I'll Make her Tell you.

Horned King: That's Better.

Creeper: Now Get on with the Vision Pig!

Creeper Kicked Hen Wen back to Taran and Dipper.

Taran: Hen Wen, From you I do Beseech, Knowledge that lies beyond my Reach.

Hen Wen Dipped Her Snout into the Bowl and a Great Black Cauldron appeared in it.

Horned King: Ah, Yes the Black Cauldron so it does exist! First My Success in Egypt and Now this, My Empire will flourish Like Never before! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Dib: You might wanna Downgrade a little.

Horned King: Huh?

From up above, Dib and Vana Jumped Down and Instantly In Engaged with the Horned King's Troops.

Dib took about a club and began hitting a goon in the Face with it, Vana slid under a guard and kicked his Behind, She than Got the Hunter in a Choke-hold and threw him to the SIde.

Taran Scooped Hen Wen in his Arms.

Taran: C'mon Hen!

Dipper: What took you so Long?!

Vana: Waiting for the Right Moment.

The Horned King than lunged at the Pair, Dipper Kicked the Bowl in his Face the Contents seemed to Cause Him Great Pain.

Horned King: AUUUGHHH!

Dipper: Like that?

Vana: Not Bad.

Gunshots were heard and Mark, Mac and Jack suddenly Burst in.

Mark: C'mon!

Creeper: Freedom Watch!

The Four Kids Quickly hurried to the Elder three.

Creeper: After them! Catch them! After them!

Creeper bounced up and Down as the Guard chased after them with Axes Spears and Swords, Evan the Gwythaitns took part in the Pursuit as they Dragged their Perch along.

They Knocked over Burning coals and Got caught in the beams, Halting their Altitude and landing them flat on the ground, The team Hurried down the Corridor as more Guards chased after them.

Mark: Hurry! Now!

The team didn't realize they had split up, Taran, Dib, Dipper and Jack went down another hallway, While mark, Mac and Vana the other.

Taran, Dib, Dipper and Jack wound up in a kitchen, Where a butcher saw them, They Tried turning the Other way, Only to find Creeper Coming towards them, The Butcher threw his Knife at them, Jack deflected it with his sword, Creeper lunged at Taran.

Creeper: Catch ya, Pig Boy!

But Taran ducked and Creeper wound up in a Barrel, Dipper Shoved the Barrel Towards the Butcher and they continued their escape, As the Guard chased after them they went through a door and locked it behind them.

Jack: The Moat! It's our only Chance.

Taran Picked up Hen Wen and tried to Push her over the side to safety.

Hen Wen jumped off.

Taran: Swim Hen! Swim!

As Hen Wen hit the Water, the Door began to get Chopped.

Dipper: Uh, Guys I think we have a situation.

Jack: Go! I'll hold them off-

Suddenly, The Guards broke through, Led By Creeper and the Hunter, They threw a club at Jack that Knocked him out Cold, As Taran and Dipper tried to flee, Creeper Grabbed Taren By the Legs and The Hunter Pulled on Dippers Arm, Dib instantly Surrendered.

Creeper: We've got him you're majesty, The Freedom watch is Captured, The other three got away though.

The Horned King grabbed Creepers throat.

Horned King: And the Pig as well?

Creeper: It… It wasn't my fault.

Creeper let out a nervous chuckle before the Horned King Choked him and Dropped him to the Ground.

Horned King: Throw the Freedom watch into the Dungeon!

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark, Mac and Vana had fought their way out of the Castle and looked behind them.

Mark: Where are the Others?

 **End of Part 1.**

 **Hello, So as you've noticed I've split this story into two Parts, Because this is the Second Disney Movie I've adapted into this story, The First one took a long time, So I split this into two Parts, Stay tuned for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 14.**

 **Of Pig Keepers and Horned Kings. Part 2**

 **Previously on Crossover Legends.**

Scratch: Victory…

Raga Bol: We march west at dawn.

Taran: We must get her out of there.

Gurgi: Forget the Piggy.

Mark: Where are the Others?

 **And Now.**

 **Crossovers, More than Meets the eye.**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise.**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy!**

 **The Evil forces of… All their Enemies!**

 **Crossover!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

Scratch: You're sure it's with them?

Tak: Well, We did receive that Anonymous tip about it.

Scratch was on the Bridge of the Death Egg, Addressing Eggman, Tak and Cluny.

Scratch: Weren't you three already after them for the Emerald?

Cluny: Of course We were, We didn't think they would be the ones to Have it!

Scratch: Really? The Alpha Key was created to find Chaos Emeralds, How do you think they found it?!

The three looked at each other.

Scratch: Why Lord Jargafar has you three fools as his Top lieutenants, I'll never know.

Eggman: Careful what you say stoat, Don't forget, We do all proper work, You're just a One Man army sue Lord Jargafar uses to slaughter People.

Scratch glowered at the Fat man.

Scratch: You may be his His Chief Mechanic, And Tak may be his Head of Intelligence and Top Field agent, And Cluny, His commander of this Army, Retrospectively, But I am Second in Command, Remember that before you run your tongue.

Eggman: That just makes us you'r rank Equals, IronClaw, So remember that before you run yours!

Tak: People, People, No need for a fight, We have enough Enemies as it is, Besides, I for one Believe there might be a way to find them.

Scratch: What do you suggest? Issue another Bounty?

Tak: Not exactly…

 **Meanwhile.**

Jack, Dipper, Dib and Taran sat in the Dungeon, With only a small Gradient from High above their Only Light.

Jack: Well, This is just Great, We're one step closer to Caer Dathyl and here we are stuck in Prison.

Dipper: At least Uncle mark and the others got out, They'll be able to get us out.

Dib: Hopefully…

Jack: So what's the deal with… Horn head?

Taran: Wait, You don't know him? How old are you?

Jack: None of your business.

T

Dib: You mentioned him back in the Water tribe and You don't even know him?

Jack Shrugged.

Taran: The Horned King? The Most treacherous and Darkest member of the old Dark Council?

Jack: Meh, Faction leaders are all the same to me.

Taran Scoffed.

Taran: Centuries ago, The Horned king was simple Knight.

 **Flashback starts.**

 _Taran: Humbly serving his king, He began to take an interest in the Dark Arts, When he wasn't doing the Bidding of his King, He was Studying the texts and Dabbling in their teachings, Eventually it gave him a hunger for Validation and Power, Unaware of what his Body was becoming, One day he confronted the King in his own throne room and Challenged him to a duel, Much the shock of all those Present, The King declined at first until the Knight Threatened his Daughter's life at sword Point, The King gave in and The Knight used a spell that completely reduced him to nothing! The result, However Contorted his Body into that of a mutated Linch, The Dead King's Eldest sons Drove him away from the Castle and he fled, While in the Wild, He began to assemble an Army of Scavenger and Barbarians, Promising them, Wealth, Women and other lusts, And started Conquering and Destroying all that Opposed him, Slowly Turning Prydain into his Personal Empire, Those that survived his Roth, Began referring to the Former Knight, As the Horned King!_

Taran: As unoriginal as that is.

 _Centuries Since, He has made great strides to control the world as all villains do, Using Various methods, Teaming up with other Villians and Employing them to, He has as many comrades as he does enemies, But one thing that they Agree with, Is that it cross his path, Is court… Death._

 **Flashback Ends.**

Dib: You done?

Taran: Pretty Much.

Than a sound was heard, Like on of Stone being moved, The four Looked over and saw one of the Flagstones being pushed up, It was moved to the side and A bright yellow Light came threw, Followed by a Young girl, With Long yellow Hair, It sparked something in Dippers head.

Girl: Hmm, I thought I heard someone talking up here.

Dib: Uhh…

The Girl looked Behind her.

Girl: Oh, Was that you four?

Jack: No it was-

Girl: You four are being Held Prisoner to, Aren't You?

Dib: Pretty much.

Girl: I'm being Held Against my will to.

Taran looked at the Floating Yellow Ball and Touched it, Causing the Bauble to Flicker.

Taran: It lights up!

The Girl Chuckled

Girl: We of Course, It's magic.

Dib: Magic?

Girl: Oh I hate this Place, I do hope there aren't any rats here, Not that I mind them you know, But they do jump out at once though.

Jack: Who are you? And where did you come from?

Girl: I'm Princess Eilonwy, Are you all lords? Or Warriors? Or Army Officers?

Jack: Well, I'm a soldier, As are the younger boys.

Taran: And I'm… Just an Assistant Pig-Keeper.

Eilonwy: Oh that's interesting, I was only hoping for someone that could help me Escape.

Jack: Escape? You know a way out.

Eilonwy: Uh, Not exactly, I've just bean following old tunnels, If you four want to come with me you may.

Taran: Really?

Eilonwy: I said you could.

She went down the hole, But popped back up again.

Eilonwy: I never asked for your names.

Jack: Well, I'm Jack and these are Taran, Dib and… Dipper?

Taran gave Dipper a light Shoe that Brought him back to his senses.

Dipper: W-Wah What?

Eilonwy: Does he always freeze up like that?

Dipper: Sorry you uh… Look like uh… Someone I knew.

As they Followed Eilonwy down a hole, Taran slipped and Nearly fell but Jack caught him just in time.

Dipper: Are you sure you know this castle.

Eilonwy: I suppose so, I've bean in this Castle for a while.

Dib: Is… Is the Horned King your Father?

Eilonwy suddenly stopped, Than whirled around in disgust and Confused Shock.

Eilonwy: W-What?! My Father? That Disgusting thing?!

Dib: Ah! I'm sorry! I have trust Issues!

Eilonwy: Of course He's not my Father! He stole me! He thought my Bauble could help him find some silly old Cauldron!

Taran: That's what he wanted my Pig for.

Jack: What else has he used to find this… Cauldron.

Eilonwy Shrugged.

Eilonwy: Before me, I don't know, Although He did Interrogate a soothsayer once during my time here, Don't know what He Did with her.

Jack took Dib and Dipper to one side.

Jack: Kids, If the Horned King is capturing Magically gifted creatures to find the Cauldron, It won't be long until he gets it, We need to get out of here.

Dipper: What's the Cauldron anyway?

Jack: I'll explain once we're out of here.

Taran: So this "Bauble" of your's, What does it Really do?

Eilonwy: Not much really, Just fly around and Glow, Although it is very good at finding paths.

As she said so, The bauble soared ahead spreading light Everywhere and scaring Nearby Rats, It Eventually vanished near a hole, The team followed it there and peered in to see a large chamber full of Ripped Banners and Cobwebs, In the dark laid the Body of a Dead man.

Eilonwy: A burial Chamber.

Jack: Huh, This could be the tomb of the Great king who built this caste, Before the Dark Council took it over.

Taran: How do we get in?

Dib went over to the wall and Gave it a light kick, It than collapsed in front of them.

Taran: That answers that.

The Five looked around the Chamber for anything that could help them escape, Dipper and Taran went over to the Kings Tomb.

Taran: He must have been a great warrior.

The two Kids cleared some cobwebs and examined the Sword that rested on the Kings chest.

Dipper: What is it?

Taran dusted the hilt and found a Ruby embedded in it, Along with some strange runes.

Dipper; What are you looking at?

Taran: Dalbun once showed me these runes, He said, I wonder…

Jack: Boys! Over here!

Jack, Dib and Eilonwy were over at a tunnel leading out of the Chamber, Taran and Dipper hurried over to them, Just in time to see Creeper with some Corpse cart.

Creeper: This will be Good, Hurry! In with it!

A slave pulled a cart along, Its Cargo masked by a ragged Tarpaulin.

Creeper: This will do nicely for his troops.

The Slave Struggled with the Cart.

Creeper: Don't stop you Weakling! Put some Muscle into it!

The Slave Pulled the cart with all his might and the Cart lurched forward to reveal a skeletal Arm clang to the Ground as the Cart moved, It Disappeared into the Mysterious Room, As Creeper closed the Doors behind them.

Dib: Was that a… Body?

Dipper: What's going on in there…?

Jack: Just as I feared, We must hurry before they come back.

They snuck by the Door and hid in the next corner.

Eilonwy: Taran, Where did you get that Sword?

Taran: Back there?

Jack: You what?!

Dipper: It was Tarans Idea.

Taran: It looked Familiar.

Jack: You looted A Tomb to-?!

Suddenly there was a barking noise, and the Bauble Suddenly flew up to a half open door.

Voice: This a most Horrendous mistake! I'm not a spy! I'm a Bard! I sing, I-I-I Entertain-

The Five Made their way to his Cell, There inside was an old man,

Bard: Oh Careful sir! These are the Hands on an Artist!

Moose: This will hold you.

Bard: Now look, You seem an intelligent sort of Chap to me, Eh?

The Guard, hhos name was Moose, Only gave a dumb expersion before Turning to leave.

Bard: I assure you, I had no Idea who owned this Castle, I just Happen to be Passing.

The Dog at Moose's side Growled at the Bard.

Bard: Oh, He's nice what's his name?

The Bard Dog whistled, But this seemed to Enrage the Dog as it Nearly Lept on to him, Barking, While Moose led it angry.

Bard: you don't realize who I am, I shall sing of your Villainous deed! I'm Fflewddur Fflam! Son Of Godo! Minstrel of Minstrels! Balladeer to the Greatest courts in all the Land!

The Harp around Fflam's Neck Snapped a heartstring at this.

Fflewddur Fflam: What? Have you forgotten, I have sung in some of the finest courts.

Another Heartstring snapped.

Fflewddur: We'll I'm only waiting for an invitation.

A third String Snapped.

Fflewddur: Oh shush, Why do you have to judge every word I say? Why If you weren't magically enchanted, I wouldn't even be talking to you, Than people wouldn't think I'm crazy and-

He stopped mid Sentence when He saw another Bard's skeleton on the wall Opposite him.

Fflewddur: Is that… HEEEEELP!

Jack: Shut up!

Fflewddur: AH! A fox!

Dib: Shhhh! Yes he's a fox, Now be quiet, We'll get you down!

Taran and Eilonwy set to work, Untying Fflewddur's Restraints.

Dipper: You not in trouble are you?

Fflewddur: Trouble?! Don't you know where you are?! Haven't you seen them?

Jack: Of Course We've sean… Wait them?

Eilonwy: Them Who?

Before Fflam could Answer the sound of Rushing footsteps could be heard.

Guard: The Freedom watch has escaped, Look in there!

Taran: We've been Discovered!

Jack: Crud!

Fflewddur: Go! Fly Make Hatse!

The Five did so.

Fflewddur: Mare haste? I must save myself!

He started undoing his Remaining restraint.

Dipper, Dib, Jack, Taran and Eilonwy hurried down the corridor,Taran Tripped on a flagstone and fell off the Bridge with the Sword, Dipper and Dib went to help him, While Eilonwy and Jack kept going forward, The Three tried to reach them, But several guards led by the Hunter Rushed past, Forcing them to hide under the Bridge, Once they had gone, They slowly crept out and called for the others.

Taran: Princess?

Dipper: Jack?

They looked around a corner and instantly found themselves in front of a guard, Who Growled in rage.

Guard: Freedom Watch! You little Scuts!

The Guard Brandished an axe at them and Swung at Taran who dodged out of the way just in time, Dib Rolled under his legs and Scrambled to his feet, He ran towards the Sword But The Guard Grabbed him by the coat and Threw him away, Taran reached sword first and And Seethed it just as THe Guard Swung his Axe down on him, His Axe struck his sword which resulted in a blinding flash that destroyed the Axe, Terrified the Guard fled.

Taran: The sword…

Dipper: It's… Magic…

Dib: No way…

Just than Jack and Eilonwy appeared behind them.

Eilonwy: Are you three alright?

Taran: Yeah, Never better, Where were you?

Jack: Just getting a few things.

Jack pulled out his sword and Two other swords, Which tossed to Dipper and Dib.

Jack: Thought you could use em, Now C'mon let's go!

The Five hurried through the castle as the Guards saw them and started to chase them.

Guard: There they are!

Jack: This way!

The Gang hurried up a flight of stairs and a goon attacked them Taran blocked his Attack with his Sword and caused the one to Shatter and send the Henchman flying into the Other guards below.

Eilonwy: Taran! You're sword!

Jack: Gawk later Hurry!

Fflewddur: GREAT BELIEN!

Up above Fflewddur was being chased by a Guard dog.

Fflewddur: Help! Murdur! AGH!

Fflewddur grabbed a rope and swung across, With the dog pulling on his Pants.

Jack, Dipper, Taran, Dib and Eilonwy hurried over to a door in a store room, Which gave Taran an Idea.

Taran: You all go! I'll hold them off.

Taran Stabbed at the Barrels, Causing wine spill out Everywhere and Drown the Guards chasing them.

As they feld outside, The Guards up above spotted them and the whole Courtyard was in an Uproar.

Guard: Over there!

Guard: Stop em!

As the Five made their Escape they were blocked off By Creeper and Two other Guards.

Creeper: There they are!

The gang tried going the other way and found themselves facing more guards, Led by the Hunter.

Creeper: Get them!

The gang then fled to the Draw bridge but it was already raised Trapping them.

Dipper: We're stuck!

The Horned king's forces charged at them.

Hunter: C'mon! We've get em!

Eilonwy: They're coming!

Creeper: Ha! Ha! Ha! We've got you now! Freedom watch!

As if on Cue, The guards began Throwing their spears and swords at the Heroes, Eilnwy barely managed to dodge them all, While Jack had to deflect them with his Sword.

Jack: Taran! Use your Sword!

Taran than noticed a chain the held the Drawbridge up, He swung at it and the Blade broke it with a single Touch, Creeper the Hunter and the Guards all halted in shock as the Broken Chain swung upwards.

Fflewddur: Make way! Make Way! Stand aside I command you! Get out from under my feet!

Fflewddur appeared yet again and was still being chased by the Dog, He shoved past the guards and Trampled Creeper with the Dog in Hot Pursuit, It eventually caught up and Bit his Pants.

Fflewddur: let go of me you brute!

The Drawbridge dropped, Allowing the Gang a chance to flee.

Jack: C'mon! Follow me!

As they did the Gate came down separating the Do and Fflewddur, THe Latter chased after the Others.

Fflewddur: Why didn't you tell me you had magic sword!?

Mark, Vana and Mac were outside waiting.

Mark: Where were you guys and who are-!?

Jack: No time, C'mon!

And with that the Whole Crew sped off down the Road, While the dog back at the Castle, Panted and slumped down from Exhaustion.

 **Later.**

Creeper carefully Crept up the Stairs, To the Horned Kings chambers, Muttering to himself.

Creeper: I just say, It wasn't my fault, That's it, That's it, I always get blamed for these things, I just say it, And If he gets mad, Oh, Oh, I-I'll straighten him out, That's it, I'm going to be kicked around for this! That's a future Characters job!

Creeper Hopped up to his master's chamber door and was about to knock, But he hesitated and gave a fearful tap, He opened the door and saw his The Horned king.

Creeper: S-sire…

Horned king: You bring news of the Pig? Or of our Progress in the war.

Creeper: Technically neither sire, I-I-I-It's the Freedom watch, They've Esca-Esca-Esca-Escaped.

Horned King: What?

Creeper: It… wasn't my fault… Really it wasn't.

Horned King: Of course not…

Creeper: Your majesty?

Horned King: This is… Fortunate for us… They will find the Pig… Send the hunter to Follow them!

Creeper: As you wish sir.

Horned King: I have Allies to Gather.

 **Meanwhile.**

Aang: Is he going to be like this for long…?

Eilonwy: I honestly don't know…

Fflewddur was in a bliss coma, While Eilonwy was sewing his Pants.

Mac: Honestly Taran's reaction was pretty timid.

 **Flashback.**

 _Taran: OHMYGODITSTHEFUDGINGAVATARILOVEYOU!_

 **Flashback.**

Vana: Yeah, Timid.

Gurgi went up to Fflewddur and slapped him out of his Coma.

Fflewddur: Wha? Whatsit? Ah, Do forgive me I… Must have passed out.

Jack: You saw the Avatar and passed out, Dingbat.

Fflewddur: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, But to be the presence of… Of Him, The Last Airbender, I shall sing of this historic Encounter.

Eilonwy: You might do better to sing of Our Escape.

Mark: I still can't believe you did, THe rest of us were just coming back to get you out.

Jack: And Probably get captured yourselves?

Mark: Good point, I suppose.

Taran: At least we had this sword to get us out.

Eilonwy: And it's magic.

Mark: You say you got it from a tomb?

Dipper: A kings tomb.

Mark looked at Jack.

Jack: Don't press the matter.

Dipper: Do you know what it is?

Mark Took the Sword and Examine it.

Mark: Well, This looks fresh to be in tomb, It must be magic, I think It's called, Dyrnwyn, the heavens Sword.

Taran: Heavens sword?

Vana: I thought that was a myth.

Mark: No… It's real, The Cousin of Don, Who would build the Horned King's castle was given this castle to fight the shadows of hell, It was buried with him when he fell in battle, It seems I'll have to leave it with you Taran.

Taran: I'll keep this in Honor.

Dipper: Uncle Mark, While we were sneaking out of the castle we saw the Horned King's Goblin bring a corpse cart into a room, We think it's connected to this "Black Cauldron."

Mark was Shocked.

Mark: The Black Cauldron?!

Jack: Yes…

Sokka: Okay, What's a Balck Cauldron?! And why is everyone so creeped about it?

 **Flashback.**

 _Jack: Long ago, In the time of the merge, THere arose a king, so cruel and so evil, That evan all gods feared him, Since no Prison could hold him, He was thrown alive into a crucible of mold and Iron, There his demonic spirit was captured, In the form of a great black cauldron with his face on it, For uncounted centuries the Black Cauldron was hidden, While the Forces of Evil searched for it, Knowing that whoever possed it would raise an army of Deathless warriors and with them Rule the World._

 **Flashback end.**

Everyone was in Horrified Awe.

Mac: Dang…

Katara: That's… Horrible.

Vana: So now we have to get to caer Dathyl and Stop an Apocalypse of Dead guys!?

Mark: We don't need to worry about the Black Cauldron, As long as the Pig is out of the Horned King's reach.

Suddenly a rustling was heard in the Bushes.

Vana: What was that?

Mark nodded at Jack and Slowly went over to the Rustling Bushes.

Mac: You kids might want to step back.

The others did so.

As Mark and Jack Neared the Bushes, A pair of Eyes poked out, Mark Suddenly Slashed at the head and what he found was… interesting.

Eric: … Hi!

In the Bush were three kids, One was a small boy with three tipped brown hair, An Orange t shirt with a skull on it, Green shorts and Glasses, The other Boy was larger and wore a Purrsion war helmet with covered his Black hair, A blue shirt with the Roman numeral two, Purple jeans Copper Earrings and a light Green Travelers jacket, The third was an Asian girl, with chin-length black hair, A short sleeved white shirt, A green and yellow striped tie, a red and green plaid, Two red hair clips in her hair and a pair of knee high socks and black shoes.

Jack: Kids… Seriously!? More kids?!

Kitty: Technically, We're preteens.

Trever: Hey! Vana! Long time no see girl!

Vana: Kitty? Eric? Trever?

Dib: You know them?

Vana sighed.

Vana: Old classmates…

Dipper: Why were you hiding in a bush?

Eric: It seemed a convenient place for a rest, We're trying to find you guys, We've been sent by Mr. Badger to seek out Lieutenant Mark and his team, The one with the Avatar.

Aang: I'm right here.

Kitty: No way…

Trever: Is that?

Jack: Your eyes do not deceive you.

Eric: Than that means…

Eric looked at Mark.

Mark: Yes, I'm lieutenant Mark.

Eric: Sir, It's an… It pains me to say this…

Katara: Say what?

Eric: You're going to Caer dathyl?

Mac: That's bean our destination for the last 11 episodes of this season.

Kitty, Eric and Trever looked at each other Reprehensible.

Kitty: Than it pains us to say this… But Caer Dathyl was sacked, AndPrime Commander Gwydion is… Dead!

Everyone gasped.

Dipper: What?!

Vana: No!

Jack: Who did it!?

Trever: Scratch Ironclaw.

Mac: That guy!?

Fflewddur: Great Belin!

Dib: Who?

Mark: The most Dangerous and vicious of Lord Jargafars Lieutenants.

Eilonwy: What about the Royal Council?

Eric: Gone into Hiding, Cut all communication with the outside.

Dipper: My god… Uncle mark, With Prime Commander Gwydion gone the Freedom watch is without Leadership!

Jack: Where are they now?

Eric: They were either Killed or Driven out. Most of them have been lead by Badger.

Mac: To where?

 **Meanwhile.**

Scratch and Tak were in front of a decrepit warehouse in New York city.

Scratch: Are you sure this information is of use to us?

Tak: Where else could they hope to go? Their destination is in ruins, Their next location is farther from it, and Guarantee to be fraught with more danger, We will hunt them down, Take the Alpha key and Destroy them! Isn't that right? My mousy friend?

Damien: Well from the way you word it, It's bound to be a thrill, With me around! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scratch: Oh joy…

 **To be Continued.**

 **Well this was a long time two, Next Episode will be From Avatar, As for my other Stories, I'm on a break from them, I'll get back to them. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 15.**

 **Enter Jet.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Kitty: It pains us to say this… But Caer Dathyl was sacked, AndPrime Commander Gwydion is… Dead!

Dipper: With Prime Commander Gwydion gone the Freedom watch is without Leadership!

Jack: Where are they now?

Damien: It's bound to be a thrill, With me around! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scratch: Oh joy…

 **And Now.**

 **Crossovers, More than Meets the eye.**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise.**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy!**

 **The Evil forces of… All their Enemies!**

 **Crossover!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro Ends.**

A week had gone by since Eric Needle, Trever Troublemeyerm and Kitty ko had joined up with the Team and Brought the Dark news.

They were now camped beside a stream, Laying about or near a campfire, The sun shone down on the trees as they did.

Taran: I can't believe the Prime Commanders dead.

Dib: Well, At least the rest of the Freedom watch escaped, God knows where.

Jack: All this time, All this way, For what? Nothing.

Fflewddur: these are dark times indeed.

Trever: You're telling me.

Mark was over by the waterfall staring down into the Raven, Mac came over to his side.

Mac: Cheer up sir.

Mark: We should have been there Mac, We were supposed to Get Aang and the Chaos Emerald to Caer dathyl, And we failed...

Mac: Well Aang and the Emerald aren't in In Jargafars hands, Besides if we did make it we might have been caught up in the Sack.

Suddenly the Yowl of a lemur echoed from the trees.

Aang: Where's Momo?

Eilonwy: Momo?

Vana: Some flying lemur thing we found at the Air temple.

Aang hurried off to where Momo's screeching was coming from, And found him high up in a cage.

Aang: Hang on Momo!

Aang propelled himself up to the Trees and Grabbed Momo's cage, He went to the rope Held it up and Lowered it to the Ground, Sokka Pried open the Cage and Momo flew out.

Eilonwy: Aren't you going to free them too?

Sokka: I've got this.

Sokka threw his boomerang at the Cages and cut the ropes holding them, The Cages dropped to the Ground and the Rabbits and Squirrels holding them sped of in freedom.

Vana: Ah, Liberating wildlife, Wonderful way to mourn the loss of a leader.

Jack took a look at the Cages.

Jack: Hmm, Fire nation traps, We should get moving.

Aang: I'll get appa ready.

Mark: No, Not this time.

Everyone was confused.

Fflewddur: Why not? And what's this whole flying business?

Mark: Everytime we fly, Jargafar's lieutenants and Prince Zuko keep finding us, So if we stay on the Ground we should be able to avoid that Problem.

Taran: What about the Horned King? Surely He'll send his forces after us.

Jack: We've handled worse.

Suddenly Gurgi came running into camp.

Gurgi: Evil ones! Evil Ones!

Mark: Prepare for Battle!

Dipper: Is it The Horned King's forces?

As Dipper Spoke Villains Burst through the Trees, They weren't the Horned King's forces though, They were Humanoid with Grey skinned and Barely wore any clothes, All armed with Primitive weapons such as Clubs, Spears and Bows and Arrows.

As they charged, Mac Pulled out a Blunderbuss and fired at them, Killing two and driving back the others, Another creature charged with his Spear, But was cut down by Mark.

Taran and Jack charged at the rest and scared them off.

Dipper: What were those things!?

Mark: Sub-Humans! They might be more of them, We need to move!

But they found their path cut off by evan more of them.

Eilonwy: Oh no we're trapped.

Aang: Maybe get Appa?

The possible leaders of these sub-Humans stepped forward and gave orders to his troops in a language no one could understand, Before he suddenly collapsed.

Kitty: Uh, What was that?

Katara: Look!

Up above them was figure in the trees, He drew his swords and lept down, Drop Kicking two Sub-Humans to the Ground, He than charged at two more sub-humans with his Shuang gou in each hand and hooked them to the Feet of the two SubHumans and Body flipped them onto their fallen leader.

Boy: Down you go.

Another Sub-Human charged at him but his weapon was hooked in the boys Shuang gou and was sent sprawling into four more Sub-Humans.

Eric: Look!

From the Tree's a small boy dropped from the trees and started pounding a Sub-Human's head. ANother kid sat in the Trees Sniping SubHumans one by one, A large bulky boy landed to the Ground and started throwing SubHumans around, Finally another Stranger Dropped to the Ground, Armed with a Knife, She rushed over and slashed a Sub-Human.

Taking a hint, Mark and his Band Engaged the Enemy as well.

Mark Blocked a Spear thrust and Stabbed his Attacker, Jack cut down a Subhuman and with one slash, Mac, Dib, Eric and Trever fired their blasters at the Subhumans, While Katara splashed one with water.

Aang bended the air and Dragged Three subhumsna into a tree.

Taran swung his Sword around and scared some Subhumans back, Wanting to get in on the Action, Eilonwy, Fflewddur and Gurgi picked up some Rocks and Threw them at the Subhumans, Sokka nearly engaged a subhuman, But the boy Dropkicked said Subhuman before Sokka could land a blow.

Sokka: Hey! He was mine!

Boy: Gotta be quicker next time.

Two more Subhumans Charged at Vana and Kitty, Kitty took out a pistol and fired at the First Subhuman, While Vana swept under and swept the Second one off his feet.

Than a Massive Rebel Dropped down and Swatted a score of Sub humans into the air with a log.

A subhuman than tried to attack the Lead boy from behind with his Spear, But the Boy caught the Spear, Angled it to the Ground and Ran up the Subhuman, Kicking off the back of his head and Stumbled infront of Katara.

Boy: Hey.

Katara: Hi…

By now the Subhumans were either dead or Driven away.

Mark: You have our thanks friend, We may not be alive if it weren't for you.

Boy: You'r welcome sir, My name is jet and these are my freedom fighters,

Sneers,

Longshot,

Smellerbee,

The Duke,

And Pipsqueak.

Jack: Quite a bunch.

Eilonwy: Quite an adorable name, Pipsqueak.

The Larger Rebel was not amused.

Pipsqueak: You think my name is funny?

Eilonwy: Uh, No?

Pipsqueak: Cause I think it's Hilarious!

The Duke and Pipsqueak laughed at this.

Eilonwy: Uh… Was there supposed to be…

Taran: Leave it at that Princess.

Little did anyone know, The Hunter was watching in the Bushes.

Later on the Group came across a destroyed Fire nation camp, Full of fire nation bodies.

Mark: Subhumans must have destroyed this a long while back.

Jet: Saved us the Trouble.

The Duke looked inside a barrel.

Duke: Hey jet! These barrels are filled with blasting jelly.

Jet: Great score,

Pipsqueak: And these Crates are filled with Jelly candy.

Jet: Also good, Let's not get those mixed up.

Dipper: Uncle Mark, What are the Subhumans?

Mark took Dipper to one side and explained, Katara than came over to jet.

Katara: Uh… Thanks for saving us jet, We were lucky you were there.

Jet: I should be thanking you, We were going to ambush this fire nation cmap, But those Subhumans beat us to it, We were going after them next, When they came upon you and your group, Sorry about that.

Katara: Trust me, We've been through alot.

Jack had come over to Dipper and Mark.

Jack: What are Subhumans doing this far south? You don't think the bunch are expanding their territory?

Mark: I don't know, If they are why would the be around the Horned King's land?

Pipsqueak: Hey Jet! We're taking all this stuff back to the Hideout.

Dib: You guys have a hideout?

Jet: You wanna see it?

Mark: We could use a place to rest, Provided there's enough room for us.

The Group traveled along a path, With Pipsqueak hauling a waggon of Supplies, At last they came to stop in the forest.

Jet: We're here.

Sokka: There's nothing here.

Jet took a rope and Handed it to Sokka.

Jet: hold this.

Sokka: Why… What does this- AAAHHH!

The Rope Pulled Sokka up into the Trees faster than a bullet train.

Jet: Who's next?

Dipper: Uh me?

Dib: And me?

The two boys grabbed a rope and Instantly were yanked up into the Tree's like Sokka was.

Vana and Kitty went Next, Than Eric and Trevor, Taran, Eilonwy and Mac.

Jet: How about you?

Aang: Nah, I've got my own way.

Aang propelled himself into the trees.

Gurgi: Gurgi has his own way too.

Gurgi jumped into a tree and Climbed up.

Jet: Take my hand Katara.

Katara gladly took and they zoomed up together.

Jack: God… Help the Dumb-

Mark: Hey! No swearing jack! (Yet.)

Jack: There was swearing in the Previous Episodes!

Mark: Good point.

Mark than took a rope and met Jet and Katara at the top, In the trees was an entire network of Platforms, treehouses and Ropebridges all across the top.

Mark: Quite a place.

Jet: That it it, And more importantly the Fire nation or any other villain faction can find us.

Smellerbee: They would all love to find you, Wouldn't they Jet?

Jet: Not gonna happen anytime soon Smellerbee.

Aang than zoomed down a Rope.

Aang: Nice place you got!

Taran: Lieutenant! There's a mess hall!

Mark over to Taran, Katara and Jet followed at a slower pace as the other Rebels, Jack, Mac, and Fflewddur joined up.

Katara: Why do Villain Factions wanna find you?

Jet: Mostly the fire nation, See I've been causing them problems the most, A few years ago they took over a nearby Village.

Pipsqueak: We've bean ambushing their Troops,Cutting off their Supply lines and doing anything we can to mess with them.

Smellerbee: And the Occasional Vermin band.

Jet: One day, We'll drive the Fire nation out of here for good.

Jack: Hmp, Good luck with that boy.

Katara: Don't pay any attention to the fox.

Jet: Yeah, He's probably had one too many bottles of wine.

Jack: What?!

Mac: So you guys call this place home?

Jet: Yep, Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the FIre nation, And the Duke was caught stealing from us, I don't think he ever had a home, He never mentions it.

Katara: What about you?

Jet stopped in his tracks.

Jet: Fire nation killed my Parents, I was 8, That day changed me forever.

Katara: Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire nation.

Jet: I'm so sorry Katara.

Jack: C'mon mope later.

That night, The Group was seated in a great banquet table eating at anything their appities desired.

Eric: You know I have to say this place is wonderful.

Vana: It's no Caer dathyl, But at least we're safe.

Dib: For how much longer I wonder.

Eric: Hey at least we've made a big change for the Better.

Jet: Today! We've struck a blow to a great enemy!

Jet's men cheered.

Jet: I got a special joy on one Subhumans face, When the Duke dropped down on him and rode him like a Scared Horse.

The Duke got on the Table and Stood at the Cheering of his Comrades.

Jet: Now the Fire nation think they have nothing to fear from a bunch of kids hiding in the Tree's, Maybe they're right...

The Rebels booed at this.

Jet: Or maybe… They're dead wrong!

This last part sent a chill up Dippers spine, But everyone else cheered at this, Jet then returned to his seat between Sokka and Katara.

Mac: Man, Way to end a speech.

Dib: I would have settled for a more positive note myself.

Trevor: Dude I bet he makes a catchphrase out of it.

Kitty: How so.

Trevor: Like uh…

Fflewddur: Well, No matter, A noble cause like this could use some entertainment.

Fflewddur cleared throat and stood on the Table.

Fflewddur: Attend! Attend! There is a song to be sung! Something in mind for this lovely mood.

Sokka: Oh boy…

Fflewddur: _Bobble O Bobble O Bobble O!_

 _If you know do tell where I do Grow!_

 _High above the lonely earth_

 _And yet I flourish all my Worth!_

As the song played, Dipper Slipped off to where, Jack, Taran, Gurgi and Eilonwy were.

Jack: I'll admit he knows a good song, Or Poem Rather.

Eilonwy: I think it's a nice song.

Taran: Heard it once or Twice before?

Eilonwy: Well, Perhaps.

Dipper: You guys, Are you a little put off by Jet's speech?

Jack: What do you mean?

Dipper: The way he ended it sounded… Dark.

Taran: Can you blame him? His Parents were murdered when he was just a child, Surely someone would sympathize.

Dipper Didn't say anything, He was… In his own mind at the moment.

 **Flashback.**

 _Dipper's mind went back to Piedmont, When he and Mabel emerged from the rubble covering their basement door, As they emerged from the dark they found everything burned, Sacked and Destroyed._

 _Mabel: Mom!? Dad?!_

 _Dipper stared in horror at the destruction, Any trace of life was practically… hopeless, No one could have lived through it._

 _Mabel: Mom! Dad! Where are you?_

 _A shadow slipped from the ruins of their house and Huge Rats came out in the Open, Led by Two particular Rats, One was a Large Black Rat in a Pot like Helmet, Silver Arm guards and a white Tunic, The Other a Fat brown Rat in a White shirt with Rolled up sleeves, Purple Pants, A green cape and a cone like hat, The former was named Scumnose and the Latter was Named Frogblood._

 _Scumnose: Well, look at this, We weren't expecting survivors, We already got em all, Good thing we stayed behind to look for em, Not a waste of time after._

 _Dipper; Did you do all this?!_

 _Frogblood: Probably, Or maybe we're just scavengers Take your pick._

 _Mabel: You wouldn't happen to uh… Care for some… Glitter?_

 _The Rats laughed at this._

 _Scumnose: Glitter? Is that all you can ask?_

 _Mabel: Well I've had no major part in this story so far, And the guy doing this isn't used to writing me so…_

 _Frogblood: Oh don't worry, We'll find you glitter, ON YOUR CORPSE!_

 _He whipped out a Dagger and-_

 **Flashback end.**

Eilonwy: Dipper!

Dipper suddenly blinked back to reality.

Eilonwy: Are you alright?

Dipper: Uhh, Yeah. I'm good… Just thinking on what Taran said… Poor Jet… That happen to you Taran?

Taran sighed.

Taran: I never knew my Parents, My whole life I grew up in Caer dallben with Dalben and Coll.

Dipper: Did you ever ask what happened to them?

Taran: Well, From what Dalben says, He found me on a finished Battlefield so…

Eilonwy: Oh, I'm so sorry Taran.

Taran: It's alright, I never really knew them, Well maybe if I did…

Eilonwy: At least you weren't raised by someone awful.

Dipper: You mean… The Horned King?

Eilonwy: Uh… Not exactly, Before I was stolen away by him, I lived with a Cruel Spiteful Woman named Achren, It was a tradition in my family that girls learn magic, I was sent to Achren to learn it, She said she was my aunt, But she wasn't, I wished my Kinsfolk sent me to somewhere different, They probably forgot about me.

Jack: _More like Achren stole you from them._

 **The Next morning.**

Dipper went outside his hut for some fresh air, Followed by Vana They found Sokka sitting against a tree trunk, With a serious downcast face.

Dipper: Hey Sokka, Something wrong?

Sokka: Yeah, Tell Your uncle we should leave?

Vana: Why? What's wrong?

Sokka: It's jet, He's messed up thug.

Dipper: Messed up thug?! How can you… Look just because he has issues with the Fire nation, Doesn't make him any different from anyone else who've been hurt by them.

Sokka: He beat and Robbed a harmless old man!

Vana: WHAT!?

Sokka: This morning, He took me out for what he called a secret mission, Turned out to be an innocent Elderly Traveler.

Dipper: Does Uncle Mark know about this?

 **Later.**

Jet: Sokka, You told everyone about what happened, But you didn't tell them that the guy was fire nation?

Katara: No he conveniently left that part out.

Sokka: So what? He was still a harmless civilian.

Jet: He was an assassin Sokka.

Jet pulled out a Dagger and Thrust it on the table in front of it.

Mac: What is that?!

Jet: He was an assassin, See there's a compartment for poison in the Knife, He was sent to kill me, Sokka helped save my life.

Katara: I knew there was an explanation.

Sokka: What?! I didn't see that Knife!

Jet: That's because he was concealing it.

Jack: Hmm, May I look at it?

Jet: Of Course.

Jet handed the knife over to Jack who left the Room to examine it.

Sokka: I'm going back to the Hut and Packing my things.

He stormed off after Jack.

Jet: Lieutenant Mark, You can't leave yet, I really need your help.

Mark: What do you mean?

Jet: The Fire nation is planning to burn down the Forest, If Katara and Aang would stay to help build a reservoir we could help fight the fires, But if you take them away, The fire nation will burn down this entire valley.

Dipper and Taran looked at each other.

 **Later.**

Dipper and Taran returned to the Hut, Just in time to see Katara leave the Hut followed by Aang, They went inside and Found Jack and Sokka.

Dipper: Did they tell you about what Jet told us?

Sokka; That the Fire Nation's gonna burn down the Forest if we leave? Yeah, I don't buy it.

Jack: What did Mark say?

Taran: He's not sure, Katara's begged him, But he wants to hear your Opinion.

Jack: My Opinion? Al righty then, I don't trust that Jet, Especially after what Sokka told us, His Stories believable, But He's taking things way too far.

Dipper: How about tonight, My Sokka and Taran keep an eye on him.

Sokka; Sounds good to me.

 **That Night.**

Dipper, Sokka and Taran stayed up that night, They watched as Jet and his Crew slipped down the rope lines, THey slipped down after them, When they reached the Ground, They saw Jet's crew hauling a wagon off somewhere.

Sokka: Stay behind cover.

Using the Trees as cover, They treaded carefully as they slipped after them.

Soon they stopped at a Bare cliff, Overlooking a town, Cutting through the Forest was a town river that led to a dam, Jet stood on the edge and surveyed the valley and dam as his Crew brought up the Cart.

Jet: Alright Listen up, No one blows the dam, Until the Freedom watch have completed the Reservoir, If it isn't full by the time I give the Signal, the fire nation troops could survive.

Duke: But what about the people in the town? Won't they be destroyed too?

Jet: Look Duke, That's the price that has to be paid for ridding these lands of the Fire nation, Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal, Understood Longshot?

Longshot: Sure jet.

Sokka, Taran and Dipper couldn't believe it.

Taran: We have to warn the- Agh!

A Hand grabbed Taran by his Jerkin.

Sokka and Dipper: Taran!

Sokka was than grabbed by Pipsqueak and two unnamed rebels Grabbed Dipper.

Smellerbee: What do you think three are doing?

The next morning, Jets cronies dragged the Three boys before Jet.

Jet: Sokka, Dipper, Taran, I'm glad to see you three have decided to join us.

Dipper; You lied to us! We heard you're plan to destroy that town!

Jet: Our plan is to rid the Valley of the Fire nation, And then the Horned King.

Taran: But there's innocent people living there jet! Mothers, Fathers, Children!

Jet: We can't win without making sacrifices.

Sokka: You manipulated the Lieutenant!

Jet: Because You Freedom watchers don't understand the demands of war, Not like me.

Dipper: Oh, I see, You mean to say there's nothing you won't do to get what you want?

Jet: I was hoping you would change your mind Dipper, Especially after what the Fire nation did to you.

Dipper froze, His eyes widened.

Dipper: What are you talking about?

Jet: What? Your town? Your Parents? I would have assumed you-

Dipper: It wasn't the Fire nation…

Jet: Don't be delusional-

Dipper: IT WAS LORD JARGAFAR!

Sokka and Taran stared in shock.

Dipper: THe fire nation had nothing to do with what-

Jet: All villains are the same! Vile, Power-Hungry, Psychotic! There is no difference between Jargafar! Or the Fire nation.

Taran: Actually there-

Jet: Take them away, Tell the Lieutenant they went for a walk!

Jets men hauled Sokka, Dipper and Taran away.

Sokka: You can't do this Jet!

Jet: Oh but we are, We are going to win a great victory against Villainy today.

 **Later.**

Jet lead Katara, Aang, Mac, Eilonwy and Vana to the Dam.

Eilonwy: So, Where exactly are Dipper, Taran and Sokka? I haven't seen them around.

Jet: Oh they went on a scouting mission with Smellerbee and Pipsqueak.

Mac: You sure? I had thought they would be back by now.

Jet: We're here, Underground water's trying to escape from these vents, I need Aang and Katara to help it along.

Katara: Are you sure Jet? I've never bended water I can't see.

Jet put his Hands on Kataras shoulders.

Jet; Katara, You can do this.

Aang: And me?

Jet: I know the Avatar can do this, Mac and Vana will serve as a defensive perimeter, In case of an attack.

Vana: Right.

Eilonwy: What about me?

Jet: Can that bauble warn us of Danger?

Eilonwy: I suppose.

Jet: Than it has good use.

They all set to work at once, Mac and Vana stood with their Guns ready at opposite ends of the bank, Aang and katara began bending the Water out of the Geysers one by one and flowing them into a small stream.

Jet: Good work so far, I'll check out the Reservoir.

Katara; When we're done, We'll meet up with you.

Jet: Actually, It's better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're all done.

Mac: Sure thing.

After Jet left, The others continued their work, Eventually all the Geysers were spraying water into the stream.

Eilonwy: Well done everyone, Now Let's go meet Jet back at the Hideout.

Katara: Actually, I thought we would meet him at the Reservoir.

Aang: But didn't he say to meet him at the Hideout?

Katara: Well, We finished early, I'm sure he'll be happy to see us.

Mac: And by us you mean you.

 **Meanwhile.**

Sokka, Dipper and Taran were hauled along by Smellerbee, Pipsqueak and two other Rebels.

Smellerbee: C'mon! Move along!

Sokka: How can you all stand my while Jet hurts innocent lives?

Pipsqueak: Hey listen here you, Jets a great leader, We follow his Orders and things always turn out alright.

Than Sokka Noticed something off to the side.

Sokka: If that's how jet leads, Than he's got a lot to learn!

He than Sprinted off in the Direction of two leaf piles.

Smellerbee: Hey! Get back here!

Smellerbee and Pipsqueak chased after them, When suddenly they found themselves caught in two Snare cages.

Sokka than double back and punched a rebel in the face, Freeing Taran, Who Slammed his Shoulder into the other one who was holding Dipper.

Sokka: Okay, Taran, Go back and Warn Mark, Me and Dipper will go to the town and warn the People there.

Taran: You got it!

 **Meanwhile.**

Katara, Aang, Mac, Vana and Eilonwy stood at the edge of a cliff as they looked down to see Jet's troops down below, Unloading a Wagon of Gunpowder and Blasting Jelly.

Katara: What are they doing?

Aang: Didn't we get all those Barrels from the Fire nation camp?

Eilonwy: What are they doing with it?

Vana's Eyes widened.

Vana: They're gonna blow the Dam.

Katara: What? No- Jet would never-

Aang: It doesn't matter, We have to stop him.

Aang opened his Glider.

Katara: Jet wouldn't do that!

Mac: You've only known him for two days!

Katara: I swear Jet Wouldn't do that!

Before Aang could take off, Jet appeared out of nowhere and Snatched the Glider away.

Jet: Yes I would.

Katara: What?! Why!?

Jet: Please understand, Remember what the Fire nation did to your mother Katara, We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again.

Katara: But Jet, This isn't the way!

Jet: You have to Understand, Sokka and Dipper didn't where?

Katara: Where are Dipper and Sokka.

Eilonwy: And Taran.

Jet: Would you just-

Mac pulled a Long gun out before Jet could utter another word.

Mac: Where Are they!?

Aang: We have to get to the Dam!

Aang ran towards his glider, But Jet yanked it away with his Shuang gou hooks.

Jet: You're not going anywhere with our you're glider!

He swung them at Aang, Who jumped back into a Tree.

Vana: Leave him to me, Aang you and Mac Get Eilonwy out of here.

Jet swung his Shuang gou Right at Vana who ducked and weaved around them and tried to find an angle to Strike, Eventually She got a hold of the Shuang gou Handle at the end and freed from the other Shuang gou, Tossing Jet to the side, She stood ready to engage him again with her newly acquired Weapon.

Vana: Come and get this.

As her and Jet clashed again, Gurgi suddenly appeared from the Bushes.

Eilonwy: Gurgi! What's Happened!?

Gurgi: Taran come back, Tell us what's going on, Jet gonna blow up dam!

Mac: We know!

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark, Dib, Trevor, Kitty, Eric, Jack, Taran and Fflewddur raced to the Reservoir, They confronted Jets minions as they were setting up the Explosives.

Mark: Halt! That's enough of this!

Sneers: Take them!

A few more of Jets Cronies appeared out of the Bushes and Charged at the Heroes.

Mark: Freedom watch! Make ready for Battle!

 **Back at the Cliff.**

Vana and Jet clashed with their Shuang gous each blow ending with them Hooking and unhooking their weapons as they jumped from tree to tree.

Eventually, Vana's Shuang gou was yanked from her hand by Jet, Who kicked to the Ground, He landed after her, But before he could land the Final blow, Katara suddenly threw water from the River at him, Knocking him back into a tree, She than bended the water into Ice and Trapped Jet against the Tree.

Katara: It's over Jet, You're not hurting anyone!

Jet's only response was bird whistle

Aang: What's he doing?

Jet: You're too late!

Katara: What?! No!

Aang opened his glider, But found that it was shredded.

Mac: Mark and the others are still out there!

In a far off tree, Longshot fired an arrow at the Barrels, The resulting explosion destroyed the dam and flooded the land leading to the Town, The water swooshed in, Swallowing everything in its path.

The others looked on in dismay.

Aang: None of them made it.

Eilonwy: All those people, Our friends…

Katara: Jet You monster!

Jet: This was a victory Katara, Remember that, The Fire Nation is gone and the Horned King is next.

Mac: I'll show you who's next you Filthy little Piece of Fox Droppings!

Mark: Easy Mac, Leave him for the Villagers to deal with.

The Others looked behind them, And to their joy, Saw all their Friends on Appa, Alive and well.

Katara: Sokka! Dipper! Mark!

Sokka: Dipper and I warned the village of you'r plan, Just in time.

Jet: What!?

Dipper: At first they didn't believe us.

 **Flashback.**

 _Dipper: The Fire Nation soldiers thought we were spies and were about to lock us up, But one man vouched for us, The old man Sokka said you attacked, He urged them to trust us, And we got everyone out in time._

 _Mark: As for the Rest of us, As soon as we saw that Arrow, We hightailed it out of there._

 **Flashback end.**

Jet: You Idiots! You dolts! We could have freed this Valley!

Sokka: And who would be free! Everyone would be dead!

Jet: You disgrace Justice!

Mark: No Jet, You disgraced Justice when you attacked Innocents.

Katara: Goodbye Jet.

They all boarded Appa, Not even bothering to look back at Jet.

Sokka; Yip Yip.

Appa took to the air, Leaving Jet trapped in his Icy Bonds.

Later they landed in a small clearing in the forest.

Jack: So Mark, Have you figured out what we should do?

Mark: Well, We still have a lot of Villains chasing us, And we now have this Black Cauldron problem to tackle.

Kitty: Maybe at least, Some of us could go find the Cauldron.

Taran: Hen wen's my pig and the key to finding the Cauldron, I'll go look for her.

Eilonwy: And I'll help you. We'll help you.

Fflewddur: A Fflam knows no fear.

Gurgi: Gurgi Help too.

Dib: And what about the rest of us?

Mark: Yeah, We still have to find someplace.

Jack: But where? Oh let me guess, A place with Friendly Faces everywhere? With humble Folks without temptation?

Mark: Well, That is a good question…

Eric than whispered something in Mark's ear.

Mark: Of course… Of Course, Why didn't I think of it sooner!?

Dipper: Uncle Mark?

Mark: I know where to go now! We're going there.

And he hurriedly started packing his things

Aang: The North pole?

Mark: No.

Sokka: Than where are we going?

Mark turned to them with a smile.

Mark: We're going down to Crossover town!

 **Meanwhile.**

Horned King: So, Are you sure the Rebels have been captured?

Hotep: No my lord, We have yet to locate them.

Horned king: And The Pig?

Huy: According to the Hunter, The Pig-boy has split up from the freedom watch to find him, Along with the Princess, The bard and a grey thing.

Than have the Hunter focus on them, Forget that Scout team.

Hotep: Of course my Lord.

Creeper: Sire, They're here.

Four Figures stood in the doorway and entered on their own invitation.

Horned King: Ah, My friends.

Maleficent…

Saruman…

Blackwolf…

And Nekron…

 **To be Continued,**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, Next time, The team encounters a bit of… Toxic love.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 16**

 **Toxic Wrath.**

 **Previously on Crossover Legends.**

Damien: It's bound to be a Thrill, with me around. AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scratch: Oh joy…

Taran: Hen Wen's my pig and the key to finding the Cauldron, I'll Go look for her.

Mark: We're going to Crossover town.

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

As the Morning came, Appa took off into the Sky, With Dipper, Mark, Jack, Mac, Dib, Vana, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Eric and Kitty on board, Leaving Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi and Fflewddur on their own to find Hen wen.

Kitty: You know I kinda am gonna miss them.

Jack: Meh, I was getting Tired Fflams "Ballets" Anyway.

Mac: So how far is it to… Crossover town?

Mark: Shouldn't be long, Just have to cross through the Greek lands and Probably over the Pacific ocean to Colorado.

Dipper: At the base of the mountain walls?

Mark: Right.

 **Meanwhile.**

Damien wheeled about in his chair, Laughing and Swinging, While Scratch and Tak stood at a monitor, On it was a Cylinder like shape of Metal that glowed and beeped Red, Scratch held up the Rectangle he took from Caer Dathyl.

Scratch: The Alpha key, If it's not whatever this is, Than at the Very least it can tell us where it is.

Tak: Yes, Unfortunately there's a catch.

Scratch: What catch?

Tak: There seems to be a safeguard for the Rectangle, It won't tell us what we want to know unless the Correct password is given.

Scratch slammed his Robotic arm on the Control panel.

Scratch: Than overrode it!

Tak: That's what I brought in him for.

Damien whirled about in his chair, Right in Scratches direction, Who caught the Chair with his Robotic Arm.

Scratch: That's enough of your shenanigans Maniac! Now how can you Crack this thing?

Damien: Oh phooey, You didn't even say the magic word.

Scratch: Grr, You want the Magic word? Alright y then, Tell me how to make this device work, And I won't only tell you the magic word, I'll also not skin you alive and use your bones to make a Baby carriage.

Damien gasped.

Damien: Well I never, You should have said you'd use my bones to make a Miraca, Baby Carriage is so Armature.

Scratch: Please… Now can you make this work?!

Damien took the Rectangle in his paws and Examined it.

Damien: Well, It's seems to respond to whisper command only, You would need a password to activate it Properly as Tak said, You have it yes?

Scratch: No, And we never found one in the Sack.

Damien: Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to reset the Password than.

Scratch: How so?

Damien: Well that's the Fun part, In order to do that you need to come up with one, Yank it in there and Ta-Da! Instant Tracking device!

Scratch: How can we do that? It's not a computer.

Damien: Simple Whisper Command.

Scratch: You know how that works?

Damien: Freedom watch technology is my specialty after all.

Scratch: Than let us get to work.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dipper leaned out on the edge of Appa's Saddle staring off into the distance.

Dib: Are you alright?

Dipper: Huh? Yeah, Yeah, Just thinking…

Dib: About what…

Dipper: Stuff… Ever since my town was attacked a lot has just… Happened for me…

Dib: Yeah, I know what you mean, We end up in a global Military Organization, Found a Chaos Emerald and a member of an extinct Culture, Evaded Capture from an Angry fire prince and three of the Dark lords Top Flunkies, Gotten jumped by a Nutcase, Visited an Island of Samurai Ninja women, Came to blows with an Evil Sorcerer and a Fanatical Judge over a Gypsy, Were tested by a deranged yet Surprisingly intelligent king, Witness Jack encounter an old enemy of his, Liberated a Prison camp, Helped Aang get into another world, Saved a fisherman from drowning, Nearly died Helping an Assistant Pig Keeper get his Pig back from a Linch, Found out the place we've been trying to get to is Gone, And almost got manipulated by an Extremist, What's not to think about.

Dipper didn't respond.

Dipper: I don't know, It's just… I've spent a long time now. Carrying this Emerald, Nearly dying in the Process doing so, That I… I think I've just… Had enough.

Dib: What do you mean?

Dipper sighed.

Dipper: I haven't even seen my sister for… two months…

Dib looked at Dipper sympathetically and place a hand on his shoulder.

As Appa continued his flight, The team were unaware of what was watvhing them below.

 **Meanwhile.**

A small orb showed the team on their Journey as a Figure watched them from in an unknown location.

?: My My, I do believe there are visitors to my new realm.

?: Perhaps we could have fun with them my lord?

?: Freedom watch alright, Maybe the ones we've heard about.

?: Yes… The one with the Avatar?

?: So it seams.

?: Gather your men.

?: Yes, My lord.

?: Send those imps to locate them.

?: Of course sir, But why?

?: The freedom watch is an obstacle, But it's Prime commander is dead, Capturing them may provide information on where the watch is, So when we increase our forces, We shall crush them.

?: There aren't many of us you know.

?: Than we should do it… Quickly.

 **Meanwhile.**

The team stood around a large rock on the Ground.

Eric: Couldn't you have gone before we took off?

Trevor: I didn't have to.

Trevor walked out from behind the bush, Pulling his Pants up.

Trevor: I'm fine now, I can walk for miles.

Vana: We've been flying.

Trevor: What's the difference?

Dipper: How close are we to Crossover town now?

Mark: Two weeks.

Dipper: Wonderful.

 **A week Later.**

Appa landed once again on a shore as night fell, The team began to unpack and set up camp.

Mark: Well, it's already been a week already, Colorado should be just beyond this sea, We'll camp here until morning.

Jack: I have to say, I'm surprised, No one's found us so far, Not a Villain for a whole week.

Mark: I just hope it stays that way old friend.

They all unfurled their sleeping bags and went to sleep, Unaware of the two shadows watching them.

 **Meanwhile.**

Cluny: Redtooth! Darkclaw! Keep it steady!

Redtooth stood on Darkclaw's shoulders, As the latter tried to keep his Balance on the Ladder, Redtooth held the box up to the sky as if trying to get something.

Scratch: Is this necessary?

Damien: Well, The Rectangle seems to be like cellphones, From what I've learned, All it needs is the Proper WiFi and a good charge, Boom! Activation and a next stop to change the Password.

Eggman: We actually have WiFi on this ship.

Damien: Uh… Really?

Eggman: Yeah.

Damien: Er… W-Well, At least we can charge it!

Scratch: How by waiting for lightning to appear out of nowhere?

As if on cue, A cloud of lightning appeared out of nowhere and Zapped Redtooth and Darkclaw, The fell to the Ground in a Heep on top of Tak and Cluny as the Rectangle bounced over to the feet of Damien, Eggman and Scratch, A screen appeared on it and beep "Charge full."

Damien: You were saying.

 **Meanwhile.**

The two imps stood watch over the Sleeping Scouts, Just as their "New" Boss ordered, The green and skinny one shuddered.

Panic: You know what? Let's just kill these guys and get it over with okay?

His fat reddish purple companion would not hear of it.

Pain: No No No! The boss said to just watch, We report back to Thrax in the Morning.

Panic: I actually missed it when Hades was in charge, You know? If only he hadn't gone and Freed that Tim curry wannabee we wouldn't be in this mess.

Pain: At least Hades not being in charge means Lord Jarg-

Panic: Don't Remind me!

Panic held his mouth to Pain before he could say that name, Pain swatted the hand off his mouth.

Pain: Listen, Lets head back to Thrax and begin the Attack.

And Pain flew off.

Panic: Works for me.

Panic scuttled after him.

 **The Next morning.**

Dipper woke the next morning to a Horrific sight, The camp had been deserted and Standing in front of him, Was the most hideous thing he had ever seen, It looked like a Thug, Not a human thug, But a large Green Germ like creature, It pointed a gun right in Dipper's face.

Goon: Get up! You're dead meat.

Dipper scrambled out of his sleeping bag and tried to make a run for it, But the Goon fired a shot in the Ground and stopped Dipper in his Tracks.

Goon: Stay where you are, If you know what's good for you boy!

Dipper turned around with his Hands in the Air.

Dipper: What's going on? Where are my teammates?

Goon: Just shut up and walk, Take your bag too! Empty it and show me what's inside.

Dipper saw what the Goon was pointing at, But it wasn't his bag, It was a Bag of supplies Mark and Jack had brought, He went over and picked it up, Put his arm inside and felt his hand touch something cold and Metallic, He grasped with his had and nearly pulled it out.

Goon: C'mon you! Unpack!

Dipper pulled out the thing and slammed it in the goons face, Knocking him unconscious, He than bolted into the woods, As fast as he could and hid behind a large Tree Stump, He looked behind him to see if the Goon was after him, Than looked at what he had picked up, It was a cylinder, A large silver stick with a red glass at the top.

Dipper: What is this?

He then heard a cry of pain! It sounded like Vana, Hurriedly he tucked the cylinder in his vest and hurried to where it came from.

 **Meanwhile.**

Damien, Scratch, Tak, Eggman and Cluny sat around a table with the black Rectangle in the center.

Scratch: Well… So far we've accomplished… Nothing… YOU EXPECT US TO THINK WE ACTUALLY WORKED FOR THIS!?

Damien: I didn't expect you to accomplish anything, Ironclaw But I can certain of what we can do now.

Damien than picked up the Rectangle and held it close to his eye.

Damien: A complex device like this demands an exact mind to work it, Hm, Just a little…

Damien began to examine and Shake it.

Cluny: What's he doing?

Eggman: Figuring out how it works I suppose, Though I could have learned to do in about 6 minutes.

Scratch: I can already imagine how that would go…

Tak: Just shut up you guys! He's doing the best he can!

Scratch: Like what? Zapping his mind out!

Damien: I found out how it works! It's like a touch-pad!

Scratch face-palmed.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dipper Hurried through the woods to the sound of Vana's Scream and unfamiliar laughter, He crept through the undergrowth and Bushes and saw his friends, They were beaten and tied up by more Green goons, Their Leader was bigger than all of them, He was tall, Wore a black trench coat and Red skin, at least it looked like skin, His claws had purple Cornrows and his eyes were yellow, He had just kicked down Vana and Picked her up by her Dress.

Thrax: Gotta say, You got moxie kid.

And he threw back to the Others.

Thrax: Well, Boys looks like the Boss kept you around for a good reason after all.

Pain and Panic: Oh thank you Sir.

Thrax: Right Right, Now than, Tell me Freedom watch, Where is the Emerald?

Mark: First who are you? And what do you want?

Thrax: The names Thrax and you'r all of great interest to the lord of the Underworld.

Jack: Whatever Hades would have of us, We've already heard before from others.

Thrax: Hades!?

Thrax laughed.

Thrax: That guy was ousted.

Mark: Huh?

Jack: What?

Vana: By who?

Thrax: Well, Not Lord Jargafar I can tell you that.

Thrax's finger than began to extent and glow red, He pointed it dangerously at Mark.

Thrax: I also know you have a chaos Emerald, Tell me where it is or…

Dipper: Wait!

Everyone stopped and Looked to see Dipper coming out from his Hiding place.

Thrax: Oh right, Forgot about him.

Dipper: Let my Friends go!

Thrax: Heh, Or what?

Dipper: Uh…

Sokka: You don't have a plan do you?

Dipper: Uh…

Dipper Suddenly pulled out a Gun and pointed it at one of the Goons.

Dipper: Give me my Uncle and Friends or I'll kill this guy!

Thrax than stabbed another of his goons.

Dipper: Why did you kill one of your own guys?

Thrax: Because you're little threat don't faze me.

Dipper: Yeah but you could have just said that.

Thrax: Well what can I say this was more fun.

Goon: Uh Boss, You know we can hear this whole conversation right?

Thrax: Shut up.

Dipper: Well… this is Pointless.

Dipper than fired his gun, But instead of the Goon, It hit Aang's chains that held his wrists together.

Thrax: What?!

Aang than blasted Air in all directions, Sending the Villains flying into the Trees, Except for Thrax, Who held his Ground and Barely managed to get blown away.

Dipper rushed over and Undid his Uncle's bonds.

Mark: Quickly! Free the Others.

As Mark And Dipper untied the Others, Aang engaged Thrax, Who slashed at him with his Finger repeatedly, But Aang managed to ducked and Weave around it and blast him with a jet of Air from his leg, Thrax lept backwards and Glided around Aang, Who took out his Own glider and Followed suit, The two Circled each other waiting to Attack.

Eventually Thrax zoomed towards Aang, Who flew out of the way and Thrax latched on to a tree, While this was going on, Mark and Dipper had freed everyone and they all got on Appa.

Katara: Aang lets go!

Aang flew onto Appa's Saddle and took the Reins.

Aang: Appa! Yip Yip!

Appa flew flew to the Air and left Thrax and his troops behind.

Thrax: Get the boss.

 **In the Underworld.**

?: Hmm. These are tougher than we Originally thought.

The Second figure Emerged from the Shadows, He was a large Red Cat with Yellow eyes and a blue Robe named Red.

Red: Perhaps we should consider letting them go for now.

?: No, I'll do it myself.

 **Back on the Surface.**

Appa flew as fast as Aang could usher him.

Mark: They following us?

Sokka looked back.

Sokka: Doesn't look like it.

Jack: Hades no longer rules the underworld? Than who?

Trevor: Anyone order a storm?

Everyone looked up and saw large plumes of dark smoke coming towards them.

Eric: I don't think that's a storm.

The plumes of Black fog circled around the Heroes and formed something massive and Human like.

Mark: It can't be.

The smoke rose and Revealed itself, It was a large black thing that appeared to be the embodiment of Pollution, Filth, Chaos and Destruction all at once, In the form of Tim curry.

Dipper: What is that!?

Vana: Dear god it's… Its…

Mac: By the Multi gods!

Jack: Hexxus?! The god of Pollution!

Hexxus: HA HA HA HA! In the Filth!

Mark: What is this?!

Hexxus: You're doom!

Hexxus than raised a great fist and smashed Appa against his other palm, He then caught the knocked out Freedom watch, Save for Dipper, Dib and Vana, Who all separately plunged into the sea below, Dippers last thought before blacking out... Was Mabel.

 **Meanwhile.**

Damien: _And a few more digits and…_ Done!

Scratch: About time.

Scratch than took the Rectangle from Damien.

Scratch: Now than time to find the Alpha key.

 **To be continued.**

 **What happens now? Will Dipper Dib and Vana be alright? What plans does Hexxus have for the Rest and Are Scratch and his followers truly on the Alpha keys path? Find out Next time on Crossover legends.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 17**

 **God wars.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Scratch: Can you make this work?

Damien: It's like a touch-pad.

Hexxus: My My, I do believe there are visitors to my new realm.

Thrax: Maybe the ones we've heard of.

Mark: Just have to cross over the Pacific ocean to Colorado.

Hexxus: HA HA HA!

Jack: Hexxus!?

Hexxus: In the filth.

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

He dreamt he was back with Mabel…

 **Flashback.**

 _More specifically running for his life with Mabel, Which seemed to be normal in hindsight, Only this time it wasn't some Paranormal monster chasing them, But a gang of Vicious Evil Rats, Led by Scumnose, They didn't see or know where Frogblood was, He seemed to have split from the Group_

 _Scumnose: Don't let them get away!_

 _Dipper and Mabel scrambled and ran over fallen debris as Rats scarpered after them, They slipped under a fallen lamp post and jumped of a smash wall, But still the Rats were on them._

 _Mabel: Dipper! This way!_

 _Mabel pulled Dipper down and Alleyway and the two sprinted across, Just when they had gotten away from Scumnose, They ran smack dab into Frogblood and his Rats._

 _Frogblood: Going somewhere?_

 _He raised his Dagger and came down on them!_

 **Flashback ends.**

Dipper woke with a start! He breathed heavily as he collected his thoughts, He then felt something looking over him, He looked up to see a black man standing over him, He was tall, Skinny, Mustached, and dressed in eye liner, With back and red clothing, Lanky arms and legs and Purple eyes.

Dr. Facilier: Well now, Glad to see you're awake boy.

Dipper: Where am I? Who are you?

Dr. Facilier: You're safe, Lucky the boss picked you up.

Dipper: Where are my friends.

Dr Facilier: What friends? Only found you.

Dipper: No… No, No No No, They can't be…

Dipper than bolted out of the chamber and rushed outside to find he was in a coliseum, and outside was A dark land filled with Chaos, and Rushing mist, He didn't even know what this place was.

?: Like this place? Yeah it's seen better days.

Dipper looked up to see a Guy standing on top of the wall, He jumped down and landed in front of him, He was a tall man with blueish grey skin and a black robe with skull garments, His hair was a flame of blue fire and his eyes were yellow with sharp teeth in a smile.

Hades: Ba boom, Names Hades, Lord of the dead, Hi how ya doing?

Hades held out a hand.

Dipper: Uh Hi-Wait a minute-

Hades suddenly put an arm around Dipper Before he could finish or collect his thoughts.

Hades: Hey Hey, I'll explain it all right now okay? I'm a fast talker alright, See I found you washed up on the shore, Well actually my friends found you, Brought you to me, Searched you and found a few things on you, Than we decided to wait till you woke up and-

Dipper: Whoa Whoa Whoa, Slow down man.

Hades: What, I told you I'm a fast talker.

Dipper: What Friends? Him?

Dr Facilier: You could say that, But hey who could say anything of Dr Facilier?

Dipper: Uh… I wasn't saying anything- Wait a minute.

Dipper began frantically searching his Coat.

Dipper: Where's the Emerald, The Device-?

Hades: Hey Hey Hey! Calm down kid, They're safe we confiscated them when we searched over you, They'll be yours again, But only after you hear us out.

Dipper: Where did you-!?

Hades: I Said Hear me out you little-

Hades flame hair turned Red for moment, But he calmed down and the flame was blue again.

Hades: Hear us out Okay, So you were attacked right? By a big guy? God of Pollution? Sounds like TIm Curry, You know him right?

Dipper: Y-Yes, I know him, He attacked my team, How do you-?

Hades: Know him? Heh, Kid why don't you walk with us.

A little later, Hades and Facilier led Dipper through what looked like a void of Hell, They soon reached a strange alter with a throne at the Center.

Hades: Hey Eris! We brought him!

On Que a figure came through the swirling sand followed by two other beings.

The first figure was a woman, With a Purple Dress

Eris: Well this is a nice surprise, No mortal has ever come to Tartarus before, Hm Alive that is.

She faded away and Reappeared again on the Throne, The two other Figures appeared on either side of her.

One was a large Centor with Red skin, White hair, Black fur and Horns and cloven hooves, The other was a Man with a tall build, Looking entirely like some Ancient Egyptian, With a face as Stern and Proud to boot.

Eris: My name is Eris, Goddess of Discord, And these are Tirek and Ramses.

Dipper: Uh… Hey.

Ramses and Tirek looked unimpressed.

Dipper: So… You guys wanna tell me why you saved me?

Hades: Well it's simple, See kid we're also enemies of Hexxus like you, We've been attacked and Humiliated by him in the MOST- Unpleasant ways like STEEL YOUR DOMINION AND MINIONS!

Dipper took a hasty step back as Hades burst into Flame.

Dr. Facilier: Easy Friend Easy! Deep breaths Remember Deep Breaths.

Hades: Yeah, Yeah, I'm cool I'm fine, Now where was I? Oh right.

Hades than walked over to a conveniently placed war table.

Hades: So here's the deal, Hexxus, Mr Toxic Love Mr Hey you I'm taking over, He attacked you and Possibly Captured your friends Right?

Dipper: Yeah, My uncle too, Wait? You're lord of the Underworld aren't you? Hexxus stole the Underworld from you didn't he?

Hades: Bingo give the Kid a prize, Alright in all seriousness yes.

 **Flashback.**

 _Hades: You see I had this whole plan in the works a little real estate venture of you will, And I thought or rather was told that this Ancient Spirit in a Tree could help with that, So I sprung him loose and what do you know is he Grateful, NO! Instead he Barges in, Launches me into the Air! Takes my Minions and AAAGGGHHH!_

 **Flashback end.**

Hades breathed Heavily from his Tantrum.

Eris: After that he Assembled a small Faction to spread his will across the MultiRealm, That's why we are preparing to take him out.

Dipper: Why include me?

Dr. Facilier: Now that is an Excellent Question, You see we've heard stories about your team, Lots of them in fact and you just Happen to be one of them right?

Dipper: Yeah.

Dr. Facilier: Right, So why else would Hexxus Attack you, Because you were on his Turf?

Dipper: Also Because of Aang and the Emerald.

Eris: Hmm, Yes the Avatar and this.

Eris flicked Her hand and the Green Chaos Emerald Appeared in her Hand.

Dipper: The Emerald! Give it back.

Hades: Easy kid, We will, After you help us a bit.

Dipper: With what?

Hades: kid, We wanna get back at Hexxus right? You join us in Taking him on and You'll get your friends back and be on your way, Deal?

Dipper wasn't sure, He had heard a lot about Hades and Eris, Bad things and he Really didn't trust them, Than again, What choice did he have at this point?

Dipper: What's the Catch?

Hades: Catch Pfft, Nah no catch, Well except for this one little thing.

 **Later.**

Dipper stood in front of a large Stormy Mountain, Along with Ramses, Tirek and Dr. Facilier.

Dipper: So I have go All the Way up there alone?

Tirek: Hm, Not entirely, We'll come along later.

Dipper looked back at the Mountain than back at his "Companions."

Dipper: Do I have to do myself?

Dr. Facilier: Nah, Me and Ramses will come along won't we?

Ramses: If I must.

Dipper looked back at the Mountain again took a deep breath and marched towards the base, Followed by Facilier and Ramses.

 **Later.**

The three made their way into the mountain through several secret passages up the Mountain, Dipper felt it getting Darker the more they went.

Dipper: So what are we getting exactly?

Dr. Facilier: A little something to help us beat Hexxus, The guy who lives here has it.

Dipper: So like? What do you have against Hexxus.

Dr Facilier: Nothing, I was banished to the Other side by a pair of Frogs.

Dipper: Uh huh, And you?

Ramses: I had my Empire taken from me by the Horned King.

Dipper's eyes nearly bulged out.

Dipper: Oh, Wow, No kidding.

Dipper decided to get back on topic.

Dipper: So who are we taking this thing from?

The sounds of an Organ playing could be heard up above them.

Dr Facilier: Lets just call him a certain Duke.

Dipper, Facilier and Ramses headed up and found a good place to see where the Organ came from, And playing it was the Biggest Owl Dipper had ever seen.

 _ **The Grand duke of Owls: So he turns on the Duke!**_

 _ **And with what you suppose he turns on the Duke?**_

 _ **Owls: What master?**_

 _ **The Grand Duke: A flashlight!**_

 _ **Owls: What a horrible thing to do, What a horrible thing to do, Thing to do!**_

 _ **The Grand duke: And than, While my back is turned, What four legged flea bitten louse comes sneaking through the window and has the nerve to bite me on the Leg!?**_

 _ **Owl: Who?**_

 _ **Owl: Who?**_

 _ **Owl: Who?**_

 _ **Owl: Who?**_

 _ **Owl: Who?**_

Owl: Who?

The Grand Duke: Patuu.

Owls: Gasp.

THe Grand Duke: Yes!

 _ **Owls: PATUU! Patuu!**_

 _ **The Grand Duke: Destroy the farm the Cows the Dog, Or do you want to be Wiped out.**_

 _ **Owls: hoot, We want to live! The Answers NO!**_

The Duke then got off his seat.

The Grand Duke: Oh that makes my leg feel so much better.

 _ **The Grand Duke: If all Heroes… All… DIE! DA HAHAHA! HaHaHaHaHa.**_

 _ **Owls: We hate the Sun, That much we know.**_

 _ **We hate all heroes, Death to all of them.**_

The Grand Duke: Death to all of them!

 _ **Owls: We hate the Sun, From head to toe!**_

The Grand Duke: From head to toe!

 _ **Owls: We hate all good guys, They can go to Heck!**_

 _ **They can go to Heck!**_

The Grand Duke: They can go to Heck… Alrighty good Practice Everyone Gentlemen.

Owls: Oh thank you master.

The Grand Duke: Yes right Attitude, Good mood.

Dipper: The Grand Duke of owls?

Dr. Facilier: Sure enough.

Dipper: What do Hades and Eris want with him?

Ramses: He lost a bet to Hades one time and Hades wants his due.

Dipper: How will that help us beat Hexxus?

Dr. Facilier: It won't, Hades just wants his dough.

Dipper: Are you serious?

Ramses: Yes.

Dipper sighed.

Dr. Facilier: No go distract him while we take him by surprise.

Dipper almost went to do it, But he stopped.

Dipper: I'll get my Emerald back once this is done right.

Dr. Facilier: Sure, Now go keep him busy.

Dipper sighed and went over to where the Grand Duke was conversing with his Minions.

Dipper: Uh, Hello.

The Owls suddenly noticed Dipper.

The Grand duke: Trespasser!

In a flash, two of the Dukes Owls were on him, Pinning him to the Ground with their Talons.

The Grand Duke: What are you doing here? Who are you?

Dipper: I-I didn't mean to Intrude I…

The Grand Duke: You what? Thought you could freely come in uninvited? Hm.

Dipper: Well I-

The Grand Duke: You're actually a familiar looking boy aren't you?

Dipper: What are you talking about.

The Grand duke: Nothing of your concern, Now why are you here?

Dipper: Well, Cause… You sing so well, And I-

Ramses and Facilier crept up behind the Duke, Ramses nearly tripped but the Shadow man caught him, The duke and his Owls heard the Noise and Almost looked behind them.

Dipper: And I'm a big fan of your work.

The Owls turned Back to Dipper.

The Grand duke: Well, I do admit my Voice is quite a sound, If you're referring to my acts of evil though-

Dipper: No! No! I meant the Singing.

The Duke stared and then he Laughed!

The Grand Duke: My dear boy, Do you take me for Justin beiber?

Dipper: Uh…

The Grand Duke: I am a lord of Evil! I deal in Darkness and Evil, Such as eating you.

Dipper: What?!

The Grand Duke: Oh dear, I've gone and Spoiled the Surprise, Almost Haven't eaten yet.

He pulled out a Cricket and swallowed it whole.

The Grand Duke: But you see, We creatures of the night! Have only one goal in mind, To claim conquest! And Dominance across the land, And you, You who have no regard for Territory, Have the Nerve come in Uninvited and Unwanted!

Dipper: Yeah well, I kinda have an unhealthy knack for it.

Before the Duke could reply, He found himself with a sword blade against his throat, Than Facilier came in, Cane swinging at the Owls who scattered about to get away from the Cane.

The Grand Duke: Oh Goodness, I knew that Flame head would come after me!

Dr. Facilier: Yeah, You owe him a lot of Money after that little bet you had, What was it again? 20 grand that Wearat could take out a certain "Demigod?"

The Grand Duke: If he wanted a monster, He should have gone to Echidna for one.

Dr. Facilier: Yeah well, Can't blame this one her, This is what Happens when you mess with Demigods, On their throne or Otherwise.

The Grand duke: Oh? And what about you lot? Are you demigods.

Ramses: What we are is of no concern of yours.

The Grand duke: Oh, So I can "Mess" with you then.

The Duke than cackled as he breathed on Ramses sword, Which suddenly turned into a pile of mud in Ramses hand and he unwittingly freed the duke.

The Grand Duke then spouted his magic breath at Dipper and Facilier who both scrambled to avoid it.

The Grand Duke: Hades can boil his finger for all I care, Make sure he knows that!

Suddenly there was stamping noise from outside the door, And like a charging Bull Tirek burst in, He marched up to the Duke and Punched him so hard he flew back into his Organ.

Tirek: Told ya I'd come along later.

Ramses: Could have come a moment before.

Tirek Ignored him and Opened his mouth wide at the duke, Whose magic he began to absorb into his own.

The Grand Duke: NO! NO WAIT STOP! I'LL PAY! I'LL PAY! And Hades will have his money! I swear!

Tirek stopped what he was doing and spewed the Duke magic back at him, Restoring his Powers.

Dr. Facilier: The Dough, Now.

The duke skittishly got his wallet out and handed twenty bucks to Facilier.

Dr. Facilier: We're done here.

And with that the Three villains left with Dipper, Who took one last look at the Duke.

The Grand Duke: Why ride with them?

Dipper: I didn't have a choice, I have friends to save.

The Grand Duke: And why them? Is there no one else?

Dipper Didn't say anything, He just walked off.

The Grand duke: _Never thought their Son to throw in with Jargafars lot, And not realize it._

The Arrival of a Smaller owl interrupted the Dukes thoughts.

Hunch: Uncle Dukey! Uncle Dukey! I have your invite.

 **Back in Tartarus.**

Hades: Ha Ha! Great work boys, You do me proud.

Dr. Facilier: Nothing to it Boss.

Ramses nodded.

Eris: And you Dipper, You played your part well.

Dipper: Sure, Now can we get to what we're trying to do now?

Hades: Hey kid Relax, I do indeed have a plan.

Hades chuckled.

Dipper: And I'll get my Friends back.

Eris: If we can.

Dipper: And the Emerald?

Hades: In time, But first, We deal with Hexxus.

 **To be continued.**

 **What happens now? What is Hades plan against Hexxus? Can He and Eris be trusted? What Happened to Dib and Vana? What is the Grand Dukes invite Find out in Future installments of Crossover Legends.**

 **And also read the Tie in Story to this Fanfic, "The Conquest of Egypt." TO see how Ramses ended Up where he was in this Episode.**

 **Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode 18**

 **Arctic war**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Mark: What is this?!

Hexxus: You're doom!

Dipper: Where's the Emerald, The Device-?

Hades: Names Hades, Lord of the dead, Hi how ya doing?

Eris: No mortal has ever come to Tartarus before, Hm Alive that is.

The Grand Duke: You're actually a familiar looking boy aren't you?

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

To Dib it felt like he had been ages, He heard voices shout something than felt himself being picked up by someone's hands everything went black after that, He then jolted awake, Gasping for air

?: He's awake!

The voice seemed to come from a man, The last thing Dib saw before blacking out again was a muscular figure standing over him.

Dib woke up again, This time he found himself in a bed, An old man looked over him.

Ships Doctor: Easy lad, You're safe.

Dib: Safe where?

Ships Doctor: Governor Ratcliffs ship, You were found adrift in the sea.

Dib: Did you find anyone else?

Ships Doctor: No, We saw another kid but she was picked up by another ship.

Dib could hardly believe it…

Dib: Vana… Dipper…

 **In another part of the ship.**

Three men sat around a table on the ship, One was rather fat and had long black tied up in a pair of pigtails with red ribbons, He had both a mustache and goatee was dressed in purple and with a purple hat and a red cape, The second was young Handsome and Muscular, Double chinned and Also had black hair in a small ponytail and wore Red tunic with Black tights and brown boots, The third was much smaller than the other Slightly Obese with a large pink nose, He wore a Brown coat and Red blouse with green pants and a coller with a black bow around it.

Gaston: So you're saying? Our ships have been attacked by a what?

Ratcliff: As ridiculous as it sounds, It has been confirmed.

Gaston: I don't believe it.

Ratcliff: Believe what you want, Our Naval forces in the Arctic are suffering from it, Your uncle wants it taken out.

Gaston: Take out A Penguin? Hardly what I call a Challenge.

Lefou: Yeah, Nothing compared to Him.

Ratcliff rolled his eyes as he pulled out a scroll, He unfurled it and set it down on the Table.

Ratcliff: Our Intel say it makes his Home here on this Mountain with a skull, You will take a few men and Dispose of it once and for all.

Gaston: Believe me I will, No one deals with Beasts like Gaston.

Lefou chugged down a bear.

Lefou: Yeah, Like how he dealt with the last one.

Gaston glared down at Lefou and nearly swatted him over the head, Causing Lefou to cap his mug over his head.

 **Later.**

Dib lay in his bed gazing up at the ceiling, He felt slightly better now, Soon the Door opened and the Ships doctor returned, Followed by Lefou.

Lefou: Hey kid, Governor Ratcliff wants a word with you.

Dib: What for?

Lefou: That's not for you to know yet, Now get up.

Dib did so, He stumbled a bit, Still getting his bearings together, He than followed Lefou to the Ship Cabin, Where Ratcliff and Gaston were waiting.

Ratcliff: Ah, The lads awake, Come, Come have a seat.

Dib found a seat ready for him and sat down.

Ratcliff: You're rather lucky to be here Aren't you? We weren't sure you'd make it, I am Governor John Ratcliff.

Dib: I'm Dib… Dib membrane.

Ratcliff and Gaston shared a look.

Ratcliff: What were you doing?

Dib: I was going somewhere… With my Team, Than we were Attacked by… Things.

Gaston: What kind of Things?

Dib: I… Can't describe them, All I can say is that they possibly have my Companions.

Ratcliff Stroked his chin.

Ratcliff: Perhaps we could help in some way.

Dib: Really?

Ratcliff: Yes, But First though we have a little Problem of our own unfortunately.

Dib: You do?

Ratcliff: Yes, You see our Navy in the Arctic have been attacked by a Monster of some kind, A large penguin the survivors claim.

Dib blinked.

Dib: A-a penguin?

Gaston: I'm just as Perplexed as you boy.

Ratcliff: Regardless our Superior wants this dealt with and fast.

Dib: And you're asking me to help?

Ratcliff: Pretty much.

Dib: … Why?

Ratcliff: Well we need good men don't we? Gaston hear will lead the expedition to the Penguin's lair, To find it and Destroy it, You might want to come along, Than afterwards we can help you the best we can to find these Friends of yours.

Dib: Thank you.

Ratcliff: Now Why don't you get ready? Off you go.

Dib got out of his seat and walked off.

Gaston: So he's one of the guys my Uncle talked about?

Ratcliff: If he is, You make sure he's never seen again.

 **Later.**

Dib held his jacket close as the cold nearly crept through him, He shivered as he trudged along the line of Men, With Gaston at the lead.

Gaston: Come on Men! The Penguin's lair is due north east of here! If we get there by nightfall we can take by surprise while he sleeps.

The men shivered as they trudged along, Lefou practically had Icicles on his nose.

Lefou: What about Food? Can't we set up a fire?

Gaston: We'll do so when we get to where are! Now come on!

Begrudgingly the Crew continued their Journey.

It felt like it had been Ages to Dib, When they finally stopped, Gaston sent two of the twelve men to scout ahead while the rest set up camp.

As the fire was started, Dib wasted no time in rubbing his hands against it, The heat cooling away any coldness he felt.

Two hours passed and the Scouts had not returned, Gaston went off to see why Taking Lefou with him, They trudged for two miles, Before coming across those scouts, One with a broken neck, THe other with his head smashed in.

Gaston: Well… must be quite a Penguin, Go get the others.

Lefou: Right.

And Lefou hurried off, Unaware of What had already had a head start on them.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dib slept in his tent, completely unaware of the Chaos about to happen, He heard a man's scream and Punching noise, He woke with a start at this, The flap of his Tent was ajar, He slowly crept towards it and peeked out, He let out a gasp at what he saw.

Bodies scattered about, Tents collapsed and a body on the Fire.

Dib: What-

Suddenly he felt his tent leave the Ground and a large something hit him across the face, Sending his flying into a bank of snow, Dib straightened his Glasses and suddenly wished he didn't!

Stalking towards him with a nasty toothy smirk was a Giant Muscular Emperor Penguin! His Red cape held by two gold panels, A blue belt wrapped around his waist and His cruel green eyes stared at Dib with Malicis, Dib tried to scramble away but the Penguin Grabbed him by the leg and brought his face up to his.

Penguin: Wakey Wakey, Kid! What with the big head?

Dib: M-m-my heads not-

Penguin: M-m-my heads not- what? Tiny?

The Penguin laughed as he tossed Dib near a ledge.

Dib: Your the monster Aren't you?

The Penguin lept towards him and snarled.

Drake: The names Drake kid! And your about to become Shark bait Nerd!

Before Drake Could grab him, Dib rolled under him and scampered away, Drake followed behind him and lunged at him, Until anArrow landed right between him and Dib.

Gaston stood above them, Replacing his bow with a Gun.

Gaston: So we meet at last Beast!

Drake: You talking to me Muscle boy?

Gaston leapt down from his ledge.

Gaston: Muscle boy? Ha! Is that the best insult you can come up with? Birdbrain?

Drake: Better a birdbrain than a Hairless mound of flesh.

Gaston gasped.

Gaston: None calls Gaston Hairless!

Drake: Too bad, I called you hairless anyway!

Dib: Hey! Could you guys just get on with it already?

Gaston and Drake looked at Dib, Than back at each other.

Drake: He's right Enough talk!

Gaston: Have at it than!

Gaston and Drake lunged at each other and Tackled each other to the Ground, Beating the ever living snot as they slammed each other into the cold snow.

Eventually, Drake picked up Gaston and slammed him to the Ground, Gaston in turn kicked him in the face with his boot, Both muscle bonds were already tired by now and Drake hurried off back to his lair.

Gaston: Hah! That's right! Run While you can! But nothing gets away from Gaston!

Gaston fired his gun but missed.

Gaston: C'mon boys, There's an amphibian to bag, On your feet Glasses.

Dib was hoisted up to his feet and shoved along, He glared back at Gaston before trudging off.

Lefou: Still figured out how to get rid of him?

Gaston: I believe so Lefou…

 **Later.**

Dib, Gaston and Lefou arrived at Drake lair, It was a large icy Mountain with a skull on top.

Dib: You sure this is the place?

Gaston: Drake's tracks lead here, Go sniff him out.

Gaston shoved his Rifle into his arms.

Dib: Really? After he nearly killed me? I'm starting to-

Lefou: Get moving!

Dib glared back at the two before stalking off, He didn't know why? But he was starting to feel the same way Dipper was feeling if he were here.

Dib walked up to the Base of the Mountain and found a small crack in it, He managed to squeeze through it and found himself inside the Mountain, It was a dark chamber of Bones, And at its center was a large stone block on top of a pile of bones, Resembling a table of some sort, He then saw a spiral staircase leading up the inside of the Mountain until they reached where the Skulls open mouth had to be, Cautiously he crept up it, Step by step, His gun at the ready.

 **4 hours later.**

Dib had reached the skulls mouth which was a giant balcony and saw Drake there Standing near the Balcony.

Dib took a deep breath than inched a little closer, But not too Close to alert Drake, and cocked the gun, Aimed at Drakes back and pulled the trigger.

Nothing Happened.

Dib: What the?

Dib shook the gun, the noise catching Drake's attention.

Dib: I thought this thing was- GAH!

Dib was caught unawares as Drake suddenly grabbed him by his shirt.

Drake: Back for more? And you brought a toy I see.

He than dropped Dib, Took his gun and smashed it on the Ground, Dib gulped.

Drake: Now than Big head, How would you like to- AGH!

Drakes shoulder was suddenly pierced by an Arrow, Gaston laughed as he threw his bow away and jumped forward to face Drake.

Drake: You again!

Gaston: I told you no one gets away from Gaston.

Drake roared as he ripped the Arrow from his bleeding shoulder and charged at Gaston, In Gaston's hand was a Giant bone which he used as a Club, He bashed Drakes head as he charged in, Drake got up and threw several punches which Gaston managed to easily dodge than hit him again with the Club, The repeated the routine again but this time Drake caught the improve Bone and nearly yanked it out of Gaston's hand, But Gaston kept his Grip, The two Struggled over it for some time, Until Gaston snapped the Bone and Kicked Drake in the Chest, Sending him plummeting to the Bottom of his Lair.

Dib had watched the entire scene unfold from the top of the stairs, He stepped back as Gaston came back up.

Dib: Hey! Why wasn't the gun you gave me loaded?

Gaston: Excuse me?

Dib: You set me up as bait didn't you?

Gaston: Hm, Totaly, And this gun **is** Loaded!

Gaston whipped out a Pistol and Pointed it at Dib, Dib himself drew back in fear.

Dib: What is this? You said you'd help me!

Gaston: Ratcliff and I lied! We used you boy! Our superior wouldn't have liked it if you were around.

Dib: And who is that? Huh?

Gaston: Wouldn't you like to know, But then again you never will.

Gaston cocked the gun.

Dib: So your gonna kill me now?

Gaston: Pretty much, Don't worry though, Your body will be warm soon though.

Dib: What are you talking about?

Gaston: While you and I dealt with Drake, I had Lefou plant explosives around this Mountain, When they go off it will explode and Burry that Penguin for Good!

Dib: With us in it.

Gaston: Correction with you in it, I'll have made a quick get away.

Gaston than pulled out a Radio.

Gaston: Blow it on my Mark.

He put the Radio away.

Gaston: Say your prayers boy.

There was a rumbling sound and out from under the cobblestone, Drake emerged with a large Rock.

Drake; No! You say your prayers Man!

He hurled the Rock at the two Humans, Both managed to Avoid it just in time, as it tumbled off the Balcony, Dib saw his chance.

Dib: So long! And he darted towards the Rock and jumped on it as it descended from the ledge, Gaston quickly jumped after him, And pulled out his Radio.

Gaston: Now!

Sound of an Explosion filled the Air as the Mountain started to Crumble, Gaston climb after Dib, But the young Boy escaped again, Using the end of his coat as a glider, Gaston gave up the chase and landed on the Ground with Lefou waiting.

Lefou: So did you get the Kid?

Gaston: Why bother? He'll die in the snow anyway?

The two men than walked off.

 **Meanwhile.**

Dib had Sprained his ankle, Dib limped through the snow as best he could before finally collapsing from the cold, A figure stood over him.

Dib: Who? Are you?

?: Fear not my child, I am a friend.

 **Meanwhile.**

In the Rubble of Drakes mountain, A pile of Debris rumble and Drake emerged from them, Gasping for air.

Drake: Ah well, Back to Efrafa I guess.

 **To be continued.**

 **So who is Dib's new Friend? Will our Heroes be alright? Will Dipper be betrayed to? Who is Ratcliff and Gaston's superior? What has Vana been doing? Find out in the Next installments of Crossover legends.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 19**

 **Fairest of them all.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Hexxus: You're Doom!

Dipper: What's the Catch?

Hades: I do indeed have a plan?

Dib: Who? Are you?

?: Fear not my child, I am a Friend.

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

Vana Struggled as she pulled on her Chains, They were starting to chafe more and more, Soon a rat came in with a tray of food.

Rat: Little girls should keep their strength.

Vana glared at the Rat as he placed the tray in front of her.

Vana: Where are you taking me?

Rat: That's not for you to know yet, Now eat your grop!

And the swaggered off Cackling.

Vana looked down at the Disgusting tray of Molding green goo that had been given to her, She kicked away, Sat down and Sulked.

 **Above deck.**

The ship sailed along under the sun as it basked down on Captain Wrapclaw, A large searat with Tattoos all over his body and wore silks in extravagant sizes.

He stoop at the mainsail and gazed at the Horizon, One of his Searats came up behind him.

Rat: You've almost returned home Captain.

Wrapclaw: Have the crew prepare to make ancher than, And be sure to bring the Girl above, Our queen would want to see this herself.

Rat: Yes Captain.

Soon a Castle came into view, It was a large white Castle on a large rise, facing the sea, on the Right side of it, Was a Port waiting to take in his ship.

The _Gutpaw_ Sailed into port and docked their, While a figure of a woman stood waiting as the gang plank lowered down onto the Ground, Captain Warpclaw walked down to meet her and got a closer look at her.

The woman was barely Human, Her head was that of a Purple bat and had Black silky hair that reached her waist, Her Attire consisted of a Gold necklace, A dress of Purple Crimson, A purple midsection and a Purple skirt around her waist and reached her Ankles, And around her Arms were here sleeves, That almost looked like bat wings.

Wrapclaw: Eveylvauna, How fares the Queen?

Eveylvauna: The usual, How are your voyages for her?

As they talked, Warpclaws crew began unloading their Treasures, Including Vana, WHo was tied up and Dragged along by two Rats.

Wrapclaw: We've had plenty of success in that and I came across something I think she might take interest in.

Eveylvauna took notice of the Girl.

Eveylvauna: Oh? And where did you find her?

Wrapclaw: Holding onto a barrel, Beat up four of my Rats when we brought her on board.

Eveylvauna: Hmm, A feisty one than?

Wrapclaw: Might make a good hostage too.

Eveylvauna: Oh?

Vana wasn't even listening to the Conversation, She was busy struggling against his Bounds and the Guards attempts to drag her along.

Rat: C'mon you! Get a move on!

Wrapclaw noticed this and went over, He kicked Vana on the back and knocked her down.

Wrapclaw: Not trouble girl, Lest you irk the Queens ire.

Vana glared up at the Rat.

Vana: Oh, Believe me, I know all about being "Irked."

The guards got her up and moved her along, Unknown to them, Vana had swiped one of their daggers and was cutting the ropes around her slowly.

Eveylvauna: There's Spirit in that girl.

Wrapclaw: Wouldn't expect anything less from those Freedom watch scum.

Eveylvauna was Surprised.

Eveylvauna: Freedom watch? Well this will be entertaining.

 **Later.**

The Rats marched Vana through the Courtyard, Unknown to them she had managed to severe three ropes around her and was close to cutting herself loose.

Rat 1: So, You think the Queen would blow her top if she knows a Freedom watcher is in her midst?

Rat 2: Probably, But I'm more interested in how she could use this to her Advantage, She's a crafty one after all.

Rat 1: What do you know that? You've never evan bean in close Proximity to her.

Vana: Well you two are in close Proximity to my foot in your face.

Vana than burst out of the Ropes to the Rats astonishment and were helpless as Vana jumped up and Kicked the first Rat in the Face and Punched the other in the Groin, Rendering them Helpless as she darted through the Castle.

 **Later.**

Vana stealthily crept through the Corridors, Her escape had put the Castle on high alert and she didn't want any chances of being caught.

Vana: _Where are the others when you need them? I gotta get out of here to find them._

For a moment she heard the Sound of footsteps and swooped into another Room to avoid them, Hiding behind a cobblestone and found herself in another room, She put her Back against the wall and looked over.

A woman was Standing in front of Mirror in the Room, Vana could make out the front of her in the Mirrors reflection.

She was a tall woman with a Purple long sleeved ankle length gown and a red rope around her waist, She had a black balaclava that showed only her icy cold face and a long black cloak that was part of the gown with a high white collar, Van knew who this was.

Queen Grimhilde: Slave in the magic mirror, Come from the farthest space.

As she spoke a wind seemed to come through the mirror as it blew her gown, She raised her hands in anticipation.

Queen Grimhilde: Speek!

At that word a Thunderbolt sounded and a Fire erupted from the Mirror.

Queen Grimhilde: Let me see thy face.

As the flames dispersed in the Mirror, A face appeared in it.

Magic Mirror: What wouldst thou know my queen?

Queen Grimhilde: Magic Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest of all?

Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty Majesty, But hold, A lovely maid I see, Rags cannot hide her Gentle grace, As generic as it seams, She is more fair than thee.

Queen Grimhilde: Alas for her than, Who is this maid.

Magic Mirror: Lips red as the rose, Skin white as- Oh c'mon you know who I'm talking about.

Queen Grimhilde: Snow white!

Vana raised her eyebrows at this.

Magic Mirror: Of all the foes you face your majesty, She by far is your greatest, Yet you randomly keep her around why?

Queen Grimhilde: For the amusement of those accused Peasants they fawn over her, Evan as some Scullery maid, Blah Blah Blah, Some Political Nonsense.

Vana: Never one for Politics myself.

Vana felt a claw grab her by the back of her Dress, And yanked up up.

Vana: Hey!

Wrapcalw: Thought you could get away so easily girl?

He was followed by Eveylvauna and several Creatures.

Vana: Let me go!

Queen Grimhilde: Enough!

Everyone stopped and looked at the Queen.

Queen Grimhilde; What is the meaning of this Intrusion!?

Wrapclaw: M-my queen.

Wrapclaw got on one knee, As did Eveylvauna and the Creatures, Vana just knelt on the floor.

Queen Grimhilde: Wrapclaw, Eveylvauna! What is this?

Wrapclaw: This girl was picked up on one from my recent voyage, Your majesty, She claims to be from the Watch.

Queen Grimhilde looked at Vana.

Queen Grimhilde: Is this true?

Vana: You better believe it, Queen Grimhilde.

Queen Grimhilde: It is not so wise to be imputent in front of a queen, Child, Where did Warpclaw find?

Vana: What's it to you?

The Queen smirked.

Queen Grimhilde: My dear child, Is it not natural for someone to be interested in others?

Vana: I don't know, Is it Natural for someone as Vile as you to exist? Queen Grimhilde?

Grimhilde couldn't help but let out a snide laugh.

Queen Grimhilde: Vile as me? Why surely take me for the Horned King or Lord Jargafar.

Vana: You know, I've actually met the Former and you might as well fall into both categories, Like your kingdom.

Queen Grimhilde turned to a nearby window.

Queen Grimhilde: My kingdom… Yes, The Kingdom left by my Father, And My older Brothers, I was second born to my Parents and my Mother's pride and Joy, It made me think I could charm any man, Especially my love, Harrison, But he rejected me repeatedly, Until one day my Parents threw a ball, We danced together and kissed and shared the night together, Our newfound love was strong, But we could only be, If my Brother was dead, So Harrison Challenged him to a duel, The fight was long and both suffered many wounds, Until finally Harrison was victorious, But also he… Perished and I was alone, My younger Brother fled and my Parents died… I was alone, So very alone.

Vana looked sympathetic for a moment.

Vana: Wow… that… Is… Really inaccurate to history.

Queen Grimhilde: Oh come on-

Vana: You were never born into this kingdom, and You didn't have an older Brother, Harrison was a widowed king who took you in and was… Charmed somehow by you, With spells you learned from the Dark mountains, You and your brother Manipulated him into Marrying you and and later when you got bored of him, He had… a little accident with a stampede… of Cattle.

Warpclaw and Evelyvauna looked at each other as if they knew what she meant.

Vana: And than, When you took the throne, Your little Brother got Greedy so you and had duked it out with Magic, Just as he was almost the victor, You decided to play a little dirty and… pulled a gun.

Grimhilde rolled her eyes.

Vana: In the aftermath you banished him to the realm of Darkness, Whence you both came.

Queen Grimhilde: Alright Shut up-

Vana: After that you took complete control and surround yourself with the Foulest monsters-

Queen Grimhilde: Enough!

Vana: Like these guys.

Queen Grimhilde: That's enough I say! It's true that… I may have put myself with a… Crowd… But how else can a Tyrant rule with fear, If the people have nothing to fear?

Vana: Good point.

Queen Grimhilde: And that is why I cannot abide any threats to my rule, And so I propose a deal.

Vana: Deal?

Queen Grimhilde: Yes, Perform a task for me and I will let you go.

Vana: What task?

Queen Grimhilde: In this castle lives a young girl named Snow white, You know of her I believe.

Vana: Your step daughter?

Queen Grimhilde: Correct, Kill her.

Vana's eyes widened in shock.

Vana: W-Why?!

Queen Grimhilde: Because if you don't, Your head will be mounted on a spike on the Castle walls.

Vana: And If I do it?

Queen Grimhilde: Than I will ask the magic mirror where to find the rest of the watch.

Vana: Why?

Queen Grimhilde: Well the Freedom watch are leaderless any way, Might as well do them a pity favor before they all die.

Vana nashed her teeth.

Vana: Fine… Where can I find her.

Queen Grimhilde: My agents have escorted her to a Glade of Wildflowers Outside of town, Eveylvauna will accompany you to oversee the task.

Vana: Of Course.

Queen Grimhilde: And as an extra assurance that you do not fail, Bring back her heart… In this.

The Queen than heald up a red box and presented it ti Vana.

 **Later.**

Vana stood in the shade of a few trees, With Evelyvauna watching over her, She saw her Target picking flowers in the Glade, Singing too.

She truly was the Fairest one of all, With lips red as the Rose, Hair black as Ebony and skinwhite as snow, She wore a blue top and Yellow gown too and seemed to illuminate Sweetness and Purity, She was practically the very embodiment of it and somehow not be a mary sue.

Vana: So that's her?

Evelyvauna: You know what to do child.

Vana reluctantly nodded and walked over to Snow white, Who had just comforted a bluebird and sent him on his way, She looked back and saw Vana.

Snow White: Oh Hello little girl, Who are you?

Vana was taken aback.

Vana: Aren't you startled?

Snow white stood up, Her height clearly more than Vana's, She leaned down to her eye level.

Snow white: Should I be?

Vana: Uh… No?

Snow white: Well that's okay than, My name is snow white.

Vana: I know… I'm Vana… I'm.

Vana looked back at Evelyvauna who urged her on.

Vana took a deep Breath.

Vana: So listen… It's nothing personal… I don't even want to do it but… Oh boy… So like Your step mother captured me and Wants me to kill you, She's either tired or Jealous if you, I'm leaning more towards Jealousy-

As she Spoke Snow white became Horrified, She started to back away slowly.

Vana: Wait! Wait ! I'm not gonna-

Snow white pointed behind her, Vana turned around saw, Where Evelyvauna once stood, Was a giant purple Bat like creature!

Vana: Oh Crud! Run!

Vana and Snow white fled into the Forest, Evelyvauna soared after them screeching and extending her claws.

The trees managed to stop her for a while and allow the two to get some distance, But Evelyvauna managed to claw her way through the trees.

Vana: Quick this way!

Snow white and Vana skidded to a stop and turned left, Eveylvauna was closing in, Until it Snatched Vana in her talons, Vana pulled out her Dagger and slashed at her, Desperate to free herself.

Eveylvauna: You think you can simply back out?! The Queen will have your head!

Vana: Tell Grimhilde, She'll be very disappointed.

And with that, Vana kicked Eveylvauna in the face and plummeted to the Ground below, She quickly grabbed a tree branch, Sung around it, Flipped into the air off it and landed on the ground, She dusted herself off and looked around.

Vana: Snow white?

No one responded, Vana hoped she wasn't too late.

 **Later.**

At was getting late and Vana still hadn't found snow white, She walked a few more paces before leaning her back against a tree in exhaustion.

Vana: God… What a day, Wonder how the others are?

As she breathed, She heard the sound of singing, She looked from her tree and followed the noise to a path, On the path were seven tiny men with beards and pickaxes walking along and singing.

Seven dwarves: _High Ho, High Ho, Its home from work we go. "Whistling" High Ho, High High Ho, High Ho._

Vana: Are those dwarves?

Vana, Curious about the Dwarves, Decided to follow them, She had a feeling they would lead her to Snow white.

She followed the Dwarves all the way home, Until they came to an Abrupt stop, Bumping into each other as they saw the Lights in their house turned on.

Doc: Look! Our house! The lits light! Er the Lights lit!

The Dwarves than scrambled over to the trees and took a closer look.

Dwarves: Jiminy crickets.

The house was indeed lit.

Dwarves: The door is open, The Chimneys smoking, Something is in there!

Happy: Maybe a ghost.

Bashful: Or a gobin.

Doc: Or a Demon.

Sleepy: Or a Dragon.

Grumpy: Mark my words, There's trouble afoot, Felt it all day, My corns hurt.

Bashful: Gosh, that's a bad sign.

Happy: What do we do?

Doc: We'll squeak up on them, Er Sneak up on them, Come on Hen, Er Men, Follow me.

The Dwarves tip towed over to their Cottage as slowly as possible, Vana followed at a safe distance, She watched as the Dwarves cautiously went inside, Vana crept after them until she reached to door, Which was slammed in her face by one of the youngest dwarf.

She heard a scuffling noise coming from inside, Followed by a shushing noise, Wanting to hear more she snuck over to the window and peered in.

Doc: Alright men, Search every cook and nanny, Uh Hook and Granny, Uh, Crooked Fan- Search everywhere.

Vana heard the Squeaks of the Dwarves boots against the floor as they tiptoe around, She wasn't sure, But she thought she could spy some Animals watching from the shadows, In the Cottage she could hear the Dwarves.

Doc: Look! THe floor It's been swept!

Grumpy: Ha! Chairs bean dusted.

Happy: Our windows bean washed!

Bashful: Our cobwebs are missing.

Doc: Why the whole place is clean.

Sleeping: Somebody stole our plates! The sinks empty.

Happy: They ain't stolen, They're hid in the cupboard.

Bashful: My cups bean washed, Sugars gone!

Happy: Hey something's cooking.

Grumpy: Don't touch it you fools! It might be a witches brew.

Doc: Look what's happened to our stable, Uh Table!

Bashful: Look Goldenrods.

Sneezy: Don't do it! My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it! I can't… I can… I… Oh…

There was a Loud Sneezing sound erupting from the cottage, Vana heard Wind blowing all around the House.

Grumpy: Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze!

Sneezy: Well I can't help it, When you gotta you gotta.

Feeling that by now she should get involved, Vana knocked on the Door.

Vana: Hello?

The sounds of scattering could be heard from inside.

Vana: I'm out here.

The door slowly opened, And Vana was met with the Dwarf Happy.

Happy: Hello?

Vana: Hi you wouldn't happen to see anyone around these parts?

 **Later.**

Vana and the Seven Dwarves were in the Dwarves bedroom, Doc threw the covers off of something, Revealing A sleeping Snow white.

Doc: Well, It's a girl.

Sneezy: Pruddy one too.

Grumpy: Friend of yours?

Vana: Not really, I just-

But before Vana could finish Snow white stirred and started to wake up.

Snow white: Oh dear, I wonder if the Children- Oh!

Snow white stared in surprise at what lay before her.

Snow white: Why you're all little men!

Grumpy: We are Dwarves.

Snow white: Oh and Vana! Thank goodness you're alright!

Vana: Takes more than a giant bat.

Snow white: Now don't tell me who you all are, Let me guess.

She looked at the Dwarf with Glasses.

Snow white: I know, Your doc.

Doc: Why yes, Yes, That's true.

She turned to blushing dwarf.

Snow white: Your bashful.

Bashful: Aww, Gosh.

She looked at the Yawning dwarf.

Snow white: And you're sleepy

Sleepy: How'd you guess?

Snow white: And you.

Sneezy was about to sneeze until Vana put a finger under his nose.

Snow white: Your Sneezy, And you must be-

Happy: Happy Ma'am, That's me, This here Doppy, He don't talk none.

Snow white: You mean he can't talk?

Happy: He don't know, He never tried.

Snow white: And you must be Grumpy.

Grumpy: Ha! We know who we are, Ask them who these are?

Vana: Long story for me.

Snow white: Oh how silly of me, I'm snow white.

Dwarves: Snow white? The princess?

Snow white: Yes.

Doc: Well, We're honored Quinces, Er Princess.

Grumpy: Just tell her to get out already.

Vana: Hey!

Snow white: Oh please don't, If you do she'll kill me.

Doc: Kill you?

Happy: Who?

Snow white: My step mother, Queen Grimhilde.

Dwarves: Queen Grimhilde!

Bashful: She's wicked!

Happy: She's bad!

Sneezy: She's mighty mean!

Grumpy: She's an old witch!

Vana: You have no Idea.

Snow white: She'll never find me here, And if you let me and my friend stay, I'll keep house for you, I'll wash and sow and sweep and cook-

Dwarves: Cook!

Doc: Could you make Dapple Lumpkins Er Lupple Dapplins.

Grumpy and Sleepy: Apple dumplings.

Snow white: Yes and Plump pudding and Gooseberry pie!

Dwarves: Gooseberry pie?! Hooray! She stays!

Grumpy: Yeah well what about the other girl.

Vana scratched the back of her head.

Vana: Well… It would be nice to stay, You guys seem kinda cool… But I have to find my friends, If they're not dead that is…

Just then a familiar voice came from down stairs.

Dib: Hello?

Vana recognized the voice and Hurried downstairs, THe Dwarves and Snow white following.

Vana: Dib?

There was Dib, Standing in the Doorway.

Vana: Dib! How did you-!?

Dib: You'll never believe who I met.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well this was a charming episode wasn't it? Will Snow white be safe with the Dwarves? Who is Dib's new Friend? Will He and Vana save the others? And what about Dipper? Find out in the Future installments of Crossover Legends.**

 **Evelyvauna belongs to** **Brermeerkat16**


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 20.**

 **Super best Friends.**

 **Previously on Crossover Legends.**

Hexxus: You're doom!

Dipper: What's the Catch?

Hades: I do indeed have a plan.

Vana: Dib! How did you-!?

Dib: You'll never believe who I met.

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

The Underworld's darkness was evident, Groans of Anguish rung throughout it from the River styx, Hexxus listened as he revealed in the sound those souls made.

Hexxus: Ah yes, This is quite a life, Normally I would have preferred laying waste to places, Such as ferngully, But I suppose this is quite nice as well.

Aang: You're wasting your time!

Aang was as chained by his wrists to a large black Table, They seemed to sap away his bending.

Aang: I'm not… Doing your bidding…

Hexxus: Who said you'd do my bidding boy?

Aang: I was nearly used for that once before.

Hexxus: If I wanted you on my side, I would have made sure you weren't the Avatar.

Aang: Than why are you holding us here?

Hexxus: Simple, To help me Hunt down the Freedom watch, They're already a headless mob, So my Faction should have no Problem Destroying them, Thus cementing us as a feared Faction and not to be trifled with.

Aang: Wow, Overconfident much? And what about the other three? THe ones you knocked into the Ocean?

 **Meanwhile.**

Hades: Alright Folks, This is the day, Soon we will begin our Campaign against Hexxus.

Eris, Tirek, Facilier, Ramses and Dipper sat along a big purple couch as Hades stood in front of a whiteboard with Drawings on it.

Hades: First off, Troops, Ramses, You and Your Egyptian Rebels will be the Main attack, With Tirek and Facilier as muscle, I will Draw Hexxus out myself with help from Eris, Give her a hand, And Bring him down.

Ramses: And How exactly do we serve as the Main attack?

Hades: While Hexxus deals with us, You will go into the Underworld and engage his Allies.

Dipper: And what about me?

Hades: Yeah, We'll get to that soon, Anyways once His backup is put down Hexxus will be without followers.

Eris: And we will be able to crush him with no Problems at all.

Hades: Yeah…

Hades let out a dark chuckle, Dipper felt something uneasy rise inside him.

Dipper: So the part I play? I will get my friends back right?

Hades looked at Dipper with an Evil smile.

Hades: Kid, You. are. Far to assuming.

Dipper: What do you-?

Suddenly, Dipper was picked by the Back of his vest by Tirek.

Dipper: W-What? What's going on?

Hades: Yeah, Sorry to tell you this kid but… We were using you.

Dipper: What?!

Hades: Yeah, You see, We kinda… decided to, You know… Mess with you abit with that whole Duke thing, Long story short, We're keeping you hear for the Boss.

Dipper was completely gobsmacked.

Dipper: You have a Boss?!

Hades: Eh, A bit of Downgrade but… Hey? Where's the shame in taking a few orders huh?

Dipper: From who?

Eris chuckled.

Eris: Wouldn't you like to know.

Hades: Take him to his Cell!

Tirek carried Dipper away.

Dipper: Wait! The Emerald!

Hades: Is ours kid! Thank you!

Tirek tossed Dipper in a small cell in the Catacombs and Locked him in.

Tirek: Guess you shoulda seen this coming boy.

The centaur laughed and walked off.

Dipper: Yeah… I should have.

 **Later.**

Dipper lay in his cell as he brooded to himself, He felt helpless before but this just took the cake, His frustration gave way to Solomon as his mind went back to that moment.

 **Flashback.**

 _Frogbloods Dagger was poised and began to descend down on Mabel, With Dipper Blocking in front, Suddenly it was shot from Frogbloods Paw._

 _Frogblood: What the…_

 _More gunshots could be heard as troops started charging towards them._

 _Scumnose: Watchers! Scatter!_

 _The Rats scrambled about and fled in all different directions, As the Freedom watch troops swept in around the Twins._

 _Trooper: We're clear! Kids are secure!_

 _An Orange Manx who was about Dipper and Mabel's height was among the Troops,And seemed to lead them too._

 _Tiara: How many of those Rats were there?_

 _Troops: Approximately 17, Ma'am._

 _Tiara: You two, Scout after them._

 _Two troopers nodded and scarpered off, Tiara than turned her Attention to the Twins and spoke softly._

 _Tiara: You're safe now, Now tell us, What happened here?_

 **Flashback end.**

As Dipper was alone with his thoughts, A knocking sound caught his Attention.

Dib: Hey Dipper!

Dipper sprang to his feet in an Instant.

Dipper: Dib! Vana! You're alive!

Vana shushed him.

Vana: Quiet, You'll give us away!

Dipper: How did you-?

Dib: No time we have to get out of here, C'mon!

THe three kids raced up the way they came through the winding pathways of the arena's underground that led to the surface.

Dipper: What about the Chaos Emerald?

Vana: We have that covered, Now c'mon we're almost there.

Dipper, Dib and Vana Came up to the surface and found Eris waiting for them.

Eris: Leaving so soon?

Dipper: Oh crap.

Eris cornered the three kids against a wall, and Bared her fingers, As they turned into Claws.

Eris: You Can't escape Tartarus boy!

Dipper: Hey? Where are the others?

Eris: With their own things.

Dib: Really? Than what's that?

Eris stopped and Looked over her shoulder, To See Hades, Facilier and Tirek all beaten up behind her.

Eris: What the?!

Before should say more, Something White and Holy slammed into her.

Dipper: What was-?

?: Go! I will follow!

Dipper, Dib and Vana hurried out of the Colosseum and ran across the Path, The exit from Tartarus was in front of them, They ran straight at it and Jump through.

When Dipper woke up, He, Dib and Vana found themselves on a beach, With a jungle behind them.

Dipper: Where are we?

Dib: I don't know, He said we'd meet here.

Dipper: Whose he? That Bright light?

Vana: That's not just any bright light.

As if on cue, The light appeared again, Dipper shielded his eyes, Emerging from the Light, Came the figure of…

Dipper: Jesus Christ!

Jesus: Hello my son.

Dib: He found me after I escaped the Arctic.

Jesus: Yes, I have heard your prayers my children, And I have come to help.

Dipper: But wait the Emerald.

Jesus pulled it from hsi ropes, Along with the Metal Stick Dipper had found, He handed them to Dipper.

Jesus: Here, I got them Eris vault.

Dib: What's that?

Dipper: I don't know, I found it in Jack's bag.

Vana stared at the Metal stick in shock.

Vana: Dipper… Do you know what that is?

Dipper: No?

Jesus: That can wait, We have more Important matters to worry about, Your friends must be saved from Hexxus, As well as the Last airbender or all will be lost!

Dib: But how? We can't do it ourselves.

Dipper: I already tried working with Hades and Eris, Until they betrayed me.

Vana: you teamed up with known Villains? Seriously?

Dipper: Well what did you guys do when we were Separated Huh?

Dib and Vana didn't respond for a moment.

Dib and Vana: Team up with well known Villains.

Jesus: Yeah, That kinda was pathetic and stupid, But givent eh Circumstances… You know what nevermind, Let's just take out Hexxus.

Vana: With just the Four of us?

Jesus: Who said Just us four?

Jesus pulled his sleeve back and revealed a communication device on it.

Jesus: Buddha, This is Jesus Come in.

 _Buddha: This is Buddha Jesus, Come in._

Jesus: It's Hexxus, He has the Avatar and the Freedom watch team escorting him, They've become involved with the war Between Hexxus and Hades.

 _Buddha: I'll the other Super best Friends, Come as fast as you can._

Jesus: Come children, We must Travel far and Long.

Dib: Super Best Friends?

Jesus: Take hold of my Robes and Don't open your eyes.

They did so.

 **Later.**

Jesus: You may open your eyes.

Dipper, Dib and Vana opened their eyes, They were now in a big city in a park, In the center of the Park was a large Building overlooking a large lake.

Jesus: Welcome Children, To the Hall of the Super Best Friends, The Headquarters for those that Stand for what's right.

The Four entered the Hall and were met by other Religious figures.

Muhamad: Jesus, We've been working hard since we got your distress call.

Lao Tse: Who the Kids?

Jesus: Children, Allow me to Introduce you to the Super best Friends, Buhhda, with the Powers of invisibility, Muhamad, THe Muslim Prophet with the powers of Flame, Chrishna, The Hindu deiety, Joeseph smith, the Mormon Prophet, Lao Tse, The founder of Taoism and Seaman, With the Ability to Breath underwater and Basically rip off Aquaman.

Dib: _Don't you think it's a little early to introduce South park Characters?_

Vana: _Shut it!_

Dipper: So how can we stop Hexxus.

Muhamad: We've been working on that, Have a look Jesus.

Muhamad led the Group to a giant Computer Screen with Hexxus, Thrax and Red's Profile on it.

Muhamad: After you're distress call, We've been Researching Hexxus Faction.

Seaman: We entered the Faction into the Computer, They consist of Hexxus, WHo serves as the Leader, A living Virus named Thrax, His Second in Command, And a Demon cat named Red, Hexxus has also conscripted Hades two imps, Pain and Panic into the Faction, It began after Hades released and was betrayed by Hexxus, Who later Released the Virus Thrax, The latter of whom was once a rival of Hades in ancient times, Than they were Joined by a Cat known as Red, Who once tried to Steal Gabriel's Horn, But was thwarted, Since their Formation, They have Terrorized Maore larger Villain factions, Looking for new Recruits to Killing off Rivals.

Buddha: That is quite a history, ?! #

The others laughed.

Seaman: It's Sea-Man.

Buddha: That's what I said, ?! #

The others laughed Again.

Seaman: Stop it! We can't even do Inappropriate jokes yet.

Vana: So swearing in the Earlier Chapters Count?

Dib: Yeah, We need to fix that.

 **Meanwhile.**

Hades and his Minions were still recuperating from the Beating Jesus had given them, Hades was still sore about it.

Hades: Dang It! Dang It! We had the Kid and lost him! All because that Christ guy had come in and be all noble!

Eris: Ah cool your hair, What's the worst that can happen now?

Hades: I don't know… **He** tries to have us killed?!

Eris: Ha! I'm honestly surprised at you, Imagine the god of the Underworld, Being afraid of a mortal swine.

Hades sethed.

Hades: My association with Lord Jargafar is purely, Out of Necessities, He promised me Olympas, What did he Promise you?

Eris: Promise me? He never Promised me anything, You came to me as some "Last resort" as you put it, What would he say If he knew You and I were working together huh? In fact, What would **She** think?

Hades eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

Hades: You… do Not… Bring her into this….

Eris: Fine, Fine, So now what?

Hades: We'll just wait till Ramses gets his Rebels and then we attack.

Just than, Tirek came in.

Tirek: Sir, He's here.

Hades: Ah would you look at that, Eris, Your boyfriends back already.

Eris frowned, Unamused.

 _ **Meanwhile, At the Hall of Super best Friends**_

Vana had taken Dipper to a corner of the Room, And brought the Cylinder with him.

Dipper: Vana, What is going on?

Vana put a hand over Dippers mouth.

Vana: Shut up! I don't want anyone else listening!

Vana looked back to make sure.

Vana: Where did you get this?

She held up the Cylinder.

Dipper: I told you, I found it in Jack's bag.

Vana: Do you even know what this is?!

Dipper: I don't know, You seem to be an Expert in, Quote on Quote, Everything!

Vana Facepalmed.

Vana: This is the Alpha key you doofus! This is the Key to finding all the Chaos Emeralds!

Dipper: The what?

Vana: THe Chaos Emeralds Man, Are you deef?

Chrishna: Everything good?

Vana: Good, Thanks!

Chrishna left.

Vana: You better keep it close to you pines, Because if someone gets their hands on it, We're gonna get it, I said that because we can't swear yet.

 _ **Meanwhile, At the Entrance to the Underworld, Hades and his Forces are preparing to make their move against Hexxus.**_

Hades: Alright People, This is the moment we've been waiting for, Bravery will be rewarded, Powers will be Promised, And I will get my Place back! You hear that place?! Hades is coming home!

At the end of Hades speech, Hexxus came out.

Hexxus: What the heck is going- Oh it's you.

Hades: Hello Drag Show, I was just in the Neighborhood and wanted my domain back.

Hexxus: Don't call me Drag show, Bluey!

Hades: Ha! Compliment accepted!

Hexxus: Compliment is it? I suppose you'll need all the Compliments you can get, What with being, Daddy Cronus _Second_ Favorite son and all.

Hades gnashed his teeth at this.

Hades: Yeah well… At least I don't look like some… Drag queen on Drugs!

Hexxus: Ha! Charming comeback.

While the two Argued, Dipper, Dib, Vana, And the super best Friends watch from a hill not far from where Hades Army and Hexxus were.

Buddha: Hades and Hexxus are going to duke it out.

Joseph smith: Look there!

As the two Argued, THe heroes noticed Hades minion sneaking into the Underworld.

Seaman: They've gone to face Hexxus forces.

Chrishna: But where is Eris?

Jesus: We'll worry about that later, Here's the Plan, Two of us will go with the Kids to save their Friends, The Rest of Us will face Hades and Hexxus.

 _ **Agreeing with Jesus, Joseph smith and Muhamad volunteer to Join the Children in their Quest, Leaving the rest to watch as the battle between Hades and Hexxus comencese.**_

Jesus: Lao Tse, Keep a look out for Eris.

 _ **Using his Powers of Taoism, Lao Tse searches for any traces of Eris, While Hade and Hexxus Prepare to Battle.**_

Hexxus: The underworld is mine Hades, You will bow to me.

Hades: Bow to you? Hahahaha, I don't do… The bowing thing big guy, I will see you, Bow to me If anything.

Hexxus: Oh, But you will, And once I'm done with you, All see that I am not to be Trifled with, Evan Maleficent.

Hades: Enough talk!

Hexxus: Yes! Let the Final battle Between us Comence!

Hade erupted in flame, And Hexxus grew to the size of Titan, Both roared out their Cries as Hexxus rushed at Hades, Who fired his Flames at him, Hexxus managed to absorb the flames and shoot them back at Hades, Hades dodged and fired another blast, This went on and on, As the Super best friends watched on.

Chrishna: So who do you think will win?

Seaman: I bet money on Hades.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the Underworld, Facilier, Ramses and Tirek lead Ramses army across the River styx to face Hexxus Army, Un aware that our Heroes are following close behind.**_

Facilier: Well gentleman, On to battle?

Ramses: They might give us just that.

On the landing of Hades lair, Hexxus Minions were waiting, Led by Thrax and Red.

Thrax: Time to throw the Welcome wagon, Eh Big guy?

Red: This should be entertaining.

The boat landed at the small dock and Hades troops dismounted.

Facilier: C'mon you Folks! Let's have a little Fun!

Facilier slammed down his cane and Several shadows rose from the Ground.

Thrax: Let's get this on!

Thrax charged forward, Followed by His goons and Red. Facilier, Ramses and Tirek charged forward too, Followed by Ramses troops, Red pounces and Tirek and Nearly clawed his Eyes out, But The Centaur managed to keep him at bay, Ramses unsheathed his sword and slashed at Red, Forceing his to relent his Attack on Tirek and back away a bit, Than turn his Attention on Ramses, THrax was forced back up the stairs by Dr Facilier's shadows, They drove him into the Main chamber of Hades lair, He slashed his Finger at the Shadows as they closed in on him.

Thrax: Is this the best you got?

Dr. Facilier: Oh if only you knew Friend, I got Voodoo, I got Hoodoo, I got things I haven't even tried! And I got Friends on the other side.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the Battle between Hades and Hexxus.**_

Hades and Hexxus continued their battle, THrowing flames and absorbing them, It was starting to spread.

Buddha: Perhaps now is a good time to intervene?

Jesus: Yes, I suppose so.

Lao Tse: But we don't even know where Eris could be-

Suddenly, A large wing Swatted the super Best Friend from their Hiding place, Casting them to the Open, Causing Hades and Hexxus to stop fighting for a moment.

Eris: Well, How does it feel to have drop on you? Super Best Friends?

Hades: The Super best Friends?

Hexxus: How long have they been there?

Jesus: Eris! Where were you?

Eris: Oh I was watching, And waiting to bring you so much pain… Christ.

Chrishna: Jesus, Allow me and Lao Tse to deal with her.

Jesus: Alright, Split up Super best Friends!

 _ **And so, The Super best Friends resume the Battle with the Villains, Chrisna and Lao Tse battle Eris, Jesus and Buddha fight Hexxus, Leaving ! #$? To deal with Hades.**_

Seaman: Seaman!

Hades: That's what he said!

Seaman: Swallow Attack!

A Bird of Seamans shoulder launch into the air and swooped at Hades, Pecking him with its beak and clawing him with his Talons.

Hades: Agh! Get it off me! Get it off!

 _ **Meanwhile, Un the Underworld, Dipper and his Friend make it to the battle, Where they must fight their way to their Friends.**_

Joseph smith: Alright, While you kids go find your friends. Muhammad and I will deal with these Villains.

Dipper: Sounds like a plan.

As the Heroes landed on the dock, They were met with Hades and Hexxus Forces battling it out.

Red and Ramses were slashing each other as Tirek got ready to take Reds magic, Only for Pain and Panic to appear from a rock and turn into snakes, THey wrapped themselves around his arms and disrupted his balance.

Muhamad: Now's your chance, Go!

Dipper, Dib and Vana slipped through the battle and scuttled up the Stairs as Joseph smith and Muhamad joined the battle.

Muhamad shot flames out at Everyone at Random, Hitting Rebels and Goons alike, Ramses ducked just in time from a swipe from Red.

Tirek had Ripped Pain and Panic from his Arms, And was about to Aboard Muhamads powers, When Joseph smith froze his head with his ice breath.

Ramses: Don't stand there! Get them!

Some of Ramses troops tried to Engage the two super best friends were either forced back by Muhamads fire, or busy dealing with Thraxs goons.

Ramses resolved to deal with them himself he charged forward, But was encased in ice by Joseph smith, Red hurried back up stairs at this.

 _ **Meanwhile, Back at the Battle above the underworld.**_

Chrishna: Form of: A giant Eagle!

Chrishna turned into a Giant Eagle and charged at the bat like creature that Eris had assumed, The two clashed, Clawing, Biting and Pecking at each other savagely, Both locked in deadly combat, Eris eventually threw Chrishna off her, and nearly lunged after him, Only for Lao Tse to hold her back with his Psychic Powers, Chrishna turned back to his Original form.

Chrishna: Thanks for the save Lao Tse.

Jesus and Buhhda battled Hexxus, He slammed his arms around, Trying to smash them, But managed to dodge his Attacks, THeir own attacks absorbed by his lack of Physical form.

Hexxus: Fools, You cannot beat me so Easily!

Jesus: He's right, What do we do?

Buddha: I might have an Idea.

Jesus: Shoot.

Buhhda whispered something to Jesus.

Jesus: Let's try it.

 _ **Meanwhile, Back in the Underworld, Dr Facilier and Thrax duke it out as it looks like Thrax is pushed back on the Defense by more of Facilier's shadows.**_

Facilier: Hehehe, You tired already?

Thrax: Of You!

Thrax rose to his feet and lunged a Facilier, Who barely managed to block the Attack with his cane and his Shadow swooped in, Just to absorb the blow from Thrax.

Dipper, Dib and Vana had been watching and snuck past them to where the way to the Pool of death was.

Dipper: Lao Tse told us the others were there, Once we get them out, Be meet up with Joseph smith and Muhamad and get out of here.

Dib: Right.

Vana: Got it.

Dipper: Alright, While they're distracted, Come on!

The three kids crept over to the Entrance, Hoping the two combatants wouldn't notice, They were wrong…

Facilier: Huh?

Thrax: Wha?

The three kids froze in their Tracks.

Dipper: Uh oh.

Facilier: Hey! Where do you kids think-?

Thrax shoved past him suddenly and charged towards the kids with a growl, His Finger outstretched.

Dipper, Dib and Vana gave a yelp and darted down the Hall as Thrax slammed the tip of his finger in the ground and got Stuck, At that Time Red burst in and Knocked Facilier to the side, The latter flew into a wall and fell unconscious upon impact.

Red: We're under siege!

Thrax: I know! I know!

Red: What was that you were after!

Thrax: Those missing kids! There here!

Red: After them!

The two Villains gave chase, Dipper Dib and Vana flew down the stairs.

Dipper: I think we lost them.

Vana: For now! Come on!

 _ **Meanwhile, With the Battle above the underworld, Jesus and Muhamad were enacting their plan to defeat Hades, While the other super best friends continued to battle Hades and Eris.**_

Eris: You can't fight on forever!

Eris swooped down again at Crishna, Who had turned into a Jack Rabbit, That swooped and Tore around Eris as she Tried to crush him with her Talons.

Crishna: Brute force is no match for the Cunning of Elarairah.

Eris: Than how about one of his Thousand Enemies?

At that moment Eris turned into a Large fox and Chased Chrishna around, Until Lao Tse used a psychic net he Conjured up to Trap her and weaken her.

Lao Tse: You cannot get free without straining your physical form.

Eris growled.

Eris: I was never on Hades side anyway.

And with that, She vanished into thin air.

 _ **With Eris defeated, Chrishna and Lao Tse could now give aid to the others.**_

Seaman dodged another of Hades fireballs just in time.

Hades: Hold still you aquaman Wannabee!

Seaman: Fire cannot stand against the Sea!

Seaman raised his arms and aimed them at Hades, But nothing happened.

Seaman: Oh right, I don't have control over water.

Hades laughed.

Hades: Ha Amatuer!

Hades lit his arms aflame and Prepared to fire at Seaman, Only for something to Creep up behind him, Hades turned around and Saw a pair of Kangaroo legs kick him Across the Field and into a small hill, WHere his head got stuck the Earth.

Seaman: Well thanks for the Save Chrishna.

Chrishna: Never overestimate yourself #$!

Seaman: SEAMAN!

Chrisna: That's what I said.

 _ **Using his Powers of Carpentry, Jesus builds a Giant mold for whatever Buddhas plan was.**_

Jesus: That should do the trick, Buhhda, Bring him in!

Hexxus came straight at Buddha, Who flew right into the Mold and right back out, Hexxus followed behind, and Nearly erupt from the top, Only Jesus to Slam his fist at him, Knocking him back to the Ground.

Hexxus: You think this will stop me?!

Jesus: No, But this might.

Jesus pulled out a bazooka and fired it right at Hexxus, the Resulting explosion deteriorating his state, However Hexxus abords the Blast and Turned into a large Black oozing Skeleton because of it.

Hexxus: HA HA HA! Fools! I cannot be killed, As long as Pollution exists, I cannot be Destroyed!

Jesus: You can be Trapped though, Just as you were in Ferngully, Lao Tse?

 _ **Using his Powers of Taoism, Lao Tse turns the Earth And wood Surrounding Hexxus to rise up and Wrap around him.**_

Hexxus: What? No! What are you doing?!

Jesus: Returning you to your rightful imprisonment, In a tree.

Hexxus: NO! Curse you!

Hexxus cried out one last time as the Evolving tree encased him inside.

Buddha: He is beaten at last.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the Underworld over the Pool of Souls.**_

Sokka: Get me out of Here!

Trever: I gotta go to the Bathroom,

Katara: My Brother won't shut up!

Jack: you're all worried about that.

Mac: So… Many… Souls…

Mark: I said not to look down, Didn't I?

Aang: Off screen maybe.

Eric: We're never gonna reach Crossover town are we?

Dib: Not stuck up there you're not!

The team looked down from their cage to See Dipper, Dib and Vana running up the edge of the pool.

Eric: Dipper!

Kitty: Dib!

Mac: You guys are alive!

Jack: Vana!

Katara: How did you get here-?

Dipper: Not now, We need to be quick! Hades and Hexxus gangs are busy dealing with each other and the Super best friends, We need to be gone before their done.

Sokka: Super best friends, What?

Dib: It's a long story, Any way to get you guys down?

Mark: We're being held over this pool by this crane, Hexxus made it specifically to hang prisoners over the pool, If you can find the controls, You can bring us to solid ground.

Vana: But where are the controls?

Jack: Over there I think.

Jack pointed to a control panel near a crane arm at a ledge.

Dipper: Okay, We'll get there!

Thrax: Not so fast!

The kids turned and saw Red and Thrax standing there menacingly.

Dib: Dipper, Go! We'll hold them off!

Dipper: By yourselves?

Vana: Go!

Dipper didn't argue twice, and Darted off to the Controls, Red almost gave chase, But Dib jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck, Red swayed back and forth trying to get him off, Meanwhile Thrax faced Vana with is finger outstretched.

Thrax: Well than, Up for Round 2 baby?

Vana went into a fighting Stance.

Vana: I've been waiting for that.

The two then came at each other, Vana charged up with a jump kick that connect with Thraxs chest, Who retaliated with a Slash that Vana dodged just in time, He then made a kick to her side, She bent her back to avoid it and handspringed her foot into his face, This continued with various Punches, Kicks and slashes the two fighters threw at each other.

Dipper hurried over to the Control panel, Only to be met with another minion, He tried to punch at Dipper, But the boy slid under him reach the Controls, He pulled a lever and the Cage swung up to the side of the wall, Where it crashed.

Dipper: Guys.

Dipper frantically toyed with the Controls, But the goon was upon him, Before the goon could do something though, The cage dropped on him and crushed him.

Vana had managed to Bring THrax to one knee, and was just about to finish him, When Dib was suddenly throw against her, They tumbled into a heap and found Thrax and Red standing over them.

Thrax: Gotta say you're better than I thought kids.

Red: But now, Hexxus will decide your fate.

Muhamad: You're master is defeated, And so are you!

The two villains turned around in shock, To see the Super Best Friends Standing before them, Muhamad release two beams of Flame at them and knocked them over the side, Into the Pool below, Where they… Well, Aged rapidly and died.

The team slowly emerged from the cage, Rubbing their beads and any other sore spots.

Jack: A little gentle next time boy?

 **Later.**

The Freedom watch and Super best Friends soon left the underworld.

Jesus: Safe travels Friends, You'll find your way to Crossover town, When you reach its borders in colorado.

Mark: Thank you Jesus, Without you or the Super best Friends we wouldn't have gotten out of their.

Buddha: Hades will regain control of the Underworld and Eris is still at large, But at least Hexxus and his minions are gone, The last step of your journey is upon you all.

Mac: About time.

Dipper: So what about you?

Jesus: We will be around, Whenever trouble comes, You can turn to us.

Dib: We can turn to just about anybody in this world you know.

Jesus: What like Corrupt Officials?

Dib said nothing.

Jesus: Super best Friends, AWAY!

 _ **And so, Jesus and his Friends make their departure, But their return is assured as there will always be a need for, THE SUPER BEST FRIENDS.**_

Mark: Well everyone, Lets-

Vana: Not so fast!

Jack: Huh?

Vana yanked Dipper forward, Reached into his vest and pull out the Alpha device and showed to Mark and Jack.

Mark: You wanna explain this?!

Mark and Jack looked on in surprise.

 **Meanwhile.**

Hades rubbed his head in annoyance at the two Groveling imps before him.

Pain and Panic: We are Worms!

They turned into worms.

Pain and Panic: Worthless worms.

They soon cried.

Hades: Eh, Would you two shut it for a moment.

Facilier: Well Eris is gone and took Ramses and his Troops with her.

Tirek: You think she might strike against us?

Hades: Hmm, Maybe, But for now lets…

Pain, Panic, Tirek and Facilier suddenly looked uneasy.

Hades: Hey what are you guys… Oh.

Behind Hades was Scratch Ironclaw, Followed by Tak and Damien mouse.

Hades: Ironclaw, good to see you, A little late for the party sorry.

Scratch: Hades…

Hades: Now let me guess, The big guys mad, Tell him not to worry, The underworlds mine again, Hexxus is dealt with-

Scratch: Not that, There was a freedom watch scout team in the Crossfires of your fight with Hexxus, They fled in the Aftermath, Which way did they go?

Hades thought for a moment.

Hades: Hm, Scout team Scout team, Oh yeah, I know where they went.

 **To be continued.**

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed the story so far, There two more chapters left, I hope to finish this Story before the years up and soon.**

 **What will happen now? Will Scratch and his Cohorts catch the Watch, Whats Jack And Marks explanation for the Alpha key? Find out in Future installment of Crossover legends!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode 21.**

 **The final Stretch.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Jesus: Welcome Children, To the Hall of the Super Best Friends

Hexxus: NO! Curse you!

Vana: You wanna explain this?!

Scratch: here was a freedom watch scout team, Which way did they go?

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

Vana: THE ALPHA KEY! The Alpha key! Why do we have this, And why didn't you tell any of us?!

Mark: You didn't need to know… At the time.

Aang: Uh, What are you guys talking about?

Dipper: So you knew all along and you didn't tell us?

Katara: What's the Alpha key?

Jack: We practically forgot about it.

Sokka: Evan after it was in your bag this whole time?

Vana: Wait so you were aware we were looking for a chaos Emerald this whole time? Like the moment the Prime commander sent us to westside Island?

Mark: No he was… He was pretty vague about it, He gave it to me and Jack, Saying we would need it.

Mac was sitting on a tree stump, Cleaning his guns.

Mac: So he just gave it to you, Just like that?

Jack: Pretty much.

Kitty: The Alpha keys primary function is to look for Chaos Emeralds, How did you not realize what you were doing?

Mark and Jack shrugged.

Dib: I honestly thought we were just cleaning a random rock slide in the middle of nowhere.

 **Meanwhile.**

In an undisclosed location, Ratcliff, Lefou and Gaston were conversing with more comrades of theirs.

Kent mansley: Up until now, We have bean spread thin, Wasting our time and resources on mere individuals will make us look weak in front of the other Factions.

Ratcliff: Sort of like you and that, Iron giant debacle you got yourself in a few years ago, At least I managed to dispose of this. "Mere individual."

Kent Mansley: We should be more focused on securing our borders and Gaining more allies.

?: Which we shall have for the latter.

A stern elderly woman walked into the Room, Staring icly around the room as she took her seat at the table.

Lady Tremaine: I have just received word from our forces on the borders, Queen Grimhildes agents have been successfully driven away, Thus diswading the notion of our, Weakness.

Kent mansley: A simple assemblage of Wizards and Rats, If they had faced a true force-

Lady Tremaine: The Colonel served his purpose well, Holding our Territory against the forces of Magic, That's more than I can say for you Mansley.

Mansley scoffed.

Kent Mansley: Of course, In any case I suppose it wouldn't matter if we were to make a true Stand, We don't have enough collective resources.

Gaston: Gotta agree with him on that.

Ratcliff: Rest assured, such a fault will be corrected my Friends.

?: And I for one would like that to be done as soon as possible.

The Villains looked up as their Leader came through the Door.

Gaston: Ah! Uncle so glad you could join us.

?: Glad would not be a suitable word for myself, Nephew.

Ratcliff: Hm, I suppose it Wouldn't, Frollo.

Judge Claude Frollo merely nodded, His dark features never changing.

 **Meanwhile.**

On the Egg Carrier, Scratch, Tak and Damien returned to the Egg carrier, They were Greeted by Doctor Eggman and Cluny.

Cluny: Well? Did you learn what we want?

Damien: You bet your one eye bucko, Crossover town is where they'll be next.

Scratch: Not if we catch them before than… Send out a Probe!

A hatch on the Egg carrier opened and several Cop speeders flew out and stopped in front of the five villains.

Scratch: Find out where Scout team are right now and report back their location.

At this command, The Speeder flew off in separate directions.

Scratch: It's only a matter of time now, The Alpha key will. Be. Ours…

 **Meanwhile.**

Dipper felt like they had been flying forever, Which Ironically they had.

Dib: Are we almost there?

Jack: Probably?

Mark and Kitty were in another part of Appa saddle, Away from the others.

Kitty: So you really don't know why The Prime commander gave it to you?

Mark: I'm telling you I don't.

Kitty: Lieutenant, That device is the key to finding the other Emeralds, Why do you think Lord Jargafar attacked Caer dathyl?!

Mark: Well, Why couldn't the Castle defend itself Hm?

Kitty: We were outnumbered and outgunned, We're a semi Medieval force!

Mark: Everything's Semi medieval!

Kitty: So?

Mark: So? So how could an equally Simei medieval force not stand against- Is this evan the topic?

Kitty: No.

Mark: What were we talking about?

Kitty: The Alpha key and Why Gwydion gave it to you.

Vana: We can all hear you!

Mark: Shut it Vana.

Kitty: You think Gwydion somehow… Knew we'd be attacked and that it would be for this?

Mark considered that picked up the key which had bean in between him and Kitty and looked at it.

Mark: Maybe… Gwydion was… An enigmatic man… Maybe he… I don't know…

Dipper looked over his shoulder as if he heard the Conversation.

 **Meanwhile.**

Frollo kept a level gaze as he looked at his followers, Now joined by Phoebus, Roshere and Ruber.

Lady Tremaine: The continued Gypsy hunt is steadily resuming its course, With the disappearance of the one called Esmeralda and the departure of the Great animal, Things appear to be returning to order, Of course in light of the Former subject, I believe…

Frollo cut her off.

Frollo: No, We can forget about the Gypsy witch for now, We have better plans to enact.

Gaston: Our factions conquest?

Frollo: Precisely.

Roshere: That would require an increase in allies.

Ratcliff: Strong capable ones too.

Frollo: Yes you're both right, And another thing is also required for such a venture.

Frollo rose to his feet and observed his minions, Who looked on.

Frollo: Loyalty.

The Group were taken aback and glanced at each other.

Frollo: And for Loyalty to be possible, Traitors must be weeded out.

Ruber's gaze hardened.

 **Meanwhile.**

Large Mountains became visible in the distance, They had entered Colorado a little while ago and continued their flight till they got to the Mountains. Dipper was sure that the closer they got, The colder he became.

Jack: The Mountains, We're almost there.

Dib: Really? We are?

Vana: Pinch me I'm dreaming.

Sokka: Civilization at last!

Mac: Home sweet home.

Trevor: Yay!

As they cheered, Appa started to lose a little altitude.

Aang: Woah! The Currents a little off, Appa can't fly in them.

Mark: Land him down their, We'll walk the rest of the way.

Everyone Groaned.

 **Later.**

The team walked up a small snowy trail that led into the Mountains.

Mark: We should be able to Enter the Town from here!

Sokka: Can't we take a rest first?

Katara: We landed on solid ground two hours ago!

Dib: I still can't believe it, After all this time, We're finally ending this Journey!

Vana: Yeah, This has… been exhausting.

Dipper: Tell me about, I don't want to jinx it, But hopefully we don't have to deal with villains this time.

Unknown to the team, A speeder cop observed them from a mountain peak, It transmitted their images to the Egg Carrier and flew off.

 **Meanwhile.**

Phoebus: A traitor sir?

Frollo: Yes, I believe the Gypsies were innocent with the Great animal after all, Further investigation suggests the one behind it may have some one who knew more about it than we know, Or Rather "Him."

Ruber drummed his fingers on the table.

Kent Mansley: Him sir?

Frollo: Lady Tremaine.

Tremaine rose from her seat and protruded a picture of Rothbart out.

Lady Tremaine: This is the true identity of the Great animal: A sorcerer by the name of Rothbart, He has a long history of performing Dark magic and has the death sentence in approximately six nations and Kingdoms each.

Ruber: How could such a man come here?

Frollo: How indeed.

Ruber felt Frollo's eyes land upon him

Frollo: There is no way he could have come here without help or Invitation, His attacks at the feast of fools and Notre dame were the most enlightening, Particularly thanks to that little Freedom watch gang and their own, "Investigations" On the matter, Though I admit I may have bean heedless at the time, They did imply, A Lieutenant was in league with him, A lieutenant out to take my place, Ruber.

Ruber saw John and Howard behind him prepared to kill him, He slammed John head against a Table and Punched Howard in the Face, In an instant a climb up to the Table, and came at Frollo with a mace, Guards tried to stop him but he made short work of them all one by one, At that Moment Gaston leapt onto the Table and Grabbed Ruber by the Shoulder, The two wrestled for a few moments before Gaston gave a powerful headbutt ti him and threw him off the table.

Frollo: Seize him!

Ruber: One day I'll destroy this faction and this city will be mine!

Ruber Rushed out the door as fast as he could!

Frollo: Pursue him!

Phoebes and Roshere hurried after him with a host of Guards.

Frollo: Make no mistake, From now on, Treachery will have consequences, Governor Ratcliff, Prepare a ship to Asia.

Ratcliff: Asia? What for?

Frollo: I have made contact with a new partner there, I will ferry him here myself.

 **Meanwhile.**

The team struggled as they trudged through the path of snow, It was Practically as bad as that snow scene from lord of the rings, Scratch that it was just like that for some weird under disclosed reason.

Mac: Why couldn't we have taken the roads?

Mark: Too open, The narrow paths are the nearest thing in.

Eric: We did mention the blockade put in place on the roads, Right?

Jack: Off screen maybe.

The path seemed to wind around the mountain and go higher.

Katara: Where exactly does this path lead?

Mark: To a suitable height, The town lies in a Valley below.

Dipper: So what do we ride Appa down that path?

Vana: And what's with this snow storm?

Mark: Don't really have an answer for that.

Mac stared out to the horizon, For a moment he thought he could see

Mac: There's a glimpse of the Valley, We're almost there!

Mark: Just a little further up this path, There should be a great plateau overlooking it.

Mark and Dipper went in front, The others following behind, Together they found their way to a clearing where the blizzard seamed to let up and they could see things a bit more clearly, Mark and Dipper hurried over to the edge of a cliff and looked out from it.

Dipper: We're almost there.

The other soon caught up.

Aang: Are we almost there?

Mark: We are Aang, After all this time, Our Journey will finally be over.

The team longingly stared down the Valley, Longing in joy at the final leg on their long Journey and adventure.

Little did they notice the Stoat, With his Robotic arm that slowly became a Gatling Gun.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well, This is it everybody, The journey is almost over, But our Heroes are out of the Frying pan and into the fire now.**

 **Join us in the Season 1 Finale of Crossover legends!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode 22**

 **Ironclaw.**

 **Previously on Crossover legends.**

Dipper: Me and Mabel had to be split up.

Mark: Together we can make Mountains.

Aang: Will you go Penguin sledding with me?

Zuko: WHere are you hiding him?

Scratch: Victory…

Eric: Prime Commander Gwydion is dead.

Damien: It's bound to be fun… With me around!

Dipper: We made it!

 **Intro Starts.**

 **Crossovers, More than meets the eye!**

 **Crossovers, Heroes on the Rise!**

 **Freedom watch wage their battle to destroy…**

 **The evil forces of…**

 **All their enemies!**

 **Crossovers!**

 **Crossovers.**

 **Intro ends.**

 **Earlier.**

Freddie struggled to his feet as he crawled across the rocky terrain, The large Rat and the small robot loomed over him, The one with the Claw staring down evilly.

Cluny: So, This is the great F.R.O.7 eh? I expected more.

Freddie grunted, His arm still bleeding.

Cluny: We know the Freedom watch are around, Tell us where they are, And maybe your death will be quick, Unlike the Pilot.

Freddie Suddenly remembered, The vivod image of Scotty being thrown over the side of the cliff flashed through his head, He grunted as he stared the Scourge in the face.

Freddie: You will never make me talk, We will not be cowed down like dogs!

Cluny snarled and brought his face close to the Frog.

Cluny: We know you were looking for the Freedom watch scout team with the Avatar, Lead us to them or we'll-

Before he could finish, Both the Rat and Frog had their Attention caught by the Sound of a thud, They looked over to see Daffers, Her arms pierced and Bleeding, her head under the Boot of Tak, Who sneered down scornfully.

Tak: Not bad, I've fought better.

Cluny: Have you made her talk?

Tak: No, Have you? You know we only intercepted this lot because Eggman wanted to outdo Ironclaw.

Cluny: Perhaps they don;t know anything after all.

Tak: Maybe not, But perhaps they can tell us where the res to fthe Freedom watch could be…

Daffers: Never!

Tak: Suit yourself.

Tak raised on of her legs and Prepared to stab her throat.

?: Enough!

Everyone looked over at the voice and saw a small screen showing Ironclaws face on screen, Glaring balefully.

Cluny: Oh uh… General.

Scratch: Where have you two been?

Tak: We uh… Have been out on an errand from Dr Robotnik.

Cluny: Yes these… Meddlesome Freedom watch could be useful, So we thought-

Scratch: Forget them, Execute them both and Report back, We've located the Scout team.

The Screen went blank.

Freddie: No…

Cluny smirked.

Cluny: Well, Suppose we ought to rap this up now, Eh? Hehehehe.

Cluny drew his sword and brought the blade down on Freddie head, The world of F.R.O7 went black.

 **Later on.**

Aang: Are we almost there?

Mark: We are Aang, After all this time, Our Journey will finally be over.

The team longingly stared down the Valley, Longing in joy at the final leg on their long Journey and adventure.

Little did they notice the Stoat, With his Robotic arm that slowly became a gatling Gun.

Scratch: That it will, For you.

The team, Heard Scratch's voice and looked back with a collective gasp.

Dib: Th-Th-Thats-

Jack: It's him.

Vana: Scratch Ironclaw.

Scratch: Ah, so my reputation precedes me, Sorry about your Prime commander, Hehehehehe.

Mark: How did you find us?!

Scratch: With help.

Behind him Damien mouse jumped out and laughed.

Damien: Wopdoy Dopdey Scooty bang! Losers!

Aang: Oh, Not you!

Scratch: And we're not the only ones

On que, Eggman, Tak and Cluny the Scourge appeared at their sides, Followed by Darkclaw, Redtooth, Fangburn, Cheesetheif, Killconey, Shadow and Mimi.

Scratch: We know you have the Alpha key, Give it to us and your suffering will be swift.

Mark glared down Ironclaw and turned on his Weapons.

Mark: We'll die where we stand before we give you the key!

Scratch: I was hoping you would say that.

Scratch aimed his gun and Fired several rounds, Mark saw that they were aimed at the Kids and lunged in front, His Shield deflecting the shots as they made contact.

Mark: We are done running.

Jack drew his sword.

Sokka readied his boomerang.

Mac cocked a pair of Shotguns.

Vana cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders.

Aang readied his Staff.

Katara summoned what water she could.

And Dipper, Dib, Eric, Kitty and Trevor all pulled out their own blasters.

Scratch: Servants of the Dark lord! ATTACK!

Mark: Freedom watch, Lets kick some… Face!

(I would have said butt but that sounded Preschool level writing.)

With a cry of war, Both good and Evil charged at each others, Weapons raised and surging forward, They came together in a great clash!

It was heroes vs Villains, Beat or be beaten, Bill Cosby vs- Oh what? Sorry I was- Pandering, Let's continue.

Scratch fired his Gun at Dib, Who jumped out of the way and rolled to the side where he met Shadow, Who unsheathed his Daggers and lunged at him, Knocking his gun out of his hands, Vana back-flipped as Tak stabbed at her with her legs, She blocked a punch and than a kick and retaliated with a Roundhouse kick to Taks face, Jack and Cluny clashed their swords together and Canceled each others attacks out, Cluny tried to slice him with his tail, But Jack avoided it.

Mac fired a Noozie at Eggman's egg walker, But it did little effect against Eggman's Armor.

Robotnik: Ha, This that all you got? Get a load of this!

He fired a Vulkan blast at Mac, But Aang stepped in and Redirected it back at Eggman with Airbending.

Eric and Trevor scrambled for Cover as Cheesetheif sliced at them with his Cutlass, They hide behind a snow mound and waited for Cheesetheif to pass over them, He didn't, Instead he saw them and raised his Sword Menacingly, Only for Eric to Stun him with his Rifle.

Eric: Wait, What were we Running for?

Trevor: Because he had a Sword?

Vana: Idiots!

Sokka was cornered between Darkclaw and Redtooth, he threw his Boomerang at Darkclaw, Which whizzed past him and hit the Back of this head, Sokka caught it and Parried a blow from Redtooth.

Kitty rolled away from Killconey as he jabbed his spear down on her, She than charged and Rammed into him, Knocking him to the Ground, Allowing her to get on top of him with her blaster, Which was knocked out of her hands by Mimi.

Fangburn slashed at Katara, Who ducked and sent a jet of Water into his face, Spluttering form the impact, He lunged at Katara, Only to be met by Aang blasting air at him and Knocking him into Redtooth.

Sokka: Oh come on I had him!

Darkclaw than got up and raised his sword, only for Sokka to catch him with a punch.

Katara: Compensation much?

Scratch converted his shield into a Laser Sword and engaged Mark, Who blocked with his Shield and Slashed at Scratch, The two Stabbed, Blocked and Slashed at each other as Dipper tried to get a good shot at Ironclaw, But he couldn't, Scratch noticed Him as he and Mark pushed their blades against each other.

Scratch: Is that a relative of yours? Looks like someone I know, doesn't he?

Mark said nothing.

Scratch: Practically the spitting image of him doesn't he? Inherit anything from his mother? Did you think you could protect him Mark? Did you think he'd be safe as a soldier!

Mark started to lose ground.

Mark: Dipper GO! Get the Emerald out of here!

Dipper scampered off down the Mountain.

Scratch's eyes widened at the Mention of the Emerald and Punched Mark in the face, Running off after Dipper.

Mark: No, Dipper!

Dipper raced down the path of the Mountain as fast as he could, Ironclaw doggidly charging after him, Dipper slid down a slope and darted to the left, Scratch followed behind, He activated his Sword and slashed wildly as he chased Dipper, The ground seemed to head upwards again, While the the side smoothly sloped down to a Crescent with another edge overlooking the Valley below, Eventually Dipper tripped and landed on the ground with a crash, When he looked up he saw the Stoat upon him, Staring down with vicious sneer.

Scratch: So, You are the boy we're looking for.

Dipper crawled slowly on his hands as he stared up in fear.

Scratch: You didn't think you could get away did you? Give me the Emerald.

Dipper didn't respond, He just scrambled up to a semi large rock in the path and slowly elevated to his feet.

Scratch: It wasn't a request.

Dipper: your not. Getting it.

Scratch raised his saber and slammed down on the Dipper, Who rolled out of the way and let the rock be sliced in half.

Dipper scrambled to his feet and ducked as Ironclaw nearly cut his head off, He hastily backed up to the corner of the mountain

Scratch: Ask me this boy, How long did you hope to survive? Longer than you parents did? Longer than. The Prime commander?

Dipper: How do you know my Parents?

Scratch: They never told you? Why did you think the dark lord sacked your town? Conquest? Pleasure?

Dipper slowly took up his blaster.

Scratch: No… Because your parents were there… And you… you were a bonus.

Ironclaw advanced on Dipper Suddenly.

Scratch: How he wants you now! To have you, Toy with you and. Your. Sister!

Dipper fired three rounds at Ironclaw, Who swatted them aside with his sabor and nearly stabbed at him, But Dipper blocked him with his Blaster.

Dipper: I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!

Scratch: YOU CAN'T STOP THE DARKNESS!

Dipper: No, But I can stop you.

Shoving Scratch back, Dipper jumped up and slammed his Blaster Across Ironclaws face, Knocking him to the ground, He raised his blaster again, But this time, Ironclaw caught it with his Robotic arm and ripped it from Dippers Grasp, He than got up and staggered towards the boy.

Dipper: You made your last error boy.

Dipper slowly pulled out the Emerald.

Scratch: Your very last on indeed.

With a roar, Scratch raised his Saber.

Dipper: CHAOS CONTROL!

When Dipper opened his eyes, he looked around and up at Ironclaw, He was topped where he was, Everything just… Seemed to stop he heard voices and he heard his Friends calling out for him, Suddenly time resumed and Dipper leapt out of Ironclaws way as he brought his saber down, Mark, Jack, Mac, Dib and Vana hurried to Dippers side.

Mark: Dipper are you alright?

Jack: We'll handle him.

Jack, Dib and Vana charged at Ironclaw, While Marks and Mac tended to Dipper, Scratch and Jack struck each other with their swords, And Vana managed to kick him in the chest, Which only stunned him briefly, He swatted her away and advanced on Jack.

Dipper: Where are Aang and the others?

Mac: Their dealing with With Eggman and the rest of Jargafars goons.

 **Meanwhile.**

Damien: You can't catch me! I'm the Pogo stick man!

Damien bounced on his Pogo stick slashing and hacking at Aang's general direction.

Damien: Oh, wouldn't it be nice to dissect you after this?

Aang conjured a stream of air and sucked the insane mouse into it.

Aang: Maybe never!

Aang the shot the air away and Damein went flying to parts unknown.

Eric, Trevor and Kitty blasted at the villains as they made their get away from the battle, Redtooth, Darkclaw, Cheesetheif, Fangburn, Killconey, Mimi, Shadow and Eggman scrambled to get out of their line of fire.

Eggman: Back to the Egg carrier! We're beaten!

Fangburn: But, Ironclaw-!

Eggman: Can get kicked by a bear!

And Eggman ran off!

Tak and Cluny were the only villains left by this point.

Katara: The other need out help! C'mon.

The heroes hurried off, With Tak and Cluny following behind.

 **Meanwhile.**

Mark and Jack Parried and stabbed at Ironclaw, Who relentlessly retaliated with a series of relentless slashes, Dipper and Mac tended to a Hurt Vana and Dib.

Dipper: There's no beating this guy!

Dib: There's gotta be something.

Just then, Appa glided into view, Along with the others, He landed in the snow with thump and the others dismounted to join the fight.

Vana: Well, I think the Calvary there!

Scratch broke off this fight and fires several shots at Eric trevor and Kitty, Making them duck out of the way and sent them tumbling down to Dipper, Sokka charged and nearly struck him, But Ironclaw grabbed his wrist and threw him at Katara and Aang, who went crashing down after.

Scratch: You fools have no hope, Give me the Key!

He turned his arm into a gatling gun and aimed, As he did, Dipper suddenly pulled out the Alpha key

Mac: Dip, What are you-!?

Dipper Than slammed it the Ground with a roar and broke it in two, Everyone stared in shock!

Scratch: NO! You DIE!

Before Scratch could do anything, Dipper Accidentally triggered Macs Bazooka, Firing a rocket right into the Mountain!

Scratch: Ha! You missed!

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound the above them a large avalanche of Rock came hurtling down onto them all.

Mark: Move!

As the team got a safe distance away, Scratch wasn't so lucky, He nearly charged after them, But the rocks came crashing down around him, Burying him completely.

As the Dust settled in, The team stared where Ironclaw now was, Dipper dared to inch closer, Scratch Ironclaw than burst out of the Ruble and with a roar.

Cluny and Tak arrived on the scene just in time

Scratch: You cannot keep me-

Suddenly another bunch of Rocks fell to earth and Buried him Causing Cluny and Tak to gasp, Followed by aLarge boulder, They gasped again, Than a giant ton of Bricks crushed him, Again they gasped, Than it caught fire and a plane came Crashing down in the pile Exploding into pieces.

No one said anything.

Jack: I think he's dead by now.

Cluny and Tak took one glance at each other and ran off.

 **Later.**

The team all made their way along the path, Still exhausted from the battle.

Dipper: I… I still can't believe it…

Mac: Neither could I, You… You just took out Lord Jargafars second in command.

Dib: That's Awesome!

Vana: Yeah… Nice one.

Mark: I still don't get why you reached for Macs bazooka though.

Dipper: Desperation I guess.

Aang took the Broken Alpha key in his hands.

Katara; the key...

Jack: Dipper, Why?

Dipper: It was what Ironclaw was after, It was the only to make sure he didn't find the Emeralds.

Mark: You took a great risk Dipper, But it saved our lives.

Dipper Smiled.

Mark: Besides, Who needs that junk anyway?

Everyone murmured in agreement

Jack: Look!

Something big was landing in front of them.

Sokka: What is-?

Katara: is that?

Aang: Whoa…

Mark: It… It is…

The large shape landed in front of them and knelt down.

Aang: A giant robot?!

Mark: Not just any Giant robot…

From one of the Robots feet, A door opened and two short figures emerged from it, One a dog the Other a baby.

Stewie: Well you've come a long way haven't you?

 **End Credits.**

 _There's something more to this!_

 _That we have missed!_

 _Things around here!_

 _Are suspicious!_

 _Who can we put our trust in?_

 _What have they all bean hiding?_

 _Secrets that lie in shadow._

 _How much do?_

 _They all know?_

 _A place so full of Mystery._

 _It's just a puzzle, To be solved!_

 **Well, It's finally done, And just in time for New Year! Next year, Season two of this Story continues, With all your favorite Characters along with it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
